Beautiful Disaster
by 23hales
Summary: Sometimes love sneaks up on you - where you least expect it. What starts out as friendship and some innocent fun can turn into something so much more. They say opposites attract - in some cases that's definitely true. ( I HATE writing summaries...just for the record. ;) )
1. Prologue

**Hey, fellow Naley lovers! Is there anybody still reading fanfics? :) Anyway, I'm back with another story. My life is slightly less chaotic now so I figured it was a good time to post a new story. I have a decent portion of this story finished so it should make updating quicker and easier. At least I hope so. ;)**

**Well, I'm not going to bore you guys with too much. I hope you enjoy this story and please let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing having to do with One Tree Hill or anything related to the New York Knicks or Duke University.**

_April 13, 2010_

The crowd rises to their feet with six seconds left on the clock. New York is down by two. The ball is in their possession, and they have six seconds to make the play. Double teamed, Owen Morello fakes right before quickly snaking around his defenders, passing the ball to his teammate, number twenty-three Nathan Scott, who takes a step behind the three point line. Three seconds remain on the clock. He shoots for the win, sending the ball soaring towards the net.

"Scott for the game!"

_Swoosh_

"Knicks win!"

The crowd goes wild and Nathan barely has time to respond to his game winning shot before not only Owen, but his other teammates, jump into him, overcome with excitment. A wide smile formed on his face as he thrusts his fist into the air.

This was honestly nothing new for Nathan Scott, but it still got to him every time. He lived for this sport - the adrenaline and the game itself. He was addicted to the game; it was his drug. He loved it. Basketball was his whole life. Nothing else mattered. Not that he really had anything else at the moment.

After a series of celebratory hugs and praises as well as a few autograph and picture stops, Nathan followed his other teammates off of the court, pausing to hand over the signed game winning ball to a little boy with shaggy brown hair who looked no more than seven or eight. Excitement spread over the boy's features and body as he smiled broadly up at his dad who thanked Nathan for his gratitude. He nodded at the older gentleman and then continued his walk through a small hallway leading towards the dressing rooms. More reporters stood waiting. He did a couple of short interviews before finally sneaking away to take a shower. He loved talking to the press, but right now, his body was sore and all he wanted was to feel that hot water cascading down onto him.

Taking a quick ten minute shower, he dried himself off before dressing into a dark pair of faded jeans and a long-sleeved black button down shirt. He threw on a pair of shoes and then ran a comb through his damp hair, styling it his normal way. Finally, he was ready to go. He heard a pair of feet shuffling towards him, and he didn't have to turn around to know who they belonged to.

"Nate, you ready?"

Nathan turned around, gave Clay a slight nod as he grabbed his wallet and his keys. He glanced up, looking at the inside of his locker door; after a few seconds, he sighed before slamming the door shut. "Let's go." He declared as Clay slapped his hands together, rubbing his palms against one another. All Nathan could do was laugh at his over-excitement.

Clay Evans, Nathan's agent and friend. Shortly after Nathan played his last game as a Duke Blue Devil, Clay approached him, insisting on signing him. Once word broke out that Nathan wanted to go pro, agents were hounding him left and right. It was all so exciting and overwhelming at the same time. At the time, his life was pulling in so many different directions. He honestly didn't know what he was going to do. There were so many factors involved when deciding which agent to sign. Along with that, there was the possibility of whether or not the NBA was still in his future.

After some time, he decided to take a chance. Something in his gut, though he couldn't really explain it, was telling him to give the smooth-talking blonde a shot. Nathan Scott signed that dotted line, and he found himself a part of Fortitude. And boy was that the right choice. Clay Evans was a damn good agent and quickly became a good friend. They had such a high level of respect for one another and their professions.

* * *

Nathan followed Clay into Marquee New York, ready for a night of cutting loose and partying - basically what his life consisted of right now anyway. But he had reasons to celebrate. Two years ago, he was graduating from Duke University and being drafted by the Knicks, and now he was their starting shooting guard. He had so many endorsements it was hard for him to keep track; his latest gig, his biggest one yet, was an endorsement with Pepsi. He was also busy with magazine and television interviews and photoshoots. He didn't care, though. He loved the busy, hectic lifestyle; it helped keep his mind occupied. And he wouldn't lie, he also loved the money. But most importantly, he loved his job.

As soon as he entered, Nathan was bombarded with countless greetings, not too mention several gorgeous women who quickly saddled up beside him and greeting him with their soft, purr-like voices. He was getting used to this. He should be, though. It was the same way in high school and in college. He sent the ladies his trademark smirk, playing up to them and promising there would be plenty of time later before he gently escaped and followed the rest of the guys up to their usual spot in the VIP Lounge.

Shortly later, a waitress arrived with a tray full of shots as well as other drinks - their usuals. The wait staff was more than accustomed to their orders and as soon as they see any of them walking through the doors of the club, they would start mixing their drinks. Nathan looked around him. Most of the guys he usually went out with were there - some teammates as well as some mutual friends among them all. A few were missing, though. Those who had wives and/or children at home usually skipped out on the after parties. They all gave each other a bunch of slack, either for "being whipped by their wives" or "being manwhores" but it was all in good fun; they never took each other seriously.

Some Kanye West began blasting through the speakers. Where they were seated, they could feel the vibration through the speakers on their seats. Nathan threw back another shot with the rest of the guys before picking up his beer and taking a sip of that as well. Various conversations began flowing between all of the guys. He turned to Clay who was sitting to his left. "Have you heard anything?"

Clay shook his head. "Not yet. We're negotiating, Nate. This isn't like choosing a drink or something to eat - this is much bigger than that. It takes time."

"But if the Knicks love me as much as you say they do then I should have a new contract already. It's not like we're asking for some absurd amount of money so what's the hold up? All I care about is playing."

"Just relax, Nathan. You're my client - my best client - and I would never do anything to put your career in jeopardy. I am working to get you the best deal, and if I had any doubts or negative feelings about what I'm offering then I would change things. You're a very valuable player to this team - more than just playing. They don't want to lose you. I'm meeting with them tomorrow, and we are going to go through all of the best options for you."

"I just worry." Nathan sighed, gulping back another drink. "Basketball is all I have right now, and I've busted my ass to get here. I can't lose it."

"Well, then you just have to trust me to do my job. You won't lose basketball, and you won't lose the Knicks. I promise you that. Try to relax. You have been playing an amazing season so far but it's not over yet. The playoffs are coming up - and soon. Focus on that - the training and the games. We're gonna win this year."

"Thanks for the pep talk."

Clay shrugged. "That's what I'm here for."

The next three hours flew by. The guys drank. Some of them found a few willing partners and ended out on the crowded dance floor, grinding along to the music. Nathan, however, spent the majority of his night up in their VIP section, his butt planted on the cushioned seat of their booth, only getting up to fetch more drinks or to use the bathroom. He sucked down the remainder of his beer and sighed. He was now done for the night, having had his fill of beer and JDs. He wasn't drunk, though - slightly buzzed but definitely coherent enough to drive home.

He stood up, stretched his arms and bent backward, feeling and hearing his back crack. He let out a satisfied groan. "Well, I think I'm gonna call it a night." He told Clay who stood up as well.

"Come on, man. It's still early - stay longer." Clay tried pursuading.

Nathan shook his head. "No, I'm tired and sore. I have practice tomorrow, and I don't want to kill my body for the playoffs. And you..." He paused, looking pointedly at his agent. "You need to call it a night soon as well. You have an important meeting tomorrow. Don't screw it up."

"Have some faith, man." Clay said as they both chuckled. He looked down to the first floor. "Well, it looks like you've got your pick of admirers tonight. You gonna at least end your night with a bang?"

Nathan smirked, glancing over the railing where at least twelve girls were standing, staring up at him. Smiles illuminating their faces. Eyelids fluttering. He shook his head. "Not tonight. Why don't you take care of them for me?" He suggested, patting his friend on the shoulder before making his way down the stairs.

* * *

"I would like to make a toast," Clay began, standing up with a beer bottle in his right hand raised up, "to the man who is responsible for this little soire. Mr. Nathan Scott."

Cheers and clapping echoed through the room.

Nathan laughed, waiting for his friend to continue.

"To the man who played two very successful seasons for the Knicks. To the man who has and continues to work his ass off, and it's paid off. I told you not to worry. The Knicks love you. They love the time and dedication you've shown them. They love your basketball abilities. They love your image. And they love the publicity you bring them. All of this is the reason they've signed you to another five years with a twenty-two million dollar salary. They're not the only ones who love you. I love you, man. You make my job so easy. I am so proud to be your agent and your friend. To Nathan Scott!"

Everyone cheered once again, loud clinks from their glasses sounded throughout the apartment before they were all gulping back the various liquids.

"And, and..." Clay added. "To the playoffs that begin in two days. We're gonna win! This is our year!"

Even louder cheers and whistles erupted.

The next hour flew by. The food was being devoured. The drinks were flowing. Everyone was relaxing, having a great time conversing with one another. There was an old Knicks vs. Celtics game playing on Nathan's big screen television which was always an entertaining match up to watch. Clay was sitting on the black leather couch with beautiful girls surrounding him; Nathan was relaxing on the loveseat with two of his teammates, Owen and Jackson.

A knock sounded at the door.

"Do you want me to get that?" Clay asked, making a move to stand up but halted when Nathan held out his hand.

"I'll get it." Nathan said, standing up. "You stay right where you are and enjoy yourself." He sent a knowing smirk Clay's way as he watched the girl sitting on his friend's left whisper something in his ear.

He chuckled, walking away and bypassing some of his guests until he reached the door. When he opened it, his smiled faltered. He stared, in shock, at the girl standing on the opposite side. She was dressed in a deep purple, strapless dress; it was skin-tight and stopped about an inch higher up her thighs. Her straight, light brown hair framed her face perfectly. Her beautifully tanned face was coated with very light makeup - shimmering lavender eye shadow that accentuated her green eyes and black mascara that highlighted her long lashes. A flattering brown lipstick adorned her lips with a shiny gloss spread over them.

"Nathan!"

The girl jumped into him, her arms wrapping tightly around his neck. Her movements caused him to stumble back slightly. He didn't embrace the hug. Instead, his arms dangled tensely at his sides.

"Carrie," he began, gently untangling her from him as he stepped back to put some distance between them, "what are you doing here?"

Carrie shrugged. "Well, I heard about your new contract deal, and I wanted to come by to congratulate you. This definitely calls for a celebration, don't you think?"

Judging by her sugary, sultry tone and her flirtateous smile, Nathan new exactly _how_ she wanted to celebrate. He was not about to go down that road with her. Not now. Not ever. "I'm sorry, Carrie, but I'm a little busy right now." He apologized, gesturing towards the people in his apartment behind him.

"That's okay." She smiled.

Nathan felt that he had successfully dodged a bullet until she stepped around him and into his apartment, purposefully brushing her breasts against him as he caught a whiff of her flowery perfume.

"The party has to end eventually." She stated, turning to look at him. "And then we can finish what we barely got started." She winked before joining the others after finding a drink.

_Great, alcohol is just what that girl needs._ He continued to watch her in disbelief. What was she doing here? Why is it that some girls can't or won't take a hint? They went on one date one month ago. A date that wasn't his choice; he was set up. By Clay of all people. Nathan has been ignoring all of her phone calls and never once returned any of them. Take a hint!

"Is that Carrie?"

Nathan nodded, glancing at Clay. "How did she find out about tonight? You didn't tell her, did you?"

"Heck no." Clay quickly answered, holding up his hands in defense. "I learned my lesson the first time. And I already gave you my word that I would never set you up with anyone ever again."

Nathan sighed, rubbing his hands over his face. "I can't deal with her tonight. You're gonna have to help me get rid of her later. And please, please help me dodge her for the rest of the night as well."

"Okay. Since this is technically my fault, I'll help you."

"Damn it! I was actually enjoying myself." The doorbell rang, echoing through the house. Nathan tensed, glancing at the door and then at Clay. "You're answering that this time. I am not taking any more chances. And right now, I really need a drink."

Clay laughed. "Okay."

The two parted, Nathan heading into the kitchen as Clay turned to face the door. He swung it open. His forehead wrinkled as his eyebrows raised. His eyes raked over the girl standing on the opposite side of the door. She was short, probably stopping at his shoulders. She had brown hair that was thrown up in a loose ponytail. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a blue hoodie that was zipped up over a black undershirt. She had a black duffle purse wrapped around her left forearm as both of her arms were crossed together against her ribcage.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Umm...I was looking for..." He waited for her to answer; she paused, though. Her neck inched forward, taking a look into the apartment. His eyebrows quirked. Who was this girl? And what did she want? He was about to ask those very questions when she spoke again. "I was looking for Nathan."

"What do you need him for?" Clay crossed his arms over his chest, a slight defense mechanism.

Clay was protective of Nathan, as his agent and as his friend. He's never seen this girl before, and he wanted to make sure she was on the up-and-up. Especially with Carrie showing up unexpectantly. He wanted to intimidate her. Let her know that he meant business. Whatever the reason she _needed_ to see Nathan better be legit. He has been Nathan's agent for two years. He's kept tabs on everyone coming in and out of Nathan's life. The guy was a celebrity - a professional basketball player who made a lot of money. He was also a very good-looking guy; he wasn't placed in People magazine's Sexiest Men Alive at number five for nothing. Girls were always throwing themselves at him. Clay wanted to do everything in his power to keep his client protected.

He watched her mouth open, but she didn't say anything. Instead he saw that something had diverted her attention as her eyes were now locked on something behind him. Clay turned around. Nathan was back in the room and heading their way.

"Hey, Clay, who was..." Nathan stopped mid-sentence when he was able to see who was at the door. "_Haley_."

"Hey, Nathan." She whispered.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, mentally scolding himself at the harshness of his tone. He didn't intend to be so harsh; she just caught him by surprise. His blue orbs locked with her brown ones. He immediately felt bad when he saw how glossy they were. She was obviously trying to keep her tears from falling. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head slowly. "It...it's okay."

Her voice was quiet, lower than a whisper; Nathan barely heard her. He took a few steps closer. He couldn't believe she was here. It has been so long since he's talked to her and now she was standing on his doorstep. Despite her sad, tired features she looked just as beautiful as always. There were a few differences about her, though. Her hair was a much darker brown color. She had a slight tan. Haley has always had fair skin tones, but she had some color now. Living in the desert mostly likely attributed to that. She also gained a little weight - which was a good thing considering how she looked the last time they saw one another.

Nathan noticed a look pass over her features as her eyes broke from his.

She swiftly glanced around before saying, "I'm sorry. This obviously isn't a good time."

He watched as she turned and suddenly realized why she was in a haste to leave. He gently grabbed her arm, stopping her from taking any further steps; he wasn't about to let her walk away from him again. "Don't go, Haley." He said, his voice almost pleading, and waited for her to turn back around to face him. "Come on. We can talk in the bedroom and have some privacy."

She nodded, following him into the apartment. He wrapped his left arm around her, trying his best to shield her from his guests. He heard their whispers. The world was far too privy to drama and gossip. People were always trying to butt into problems that weren't of their concerns. He was used to it by now - had to get used to it pretty quickly with his lifestyle. She wasn't, though. He wanted to protect her. He wanted to comfort her. He wanted her to know that she was welcome here. But most importantly, he wanted her here. He took a couple steps, leading her away from the door.

"Nathan!"

They stopped, turning to face Clay. His face was screaming in confusion, and it was clear that he wanted to know what was going on. Nathan knew Clay wasn't going to stop until an explanation was given. Especially not while there was a party going on around them with at least forty people. He glanced back at Haley. "How about you go wait in my bedroom - up the stairs, to the right. I'll be right up."

She nodded and turned away, disappearing up the stairs.

Nathan led Clay out of the living room and into the kitchen. Luckily, there wasn't anyone in the room. He opened his fridge, pulling out a couple of bottle waters. He closed the door and turned around to find Clay standing on the opposite side of the island, his hands firmly planted on its surface. Nathan rolled his eyes at his friend's actions. He understood, but at the same time, this wasn't any of Clay's business. Okay, maybe it was a little bit his business as his agent.

"So I'm guessing you guys know one another." Clay stated.

"Way to state the obvious."

Clay rolled his eyes. "Well, do you want to explain things? There's a room full of people next to us who I'm sure are spinning stories in their minds as we speak. You know how the press loves a good story."

"That they do." Nathan mumbled.

"So...who is this girl?" Clay asked impatiently.

Nathan took a deep breath, setting the waters on the island surface. He closed his eyes for a brief moment before opening them once more and looking at his agent. "She's my wife."

**AN:**

**So on a completely non-related OTH note - does anyone else watch Grey's? How exciting was it to see Hilarie Burton on there?! I'll tell you, though...I have mixed feelings about that Lauren character. I want to like her because of Hilarie but Callie is one of my favorite Grey's characters (along w/ Meredith & Cristina) and Calzona is my favorite Grey's couple so...yeah, that b***h is messing with them. It's sad because Arizona was always a favorite of mine as well but not anymore. I didn't like it but I ****_probably_**** could have got passed the cheating but the way she spoke to Callie...no! She royally pissed me off, and it's going to take a lot for me to forgive her. Callie DID NOT deserve that, especially after what she's been through - not only this year but previous years as well. Anywho, we shall see with this whole Lauren character because aside from her involvement with my beloveds...I like the character. Next fall can't come fast enough. I can't wait!**

**Anyway, let me know what you think. Also real quick - I don't use a beta so please forgive any grammatical errors. :)**


	2. Chapter One

**Yes, I'm back. My Memorial Day hasn't gone according to plans considering the rain so I had some time to update real quick. And I might not be able to update until the end of this week/weekend so I didn't want to keep you guys hanging for too long. :) Please forgive any spelling/grammatical errors. ;)**

**Thanks for everyone who has favorite this story and/or me. I really appreciate it! And a big thanks to mommyof3cutiestha (I felt the same about writing them, LOL! I haven't been too up-to-date with reading any stories myself so I wasn't sure what it'd be like now), Stef (t****hanks, hon - you're so sweet!), OTHfan48 (thanks - if you're a Calzona fan you might not like Hilarie's character, LOL; I do - just not her involvement with Arizona!), dkfuryan (I wouldn't say Nathan's not a _complete_ manwhore in this story, LOL - if you continue to read you'll get what I mean ;) ), JamesLover23 (thanks!), and Leah (thanks!) for your reviews. They always put a smile on my face. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in regards to One Tree Hill or Duke University.**

_August 21, 2004_

Securing her brown purse over her right shoulder, Haley gripped the two duffel bags in her hands as she ascended the two flights of stairs. Arriving on the third floor, she searched every door until finally finding the correct one, 4D, at the far end of the hallway to her left. There was a small white dry erase board hanging on the outside. She saw these when she took her college tours; the students living in the rooms wrote their names on them.

Using her key, she inserted it into the lock and turned. She stepped into the medium-sized room; it was empty except for two twin beds pushed against opposite sides of the room, a chest of drawers sitting between them with a window, blinds down but open, above it. There was a desk with a chair to the left of the door and an empty closet between the desk and the wall.

Haley walked over to the bed to her left, dropping her bags and her purse onto the bare mattress. She plopped down as she glanced around, taking in the foreign surroundings that she would be living in for the next year. A small smile graced her lips as she wondered what the next four years would be like. She was excited. She was finally in college, and her future was starting. Four more years of schooling and everything she's worked almost her entire life for would be at her feet.

She sat quietly for a few more minutes before heaving out a heavy sigh. She had a few more things to grab from her car. Luckily, she didn't have too much to unpack since she left most of her belongings at home, deciding to buy everything else she needed here in Durham. She wanted to wait until her roommate arrived; maybe they could go shopping together. Knowing she needed to finish her unpacking, Haley stood up from the bed, making sure she had her keys, and ventured out of the room.

Ten minutes later, Haley was walking through the upper hallway again with another bag draped over her shoulder and a cardboard box in her hands. As she approached her room she noticed two girls, one with straight brown hair and the other with curly blonde hair, standing in front of her closed door.

"Hi." She greeted, squinting her eyes for a moment at the brunette. The girl looked vaguely familiar, but Haley shrugged that thought off.

"Hi." The brunette returned, her voice loud and cheerful. "You're Haley, right?"

Haley narrowed her eyebrows and nodded her head.

"I'm Brooke. Brooke Davis."

"Oka..."

"Lucas's girlfriend." Brooke clarified, catching onto the girl's confusion.

"Oh, yes. I remember from some pictures." Haley said, the lightbulb suddenly turning on in her brain. "Hi. It's nice to finally meet you. Lucas talked about you nonstop this summer."

"That's my Broody." Brooke beamed, full of pride. "I hope you don't mind the intrusion, but Lucas told me you would be arriving today. I wanted to come over to meet you and officially welcome you to Duke University."

"I'm glad you came. It's nice to know a few people before my classes actually start."

"Well, as you know, I am Brooke. And this," Brooke gestured to the curly blonde standing to her left, "is my best friend, Peyton Sawyer. We live together in the Kappa Alpha Theta sorority house."

"Hey, it's nice to meet you." Peyton extended her hand out towards the petite brunette who accepted the gesture graciously.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you, too." Haley returned and then gestured towards her closed door with a quick movement of her head. "Well, come on in."

The three girls walked into the dorm room; Haley dropped the items she was carrying onto her bed as the other two girls plopped down onto the bare mattress of the second bed.

"So, you're both sophomores?" Haley questioned, making conversation as she began to unpack her belongings.

"Yes. We were roommates last year and decided to pledge into the same sorority. We also cheer for the cheerleading squad together."

Haley remembered Lucas mentioning something about his girlfriend being a cheerleader, but she didn't really pay too much attention to that subject when it came up. She, herself, was anything but a cheerleader. Taking in Brooke's preppy, somewhat revealing appearance as well as her personality, Haley could definitely see the cheerleader in the girl. She glanced over to Peyton. Now, that girl didn't exactly seem like the cheerleading type, wearing a plain black t-shirt and a pair of jeans. But looks can be deceiving.

The three girls made more "get to know you" small talk where Haley learned Brooke was from Pasadena, California, studying business and fashion merchandising. The brunette wanted to eventually begin her own clothing line. Peyton was from the Portland, Maine. She was studying towards a double major in art and music. According to Brooke, Peyton was a phenomenal artist, and Haley couldn't wait to see some of her stuff.

It was another ten minutes before Brooke and Peyton left. Haley was just finishing tucking the comforter into her mattress when the door flew open. She turned around to see a girl walking in; she assumed the girl was her roommate. The girl had dark, brown hair that was pulled up in a loose ponytail with some hair tendrils dangling on the sides of her face and had on black framed glasses. She was wearing a pair of gray, satin capris and a black undershirt with a short-sleeved green jacket over it.

Haley smiled, immediately stopped what she was doing and walked over to her. "Hi. I'm Haley James. You must be Millicent?"

The girl smiled brightly and nodded. "That's me. Millicent Huxtable. You can call me Millie - everyone does. It's so nice to meet you."

The new roommates shook hands.

"I hope you don't mind but I took the bed over there." Haley said, pointing towards her unfinished bed.

Millie shrugged. "No. I don't mind at all."

The two girls parted, walking to their respective sides of the room. Haley set to work on finishing her sheets and comforters as Millie dropped her purse as well as a pale green book bag onto her top mattress.

"So where are you from?" Haley asked.

"Albany, New York." Millie answered as Haley smiled. "It's a beautiful city, but I couldn't wait to get out of there."

"I know what you mean."

"Are you from out-of-state?"

"No. I'm from Tree Hill, North Carolina. It's down along the coast. I was actually on my way to Stanford but that didn't really work out so I decided on Duke. As much as I would have loved to have been in California, it is kind of nice to be so close to home yet still away." Haley explained.

Millie nodded in understanding. "Well, you seem pretty cool so I'm glad you ended up here."

Haley laughed before returning the compliment. "Any siblings?" She asked and Millie shook her head before asking her the same thing. "I have three sisters. I'm the baby."

"I don't if I could handle three sisters. A friend of mine has an older sister who's a complete bi...well, she's just not a very nice girl. I think if I were to have any siblings, I would pray for brothers." Millie stated as the girls laughed. "What about a major. I'm studying journalism. You?"

"I'm not too sure yet." Haley answered. "I'm leaning towards a possible English major - probably a teaching degree, but I'm keeping my options open."

The new roommates talked and unpacked for the next couple of hours. Doing everything they could with what they had at the moment. They discussed simple topics, the kind of topics that just helped you get to know one another. Topics such as: favorite color, favorite movies/television shows, favorite music, favorite foods/drinks, favorite classes, etc. The two girls learned they had quite a bit in common which was a relief for them both. They instantly clicked, realizing they weren't just going to spend the next year as roommates but as good friends, too.

"Hey, there's this party at one of the fraternity houses tonight. A couple of girls I met earlier invited us. Do you want to go?" Haley asked.

"Oh, I don't know. The whole Greek - frat/sorority - stuff isn't exactly my thing."

"I had the same response." Haley laughed. "I'm gonna go, though. Another friend of mine from back home is going to be there. He's kind of expecting me so I probably shouldn't stand him up. It could be fun. I could use another ally there with me, and we can leave if it totally sucks. What do you say?"

Millie mulled it over for a few seconds before agreeing. She did want to meet some new people, and like Haley said, at least she had an ally there with her. She wasn't jumping straight into the lion's den, so to speak, all by herself.

* * *

Haley, with Millie at her side, followed behind Brooke and Peyton into the Alpha Tau Omega fraternity house. The music was blaring and there were bodies jammed packed throughout the entire house. As the girls pushed their way through the crowds, Haley observed all the other party goers, the girls in particular. The majority of them were barely dressed, wearing short skirts and shorts or tight jeans with tops that displayed a considerable amount of cleavage as well as other body parts. Of course, the girls were strikingly beautiful, the epitome of sexy with their hair and makeup perfectly done. Haley suddenly felt self-conscious in her loose denim shorts and her somewhat form-fitting t-shirt. She had not a trace of makeup on her face, minus some cherry flavored chapstick on her lips, and her medium-length brown hair was down and simple, nothing special done with it.

Shaking those thoughts from her mind, Haley continued to follow her new friends until they arrived in the surprisingly empty kitchen. Brooke immediately set to work on mixing some drinks for the four of them; the girl was obviously familiar and comfortable in this environment. Haley wasn't much of a drinker so she was happy to see Brooke mixing her a simple cup of grape juice and vodka, and she accepted it graciously.

The girls sipped their drinks and made very menial small talk for the next ten minutes, Brooke and Peyton getting to know a little more about Millie and vice versa. Taking a sip of her drink, Haley noticed Brooke's face light up and followed her line of sight, smiling when she saw Lucas strolling into the kitchen. He was such a good-looking guy with his shaggy, blonde hair and his green eyes. He looked like he belonged on the West Coast, near the ocean with a surfing board permanently attached at his hip. He was wearing a light blue, button-down shirt with the top button unfastened; the shirt was untucked and hanging just past the waistband of his medium-washed jeans.

"Broody!" Brooke exclaimed, running into the blonde's arms as their lips immediately met in a long, somewhat tasteful kiss.

"Yah. Another year of watching this."

Haley looked over at Peyton when the blonde mumbled those words. The two caught gazes, and Peyton playfully rolled her eyes before they both let out a little chuckle as Haley took another sip of her drink.

"Well, if it isn't Haley James."

Haley smiled warmly. "Hey, Luke." She greeted as the two embraced in a tight hug.

"It's so good to see you. Gosh, it's been forever."

"Really, Lucas?" They pulled out of their embrace, and she quirked her eyebrow. "We saw one another last week."

"Yeah, but I miss hearing those sarcastic quips of yours, Haley Bob."

"Hey!" She exclaimed, shoving him playfully against his shoulder. "We agreed to never say our middle names aloud, Lucas Eugene."

"Okay," Lucas put up his hands in surrender, "I'm sorry. Let's call a truce."

"Truce."

"Are you all settled in?" Lucas asked, heading over to the keg and filling a plastic red cup to the top with some beer.

Haley shrugged. "Almost. Millie and I are going shopping tomorrow; we need to get some stuff for our room. And besides, we figured we should drive around and get familiar with the geography of the town. Neither one of us really wants to get stranded somewhere and have no clue where the heck we are."

Lucas chuckled and nodded his head. "That's probably a good idea."

"Speaking of," Haley began, stepping to stand next to Millie, "Lucas, this is my roommate Millicent Huxtable. Millie, this is my best friend Lucas Scott.

Lucas and Millie shook hands, greeting one another warmly.

**OTHOTHOTH**

Haley turned the faucet on just as a persistent knocking began at the bathroom door. She yelled that she would be out in a minute but that didn't end the incessant rapping which grew louder with each knock. She washed her hands with soap and hot water before drying them off with a nearby white towel hanging from a medal rack on the wall next to the sink.

Finished with all of her tasks, Haley opened the bathroom door, sneering at the bleached blonde who was wearing a red, halter style dress which stopped at her mid-thighs; the dress was practically painted onto her body and her breasts were almost spilling out of the v-shaped neckline. The girl shot her a look of total loathing, and Haley wanted nothing more than to punch her in the face. She didn't, though. Instead, she settled for a small bump to the shoulder as she walked fully out of the bathroom; she smiled triumphantly when she heard the snotty "Hey, watch it!" spill out of bottle-job's mouth.

As she made her way through the long, narrow hallway, Haley collided with another body stumbling out of one of the closed bedrooms. The hard force caused her to fall backward, but a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist, catching her before she landed on the floor. She looked up and found herself staring into those all too familiar blue eyes.

"Haley?"

Haley straightened her body into her previous standing position and adjusted the t-shirt she was wearing back in place before looking up at him once again. "Hey, Nathan."

"What are you doing here?" He asked, completely perplexed at seeing her. "What happened to...I thought you were going to Stanford?"

"That was never carved in stone. Duke was also one of my choices, which you knew about." She reminded him.

"Yeah, but I never thought you would actually choose Duke over Stanford. You were dead set on your choice. What happened?"

Haley hedged, tucking a strand of hair behind her right ear. "I just wanted a school closer to home."

Nathan narrowed his eyes at her. She was lying; he knew her, and there was obviously more to the story. But he shrugged it off, because he wasn't really interested at the moment. Besides, she wouldn't tell him if he asked anyway so it would really be a moot conversation. "So, you're here now."

"Nathan Scott, you were always the smart, observant one." She quipped and was just about to walk past him when she saw the door to the room he was previously in swing open further and a girl came waltzing out. Her strawberry blonde hair was slightly disheveled and her makeup was smeared a bit. The denim skirt she was wearing was in place but the left strap of her pale blue tank top was hanging off her shoulder. The girl stopped in her tracks when she noticed Nathan still outside in the hall; her face heated up to a crimson shade of red, appropriately embarrassed.

"Excuse me." The girl whispered before making a mad dash down the hall, quickly disappearing into the bathroom as soon as bottle-job exited.

Haley wanted to feel sorry for the girl, and she did for a brief moment, but it was a very, very fleeting moment. Girls like that know what they're getting into. Guys like Nathan, while they are jerks, they're honest jerks. Haley knew Nathan was never anything but completely straight-forward when it came to his whoring ways. But for some reason, those girls who threw themselves at him suddenly forgot that fact after the sex was over. Maybe they thought he would really change his mind and suddenly want to be with them for more than just a quick "fuck" or maybe they were just completely clueless. Haley didn't know, and she really didn't care. All she knew was that she found it hard to feel any sympathy for girls who had no self-respect and no sense at all. Don't pout that you've been screwed over by a guy when you put yourself in that position.

Turning back towards Nathan, Haley rolled her eyes when she saw the smirk plastered on his face.

"What?" He laughed.

"Nathan, do you even know her name?"

"Oh, please. Don't tell me you actually feel sorry for her."

"No, of course, I don't. She's an idiot." She scoffed. "But you can be a real jerk sometimes."

"Tell me something I don't know," He muttered, unaffected by her words.

Nathan didn't care what anyone said or thought about him. He may be a jerk who used girls for sex, but at least he was honest. He never led girls on to thinking there would be anything more, and it wasn't his fault when girls hated themselves the next morning or thought he would want a relationship with them. He's been called more names than he could ever list; he's been slapped across the face half a dozen times. He didn't give a damn. Those girls dropped their panties for him just as quickly as he slid his boxers off but he was the bad guy? He was the jerk? Whatever. People can say what they want.

"And no, by the way." He shrugged. "I don't know what her name is. It's not like it matters."

"Same old Nathan," She mumbled, strolling past him to venture down the stairs with Nathan following closely behind her.

When they arrived in the kitchen, the whole group was still standing there. Haley walked over to the island, settling herself in between Millie and Peyton. Brooke and Lucas were standing adjacent to them as Nathan joined them, standing next to his brother who handed him a full cup of beer.

"Thanks." Nathan accepted the drink immediately, taking a sip of the alcohol. "And thanks for filling me in on the Haley news."

Haley looked at him, smirk in place.

"Sorry. I didn't think you would care either way." Lucas countered, defending himself.

"I don't."

Haley rolled her eyes at Nathan's response and took a quiet gulp of the drink Peyton handed to her. She then noticed another guy strolling into the kitchen. He was cute - short brown hair, muscular shoulders. He was wearing a light green button-down shirt with thin black pinstripes and a pair of denim jeans. She watched him nod to Lucas who returned the gesture.

"Hey, Jake." Just like with Nathan, Lucas handed him a drink. "Jake, this is Haley."

Haley smiled when Lucas pointed her out, and her eyes met the guy's.

"Haley, this is my roommate Jake Jagielski." Lucas introduced.

"Haley, it's nice to finally meet you." Jake held out his hand towards the petite brunette who accepted his handshake. He then gestured towards his roommate. "This one brags about you all the time. His genius best friend from back home."

Haley blushed as she shot Lucas a look before turning back towards Jake. "It's nice to meet you. It seems our friend here has a habit of talking about other people. He talked about you this summer as well, told me some very interesting stories about the two of you and the trouble you guys got caught up in last year."

"That's all on Lucas. Me - I don't get into trouble." Jake smirked as they all laughed.

"Come on, Nate!"

The group glanced over towards the opening of the kitchen where about five guys, wearing gray t-shirts with the Greek symbol for the Alpha Tau Omega house written in white across their chests, were standing, looking in at the raven-haired freshman.

"We're about to start a game of strip poker!" One shouted. He tripped over his footing, some of the beer from his cup spilling onto his shirt. He glanced down, laughing drunkenly before looking back up at Nathan. "Dude, come on!"

Haley rolled her eyes, watching the frat boys disappear towards the main living area, cheering, chanting, and laughing along the way.

"Well, that is my cue." Nathan stated, refilling his cup with the newly tapped beer before grabbing a full, unopened bottle of vodka with his free hand. He nodded his head towards the group, winked playfully at Haley who smiled sarcastically in response, and then walked out of the kitchen.

"My little brother." Lucas chuckled, watching Nathan's retreating form.

* * *

Nathan groaned when the door to his dorm room opened and then slammed shut. He yelled for his roommate to keep it down but all that did was generate a deep, gutteral laugh. He tried his best to ignore the unwanted noise, and it worked until the harsh ray from the sunshine hit his face. He rolled over onto his left side, facing away from the window. "You're such a dick!"

"Dude, it's after three. You need to wake your ass up."

"Leave me alone. I have a terrible headache." Nathan grunted.

"Yeah, that's called a hangover. You should be used to those by now."

Nathan flipped onto his back. There was no use in trying to go back to sleep now. He turned his head and saw Tony sitting on his own bed, a take-out box in his right hand and a plastic fork in his left. It was Chinese food; Nathan could tell by the smell, most likely from China Express. The two of them dined there quite frequently during the summer.

Nathan met Tony Battle about three months ago, back in June. Coach Mike Krzyzlwski, or more well-known as Coach K, had a strict basketball schedule for all of his new freshmen players. There was a required conditioning program during the summer months; most of the guys hated it but not Nathan. For him it was one of the greatest excuses to get out of staying in Tree Hill for those extra three months. He and Tony were assigned roommates, and they quickly became friends as well, practicing together and partying together.

"You bring me any?"

"Do I look like your slave?" Tony quipped, popping a piece of orange chicken into his mouth. "I did set some aspirin on the dresser for you, though. I needed some this morning, and I didn't get nearly as wasted as you did so I figured you'd want it."

Nathan looked to his right and saw a small white bottle sitting next to a bottle of water. He shifted his body into a sitting position and reached for the medicine. He dispensed a couple of white pills into his hand and then popped them into his mouth before grabbing the water; he opened the cap and took a swig to wash the pills down his throat. He leaned backward, colliding with the wall behind him.

"You're welcome."

"Thanks." He muttered, rolling his eyes. "Thank God we don't have practice today. There is no way I would have been able to run up and down a court. I can barely move. And I feel like I'm about to hurl."

"Just don't do it in here, please." Tony pleaded, eating some more of his food.

"That was some party last night."

"Yes, it was." Tony agreed. "And who was that hottie I saw you talking to?"

"I was talking to a lot of hotties last night." Nathan smirked.

Tony shook his head. "No, that brunette. I saw you guys coming down the stairs together. She was pretty fine - kind of plain-looking but surprisingly dressed in something."

"Oh, you're talking about Haley. She's a girl from back home."

"Ex?" Tony smirked, his interest piqued.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "No. We graduated together."

"Did you guys at least hook up?"

"Why do you care?" Nathan asked, sighing in irritation. Tony only shrugged. "Can we not talk about her right now? I have a massive headache, and your food is a mixture of smelling good and making me want to hurl. All I want to do right now is sleep. I don't want to think about Haley, let alone talk about her."

"Sorry, dude." Tony apologized. "You're kind of touchy."

Nathan shook his head. "I'm just tired. And I was surprised to see Haley last night. I didn't know she would be here; she's supposed to be at Stanford."

"Wow. Ivy League. She must be pretty smart."

"Yeah, she is. She was the valedictorian of our class."

"You know, you never answered my question." Nathan looked at Tony confused. "Did you guys ever hook up?"

"You never stop, do you?" Tony shook his head as Nathan chuckled. "We weren't exactly best friends growing up. We got along; we had to since our families were so close. She practically lived in the guest bedroom at my mom's house. She also worked in my mom's café. She and Luke are really close - that's how I met her. They met when we were like eight or nine. I don't really remember. Haley and I probably wouldn't have ever talked to one another if she and Lucas weren't such good friends. They were into the same kind of things: reading, writing, all of that crap. She wasn't exactly part of the 'popular' crowd like I was. I mean, she was because of me and Lucas. She didn't care about that crap, though."

"So if you're not with her, does that mean..."

"Don't even think about it." Nathan interrupted with a warning tone. He rolled his eyes at the smirk on Tony's face. "It's not like that. I just know her. Besides, she's way too good for you." He grinned.

"Whatever. She didn't fall for your crap so the girl is obviously smart in a lot of different ways. And I am very charming when I want to be."

Nathan laughed, shaking his head. "Dude, just leave her alone. Between me and Lucas, you really don't stand a chance at getting near her in any way other than friendship."

The shrill ringing of a cell phone, Nathan's, sounded. The two looked around the room for it. Tony followed the sound to the floor. He picked up the jeans his roommate was wearing the previous night, reaching into one of the pockets and pulling out the obnoxiously loud device.

"It's your brother," Tony said, tossing the phone over towards Nathan who caught it effortlessly.

"What's up, Luke?" Nathan answered, holding the phone up to his ear.

"Just calling to check up on my baby brother. Make sure he's not suffering too much."

"I'm fine."

"Of course you are. It's not like it's your first hangover." Lucas could practically feel the eye roll his brother was doing, causing him to laugh. "Anyway, I trust you had a good night."

"I did. So what else do you want considering I know you're obviously calling for something else?"

"Well, with all the craziness yesterday I never got to ask you what you thought about Brooke."

"What about her?" Nathan asked, confused.

"Duh. Do you like her?"

Nathan shrugged. "She's okay. What's it matter what I think of her?"

Now it was Lucas who was rolling his eyes. "I don't know. Maybe it's because you're my brother and I want to make sure you like and get along with my girlfriend. No big deal, though."

Nathan laughed. "Sorry, Luke. Brooke seems nice. A little too cheerful and talkative, but she's hot. I'll give you that."

"Well, just as long as you don't make a move for her."

"Please. She's doing my brother, and I am not into being with any girl who's been with you. No offense, of course." Nathan stated as they, along with Tony, laughed. Lucas mumbled a _none taken_ response. "Besides, she seems way too high maintenance for my liking. She is all yours."

As Lucas rambled on about that bubbly girlfriend of his, Nathan pushed the comforter off of him and climbed out of his bed. He got in late last night. As soon as he walked through the door of his dorm room his jeans and his shirt were discarded, leaving him in just a pair of red, black, and white plaid boxers. Then, he was falling into his bed, passing out.

Still holding the phone up to his ear with his right hand, he stretched his body and felt the cracking in his back. He groaned.

"You okay?" Lucas asked.

"Just stretching, Luke." Nathan reassured as he ruffled through his clothes, trying to figure out something to wear. He settled on a pair of black basketball shorts and a white Nike t-shirt. "So why is Haley here? I thought she was heading to California."

"You know, I don't really know the whole story. One day she stopped by the house and told me she was going to Duke. I was so excited that we didn't really discuss the why's of her decision."

"She probably just wants to be closer to me." Nathan teased smugly.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's it." Lucas laughed. "I am so pumped that she is, though. My new friends are here. My girlfriend's here. And now, my brother and my best friend are here. This is so awesome."

"Luke, do you ever realize how girly you sound?"

"Whatever." Lucas rolled his eyes, already used to his brother's _gay_ comments. "Anyway, have you eaten?"

"No, but I seriously need to." Nathan groaned, hearing his stomach grumble. He was starving. It didn't help that the smell from Tony's food was still hanging around in their compact-sized room. "I need something with a lot of grease to help this hangover of mine."

"Well, Jake and I were gonna head downtown and grab some food. You want to come?" Lucas offered.

"Sure. I need to take a shower first, though."

"Okay. I'll swing by and pick you up. Be there in twenty."

The two brothers said their goodbyes and ended their phone call.

**OTHOTHOTH**

Millie shifted the gear into park. She turned the car off and pulled the keys from the ignition as she opened her door, climbing out of the car. She met Haley at the back of the vehicle and popped open the trunk. The girls began pulling out their bags; items bought from Target, Pottery Barn, and Bed Bath and Beyond. Those were just filled with the merchandise they purchased for their dorm. They had a couple more paper bags filled with a few grocery items.

"Any idea on how we're going to get that upstairs?" She questioned, gesturing towards the large cardboard box containing their new mini fridge. The microwave sitting in front of it they could manage. Unfortunately, they didn't have the help from an employee with them now like they did before.

Haley shrugged. "I could call Lucas. If he's not busy I know he'd be happy to help us."

"Or we could help."

The girls turned and saw a couple of guys standing behind them. One of the guys was white, kind of gangly looking. He had a thin face with big lips, and he had light brown hair. He was wearing a black polo shirt and some jeans. The other guy was black, his head shaved. He was wearing a pair of black basketball shorts and a maroon t-shirt, the sleeves cut off which revealed a tattoo of a cross and some basketballs on his right upper arm.

"Are you sure?" Haley asked.

They both nodded.

"Thanks." Millie replied. "We really appreciate it."

The guys grabbed the refrigerator as the girls carried the bags as well as the microwave; the four of them entered the building and ascended the stairs and into Haley's and Millie's dorm room. Once things were in place, Haley tossed the boys a couple of bottle waters.

"Sorry, they're warm. Clearly," she began, gesturing towards the newly plugged in fridge, "we haven't been able to cool them down yet."

"Fine by me." The black guy stated.

"Do you guys live in this building as well?" Haley asked, assuming the answer was probably _yes_ considering this was a coed dorm. The guys nodded.

"I'm Mouth." The white one said, extending his hand towards Haley first and then Millie.

"Mouth?" Millie questioned.

"It's a nickname from high school. My real name is Marvin McFadden."

"Yeah, he got punched in the mouth. I'm Skills."

"And is Skills your real name?" Millie asked.

"Nah. It's Antwon."

"Where does Skills come from?" Haley questioned, completely amused.

"Middle school - my first dance. I walked in Antwon but I left Skills. I've got mad skills on the basketball court and on the dance floor, baby girl." He stated with a wink, causing them to laugh. "We roommates. Down on the second floor. You freshmen?"

Both girls nodded.

"We are, too. Skills is on the basketball team." Mouth said.

"My best friend and his brother play basketball." Haley stated.

"Word?" Skills questioned.

"Word." She laughed. "Lucas and Nathan Scott."

"I saw 'em play. Lucas was good last year, and his brother don't seem half bad either. I conditioned with him this summer, the boy got game." Skills commented as Haley agreed. "Mouth, here, is gonna do the commentaries for the games. You can catch him live and in action at _ .com_."

"That's neat." Millie praised, smiling boisterously at Mouth.

"Well, I want to get into broadcasting. Sports." He said.

"Really? I'm studying journalism. I have dreamt of being a reporter for as long as I can remember."

"We should hang out some time - give each other pointers." He suggested.

Millie blushed. "Okay. I'd really like that."

Haley watched Mouth and Millie as they continued to chat away about journalism and broadcasting, all that fun stuff. She pursed her lips together, raising her eyebrows in the process. She walked over to Skills who was just a couple of feet away. "Are they flirting?"

"I think they are."

About ten minutes later, their stomachs were grumbling and the four of them decided to grab an early supper - the girls' treat for the boys' help. They left the room and walked down the stairs, piling into Millie's vehicle before driving to Panera Bread, ordering their food and drinks, as they all got to know one another better.

Antwon "Skills" Taylor was from Chicago, Illinois, living with both his parents who had no other children. Like Nathan, he was the star of his high school basketball team and received a full scholarship to Duke. He was studying for a major in sports coordination. Basically, he wanted to coordinate all of those sport plays/games that are seen in movies and on television shows.

Marvin "Mouth" McFadden is a North Carolina native, growing up in Greenville. He has two siblings - one brother and one sister, Michael and Gracie who are both younger than him. Ever since he was a little boy he has loved sports but never having been the most coordinated player himself didn't open up a wide window for him to actually play. Instead he found a passion in commentating for sports so he was still a part of it all.

**Leave me a review! :)**

**I will warn you guys - most of these chapters will be at least 3000 words long so if you don't enjoy long chapters then I apologize. I personally love long chapters when I read stories so that's kind of where I get it from with my own writing.**


	3. Chapter Two

**First off, thanks for all of the story alerts. :) And as always, a big thanks to woz1971 (chapters 1-2), April, Leah, othlove419, paigematthewsfan21 (chapters 1-2), Othfan48, Stef, JamesLover23, CoachMom, and all of the guest who left reviews. It's much appreciated and always puts a smile on my face. :) And Leah inquired how long this story is going to be...well, right now I have a timeline of 48 chapters. Unless I change things along the way, that should be the length of this story.**

**Please forgive any spelling/grammar mistakes. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with One Tree Hill or Duke University or Motorco.**

Haley grasped the medal handle on the double doors leading into Cameron Indoor Stadium. She immediately caught sight of a group of girls stretching in front of the bleachers. Her eyes scanned the area until finding who she was looking for. Securing her bag over her right shoulder, Haley made her way to where Brooke and Peyton were standing, both wearing black sweatpants and blue tank tops with the university name written across the chests in white.

"Hey, girly." Peyton greeted upon noticing her new friend.

"Haley!" Brooke exclaimed, pulling Haley into an almost suffocating hug.

Haley couldn't help but laugh. She was quickly becoming aware of how perky and flamboyant Brooke Davis is. She embraced the bouncy brunette's hug before stepping back. "So," she glanced around, "is cheerleading as scintillating as it looks?"

"Don't mock cheerleading." Brooke deadpanned.

Peyton laughed. "Yeah, Haley. Don't mock cheerleading."

Brooke turned towards her best friend and stuck her tongue out before turning to face the petite brunette once more. "Are you going to wait for us here?"

"I might as well. I brought my text-book." Haley answered, gesturing towards her bag.

Peyton opened her mouth to say something when a loud, graty voice interrupted.

"Ready for a workout, bitches!"

The three girls turned their heads, looking out at the court where they saw a tall red-head. She was wearing a pair of black spandex shorts and a red spandex top that showed off a small amount of cleavage and cut off above her belly button where a diamond jewel dangled from her naval. _And of course, she looks like a freakin' supermodel._

Brooke rolled her eyes and muttered, "Oh, yah. Rachel's here."

"Let the fun begin." Peyton added, sarcastically.

"Not big fans, I take it." Haley mused.

"Umm, that's a hell no." Brooke responded as Peyton nodded her head in agreement. "She's one of the new freshmen on the squad. We met her earlier this summer for auditions. Unfortunately for us, she is actually really good. But she's a psychotic hobag. She thinks she's God's gift to this squad and the world in general. And I'm pretty sure she's already screwed like every guy at this school. Well, maybe not Jake since he's totally hot for Goldilocks here." The brunette nudged her best friend's shoulder.

"He is not." Peyton denied.

Haley smiled at the blush covering the blonde's face. Clearly Jake Jagielski wasn't the only one crushing.

"Yeah, he is. Has been since last year." Brooke stated matter-of-factly. "And of course, Lucas isn't one of them either considering he's off-limits. If that tramp goes anywhere near my Broody then Brooke Davis may have to slap a bitch."

"Well, are we getting started or are you two just going to stand there talking all day?"

The three girls noticed Rachel standing next to them.

The red-head took in the unfamiliar petite brunette conversing with Brooke and Peyton, her eyes travelling the length of the girl's body and saw she was wearing a green t-shirt with a rainbow on the front and a pair of jeans. She was very plain-looking. And her hair was pretty drab - it was up in a messy bun. "Don't tell me you're a cheerleader." She scoffed and continued before Haley could reply. "There's no way you could ever be a Duke cheerleader. You don't exactly have the looks or the body for it, do you?"

"Why you little..."

Haley quickly grabbed Brooke's arm, holding her back from attacking Rachel. "Don't worry about it, Brooke. She's not worth it." She said, not at all affected by what this girl has to say to or about her.

"Yeah, B. Davis, she's not worth it. Besides, she's just threatened and obviously insecure." Peyton jumped in.

Rachel sneered at Peyton. "Please, I am not insecure. Have you seen me?" She gestured towards her body. "And I am not threatened by anyone. Least of all, her." She quipped, pointing towards Haley.

"Whatever you say, freshman." Peyton smiled.

"Can we practice now? Some of us actually have plans tonight." Rachel retorted, turning on her heel and stalking back to where the other girls were standing.

"Yeah, like whoring herself out on her busy street corner." Brooke mumbled as Peyton and Haley laughed. "We should be done in about an hour." The brunette winked at Haley, linked arms with Peyton and the two skipped away.

Haley smiled, turning the opposite direction towards the bleachers and plopping down on the wooden bench five rows up. She pulled out her political science text-book as well as her note tablet, black ink pen, and yellow highlighter. She set her book bag in the opening between the bench she was sitting on and the one up higher before finding a comfortable position and set to work on her reading and note taking.

Haley was so immersed with her work that she failed to realize a whole hour had ticked by. It wasn't until a shadow fell over her form that she looked up to find Peyton taking a seat on the bench she had her feet resting on. She glanced around and saw the rest of the girls gathering their belongings.

"Good practice?"

Peyton chuckled, "Oh, yeah. Scintillating."

Haley laughed. The sound of the doors opening had her eyes shifting across the court where she saw Lucas, Jake, and Skills walking into the gym, Nathan trailing closely behind them. She also saw a few other boys but didn't recognize any of them. She packed up her belongings and stood from the bleachers. Haley swung the book bag over her right shoulder and walked down until she was standing on the side of the basketball court.

"I'm gonna go change real quick." Peyton said.

Haley nodded, watching as the blonde walked away. She turned and noticed a short guy with shaggy brown hair; he jumped in front of all the guys with a strut that he apparently thought was _something_. She noticed he was staring at her with a look which was making her quite uncomfortable. He then yelled "Tim is in the house" and she noticed all the guys rolling their eyes.

"I'm the Tim." The guy said as he was now standing in front of her. "And you are hot. What's your name?"

"Knock it off, Dim." Lucas quipped. "She isn't interested."

"For now." Tim winked at her.

Haley recoiled, backing away slightly. She just met him and already she didn't like him. She glanced over at Nathan who caught her gaze and merely shrugged his shoulders in response.

The guys followed Lucas out to the basketball court and began to shoot around. They didn't actually have a practice but decided to get together anyway to play around a bit. She glanced up at Nathan who was still standing in front of her. One of the guys she didn't recognize was standing to his right.

"Tony, this is Haley James. Haley, this is Tony Battle." Nathan introduced.

"I'm this guy's roommate." Tony said, pointing towards Nathan.

"Oh, lucky you." Haley responded, winking at him.

Tony smiled, stepped closer to her and wrapped his right arm around her shoulders; they were both facing Nathan. "I like this girl, Nate."

Haley smiled sweetly - too sweetly - at Nathan. He chuckled, rolling his eyes at her _innocent_ gesture.

"Hey, Nate," Tony whispered, gesturing behind his roommate, "brace yourself, your girlfriend's coming."

Nathan quickly glanced behind him, groaning when he saw Rachel making her way towards him. He turned to face forward once again, lowering his head and snapping his eyes shut. He had to mentally prepare himself for this.

"Girlfriend?" Haley questioned, her eyes darting from Nathan to Rachel and then back to Nathan.

"She's not my girlfriend." He stated firmly, looking at her. "We just...this summer we kind of...we..."

"They _hooked up_ is what my stuttering roommate is trying to say." Tony jumped in. "Kind of like a friends with benefits type of situation."

"Oh, I see." Haley sing-songed, smirking at Nathan.

"That's all there was to it. Just sex." He affirmed.

Nathan flinched when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck, obviously already knowing who they belonged to. The scent of her perfume wafted through his nostrils. It must be her signature scent since she always wore this particular fragrance. It wasn't a bad smell but it was on her - only because it meant she was near.

"Nathan!" She gushed, kissing his cheek soundly.

"Hey, Rachel." He greeted, trying to keep his voice normal. He glared at Haley when he noticed her right hand rising to cover her lips, trying to stifle her laughter. "You're home."

"I'm home." She smiled and then turned. She saw Tony and that girl from earlier, the one Peyton accused her of being threatened by. _As if._ She mentally scoffed. "Hi, I don't think we were properly introduced."

"Oh, what a shame." Haley deadpanned.

Nathan smirked. Haley was always good at sarcasm.

Rachel forced a smile at the brunette. "I'm Rachel Gatina."

"Haley James."

"How charming?"

Haley rolled her eyes.

"Are you a freshman?" Rachel asked. Haley nodded. "I'm guessing you live in the dorms." Once again, Haley nodded. "I don't. I grew up here in Durham. My parents own a huge house. You see, we're kind of rich. Well, very rich. I live at home."

"Doesn't that defeat the whole 'being on your own' college experience?" Haley questioned, even though she really had no interest anyway.

"Oh, they're always gone anyway - business and traveling. I usually have the place all to myself so I'm pretty much on my own. I'm planning a huge bash in a couple of weeks. You should totally drop by."

"Sounds thrilling." Haley said.

"Speaking of," Rachel turned back towards Nathan, "are you coming by tonight? My parents aren't there. Instead of coming home with me, they sent me on my way before heading straight to their next destination. Shopping in Milan." She turned once more towards Haley. "I just got back from Italy. My family vacas there every summer. I've been there for the past month. Unfortunately, I had to come back for school."

Haley shot her a fake smile.

"So, Nathan, are you coming? We have a lot of catching up to do."

"Actually, Rachel, I can't. I, umm..." He paused, scratching the left side of his head. "I have an entire chapter that I need to read for one of my classes. Sorry."

Haley smirked, seeing right through that lie. She didn't understand why Rachel didn't see through it. Any moron would have been able to read between those lines. The girl was either dumber than Haley gave her credit for or was simply ignoring it. Sometimes Haley actually found herself feeling sorry for Nathan; it must suck and be incredibly exhausting to deal with girls like that on a weekly basis.

"Hales!"

She looked past Nathan and Rachel and saw Brooke and Peyton gesturing for her to come; they were changed from their cheerleading outfits and into some more comfortable street clothes - Brooke in a denim skirt and bright yellow halter top with colorful paisleys along the bottom hemline; Peyton sporting a baseball tee, the sleeves black and the middle fabric red, and jeans.

"Well, that is my cue." Haley said, looking at Tony. "It was very nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

"Keep this one in line." She said, gesturing towards Nathan. She smiled and turned to face the raven-haired boy. "Good luck." She winked at him and walked away, ignoring Rachel in the process. She caught up with Brooke and Peyton and the three girls exited the gym.

**OTHOTHOTH**

Haley perused through the CD columns, searching for nothing in particular. Her hands occasionally picked up a case as her eyes scanned the list of songs written on the back. She repeated this process until she came across a specific album. She smiled, picking up the CD.

"The Cure." Peyton's voice sounded as the curly blonde came to stand next to her. "I didn't peg you as the alternative rock type. I'm impressed."

"What type did you peg me as?" Haley questioned, intrigued.

Peyton hesitated for a second. "Pop." She answered as Haley let out a playful scoff. "Sorry."

Haley laughed. "It's fine. And you know what, not all pop songs are bad. I admit that I do listen to some on occasion. Actually, I enjoy all different types of music. I'm pretty eclectic."

"Me, too." Peyton admitted. "This is one of their better albums." She grabbed the CD out of Haley's hands, looking over the cover. "Who else do you listen to?" She asked and listened as Haley rattled off a list of artists. "A girl after my own heart. It's so nice to know someone who shares the same taste in music. Especially a girl."

"Brooke?"

"Are you kidding?" Peyton asked rhetorically. "Brooke is more of a Beyoncé type."

"Ew." Haley cringed.

"Tell me about it." Peyton said, laughing along with Haley. "So how did you get interested in this type of music?"

"Lucas. Every Saturday morning we used to go to the record store and shop for new music. We always tried to find the worst music we could get our hands on. Most of the time it worked, but one morning we came across a Runaway Cab album. We went back to his house, popped it into his CD player, and fell in love." Haley explained, taking the CD from Peyton's hands, admiring it some more and telling her friend she doesn't have this particular one in her collection yet.

"You gonna buy it? It's definitely worth it."

"I would love to, but I really shouldn't. I spent most of my extra cash on stuff for my dorm room, and I don't want to start dipping into my savings." Haley sighed, placing the CD back in its original spot on the shelf.

"You know, I have like a million CDs. I'll just burn you a bunch of different copies."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course." Peyton answered with a wave of her hand. "I would be happy to. Besides, now I have someone to share my 'I'm a badass', as Brooke refers to, music with."

"That's awesome, Peyton. Thank you." Haley said, graciously. "And speaking of my limited cash flow, I really need to find a job. Do you know of any places that are hiring? I heard of a job fair the university is showcasing; I'm gonna go check it out."

Peyton thought for a moment until a lightbulb suddenly went on in her head. "Actually, the club I work at is looking for a waitress. Do you have any experience?"

"That's perfect. I was a waitress in a café for four years."

"I'll talk to my boss. It's an awesome nightclub; it's all ages, and we hire a ton of amazing bands. Jimmy Eat World was here last month. And I always get autographed albums for free from all the bands."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." The blonde confirmed, knowing Haley was impressed. "I am positive you'll get hired, especially with a great recommendation from me."

"You think so?"

"Definitely. You're a young, college student who is super hot and knows her music." Peyton smiled at the blush forming on Haley's cheeks. The girl clearly wasn't great at accepting a compliment. "And please let me warn you about Chris; he's the owner. He's a nice guy, but he's also kind of a pervert. He will hit on you relentlessly and make crude, sexual comments continuously. Just ignore him or shoot him down. He won't stop, but that's just how he is. He likes the chase. Don't worry, though. He's harmless, and it won't affect you getting the job. I've actually slapped him across the face - twice."

Haley couldn't help but laugh.

"He also has this annoying habit of talking in the third person, and he does it incessantly. Take my word for it, you will want to punch him in the face or kick him in the balls, but again, that won't stop him. Unfortunately and fortunately, you'll learn to tolerate it."

"Well, he sounds...interesting?"

"That's one way to describe him." Peyton laughed. "I'll talk to him tonight and call you tomorrow."

"I can't thank you enough, Peyton." Haley said, not knowing what else to say.

"No problem. I'm also being a tad selfish, because I would love to have you working there with me. The other girls are kind of slutty and complete airheads. I can't stand them."

"Sounds like most of the girls I went to high school with." Haley muttered as Peyton laughed.

"You two are still in here."

Haley and Peyton looked towards the doorway where they saw Brooke strolling towards their direction. She had her usual bouncy strut as she carried six shopping bags on her arms - two from Hollister Co, three from Forever 21, and one from American Eagle. All of the bags were of adequate size, too. None smaller than medium-size.

"Jeez, Brooke, do you think you spent enough money?" Peyton asked, incredulously.

"P. Sawyer, please tell me those words didn't actually come out of your mouth. When it comes to clothes, there is no such thing as 'enough money'. Besides, it's my parents' money - what do I care how much the bill is."

"Good point." Peyton shrugged.

"How long have we been in here?" Haley questioned, looking at the watch on her right wrist. "You went to three different stores and purchased all that in less than thirty minutes."

"Congratulations, Haley. Welcome to the world of shopping with Brooke Penelope Davis." Peyton said, patting the petite brunette on the shoulder. "And the sad part is that she isn't even one-third of the way done."

"She's right." Brooke agreed. "When it comes to me and shopping, nothing can get in my way. I am the queen."

Haley laughed.

It was interesting how different Brooke and Peyton were, and that's what she liked most about the two girls. Haley found herself relating more towards Peyton in terms of personality as well as their likes and dislikes. They were both sarcastic and witty. They enjoyed a similar style of music. And even though Peyton was a cheerleader, she didn't really fit in with the typical cheerleader stereotypes. She was artistic with a somewhat "emo" personality. She didn't conform to society's description of a cheerleader. She cheered because she enjoyed it and also because her mother cheered in high school. Haley realized it was a way for Peyton to still feel close to her mom since she passed away.

Brooke, however, was this vibrant, social butterfly. Haley could tell, without any real proof, that Brooke was most likely the most popular girl in her high school, prom queen, head cheerleader, and probably student council president. Brooke Davis was definitely the "queen of the hive". Haley hated girls like that back at Tree Hill High, but Brooke was different. She was kind and friendly. She was sincere and funny and had a heart of gold. She was also fierce, and Haley knew the girl could probably be a real bitch if need be. And Brooke was smart - maybe not in the straight A's, book smart type of way, but in a street smart type of way.

Haley was quickly becoming close friends with both Peyton and Brooke as well as Millie for which she was incredibly grateful. She didn't have a lot of girlfriends back home. Well, none to be exact. She usually just hung out with Lucas. It was easy for her to not make a lot of friends, and her choice. Since she was fourteen, Haley had a steady job at the café, occasionally babysat, and spent the remainder of her spare time tutoring other classmates and keeping on track with her own school work. She needed scholarships for college, and she couldn't jeopardize her chance at earning all she could get by indulging in the "normal teenage" experience. Maybe now, with a smidgen of less pressure, she could have that "typical college" experience - maybe less partying and sleeping around, though.

"So, are you two boring losers done in here?" Brooke asked, gesturing around the store.

"Yes." Peyton groaned, shoving the bubbly brunette.

Haley laughed as she followed the two girls out, back into the crowded shopping mall. "How about we head down to the food court? I'm kind of hungry." She suggested.

Peyton immediately nodded in agreement. She was starving, and for all she knew, they could be in this mall for hours.

"Wait, not so fast." Brooke chimed in. "There's one store we have to hit. And this is a definite 'before we eat' kind of a store." She didn't bother waiting for a response as she turned on her heel, walking in the opposite direction of the food court.

Peyton and Haley groaned, looking at each other. They rolled their eyes before relenting and following the brunette's footsteps. In just five short minutes, the three girls were on the opposite side of the mall, standing in front of Victoria's Secret.

"See," Brooke began, clapping her hands together in excitement, "I told you guys this was a 'before we eat' store. Come on. I have a fun night planned for tomorrow night. My man is going to get one hell of a birthday present. I already have the necessary oils and whipped cream; I just need some clothing essentials."

"Party fowl on the mental image." Haley cringed, closing her eyes.

Brooke only shrugged unabashedly as she skipped into the lingerie store with Peyton following closely behind.

A small smirk formed on Haley's lips. Peyton seemed just as eager as Brooke was to go into this store, and the brunette had an inkling that Jake Jagielski was the cause for that. Haley sighed before walking into Victoria's Secret.

Brooke and Peyton were now in the fitting rooms trying on some risqué lingerie. Haley was perusing through the more conservative sleepwear. She pulled a white pair of sweatpants from the rack; the word LOVE was written across the backside in different colors. Knowing she couldn't waste spending the money, Haley placed them back on the rack before heading over to the dressing rooms, plopping on the plush white and pink chair. She picked up one of the magazines sitting on the end table to her right. For the next ten minutes, Haley read through the magazine which only consisted of ridiculous gossip about overpaid and definitely over-rated celebrities. Closing the magazine, she tossed it onto the table just in time for Peyton and Brooke to open their fitting room doors, stepping out with boisterous smiles on their faces.

"Did you have success?"

"Yes!" Brooke squealed, holding up a red piece of silky lingerie with patches of transparent lace. "Lucas is definitely going to..."

"Seriously, Brooke." Haley interrupted with a groan. "Didn't we go over this?"

"Fine." Brooke huffed. "You're no fun."

Peyton laughed at the famous Brooke Davis pout that the brunette was sporting.

Haley shifted her focus to Peyton. "And what about you? Did you find something for Jake?"

"Haley James!" Peyton exclaimed as Haley smiled innocently. "You have been hanging around this one for too long." She pointed at Brooke who stuck her tongue out in response.

"Well, when it's obvious there's something brewing between you and Jake I'm a straight shooter." Haley defended herself.

"Our Haley here does have a point, Goldilocks." Brooke interjected. "You and Jagielski are very clearly interested in one another. What's the problem? Why haven't you got it on yet?"

"Brooke, do you have to be so forward?" Peyton griped.

The brunette shrugged. "Sorry, my friend, but you need to get laid. Besides, you like Jake for more than just sex as does him for you. The two of you have danced around your feelings for over a year now. Maybe jumping into bed with one another will jump-start the rest of your relationship."

Peyton glanced at Haley who was merely smiling, obviously in agreement with Brooke.

"Well," Brooke clapped her hands together, "let's go pay for these and get some food. I am freakin' starving."

* * *

Motorco. That's the name of the club where Peyton works and where Haley just entered, set to have an interview with the owner. Chris Keller was his name. The club was located at the corner of Geer and Rigsbeer - the location was excellent and within walking distance of several other attractions Durham has to offer. As she heard the door behind her close, Haley scanned the interior. The building was large and spacious with both indoor and outdoor seating venues as well as two stages. It had a very gritty and retro yet intimate vibe to it.

As Haley walked through the empty club, she searched for someone. Anyone. Obviously there was someone here since the door was unlocked. And Peyton told her to come by at any time before opening - Chris's words. When she reached the bar, Haley took another glance around. Still nobody. She took a seat on one of the bar stools and waited. She didn't have to wait long, five minutes maybe, before she heard footsteps as well as what sounded like glass bottles clanking together. She followed the sounds and saw a guy approaching - tanned skin and dark hair.

"Can I help you?" He asked upon noticing her.

She stood from the stool. "Hi. My name is Haley James. I'm supposed to meet with the owner, Chris Keller."

The guy set the box he was carrying on the bar counter. "Are you interviewing for the waitress position?" She nodded. He gave her a quick once over. "Chris is going to like you."

Haley blushed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She didn't know if she was flattered or disgusted. She wasn't one of those girls who was obsessed with her looks. She, of course, wanted to look decent - a clean and healthy appearance - but she didn't want to be just a pretty face. And she became easily embarrassed and uncomfortable when people complimented her.

"Chase." The guy stated, stretching out his left arm, waiting until she shook his hand. "Chase Adams. I'm the bar manager. Chris is in his office. He's on the phone, trying to book some new bands. He should be out soon."

Haley nodded, taking a seat on the stool once again.

Chase walked around to the other side of the bar. "Can I get you something to drink? Water? Soda? Tequila?"

Haley laughed, shaking her head. "No, thanks."

"Come on." He urged, setting a tall glass on the counter as he began to mix some ingredients. "I just created a new drink. It's called the brain hemorrhage." He said, pointing to his head.

"Isn't there already a drink called that?"

Chase lifted his forehead and squinted his eyes up. "Damn it!"

"But I'm sure yours is much better." She reassured. "Let me try it."

He smiled and finished the drink, sliding it along the counter in front of her.

Haley glanced over the blue liquid. There was a long, skinny straw in it and pieces of fruit on the rim of the glass. It looked delicious enough. She wrapped her lips around the straw and sucked up a big gulp. As soon as the drink entered her mouth she had to force back the gasping cough that was threatening to escape. _Wow, this was one of the worst drinks ever invented._ She glanced up at Chase who was standing in front of her with a wide, hopeful smile. She nodded, forcing herself to swallow that first gulp and choked out, "That's good."

"What are you doing? Are you trying to make her run out of here before I even have the chance to meet her?"

Haley glanced to her left when she heard the new voice. She saw a guy walking in their direction. He was tall, had light brown hair that was gelled and spiky. He was wearing a red button-down shirt with white vertical pinstripes and some jeans. A couple of necklaces adorned his neck and a watch with a wide, leather band was wrapped around his left wrist as well as a couple of rings on his fingers. He was cute. Haley thought. Not necessarily her type but still cute.

Before long, he was standing next to her.

"Well, well...Chris Keller usually waits till after the show but he might just let you have the early bird special."

He looked at the girl sitting on the stool in front of him. She was wearing a long-sleeved black top with a scoop neckline and some dark denim skinny jeans that were tucked into a pair of black boots. She had brown hair, pulled back in a sleek ponytail. Her eyeshadow was a white, shimmering powder and eyelashes coated in a thin layer of black mascara. Her lips had a light pink tint with some shiny, clear lips glass. The girl was hot.

"You're hired."

Haley was caught off-guard; she was expecting an actual interview. Surely this guy wanted to know what her experience is and if it was cut out for his club. Didn't he want to know anything personal about her? "Are you sure you don't want to know anything more?"

Chris shook his head. "Nope. You definitely have the looks and that's what matters the most here." He said and noticed the way she blushed slightly. He smirked. "Besides, Peyton gave you a good recommendation, and she's pretty much Chris Keller's second in command here so I trust her. If she says you're perfect for the position then you're perfect for the position."

Haley smiled boisterously. "Thank you so much! I really appreciate it."

"No problem. Can you start this weekend?" He asked. She nodded. "Okay. Friday night. 8:00 P. M. Wear any form of denim - preferably tight jeans or short skirts or shorts and a black top. Cleavage is much appreciated."

Haley couldn't help but roll her eyes playfully as he winked at her. Peyton was definitely right about this guy. Haley couldn't explain it but she liked him. He had a charming personality despite his forward, overly confidant demeanor. He seemed like one of those guys who talked a big talk but didn't really venture any further than that. She felt comfortable around him. Heck, she has a job now because of this guy. She wasn't going to start complaining now.

**There you go! Let me know what you think. :)**


	4. Chapter Three

**Yes, I'm back with a new chapter for you guys!**

**I would like to thank everyone for all the story alerts I have/continue to receive for this story. It's nice to know so many people are enjoying it so far. As always, a big thanks to Hah5497, Stef, kissthecook, Othfan48, antsB, saderia, woz1971, and all the guest who left a review. I love to hear what people think so THANKS!**

**For those who inquired...this story is gonna go straight through from this point on - there was the prologue, then them at college & will continue on that route until we reach the prologue. So these "in between" chapters are flashbacks in a way. :)**

**AN: This chapter is basically a filler - a prelude to the next chapter.**

**As always, please forgive any grammar/spelling mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with One Tree Hill or Duke University.**

Haley walked through the doors of Brooke and Peyton's sorority house, immediately finding herself thrown into the thrines of barely dressed people. Everywhere she looked there were girls in skimpy lingerie or tiny pajama sets. She was warned, though; she knew this was a lingerie party. Did these girls have any self-esteem issues at all? Then again, they are all strikingly beautiful with the most perfect bodies ever crafted. She knew girls would take this opportunity to wear as little as possible. It was like that unwritten rule on Halloween - the one night a year when girls can dress as slutty as they want and not get judged for it. Tonight, a lingerie party, was just the same. Well, at least there were several shirtless guys standing amongst the half-naked girls; Haley wasn't gonna complain about that. She maneuvered her way through the house, arriving in the kitchen where she found Brooke and Peyton standing there, mixing drinks in a blender.

"Hales!" Brooke exclaimed, noticing the petite brunette walking into the room. "We're making margaritas! You want one?"

Haley chuckled. "Sure."

She watched and waited as the girls mixed her a drink. She took in their appearances and was thankful she wasn't the only girl wearing something a little more conservative. Peyton was dressed in a black ribbed tank top and some gray shorts; Brooke was wearing a light pink spaghetti strapped tank top and a pair of red pajama pants with vertical light pink stripes. There was also another girl with blonde hair standing with them; she was dressed in a cute, kind of skimpy, bright fuchsia shorts and cami set. Haley recognized her as one of the cheerleaders. Bevin. She seemed friendly, a little ditzy but friendly.

"Where's Millie?" Peyton asked, noticing the girl was missing.

"She is on a date with Mouth." Haley answered, quirking her eyebrows with a boisterous grin.

Brooke squealed in excitement as she handed Haley a freshly whipped margarita, frozen strawberry. Her own personal favorite. "That is so cute!"

"Yup." Haley agreed. "They've been _flirting_ with one another for a month now, and Mouth finally found the courage to ask her out. With help from yours truly." She added, gesturing towards herself.

"Haley James, little miss match maker." Peyton said, saluting the brunette with a wave of her drink.

Haley glanced around. "I haven't seen Rachel. Let me guess - she's upstairs making good use of one of the bedrooms." She laughed, taking a sip of her margarita.

"Oh, no. Rachel wasn't invited. Lucky for us, our 'head sister' hates a certain red-head more than we do considering she caught her now ex-boyfriend screwing that whore a couple of weeks ago." Brooke revealed, her lips curving into a sinister grin. "We were all given strict orders not to let Rachel in and to kick her ass out of here if by chance she does somehow weasel her way through the doors."

"The scandal." Haley teased.

"Scandal indeed." Peyton stated. "Welcome to the Greek life. It isn't much different from the petty dram from high school."

"On the contrary, it is. The gossip is much juicier." Brooke winked.

**OTHOTHOTH**

Nathan followed his brother into the house, meandering his way through gorgeous, scantily clad girls. They smiled and waved at him, sending him a sultry look. _Oh, yes, tonight was going to be a good night._ He clapped his hands together as he and Lucas arrived in the kitchen. He rolled his eyes when Lucas and Brooke immediately embraced, kissing one another hungrily. They looked like they were going to eat each other's faces off. He cringed, hoping he didn't look as disgusting as they did when he kissed the girls.

"Nathan Scott," Haley began, strolling over to the entrance and stopping in front of him, "I'm surprised you're here tonight." She said sarcastically.

"Like I would actually miss a party where there are barely dressed girls parading around. Yeah, I don't think so." Nathan stated as his eyes glanced over Haley's form. She was wearing a long-sleeved t-shirt; it was blue with Ravens Basketball written in white and outlined in black across the chest. She had on black, cotton shorts and black flip-flops adorned her feet. "Hales, this is a lingerie party. You couldn't have found anything sexier to wear?"

"Nope." She smiled, popping the "p". She took a sip of her margarita as she glanced around. "So...have you figured out which girl you're going to be _banging_ later?"

He shrugged. "Not yet...although, there are a lot of options."

"This is the perfect setting for you. I mean, with all the barely clothed girls walking around here you may even have time to nail more than just one tonight."

"Well, maybe you can be girl number two."

She laughed. "Maybe not."

"Fine, you win. You can be girl number one." He smirked. "Just let me know when you're ready. I'm sure Brooke and Peyton wouldn't mind us sneaking up to their bedroom for a few minutes. Heck, if you want, I can just skip the second girl all together and spend double the time with you. Come on, Hales, what do you say? You know you want to."

"I'll get back to you." She playfully winked as she took another sip of her drink.

For the next couple of hours, the girls danced in the middle of the living room as the boys sat on the furniture conversing with one another. Occasionally, Lucas and Jake jumped up and joined them. Nathan, however, sat planted on the couch with one of the sophomore sorority sisters - a tiny, little thing with brown hair and blue eyes - next to him, just a couple of inches from sitting completely in his lap. She had her arms draped around him, alternating between kissing his cheek and the side of his neck. He simply sat back and drank his beer, clearly enjoying the girl's attention.

The party was definitely in full swing. With all of the scantily clad people, Haley felt as if she was partying mediocre style with Hugh Hefner. Not to mention the make out sessions scattered around the house - four occurring in the living room at this very moment. Then, in true lingerie party fashion, there was a pillow fight a few feet away - feathers were flying everywhere as girly giggles and manly cheers erupted around them.

But Haley was having fun. She was enjoying a carefree night with Lucas and her new friends. Even Nathan. Speaking of the raven-haired boy, Haley noticed him standing from the couch. The girl who had been so desperately draped over him followed his lead, looping her arm through his as he led them out of the living room. Haley watched as they headed up the stairs, and she rolled her eyes.

When Nathan entered the girl's room, he quickly slammed the door shut as she practically attacked him. Her kisses were fast and frenzied, desperate and pleading. He smirked, gripping her waist and pulling her to him. Some girls were too easy. This girl was pretty damn into it for just starting.

_This girl._

He didn't even know her name. She never gave it to him, and he never thought to ask for it. Suddenly, Haley's words from a month ago were replaying in his mind. Maybe he should try a little harder. Maybe he should actually learn the names of the girls he has sex with. Nathan almost stopped, so close to actually breaking their kiss and asking her what her name was, but he didn't. If he asked, the girl might get a false sense of hope; she might believe this was going to go on for more than just tonight. He couldn't have that. He wasn't about to lead her on. If she wanted him to know her name then she could have said it.

Tossing all of those thoughts and Haley's nagging tone out of his mind, Nathan kissed her harder, pushing them away from the door and towards her bed.

**OTHOTHOTH**

Lucas and Haley strolled along the sidewalk in front of the Kappa Alpha Theta sorority house. Haley had her right arm looped through his left as she leaned into his side with her head resting against his shoulder. THe two best friends decided to get away from the loud noise inside the house and enjoy the clear night air - it definitely made for better conversing.

"How are you liking it here, Hales?"

"Where? This party?"

"No. Duke?" Lucas clarified.

"I like it." She answered. "A lot."

"What about Stanford? I never asked what happened. You really wanted to go there."

She shrugged her shoulders, staring down at the sidewalk. She watched their feet as they walked along the cement; their movements were synchronized, unintentionally of course. "I did. I still do some days."

"So what happened?"

"A couple of weeks after graduation I was contacted by the financial aid department, and there was a calculation mistake with my tuition costs. Apparently, my scholarships weren't enough to cover it. We looked into financial aid, but with it being so late as well as the fact that Stanford is out-of-state, it wasn't enough either. The financial advisor talked to me about taking out some student loans. I considered it, but after I reviewed everything, I realized my scholarships would completely cover my tuition for Duke. And with financial aid, I actually got eighteen hundred dollars back. It was a no brainer at that point. I contacted the admissions department, set everything up, and here I am."

"I'm sorry, Hales. I know how much you wanted to go to Stanford."

"It's okay." Haley laughed at the look he was giving her. "Really. I'm happy here, Luke. Am I bummed that things didn't go exactly as planned? Yeah, I'm not gonna lie about that. Stanford has been my dream for as long as I can remember. But I also believe everything happens for a reason. Duke is a great school, and I can get the same quality education here as I would have at Stanford. Besides, I am closer to home which is nice. I get to be here with my best friend. I've made some really great friends. I even enjoy being closer to Nathan."

"Oh, boy. (?)." He said as they both laughed. As their laughter died down, Lucas shifted his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Well, as long as you're happy. And I, personally, love having you here with me."

She smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"Now speaking of new friends...what do you think of Brooke?"

Haley grinned widely. "I really like her, Luke."

"Do you?" He couldn't help but ask.

She nodded. "I do. She's great - nice and funny, energetic and beautiful. You found an amazing girl, Lucas Eugene Scott."

"Yeah, I think so, too." He agreed. "Can I be completely honest with you about something?"

"Of course."

"I think I'm in love with her." Lucas revealed and watched Haley's lips curve up into a sincere smile. "Actually, I don't think. I know."

"Yeah, it's kind of obvious - at least to me. Have you told her yet?"

"No. I don't want to scare her off. What if she doesn't feel the same? Or what if she thinks I'm moving to fast?"

"Oh, I don't think you should worry about that. That girl is crazy about you. And too fast? You guys have been dating for what...about seven months?" He nodded in confirmation. "That isn't too fast to drop the love bomb, especially for girls. You should tell her. Make some big gesture with it, too. Brooke definitely seems like the type of girl who likes that."

"Thanks, Hales. Have I told you how much I love having you here?"

"Just a few times. But you don't ever have to stop." She grinned, causing them both to laugh as they continued on with their walk.

**OTHOTHOTH**

Nathan ascended the stairs of the sorority house, walked through the hallway and entered one of the bedrooms. Peyton and Brooke's bedroom. He held up a 24 pack of Bud Light which was about half full. "I've got cold beer!"

Cheers erupted from inside the room.

He laughed, strolling across the carpet and plopped down into the empty desk chair. He grabbed a can for himself before handing the box over to Skills and the beer was quickly distributed among the others. He took a sip of the fizzing liquid and glanced around the room. Lucas was sitting sideways along Brooke's bed with his back resting against the wall; his girlfriend was propped up in between his legs. Haley sat next to him. Jake and Peyton were lounging comfortably across her bed as Skills and Bevin were sitting side-by-side on the floor, their backs planted against Peyton's bed.

"And where have you been, little brother?" Lucas grinned.

Nathan only smirked in response, glancing at Haley to wink at her. She simply shook her head and rolled her eyes which caused his smirk to widen as he let out a small laugh.

"So...Jake, Peyton..." Skills began, capturing everyone's attention, "you two together now...officially?"

Peyton blushed. She was not expecting that question. It wasn't anyone's business but at the same time she didn't know how to answer that. They've went on a few dates and kissed a little - okay, maybe a lot - but she and Jake haven't actually defined their relationship. Peyton didn't want to be too presumptuous with anything. She opened her mouth to speak - to say something - when Jake beat her to it, announcing they were in fact a couple. She smiled and kissed his lips lightly.

"Had sex yet?"

"Skills!" She exclaimed as the room erupted in laughter.

"What?" He shrugged. "It's just a question. We're all friends now."

"Well, it's none of your business."

"That means no." He smirked as the blonde rolled her eyes. "What's the hold up? Afraid little Jake here isn't going to get the job done right?"

"Hey!" Jake jumped in. "Little Jake here is definitely going to get the job done. He's had no problems in the past, and he won't have any problems now. Now can we please stop talking about this?" He laughed.

"That sounds like the first time I had sex." Bevin randomly spoke up, all eyes on her now. "Seriously. My high school boyfriend. We were sixteen, at a party and decided 'what the hell, let's do it'. We did. Well, I should say he did. Yeah, he was finished in four minutes. I had barely started."

Everyone started to crack up laughing.

"My first time was pretty awesome. I had the girl screaming my name so loud in pleasure." Skills stated.

Haley laughed along with everyone else. Skills was too much sometimes, but that's what she really loved about him. He was so funny - well, hilarious is the better term. And he was very outspoken but in a good way. An entertaining way.

"What about you, Nate?" Lucas smirked.

"I was a freshman and was just moved up to the varsity basketball team. Lucas and I threw a party at our dad's beach house after we won a local tournament. I was pretty wasted and ended up hooking up with one of the senior cheerleaders. I didn't remember a thing about her or that night except she had a scorpion tattoo on her lower back."

"A tramp stamp. Nice." Jake said, earning a slap to his chest from Peyton.

"Damn, P. Sawyer." Skills said. "Take it easy on the man. Tramp stamps are sexy."

"Yes, they are." Nathan added.

Haley lowered her head, feeling her cheeks heat up. She could practically feel the way Nathan was staring at her. Her right hand, absent-mindedly, reached around her and touched her clothed lower back.

"You know, I don't exactly remember who I slept with either, or my first time in general." Brooke admitted, not really feeling any shame. She was fifteen and drunk at a party. She didn't really care what happened after that.

"Oh, he remembers now." Lucas laughed.

Nathan rolled his eyes. _It wasn't that funny or even that interesting._

"Nathan lost his virginity to Haley's sister." Lucas revealed, gesturing towards Haley with his head as the group also turned their heads towards the brunette, inquisitive looks on their faces.

Haley groaned at that reminder. Honestly, she wasn't all that surprised when she first found out. Both her sister, Taylor, and Nathan were...how to put it politely..._friendly_. Perfect fit. Haley chuckled lowly, taking a sip of her beverage, enjoying the smoothness of the alcohol soaring down her throat. She then listened as Nathan goaded Lucas, bragging about how he lost his virginity before his big brother. She rolled her eyes. Boys and their competitive natures.

The topic of Nathan and his virginity as well as Lucas's continued for another five minutes.

Haley was kind of in her own little world, sitting back and listening as everyone conversed as she occasionally drank from her beer, choking back the urge to cringe as the liquid traveled down her throat. She wasn't much of a beer drinker. It was okay and she could tolerate its bitter taste, but she would much rather have a margarita or something fruity. Hell, she would rather have a straight shot of tequila. She was definitely a tequila girl. It was Skills calling out her name that had her joining back into the conversation.

"It's your turn, baby girl."

"Oh, she doesn't have a first time story to tell." Lucas jumped in.

"Lucas!" She exclaimed, pissed that he felt the need to speak for her. Especially considering he didn't know what he was talking about. And even if he did, maybe she didn't want all of her friends to know such personal things about her.

Lucas shrugged. "What? It's not like you do." He said, watching her closely. He narrowed his eyes. "Do you?"

"Can we not talk about this right now?"

"No. I want to know if you have a story to tell." He prodded

"Hales, is there a reason why you don't want to have the virginity talk with Lucas?" Nathan casually asked, taking a sip of his beer.

Haley rolled her eyes at the smugness in his voice and turned back to her best friend. "Luke, does it really matter?" She asked and groaned as he shot her a "hell yes" type of expression. "Fine. I...may perhaps...have a first time story."

"Ooh! Details, Haley James. Details." Brooke said, sounding a little too excited for Haley's liking.

"Not too many details please." Lucas pleaded, covering his ears as everyone laughed.

Haley's laughter subsided when she remembered what they were talking about. She glanced at Nathan who was staring expectantly at her with a huge smirk plastered on his face. The bastard was definitely enjoying this.

"Come on, Hales. Tell us about your first time." He goaded her, knowing how infuriated she was with him right now.

"There isn't much to tell actually. It was during spring break last year. Please bear in mind - I was a little tipsy so my judgement was slightly skewed. Anyway, to make a boring story short, I slept with this guy. The sex lasted about as long as it took me to say what I just said. The guy was an amateur who had no idea what he was doing. Besides, he was a self-centered jackass who only cared about what he was getting out of it. I'm guessing that's how he is with all the poor, self-deprecating girls who find themselves naked and alone in his bed." Once finished, Haley took another sip of her drink, smirking. She could practically feel the glare a certain blued-eyed, raven-haired boy was shooting her way.

"For a girl who said there wasn't much to tell, you sure had a colorful way to tell it." Peyton teased, laughter erupting around the circle.

"Who was this guy, Hales?" Lucas asked.

"Don't worry, Luke. You don't know him. His head was shoved so far up his own ass that he had a really hard time even realizing there were other people in this world." Haley said, smiling a wickedly sweet smile.

"I'm kind of loving bitchy Haley." Brooke said. "It's very entertaining and hilarious."

"Yeah, hilarious." Nathan spoke, a twinge of sarcasm in his tone. "I think she sounds a little bitter." He stated, taking another swig of his drink.

Haley looked at him and smiled. "Nope, not bitter. Just recanting one of the worst sexual experiences of all time."

Nathan smirked. He wasn't about to let her get to him. He had the urge to out her right then and there, but he held back. He was also there that night, and he remembered every detail. He would deal with her later. Besides, he knew her better than anyone else - physically and emotionally. Even more so than Lucas. He knew how to get to her, and he'd wait until they were alone.

**Let me know what you think. :)**

**Oh, and because I know you guys are going to happy with this...more Naley interaction is gonna start in the next chapter. :D**


	5. Chapter Four

**Yes, I'm back - with a long chapter! First off, I need to apologize for the mistakes in the previous chapter. After I uploaded it, I barely took the time to read through it. I was rushed so I'm sorry. There were a lot. I know nobody noted any of them but I noticed it while reading. I've been driving myself crazy over it. LOL! Anyway, sorry.**

**As always, thank you so much for the story/author alerts I have and continue to receive for this story. It brightens my day. And of course a big thanks to SPNALEY chapters 1-4 (Thanks! I love Laley as well; their friendship was amazing on the show.), Saderia (Thanks!), naleyluv (Thanks! I'm enjoying writing it as well.), Othfan48 (Thanks! Don't worry, I enjoy long reviews; I like to know what the readers like/dislike in particular about each chapter.), kate (Thanks!), jules (Thanks!), iamcuterthanu (Thanks!), GRemy (Thanks!), Kirsty23 (Thanks!), Stef (Thanks! Haha, I am evil with cliffhangers at times.), woz1971 (Thanks!), paigematthewsfan21 chapters 3-4 (Thanks! I've never been a fan of Rachel's either. And don't worry, Nathan won't be a "manwhore" for too long.), kissthecook (Thanks! I like updating fast as well; it's why I wrote a good portion of this story ahead of time.), J. Caroline (I've always been a fan of Naley bater - always wished we had a bit more in the beginning of their relationship on the show.), amkjo001 (Thanks!), rosepetal16 (Thanks! Yeah, I wanted to write Haley as a little more laid back - still the Haley we all love who has morals but isn't so uptight about it.), and all the guests for your lovely reviews.**

**Sorry, I must have another paragraph for this one. Laura (HBJHOTH23 chapters 1-4) - Thanks so much for your kind words! And thanks for inquiring about my baby - yes, I was pregnant and gave birth to a beautiful and healthy baby boy. 7 lbs, 3 oz. His name is Jude - no, not from OTH but a family name from my husband's side. He is just as adorable as possible and has been such a blessing to my family. I have a ton of pictures to upload and will eventually get around to it when I find some time. LOL! About the story, let me tell you, I have always loved jealous Nathan (we didn't see it enough on the actual show, IMO) so, without giving away any info, you will probably see him at least once. ;) I feel the same about Rachel. She did have _some_ decent moments on the show but I could never get into/sympathize with her character. In season 7, I was first a little disappointed with how she was written out but now I kind of like it. Too many shows (OTH included) end every character on a positive/happy note which is so cliché so I'm glad Rachel didn't. I actually think it was true to her character. Time after time she had the chance to redeem herself and she always ruined it somehow. Anyway, before I go off on a rant, I wanted to write her the way I felt about her from the actual show.**

**As always, please forgive any spelling/grammar mistakes (this chapter should be better than the last - hopefully, LOL!).**

**And I hope a particular part of this chapter is okay; I worked hard to make it enjoyable. Hopefully, I did it justice. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with One Tree Hill or Duke University.**

Haley hummed quietly along to the song playing on the radio. After five minutes of fighting - just in the driveway - with Nathan over the station she won the battle. She only won because he was sick of her bitching but it was still a victory nonetheless. She was not about to listen to that crap he called music. They were driving in Nathan's pride and joy. His brand new 2004 black mustang convertible - graduation present from daddy. The top was down, the wind blowing in their faces and through their hair. Haley understood why he loved this car so much. She loved going for rides in it so when Nathan asked if she wanted a ride back to Blackwell she immediately accepted. Plus, she didn't want to walk alone. A young, college girl walking alone at dark - that's how urban legends get started.

With her head turned to her right, Haley watched the passing scenery. Her forehead crinkled up in confusion as Nathan turned on a street leading them away from the dorms. "Where are you going?"

"I'm hungry." He answered.

"It's after midnight. Nothing's even gonna be open except the bars, and I am not in the mood to..."

"Chill out," he interrupted with a laugh, "Taco Bell is open till two."

Haley shrugged and turned her head back to the window, watching the passing scenery once more. The more she thought about it the more Taco Bell sounded good. Really good. Her mouth was actually starting to water. She didn't eat anything at the party, only drank one beer and three margaritas. Very strong margaritas. Her stomach needed something in it other than alcohol.

The rest of the drive was quiet, only the sounds of the music, the car, and the outside noises. They pulled into the parking lot and into the drive thru line, stuck behind six other vehicles. Obviously they weren't the only ones jonesing for a late night snack. When it was finally their turn an overly perky, high-pitched female voice sounded through the intercom, greeting them and asking for their order.

Haley wasn't surprised when Nathan immediately started with the order, not bothering to ask what she wanted. He already knew.

They pulled around to the window; Nathan paid as the worker practically drooled at the sight of him. Haley rolled her eyes and watched the blush forming on Mandy's - apparently she thought she would get further if she gave him her name - cheeks and her annoying as hell giggle she let out every few seconds. _Why do girls turn stupid when face-to-face with hot guys?_

Nathan handed her a large plastic cup, and Haley jabbed the straw into the middle of the plastic lid. She immediately took a sip of the Mountain Dew that was inside. As usual, it tasted amazingly refreshing. She watched as Nathan did the same with his Pepsi before placing the cup in the pop holder closest to him.

"Hey, don't forget the..."

"Really, Hales?" Nathan interrupted just as the drive thru window opened, Mandy appearing once again and holding a plastic bag. "Can we have mild sauce please?" He asked, sending her his most dazzling smile.

She, of course, giggled and blushed as she opened the bag and dumped in at least two handfuls of the little orange, white, and black sauce packets. She handed them their bag full of food, hanging out the window further in the process. Nathan thanked her, took the bag, and quickly tore out of the line.

Haley couldn't help but laugh. She wished she could have seen Mandy's face.

They pulled into a nearby deserted parking lot. Nathan turned the key ignition just enough so the car was off but the radio was still playing quietly. They ate in a relatively peaceful silence. The temperature was a comfortable sixty-eight degrees - perfect weather to have the top down as they stared up at the clear night sky, littered with trillions of stars that shined beautifully.

"Hey, Nathan."

"Huh?" He mumbled, taking a bite of his soft taco supreme.

Haley held up a sauce packet. _"It's okay...you can say it. I love you, too."_

Nathan chuckled as he pulled out another packet. _"I'm in the mood for love."_

_"I'm single...are you?"_

_"Will you marry me?"_ He laughed.

Haley looked at him, her expression a mixture of innocence and seduction. _"Sometimes I crave myself...is that wrong?"_

"Not at all." Nathan stated, his own words rather than those from a sauce packet. "I crave you, too."

She laughed, rolling her eyes as she lightly shoved him.

Nathan's words had him thinking back to the "first times" talk in Brooke and Peyton's bedroom. As if Haley knew what he was thinking about, she leaned forward to adjust the flip-flops she had slipped off her feet while they were waiting in the drive thru line. Her shirt inched up as well, giving him a glimpse of her tattoo.

He reached over and brushed his fingers over the two little numbers. "Skills was right, you know. Tramp stamps are sexy as hell." He commented as she sat upright, sending him an unamused look. He smirked. "I love knowing that I have forever branded you. I have a question for you, though. What do you tell people when they ask about your tattoo?"

"Well, I'd probably tell them it's for my birthday. You know, since I was born on the 23 of July. But fortunately, I haven't had anyone notice it. Well, except your dad." She said as they shared a look with one another. Haley shrugged. "It's only been a few months, and it's not like I've taken my clothes off in front of anyone else."

Nathan smirked, allowing his eyes to gaze over her. "So, I'm still your one and only." He laughed as Haley rolled her eyes. "That's very nice to know."

"And what about you? We both know you've been naked in front of half the North Carolina population. What do you tell people?"

"I usually say I was drunk and can't remember a thing about it." He answered, shrugging.

Haley nodded. "Yeah, that's pretty believable. Especially since it's you."

"But I definitely remember that night, Haley, and I'm not the only one. You were very much lying about what you said earlier tonight. I wasn't an amateur, and you definitely enjoyed yourself. Remember, Hales? I do. It's one night I'll never forget."

_Haley poured the fresh coffee into the empty mug sitting on the wooden table surface until it was full, steam filing up from the cup. She smiled politely at the older gentleman, patted him on the back before walking away. She stepped behind the counter, placing the coffee pot back into its original spot. __She glanced around the mildly deserted café; only three people were sitting as customers. John, an older man who comes in every evening at six o'clock on the dot for his usual bowl of chili, washing it down with a minimum of four cups of coffee sat in the booth to the right of the door. On the opposite side of the café sat a middle-aged, married couple. Haley recognized them as the parents of one of her fellow classmates._

_The door chimed, and Haley glanced up. She was surprised to see Nathan strolling in; he was wearing an aqua blue polo shirt and some khaki colored shorts. Catching her gaze, he smiled at her. Haley grabbed a tall, clear glass, filled it up with Pepsi and set it down on the counter just as Nathan sat down._

_"Thanks." He brought the glass up to his mouth and took a sip, glancing around the café. "It's kind of dead around here."_

_"It is Spring Break."_

_Karen came waltzing through the swinging doors that led to the back. "Nathan." She stated, just as surprised to see him as Haley was. She walked around the counter and embraced him in a hug. "Hey, honey."_

_"Hey, Mom."_

_"What are you doing here?" She asked, taking a seat on the stool next to him._

_"Can't a guy come visit his mother?"_

_Haley rolled her eyes at the boyish grin electrifying his face._

_"Of course. I just thought you'd be in Florida by now." The older brunette clarified._

_"That was the plan until dad cancelled my trip."_

_Karen sighed; she stood up abruptly from the stool and marched around to the other side of the counter. "That man makes me so angry. I'm going to call him up and give him a piece of my mind."_

_"Don't worry about it, Mom." He said, stopping her just as she reached for the phone. "We both know it wouldn't do any good."_

_"Why did he cancel your trip?"_

_"Oh," Nathan paused, picking at the surface of the counter, "I failed a test."_

_"A test?" Karen questioned, incredulously. "Okay, obviously you should have studied more, but that's no reason to ruin your spring break. Especially your senior year. If you want to go, I'll give you some money and you can take my car. I will deal with your dad."_

_Nathan shook his head. "Seriously, Mom, it's okay. I'm fine. I'll just stick around here this week."_

_"Well, just let me know if you change your mind." Karen said. "I'll go get you some supper. Cheeseburger and fries?"_

_Nathan nodded, smiling as she smiled warmly at him before disappearing once again to the back. He picked up his glass and took another sip of his drink._

_Haley waited until Karen walked to the back, completely out of their sight, and turned back towards Nathan. "So what's the real reason you're not in Florida right now?" She questioned and saw the way his forehead crinkled. "Oh, please. You may be able to fool your mom, but I know you're lying. There's something you don't want her to know. Spill!"_

_Nathan chuckled. "My dad kind of caught me and Teresa having sex."_

_"Since when does Dan care about you having sex? It's not like it was the first time. Four years later and now he cares."_

_"Oh, it's not the sex per say. Actually, in a totally perverted, nonparental type of way, I'm pretty sure my dad is proud of me for being such a..."_

_"Manwhore."_

_"I was going to say chick magnet, but we can use your word." He winked. "No, it's more of what could happen. With Duke and the NBA right around the corner, he's worried about something getting in the way of that. Like a baby."_

_"Oh, I see."_

_"Yeah. He said we've worked too hard, and the last thing we need is some gold digging whore coming in to wreck it."_

_"Your dad is such a ray of sunshine, isn't he?"_

_"Yup. That's Dan Scott for you." He agreed._

_Two hours later, Karen was plopped down in the stool next to Nathan once again. The café was still pretty quiet; there was only one customer at the moment. Karen had brought out food for all of them, and Haley was just starting to clean up their dirty dishes._

_Karen stood up from the stool abruptly, slapping her palms lightly against the counter surface. "Well, I have an order for you. For the both of you." She pointed between the two teenagers. "Nathan, take this girl out for some fun."_

_"Karen." Haley sighed._

_"Nope. I don't want to hear it. The café is dead, and I am more than capable of running things by myself. It's your senior year and it's spring break, go out. Have some fun and be teenagers. Nathan, I love you but I know you don't want to hang around with your mother." Nathan and Haley glanced at one another, laughing. "And Haley James, you're just sad. Go live a little."_

_"I'm game." Nathan said, smiling at Haley as he and Karen waited for her response._

_She playfully rolled her eyes, letting out a little groan. "Fine. I'm in."_

_Haley untied her apron and set it on the counter as Karen hugged her son and kissed him on the cheek. She watched as the two of them walked towards the door. "Call me if you need bail money." She teased as they left the café._

_An hour later, Nathan and Haley were sitting at the bar counter in Blue Post, thanks to the fake I.D.'s that a close friend of both Lucas and Nathan's had crafted together for the three of them. Each were nursing their third bottle of Bud Light._

_"So where are your parents this month?"_

_Haley shrugged. "Georgia. I think."_

_Nathan watched Haley bring the bottle to her lips, sucking back a huge gulp. He felt bad. He knew how much she missed her parents. He liked Jimmy and Lydia - a lot - but he didn't understand how they can leave Haley alone all the time. They are constantly abandoning her, and he wondered how they didn't see how much it affected her. His whole family saw it, even his dad who was the most self-absorbed bastard in this town._

_"Sorry."_

_She shook her head, "It's not a big deal. At least not anymore. I'm out of their house in five months anyway. Maybe then they can actually sell the house and move completely into their RV." Haley finished her beer, waved down the bartender and turned to Nathan, "It's spring break, right? We should have a little fun. It is what your mother ordered."_

_"Okay." He said. "What did you have in mind?"_

_"What can I get you?"_

_Both Nathan and Haley turned towards the bar where they saw the bartender standing, waiting to take their order._

_"We would like three shots of tequila. Each." Haley ordered, ignoring the look Nathan was giving her. She smiled sweetly at the tall, blonde-haired man who nodded and set to work on their drinks._

_He placed six shot glasses along the counter, grabbed a bottle of Jose Quervo and poured the alcohol in a line, filling the glasses. He slapped his palms against the counter and pushed his body away, walking towards the end of the bar where a college-aged couple were sitting._

_"Alright." Haley looked at Nathan. "Ready?"_

_"Absolutely." Nathan smirked, picking up one of the glasses, waiting as she did the same. They clinked their first glass together and then sucked back each of their shots._

_Haley closed her eyes, cringing slightly. "Whew!"_

_"You feelin' it yet?"_

_"I'm getting there." She answered, opening her eyes and locking them with his. "Again?"_

_Nathan nodded. "Six more." He ordered, catching the bartender's eyes._

_Five minutes later, Nathan and Haley were slamming back their sixth shot._

_"I think I'm in love with tequila." She gushed as the two of them laughed._

_"Crazy in Love" began blaring out through the speakers, and Haley's facial features lit up. "I love this song!" She jumped from her stool, losing her balance for a second before grasping Nathan's arm, tugging it. "Let's dance."_

_Nathan didn't hesitate to stand up and follow her out to the dance floor. Once they reached the middle, Haley turned around, her back against his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Her hips gyrated; her ass grinding into him. He groaned, snapping his eyes shut and lowering his head to the crook of her neck, inhaling the scent of her vanilla body wash. He couldn't help but wonder if she tasted as good as she smelled._

_Haley placed her hands over Nathan's as they continued to move together. She loved the way he felt pressed up against her. He was making her feel so alive. She realized how much she liked that feeling. And she wanted more; she wanted this night to be so much more. Haley turned around, wrapped her arms around his neck, and moved her body closer into his; she felt his arms circle her waist, his hands clasping together and resting along her lower back._

_They danced like this, closely and seductively, for the duration of two more songs._

_"Nathan?"_

_"Hmm?" He mumbled._

_"Do you want to get out of here?"_

_Nathan immediately stopped dancing at her question, leaning back slightly so he could look at her. She was biting her lower lip, looking up at him so innocently. He raised his eyebrows and tried searching her face for something. Something that would help him read her thoughts. He didn't know what she meant with that question. He knew what all the girls before meant, but this was Haley. She was different from those girls._

_"What did you have in mind?"_

_She shrugged, wrapping her arms tighter around his neck. "I don't know. Maybe we could take a walk, and I'll figure it out along the way."_

_"Okay." He replied. He could live with that answer for now. He wasn't sure he could trust himself at the moment; he wasn't exactly in the best shape. He could hold his liquor fairly well, but he wasn't sober or coherent enough to jump straight into something. If it were anyone else then it probably would have been over by now. But it wasn't. It was Haley. Besides, she was also on the tipsy side. Not the best combination._

_Haley enclosed her hand into his and led them towards the exit, maneuvering their way through the crowds of people until they were opening the doors and walking out into the dark, quiet ally that led to the back entrance of the bar. Hand-in-hand, they silently walked towards the street, turning to their right and strolling along the sidewalk, passing small businesses along the way._

_As they neared the cross walk of the intersection, Haley glanced to her left up aways where she saw Cape Fear Tattoo; her eyes lit up. __"I know what I want to do."_

_"What's that?" Nathan glanced at her and then looked forward, noticing what she was staring at. His facial expressions gleamed in surprise. "Are you serious?"_

_"Yes." Haley nodded. "I've always wanted one but never had the courage to actually go through with it. Let's do it."_

_"Are you saying I should get one, too?"_

_"Only if you want." She replied with a shrug of her shoulders, stopping as they were now standing in front of her desired destination. She turned to him, silently questioning him._

_Nathan thought about it before an idea popped into his mind. "What if we had some fun with this?"_

_"How?"_

_"What if we pick out each other's tattoos?"_

_"Seriously?"_

_"Yeah. Come on, it'll be fun." He persuaded._

_"Okay. I'm in." Haley smiled boisterously, tugging on the hand she was holding and leading them towards the entrance, opening the door and hearing a chime. A loud, buzzing sound caught her attention and she glanced to her right, back a few feet; she saw a man sitting in a chair, his shirt sleeve rolled up to his shoulder as another man sat beside him, working on his upper arm. She couldn't tell what the design was yet, mainly because of the blood dripping down his skin; the tattoo artist brought a towel up to his arm and brushed away the blood before resuming with his work._

_"Losing your nerve?"_

_She glanced at Nathan who was also looking at the same scene she was; he had that stupid infamous Scott smirk. She shook her head. "Nope. We're doing this."_

_Nathan smiled at her determination._

_"What can we do for you guys tonight?"_

_The two of them turned back towards the counter where a tall, heavier built - mainly muscle - man was standing. He was wearing a plain black t-shirt; it was tight, showcasing his pectoral muscles as well as his biceps. His arms were completely covered in tattoos. Some type of tribal symbol and JDS, which they assumed were his initials, were also etched on the sides of his neck. His thick, black hair was pulled back into a tiny ponytail. His features were dark, most likely of Mexican descent, and he had a very small goatee on his chin._

_Initially, Haley felt intimidated but aside from his rough exterior, there was kindness in his eyes; she immediately felt more at ease. She listened as Nathan explained what they were doing there; the man smiled, obviously amused. He probably knew they were a little intoxicated but never said anything. Hell, he was probably used to that. He asked for their ID's, and they happily dug for them. He then pointed towards the back wall where at least a dozen poster boards encased in clear plexiglass were lined, telling them he'll be with them in a moment._

_They walked to the back and Haley immediately started flipping through them, grazing the many different designs, symbols, writings, etc. There had to be hundreds, and she had no idea what she wanted. Surprisingly, she was actually starting to like this idea of Nathan's. She turned and noticed him standing next to her; he wasn't looking with her, though. "Aren't you going to look?"_

_He shook his head. "I don't need to. I knew the moment I thought of this what I wanted you to get."_

_"Really?" She raised her eyebrows in excitement. "What is it?"_

_"Nope. I'm not telling you until it's finished."_

_"No. We did not agree to that." She protested._

_"Well, that's what we're gonna do."_

_"Nathan!" Her bottom lip jutted out into a pout. "Please. I am not good with surprises, especially with something like this. I have no control, and this is permanent."_

_"I know. It's so much more fun and exciting this way." He smirked. "Come on. I'm letting you do the same. And I promise you what I have picked out isn't something horrible. I wouldn't do that to you."_

_Haley hesitated before finally caving in. It killed her, but there was a small part of her that agreed with his reasonings. It did seem to add to the overall experience. And she did trust him. She still didn't know what she was going to have done for him, though. She thought about something basketball related but wondered what. She didn't want the tattoo to be corny or something he wouldn't like. If she was trusting him then she wanted him to trust her._

_"So who's first?"_

_The two of them turned and saw the same man, whose name was identified as Jose, from earlier standing behind them._

_"Well, Hales, you're up."_

_"Why am I going first?" She asked._

_"Because this was all your idea, and I know what you're getting. Have you decided anything for me yet?" Nathan asked, waiting as she shook her head. "Okay, then. You're up." He handed an old receipt of his, which had what Haley was getting, over to Jose who looked at it before looking back up at Nathan, confusion in his eyes._

_The guy shrugged indifferently, crumbling the piece of paper and tossing it into a nearby trash can. "Where do you want it?"_

_Haley stood in place, allowing her eyes to gaze over her body as she tried to think of the perfect place. Her first instinct was to get the tattoo on one of her ankles but decided against it. She next thought about the top of her foot; she was almost sure that was the spot when Nathan made a suggestion._

_"You should get it on your lower back."_

_She chuckled, shaking her head. "A tramp stamp? Seriously?"_

_He nodded, grinning. "Why not? Tramp stamps are hot. Your sister has one."_

_"Yeah, that's not really making your case." She countered as they both laughed. As her laughter died down, Haley mulled over Nathan's suggestion in her mind. She never would have considered it or even thought of it on her own, but she was beginning to think it wasn't such a bad idea. It would be easier to hide if heaven forbid Nathan picked out something really ridiculous. "Okay."_

_Nathan looked at her, surprised that she was giving in. Who was this girl? This was not Haley James - good ol' bookworm Haley James. All of her actions were surprising him tonight. Not that he was complaining, though. He liked this side of her. He always knew she had a wild side hidden deep within._

_Jose instructed Haley to lay over the table on her stomach and lift her shirt._

_As she bent over the cushioned table, Nathan walked around to the opposite side so he could face her. He crouched down to be at eye level to her, smiling at the excited yet nervous look on her face. Nathan extended his arms out towards her. She looked up at him and smiled in gratitude. Their hands intertwined. When she heard that first initial buzzing sound, she couldn't help but snap her eyes shut. The nerves were definitely heightened now._

_The tattoo didn't take long to get etched into her skin. It was probably about ten to fifteen minutes later when Jose told her she was finished, also telling her she handled it better than a lot of the other girls who come in there. She was surprised at how little the process hurt. It was slightly painful when he started but it didn't take long before her skin went a little numb. He led her to a full-length body mirror with Nathan following closely behind, a boisterous smile on his lips._

_When she was finally able to see what her tattoo was, her mouth went wide. "What the..." She turned towards Nathan sharply. "Are you freaking kidding me?" She shook her head as he erupted in laughter. "23. Really? You got your jersey number tattooed on my ass!"_

_"Technically, it's above your ass and yeah." He smirked, seeing the glare she was shooting his way. "Come on, Hales. It's not that bad."_

_She tilted her head to the side. As much as she tried not to, her lips began to curve up into a smile. "Okay," she began, an idea suddenly popping into her mind, "we can play that game."_

_Nathan's eyebrows quirked up as he watched her whisper something into the Jose's ear. The guy turned to him and asked him where he wanted his. Nathan said his upper right shoulder._

_"Are you sure?" Haley questioned, raising her own eyebrows. "People are going to be able to see it."_

_He shrugged. "So what? I'm not ashamed of anything."_

_"Okay." She replied, watching as he took a seat in one of the leather chairs. She walked around to stand on his left side as the worker took a seat on another chair. Once the process started she couldn't help but smile. She liked being on this side of things, being the one to watch Nathan get a tattoo, especially with something she wanted._

_Like with hers, Nathan's tattoo didn't take too long to get etched into his shoulder. Haley was impressed that Nathan managed to not sneak a peek at it the whole time. Jose rubbed the towel against his skin, wiping away the small excess of blood before standing up, announcing he was finished._

_Nathan walked over to the mirror and looked in at his reflection. That's when he saw HJ etched in black ink. He smirked. She was good. For such a sweet, innocent girl she sure was good at the payback concept. He didn't mind, though. He turned towards her. She was full-on smiling. He couldn't help but take a couple of seconds to realize what a beautiful smile she had._

_"So how do you like it?"_

_"It's fine." He answered, smiling at the look of doubt that crossed her features. "No, really. I actually like it. I like having something of you permanently etched in my skin."_

_Haley chuckled, rolling her eyes. "Only you."_

_Nathan paid for both of their tattoos, despite Haley's protest. They thanked the worker who gave them instructions to help fight from getting any infections before leaving the building, her right arm looped through his left. They decided to head back to Haley's house considering her parents weren't home anyway._

_Fifteen minutes later, the two were ascending the stairs and entering her bedroom._

_Nathan was just about to leave when she called his name. He turned around only to find her right in front of him, her chest almost directly pressed against his. He swallowed the lump in his throat. He didn't know why but he was suddenly nervous._

_"I, umm..." Haley paused, trying to find her words. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before looking up, staring straight into his eyes. "I don't want you to leave yet. Maybe you could stay and we..."_

_"Haley, you're drunk." He countered gently._

_"I'm not drunk." She quickly cut off his insinuation. "I'm not. I think the alcohol wore off when I had the feel of needles piercing my skin continuously." She and Nathan both laughed. "I know what I'm saying and I know what I'm doing. I know what I want right now. If you don't want to then I understand, but..."_

_"Of course I want to." He interrupted with great emphasis. "I've wanted you since our dance earlier. And if this is something you really want then I am in. But are you sure? This isn't just some random night. You've never had sex before. Unless that's something you've kept a secret."_

_Haley shook her head. "No, I haven't been keeping that a secret. I'm still a virgin. And that's why I want to do this. Now. With you. I'm ready. I don't want to wait anymore. I'm sick of waiting. I don't care about waiting for that perfect moment or that perfect guy. I mean, who's to say this isn't the perfect time? Just because we're not together or anything like that doesn't mean this can't be the right time. It feels right. And I..."_

_"Shh." Nathan said, his pointer finger pressed up against her lips. "You're rambling, Hales."_

_She blushed, licking her dry lips when he removed his finger. "Sorry. I...I'm sure, Nathan. I really do want this."_

_Nathan stared down into her brown eyes which seemed so much bigger than normal. He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear while searching her eyes for any sign of hesitancy or doubt. Surprisingly, he saw none. His right thumb ran across her bottom lip lightly as he inched slowly down to her. Licking his lips and seeing her do the same, he closed the final distance as their lips met._

_The kiss was soft and gentle at first. Neither pushing for more as they kind of "tested the waters". It was Haley who made that first move by opening her mouth slightly and sucking his bottom lip in between hers. The two alternated this pattern for a while before finally venturing forward. And this time it was Nathan who made that move by thrusting his tongue into her mouth, coming into contact with hers for the first time. The two kissed long and hard, enjoying just the simple art of kissing._

_Minutest later, when the need for air broke them apart, Nathan used his hands to gently thrust her head back as his lips worked their way down her jaw line, down to her neck as he nipped and sucked at her flesh, listening to the erotic, little whimpers falling from her lips._

_It didn't take long before Nathan, with her help, discarded Haley's top and unzipped her jeans, pushing them down and off her legs. She was left standing before him wearing nothing but a matching light pink bra and panty set. They were cotton and simple - very basic. Despite the simplicity of it, though, she looked amazing. He wouldn't lie - he's checked her out over the years. She had a decent rack, better than most of the girls in their class. The difference between them and her, though, was that they flaunted their breasts. Haley didn't._

_She moaned breathily when his tongue ran along her bra down to the center of her breasts before kissing a path up the middle of her chest where he once again started sucking on her neck. Her arms dangled loosely at her sides; she brought them up to his hair, raking her fingers through his brown locks, causing him to let out a gutteral groan. She then felt his hands reach up to the center of her back to where her bra clasp was and undo it._

_Once Nathan undid the hook to her bra, he leaned back and pulled the straps down her arms before throwing the entire garment away. He was almost in a daze as his eyes feasted on her naked breasts. Her magnificently crafted breasts which he was silently thanking God for molding together so perfectly._

_"You are so beautiful, Hales." He praised, his eyes finally leaving her breasts and looking up into her eyes. He was surprised when she didn't offer any argument against his words and simply smiled shyly in appreciation for them instead._

_The two met again in a scintillating kiss._

_She continued to rake her fingers through his hair, knowing he was enjoying this action, as his own hands caressed her breasts, gently tugging at her hardening nipples. She has never felt so much pleasure before and what made this all the more exciting and amazing was knowing this was just the beginning. She was anticipating what was to come and while she wanted it so badly, she was enjoying this slow buildup so much that she wanted it to last longer as well._

_She was, however, beginning to feel very underdressed. Her hands left his hair, grabbing at the bottom hem of his t-shirt. He lifted his arms and pulled back long enough so she could tear the shirt from his body before kissing her once more. She ran her fingers down his stomach, gliding along his perfectly defined abdominal muscles until she reached the hem of his jeans. Haley quickly unbuttoned the button and unzipped the zipper, pushing the denim down his hips. She brought her hands back up to his waist as Nathan pushed his jeans the rest of the way down, kicking them off to the side and leaving him standing in only a pair of thin, gray boxers and her in just her underwear._

_Nathan ran his hands up the backs of her thighs and lifting her from the ground. She crossed her legs around his waist as he carried her over to her bed. Without breaking their kiss, he pulled back the top comforter and gently laid her on the mattress and then climbed over her. They continued kissing and touching as they undressed themselves until they were completely naked. Nathan knew he was ready, and he was positive she was as well. But he wanted to savor this moment. He continued to kiss her - slowly and passionately._

_Just as he was about to "climb that last hurdle" he froze._

_"What's wrong?" Haley asked, wondering why Nathan suddenly stopped._

_"I don't have a condom."_

_She smiled and shook her head, telling him she is on birth control. She saw the look of surprise on his face. "It's a period thing." She quickly explained._

_"Thank God." He stated breathily._

_She blushed, closing her eyes as his lips skimmed up her neck and along her jaw line. His lips finally landed on hers as they kissed one another. She wrapped her arms around his neck and felt his body shifting so he was hovering right above her, resting his weight on his forearms. She felt his right hand as he brushed along her stomach, down to her hip, skimming the inside of her thighs._

_This was it - she dug her fingers lightly into his shoulders._

_Haley waited._

_Butterflies swam around in her stomach - in a good way, full of anticipation and nervousness._

_Haley waited._

_A deep breath was exhaled as she felt him run along her wet folds._

_Haley waited and then finally..._

_Nathan pushed inside her, slowly and tentatively, hearing her gasp. She closed her eyes; her face contorted slightly, and he knew it was because of the pain. He didn't like that. He's never been with someone who hasn't had sex before - at least not that he can recall - and even if he had, he wouldn't have cared as much. But seeing Haley laying there, underneath him and giving herself to him, and knowing he was the one hurting her was an unpleasant and unsettling thought._

_"Do you want me to stop?"_

_With her eyes still snapped shut, she shook her head. "No. I knew it would probably hurt at first. I'm fine. Just...just give me some time to get used to it." She opened her eyes, meeting his. She was touched and caught off-guard by the intense sincerity his blue orbs were swimming in._

_Placing his palms flat against the mattress, resting them under her shoulders, Nathan lifted himself slightly. Bending his thighs and changing the angle in the process, both of them letting out small whimpers, he began to rotate his hips in a circular motion, slowly and delicately. She needed to get used to this very new sensation, and he wanted to help her. Her first time should be good and memorable. This was the only way he knew how to help with that._

_Haley breathed deeply. The pain was still very present, but she knew what Nathan was doing. She was grateful for how cautious and how tender he was being. She knew it must be killing him. He probably wasn't used to such a slow and defined sexual experience; he was more of a "wham bam, thank you ma'am" type of guy. Not to mention, most of the girls, if not all of them, were experienced. She realized how different this was, and she realized how special he was trying to make this. For her._

_This was the side to Nathan he rarely showed. She's seen it over the years, mainly when he interacted with his mother and every once in a while with Lucas. There was a soft, gentle side to him he didn't like to show often, and she loved and appreciated that he had enough respect for her and cared enough about her to use that side now._

_The earlier pain was subsiding and after another minute, it was completely vacant. Now she wanted more. "Nathan?" She waited as he looked at her. "I'm ready."_

_"You sure?"_

_She nodded, smiling when he grinned down at her._

_Never so happy with hearing those two little words, Nathan lowered himself once more, his chest brushing against hers. He kissed her tenderly on the lips and then rocked his hips into her, slowly still. A quiet groan escaped from his lips; this felt so good. He felt so connected to Haley right now, and this was one of the best sexual experiences he has ever had. In the past, sex was just sex. Tonight, with Haley, felt different. It's not like they were declaring their love or anything for one another or this was a start to an actual relationship between them - that wasn't the case at all. But it was still special, still meaningful._

_His pace quickened but remained steady. Her hands bent, wrapping underneath his shoulders and she dug her fingers into his skin. His lips found hers, and they kissed. Their mouths opened; their tongues collided. Their breathing became more labored, growing louder. Nathan reached behind him and pulled her arms from around him; he intertwined their fingers, pushing them against the pillow beneath her head._

_Minutes passed and Haley felt an unfamiliar sensation stirring; her stomach muscles clenched. She wrapped her hands behind his back once again, gripping his skin tightly as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. And then she was coming undone, experiencing the most intense, overwhelming form of pleasure she had ever known. Her mouth opened, gasping for breath. Her head flung back to her pillow, eyes snapped shut and waited for her body to calm down. It was hard to describe what she was feeling right now; it was just pure pleasure. She didn't know how else to describe it._

_She felt Nathan come to an almost jerking stop, groaning her name as he lowered his body onto hers. He was careful, though, not to place all of his weight onto her. Not that it would have mattered if he did; she probably wouldn't have cared._

_After a couple of seconds, Nathan lifted himself off of her and fell onto his back against her bed. They lay there quietly, neither saying a word. Only the sounds of their breathing filled the room._

_"Are you okay?" Nathan finally asked. He looked over to her and she nodded. "Was it okay?"_

_Haley smiled, looking at him. "It was perfect. Thank you."_

_Nathan reached over, gently pulling her to him. She rested her head against his chest and wrapped her right arm around his chest. He normally wasn't one to cuddle after sex - not wanting to risk the girl thinking there was more to their sexual encounter than what there actually was - but this was different._

_"Haley, are you sure you're okay?" He asked, suddenly nervous over what happened. He just had sex with Haley - the girl he's known since they were kids. A girl who was close to his family, practically part of his family. They couldn't undo what they just did; he took away her virginity. Sure, she said this was what she wanted but that was before._

_Haley pushed herself away from him slightly so she could look at him. "Yeah. I'm fine. Why do you ask?"_

_"I just want to make sure you don't regret what happened."_

_"No, I don't. I don't regret anything. I wanted this, Nathan, and I'm glad it happened."_

_Nathan smiled, relief washing over him._

_Haley leaned forward and kissed his cheek, letting her lips linger against his skin before inching until she was hovering outside his ear. "You've branded me in more ways than one tonight."_

_Nathan looked into her eyes. She was smiling - sweetly, innocently. Despite that innocence, she looked so sexy right now. Her words set him off, and he felt a surge of pride run through his veins. He wanted her again; he wanted to feel so immersed in her, the way he felt just minutes earlier. His blue eyes found her brown ones, searching for that same look of want and need. When he saw it, he silently asked her permission. She placed her hand against his cheek, tenderly caressing it. She leaned forward, kissed him softly and fell back to the mattress; she smiled as he moved above her once more._

_His pace was faster this time - much faster. Haley wasn't complaining, though. It felt good as she met him thrust for thrust, losing herself completely in this experience. When Haley picture her first time, she never pictured it like this. To be honest, she never really thought about it, but she also never imagined she'd be experiencing it with Nathan. Right now, though, she couldn't imagine experiencing it with anyone else. She __couldn't have asked for a better experience. It was a perfect night and one she'd always remember._

Haley felt her cheeks heat up, flustered from that particular memory. She remembered every detail so vividly - how they kissed. The way his hands touched her. How he felt inside of her. How she felt when she experienced that first, amazing orgasm. She took a deep breath when Nathan's voice broke her out of her lustful haze.

"You know, it's funny. I lost my virginity to your sister and you lost your virginity to me. Ironic, huh?"

Haley cringed at the mention of her sister. "Can we please not talk about Taylor?"

"Jealous?" He smirked.

"Yes," She said matter-of-factly, catching him off-guard. "Not jealous in the way you're thinking. I've just lived my entire life getting all of my sisters' hand-me-downs, and the reminder that Taylor had you first is too much to think about. That night was so much more than I said it was. It was special and meaningful, and it was a really special night for me. What happened between us was...nobody needs to know anything about that night. It's between us. And be honest, do you really want Lucas - the guy who threatened you to keep your hands off of me - to find out about it?"

Nathan chuckled and shook his head. "Good point."

"Exactly." She smiled. "And I know I've said it before but thank you. Thank you for that night."

"Well, what about the night of graduation? Do you thank me for that, too?" He asked, grinning that boyish grin she finds so annoying.

Rolling her eyes, Haley sighed dramatically. "Yes, Nathan. That night was just as amazing. Are you satisfied?"

"Immensely."

"Good. Now drive me home." She ordered.

**Let me know what you think. :)**

**AN: I probably won't be back with another update until Monday. The rest of my week and weekend are pretty busy, and I don't think I'll have time to upload another chapter. But Monday should be a good day.**


	6. Chapter Five

**I'm back!**

**I just have to say that I am really blown away by all the story alerts and/or reviews. It's simply amazing to know that people are enjoying this story. So thank you. And a big thanks, as usual, to HBJHOTH23, Love NH, 2naley, sammi, Othfan48, mary, SPNALEY, Kirsty23, naleyLove4ever, paigematthewsfan21, GRemy, othlove409, GottaluvNaley, saderia, naomi, JamesLover23, toughgirl13, amkjo001, and all the guests who have left reviews. They really do put a smile on my face. :)**

**SPNALEY (and anyone else who's interested)...I don't want to give too much away so I'll say this - I think third-party storylines are clichéd and incredibly over-played in tv shows. Not to say all are bad/uninteresting but I mainly enjoy storylines that are about a specific couple. I'll say that most of Naley's issues in BD will remain between them. And also (a little info given away), the drama in this story is more of a slow pace. It's definitely not the drama you'd see on OTH (probably b/c it isn't centered around third parties, LOL!). I apologize if that's something any of you are interested in; I just didn't want to go that route with this particular story. :)**

**Please forgive any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with One Tree Hill or Duke University or Motorco.**

_November 19, 2004_

Haley, carrying a black tray with four bottles of Budweiser, one jack and coke, two vodka tonics, and seven shots of tequila, arrived at a round table, left of the stage. Seven guys sat there. Seven loud, grotesque, asinine guys who belonged to the Lambda Phi fraternity. Haley knew them but didn't know them. Outside of this club, they were strangers. But inside was a different story. They were regulars, coming in pretty much every weekend, either Friday night or Saturday night and Thursday nights every once in a while.

There were only seven of them tonight; three others were missing. Haley wasn't about to complain about that or even ask them where the rest of their "brothers" were. Sure, they tipped well (rich pricks living off mommy and daddy) but even that didn't suede Haley into looking forward to their arrival. These guys, who thought they were God's gift to women, were disgusting pigs. They flirted with and hit on her relentlessly. And if that wasn't bad enough, their drinking throughout the night made them more bold which led to them slapping her ass every time she walked by.

Why do guys do that? There are probably some girls who get off and/or enjoy that, liking the attention in any form. Of course, that's okay. There's nothing wrong with that. But Haley wasn't one of those girls. She did not like having guys yell out "compliments" to her as she walked by. Mostly because those so-called compliments were crude or demeaning. She didn't like getting called _baby_ or _sweetie_ or _sugar_ or any other little pet name if it wasn't coming from the lips of someone she was dating or a friend or those sweet old men who were too adorable to be taken seriously. And she certainly didn't like having her ass grabbed or slapped. She wasn't some "play thing" for guys to just do whatever they wanted to.

Haley's been working at Motorco for almost three months now and has learned to manuever herself around them to avoid such physical actions. Every once in a while, though, one of those sneaky bastards would catch her by surprise. It took all of her strength not to deck them. Haley couldn't risk losing her job, though - a job she desperately needed and actually enjoyed - no matter how much those guys deserve it. But then again, Chris would probably laugh and cheer her on.

She handed out all of their drinks as quickly as she could. Not only because she wanted to get away from these creeps but also because the club was busy tonight, overflowing with other students. The first basketball game of the season was tomorrow night. People were out celebrating, getting themselves pumped up. This was North Carolina, more specifically Duke University, after all. As Haley placed the last shot of tequila on the table, one of the guys, after calling her _hot stuff_, asked her to join them.

"Sorry boys, but I'm a little busy." She declined, forcing back an eye roll as a series of groans erupted from the group. She smiled sweetly and winked. "Enjoy your drinks."

Then she was walking away, making a hasty exit. She reached the bar just as someone ordered a screwdriver. She glanced over towards the bar counter, following the voice. She saw a curvy brunette with wavy hair; the right side was pulled back slightly, held together with a small blue diamond clip. She was pretty - naturally pretty with her delicate features dressed with a minimal amount of makeup. Haley recognized her from her Intro to Psychology class. Melinda. Yeah, Haley was positive that was the girl's name. She sent her a smile as a way to let her know she heard her.

Walking behind the counter, Haley began mixing some orange juice and vodka in a clear glass with some ice. She normally didn't mix the drinks - just served them - but Chase and Grubbs were both busy with other drink orders. It was easier for her to just do it herself. She knew they appreciated it, too. She threw a skinny, green straw into the screwdriver and carefully slid the beverage to Melinda who thanked her.

For the next thirty minutes, Haley waited on new and old customers, including the gruesome seven and yes, she was successfully able to dodge their attempts at ass slapping. She was just in the middle of wiping down an empty table when someone screaming her name caught her attention. She was surprised she heard it over the blaring music. Haley barely had time to respond when a pair of arms were wrapping around her neck, followed by a sloppy kiss to her cheek.

"Hi, Brooke." She greeted. She looked past the brunette and noticed Peyton and Millie trailing closely behind with apologetic looks on their faces. "Is she..."

"A little tipsy?" Peyton finished for her. "That would be yes."

Haley chuckled as Brooke detached her body from the petite brunette. Keeping her hands on Brooke's shoulders to help steady the girl, Haley announced she was going to grab some water.

"How about a shot of tequila instead?"

"How about no." Haley countered, stepping behind the counter.

Brooke's lips formed into a pout. "Fine."

Brooke, Peyton, and Millie took a seat at a corner booth as Haley brought them some waters. "Can I get you guys anything else?" She saw Brooke open her mouth and quickly put her hand up. "No alcohol."

They all laughed as Brooke huffed, slouching back in her seat.

"I want some food; I'm starving." Peyton spoke up as Millie agreed. Hey," the blonde began, talking to Haley, "send one of those dumbass waitresses outside to get us something to eat from the truck vendors. I'd go myself but...well, I'm too lazy and don't want to."

Haley laughed, pulling out her menu pad. "No problem. What sounds good?" She jotted down three cheeseburgers, an order of steak fries and an order of onion rings as well as one diet Pepsi, one regular Pepsi, and one dr. pepper for the three girls. "Is that..."

Loud, echoing _hoots and hollers _erupted in the club.

She glanced towards the opening doors of the club and saw all the guys from the basketball team strolling through the crowds of people. They were all smiling and smirking, strutting like they owned the place. Haley chuckled and shook her head in amusement.

The girls slid further into the booth as Jake and Nathan took a seat next to Peyton.

"Haley!" Lucas greeted, kissing his best friend on the cheek before sliding in the booth next to Brooke and across from his brother.

Haley scribbled down drink orders for all the guys and headed back to the bar, stopping to jot down a few other orders along the way.

**OTHOTHOTH**

Haley was enjoying a rare downtime for the evening. She had just finished a round of taking and handing out orders before a local band stepped onstage and began playing. The customers were either listening to Soft Duckling (yes, ridiculous name) or conversing with one another. She was very grateful for the, most likely, short break considering she's been running around like the Road Runner all night.

She stepped behind the counter and smiled at Chase and Grubbs who both returned the smile. The two bartenders were obviously enjoying the "quiet" as well as their eyes moved back to the stage, and they bobbed their heads to the music. She laughed and then leveled her right hand on the counter as she used her other hand to reach down and adjust her shoes. _Stupid heels!_ Haley let out an audible sigh of relief as her fingers and hands rubbed the soreness out of each of her feet.

"Does Chris Keller pay you to stand around?"

Haley glanced up at the sound of his voice and smiled sweetly. "Of course he does."

Chris chuckled as his eyes honed in on what she was doing. His face wrinkled in disgust. "I hope you plan to wash your hands when you're finished groping those nasty things."

"Of course I don't."

"Damn! You've got some ugly toes, girl."

"Just focus on the middle one then."

He laughed out loud at that comment while putting his hands up in defense. "Hey, Chris Keller's just thinking about you. Maybe you shouldn't do that in front of the customers. It might cut down on your tips if they see you touching your feet and then handling their drinks."

"Well, maybe I wouldn't have to take a few seconds to rub my feet if I wasn't the only waitress here tonight."

"What are you talking about? Stephanie, Ashley, and Paulie are working." Chris said, pointing to the other three waitresses.

"Oh, you mean the sisters Grimm and that slutty airhead who is too busy flirting with boys and knocking back drinks herself to serve any actual customers. Meanwhile, I'm helping all of her tables which is creating double the work for me, and I'm not even getting any of the tips. That stupid, little witch keeps snaking them. She knows exactly what she's doing, too."

"Oh, poor, Haley." He pouted in a teasing manner, stepping behind her and bringing his hands up to her shoulders as he started massaging them. "You just need to relax. The night's almost up. Besides, if you want those tips then you've just gotta be faster than Stephanie."

Haley turned around sharply. "No, you just need to hire people who actually know how to work. There's a lot more to being a waitress than just being _hot_, Chris."

"Would you be complaining if you actually got those tips?" He challenged.

"That is so not the point." She retorted as he laughed. "Okay, I would appreciate those tips that I earned but that aside...it would be nice to not have to do all the work myself."

Chris nodded. He glanced out to the crowd and saw Stephanie at one of the tables nearby. Sure enough, she was currently downing a shot. "Steph, come here!" He hollered, waiting as she skipped to the counter. "Give me your tips."

The skinny, dark blonde's eyebrows raised in confusion, and she dug into the apron tied around her waist, handing her boss a large wad of ones and a few fives. She opened her mouth in shock and let out a scoff as Chris gave it all to Haley.

"Don't take tips you didn't earn."

"But I did earn some of that." She countered.

He shrugged indifferently. "Well, next time you decide to steal tips you better separate yours from the ones you take. Now get back to work."

Stephanie glared at Haley who merely smirked in response before angrily stomping away and muttering, "Nark."

"Slut." Haley replied, earning another quick glare from her coworker.

Chris turned back to Haley with a smirk. "Better?"

"It's a start." She stated, tucking the money safely in her jeans pocket. "Thank you."

"Oh, you are so welcome. Anything for you." He replied as he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly as she laughed.

Rachel sat on the stool at the far end of the counter, a scowl etching her features. Chris was blatantly flirting with Haley, touching her constantly and praising her incessantly. Haley did nothing to stop him either; she simply played into it as she smiled that _innocent_ smile of hers. Rachel wasn't bothered by that, though. She was, however, bothered by Nathan's reaction. She sipped her cosmopolitan, watching Nathan as he narrowed his eyes and followed every movement of Chris's but only as long as those movements involved Haley. The raven-haired superstar looked two seconds away from punching the owner and laying him out all over this dirty, sticky from alcohol floor.

Nathan stood from his table, announcing to his brother that he was going to get another drink. Lucas, along with Brooke, made a request for another beer and water to which Nathan nodded in acknowledgement and then shuffled over to the counter. When he arrived, he actually had to clear his throat to gain Haley's attention. She finally glanced at him and smiled widely.

"Hey, Nathan!"

"Hey, Hales. Can I get a couple more beers and a water?" He asked.

"Of course. Anything for Duke's new superstar." She winked playfully as she turned around and pulled the three bottles from the refrigerator. Haley faced Nathan once more and placed the drinks on the counter, sliding them closer to him. "Anything else?"

He shook his head and his eyes then shifted over to the other guys standing next to her.

"Oh, Nathan, this is Chris Keller. He's the owner here. Chris, this is Nathan Scott. We grew up together. He's also an amazing basketball player. He received a full scholarship to Duke, you know."

"Really? How impressive." Chris stated in a sarcastic tone, earning an elbow into his side from Haley. He held out his right hand. "Nice to meet you."

Nathan hesitated for a moment before shaking his hand. "Yeah, it's nice to meet you, too." He mumbled as he sized this owner up, finding the guy was smirking at him when he landed on his face. His eyes narrowed.

"Well, Haley," Chris began, turning to face his employee once more, "I better let you get back to work. Earn those tips." He winked as she smiled sarcastically in return. "Nate..."

"It's Nathan."

Haley shot Nathan a look which he ignored.

"Whatever you say, Nathan." Chris corrected with emphasis. "It was nice to meet you. Good luck tomorrow. Apparently, there's this big game or something going on at the campus. I'm sure you'll play as _amazing_ as Haley says you are."

Haley rolled her eyes as he laughed and walked away. When he was a decent distance away, she turned back around to Nathan. She placed her hands on her hips and stared at him incredulously. "And what was that about?"

"What?" Nathan feigned in innocence.

"Oh, come on. I felt like I was two seconds away from witnessing a pissing contest."

"Jeez, Hales...you better be careful with that mouth of yours."

"Haha." She deadpanned, unamused. "Seriously, what's your deal?"

"I don't like that guy."

"Who? Chris?" She asked as he nodded. Haley laughed. "You don't even know him."

"He seems like a creep."

"Chris is harmless, Nathan." She said with a wave of her hand. "He's actually a really nice guy. Funny, too."

"I'm serious, Hales. You can't be too cautious. Guys like that...well, you just need to be careful around them." He tried to reason.

"Guys like what?" She challenged, watching as he struggled to explain himself further. "Guys like you, maybe?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked defensively.

"Oh, don't you dare get angry with me, Nathan Scott." She warned, pointing her finger at him. "You're trying to warn me about Chris, probably because you think he's playing with me and wants to take advantage of me. Get me into bed, right?" She questioned as he nodded. "Isn't your insinuation a little hypocritical considering you are the king of getting girls into bed and then disappearing when it's all over."

As much as her words upset him - at least because they were coming from her - Nathan also couldn't deny them. She was right. It was confusing to him why he suddenly cared about what she thought but ignored that feeling. "Fine, you've got me there. I worry about you, okay."

"And I appreciate that, but I can take care of myself."

"I know you can." He quickly replied.

"Remember the prom fiasco?"

Nathan couldn't help but laugh out loud at that particular memory. His laughter slowly began to die down. "I just want you to be careful. Guys can be real jerks. I would know." He winked as she laughed. "You can't let your guard down too quickly with people. And if that guy..."

"Chris." She corrected with another chuckle.

"Yes, him...if he or any other guy ever tries anything with you, please just let me know. Or Lucas. You know we'll take care of them for you."

"How sweet? I sure am a lucky girl, you know - having my own two person bodyguards around to protect me. Makes a girl feel really special." She smiled, winking at him.

Rachel watched as Haley said something to make Nathan laugh before he picked up the water and two beers. He smiled at the petite brunette and then turned, heading back to his friends.

Haley placed a small glass on the counter and filled it up with JD and coke. She then grabbed two more bottles of Budweiser, placing all three items on the tray. She picked it up and was just about to walk away when that specific voice sounded; it was like nails on the chalkboard.

"How do you do it?"

Haley turned around and faced the red-head with an exasperated sigh. "How do I do what?"

"Put on that innocent act."

"What are you talking about?"

Rachel stood from stool and strolled closer to Haley, still grasping her cosmopolitan tightly in her hands. "I'm on to you, you know. You can parade around like you're so sweet and innocent all you want but I see through it. And soon, everyone else will too."

All Haley did was keep smiling as Rachel continued.

"I know your type - you're the worst ones. You have Nathan and Chris fawning all over you, playing into your little games while you pretend not to care or pretend not to notice it. You're nothing but a tease, but soon their eyes will open and see what the little miss perfect is doing. So let me give you some advice, girl to girl...you might want to drop that little act of yours before you get in too deep. And also, I recommend you stay away from Nathan. For your own good, of course. I mean, look at him." Rachel pointed to the raven-haired freshman sitting and laughing with his friends. "He's hot and you're very plain. Nathan needs someone like...well, like me. Someone who's also hot with an incredible body. Someone who's not a complete tease. I bet you're still a virgin, too. Aren't you?" She laughed but didn't give Haley a chance to respond. "You're not Nathan's type. Find someone you're more compatible with. It really is the best thing for everyone."

"Are you finished?" Haley questioned as Rachel nodded smugly. "Okay, now let me give you some advice. You know, girl to girl. I would be careful about becoming so possessive over Nathan. For one thing, it makes you look desperate and pretty pathetic. For another, I know Nathan - a lot better than you do. You continue to be as clingy as you are being and he will cut you off faster than you spread your legs for him in the first place. Take my word for it."

Rachel scoffed, crossing her arms as she watched Haley walk away.

"Oh, and one more thing..." Haley began, turning to face the fiery red-head again, "don't ever threaten me again." She whipped around on her heel and walked away, ignoring the glare Rachel was sending her.

A couple of hours later, the club was dying down as it approached the last thirty minutes until closing for the night. Most of the students were gone, leaving behind only a few stragglers.

The girls began to gather up their purses, getting ready to leave. Peyton turned towards Haley. "Hey, don't forget to come down to Cameron after you're done here. Mouth is holding down the fort right now. He just text Millie and said Coach K brought a couple of pizzas by so we'll save you some."

Haley nodded.

This was one of the popular Duke traditions Haley was told about.

Before big, important basketball games, students would camp out in K-ville, for weeks on end at times, to gain admission into the games. Lining up hours before games has always been a regular past-time, some students became ambitious enough to sleep in line the night before. It was in 1986 that Kimberly Reed, with a group of her friends, lined up even earlier and slept in actual tents. They were noticed by the rest of the student body, and by game time there were seventy-five tents set up. That was when tenting in K-ville quickly became a Duke University tradition. There were rules and regulations, of course, set up by the administration who was even gracious enough to install Wi-Fi and Ethernet ports in the lightposts so the students can take part in the tradition without falling behind in their schoolwork.

As Peyton said, Mouth was already down on campus with a tent set up, not that he or any of the players of cheerleaders needed admittance into any of the games. The tent could hold at least eight people - they were making it fit for ten. Lucas, Brooke, Jake, Peyton, Mouth, Millie, Skills, Bevin, Nathan, and Haley. Sure, it'd be a tight fit but it was more about the experience, right? It really was one big party, celebrating the Blue Devils and cheering them on to victory.

* * *

Nathan sat on the wooden bench, hunched over with his forearms resting on his thighs. Headphones were in his ears, playing "Headstrong" by Trapt on repeat - his _signature_ song. Before every basketball game Nathan plays, he listens to this alternative rock song to get himself pumped up and ready to play his heart out.

Tonight was a little different.

Nathan closed his eyes and rubbed his palms together. He was nervous. He was about to walk out of this locker room, down the hall, onto the court, and play his first game for Duke University. Nathan couldn't explain why he was nervous; this is nothing he hasn't faced before - the crowds cheering his name and the game itself. He knew he was a good player - more than good, and he wasn't being conceited about that either. Nathan could admit that he was a guy who was full of confidence and full of himself, but being an impeccable ball player was a fact for him and one he's worked hard for. He honestly didn't know what was causing these small butterflies fluttering in his stomach. He could feel them rising to his throat and for a moment, he actually felt like he was going to throw up.

Coach K walked out of his office and the team, dressed in their blue, black, and white warm-up outfits, stood. They watched him silently - waiting. "Let's go." He commanded, leading his team out of the locker room.

Nathan ran out onto the court with the rest of his teammates; the nerves only heightened. Why was he so nervous? As the team began their warm-up routine, he glanced out, past the cheerleaders, into the stands as his eyes scanned the crowds of people. The gymnasium was packed full of people, naturally of course. The gym back at Tree Hill High was usually packed as well but this crowd...this crowd seem never-ending.

His eyes found his family sitting together. Karen caught her son's gaze and smiled brightly at him. Nathan returned his mother's smile and felt _a little_ better. His eyes continued their scanning until landing on Haley who was sitting with Millie and Mouth. He watched as she and Millie conversed animatedly with one another; bright, vibrant smiles illuminated both of their faces as they sat, decked out in jeans and matching blue t-shirts with Duke Blue Devils written on the chests.

As Nathan began practicing with the rest of the players, Mouth put his headphones on and tapped on the microphone to make sure it was on. It definitely was as it made a high-pitched noise that startled, not only Mouth, but everyone else in the gymnasium as well. He sent out a quick apology before checking to see that the rest of his gear was set up. Mouth was all ready to go.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the first game to kick off the new Duke basketball season and what is sure to be another historical night. I'm Mouth McFadden, and I'll be broadcasting all night long, live from inside Cameron Indoor Stadium. We've got quite a match up for you tonight as the Duke Blue Devils battle the Tennessee-Martin Shyhawks. Coach K is starting three of his returning players from last year. Senior, Michael Buton. Junior, Terrance Bryan. Sophomore, Lucas Scott. Two newcomers, Nathan Scott and Antwon, although we all know him as Skills, Taylor will be joining the starting line up as well."

Each team walked on the court, ready for the first tipoff. Terrance stepped into the circle at the center line, face-to-face with Daniel Haysworth from TN-Martin. The referee blew his whistle, asking for a good, clean game, and tossed the ball up. Terrance tipped the basketball first to Skills who led the point as both teams lined into formation.

Nathan caught the ball as Skills threw it to him. He dribbled down the court as one of his defenders came up to guard him. With some fancy maneuvering, he switched the ball to his other hand and snaked past the opposing team, running towards the hoop. Nathan smirked. Those previous nerves were gone - as if they were never ever there.

_Stepping up - it's a simple concept. It basically means to rise above yourself. To do a little more. To show you something special. Something like this._

Nathan dunks the basketball into the hoop, hearing that perfect sound the net makes as he scores the first basket of, not only the night, but of the season.

_Life's funny sometimes. It can push pretty hard. Like I said, in sports, they call this stepping up. In life, I call it pushing back. The season's just getting started. You might want to stay out of my way for a while._

**OTHOTHOTH**

"Welcome back, Duke fans. We have five minutes left in the last half, and Duke has the lead with a score of 73-56. Coach K has just used up his final time-out. Hopefully, whatever pep talk he had to share with his players was enough to keep that motivation alive, help keep the guys going with the lead to solidify this game with a win."

Haley smiled as she watched the game resume. Her eyes followed every movement of both Lucas and Nathan's - like they have all night. They were so graceful and talented. A person can't help but get suck in - hypnotized by their skills. Even someone as athletically challenged as she is. Haley knew the gist to the game of basketball. Scoring is good. Fouls are bad. Yadda, yadda, yadda. That was about the extent of her knowledge of the sport - not needing to know anything further. But watching those Scott boys on that court...she felt as if she was experiencing this game with them. It may sound a little weird but that's just how amazing the brothers are at playing the sport of basketball.

With the last twenty seconds dwindling down on the clock, Nathan glanced up at the scoreboard. 86-62. They had possession of the ball and had this game in the bag. A broad smile graced his lips as he clapped his hands together, calling for the ball which he caught effortlessly after Jake passed to him. Dribbling, he scanned the crowd and then observed all the players on the opposing team.

_Have you ever heard the expression "the best things in life are free"? Well, that expression is true._

_It's been said that we just don't recognize the significant moments of our lives while they're happening. We grow complacent with ideas or things or people, and we take them for granted. And it's usually not until that thing is about to taken away from you that you've realized how wrong you've been. That you realize how much you really need it. How much you love it. God, I love this game._

Five seconds left.

Nathan shoots, hoping to nail on last shot for the Duke Blue Devils.

3, 2, 1...the ball flies through the net.

"Duke wins!" Mouth exclaims into the microphone.

Nathan smirked proudly as he listened to the crowd go wild. He really did love this game. He turned and saw Brooke, Peyton, and Bevin running out onto the court and into their boyfriends' arms. His smile faltered as Rachel plowed into his; he didn't even see the red-head coming, and she about knocked him off his feet.

"That was amazing!" She gushed.

"Thanks." He muttered as he pulled out of their embrace.

"I think it's because of me."

"Oh, yeah. Why's that?" He asked, uninterested and fighting to hold back the sarcastic laugh that was threatening to fall from his lips.

Rachel pointed to her cheek where the number 23 was painted n blue, black, and white. "I'm wearing your number. I wouldn't let anyone else wear it, because I wanted to be the only one."

_That's not entirely true._ He thought, smirking as the image of Haley's tattoo flashed through his mind.

The cheerleader smiled seductively and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You looked incredibly sex out there. Are you gonna come over tonight? I think a certain Duke star needs a celebration after that amazing victory. What do you say?" She pursed her lips up as her eyebrows raised as well.

"I can't. My family's in town and we're having dinner."

"Well, how about I come with you then?" She shrugged her shoulders innocently. "I would love to meet your family."

"Sorry but it's only family." He replied, unsympathetically.

* * *

Haley and Brooke followed closely behind Nathan and Lucas as they walked through the crowded dining area of Revolution. Revolution was an upscale restaurant in downtown Durham, on Main Street. The interior was very beautiful, clean and white as well as elegant with dim lighting which created a sort of intimate vibe to it. They spotted Dan, Deb, Keith, and Karen sitting at a rectangular table in the center of the restaurant and strode towards them. The four adults stood upon their arrival. Greetings were issued; hugs were embraced.

Lucas placed his hand on his girlfriend's lower back, drawing her into his side. "This is my girlfriend Brooke Davis. Brooke, these are my parents Dan and Karen. And that's my Uncle Keith and my dad's girlfriend Deb Lee."

The brunette stepped forward, shaking hands with Keith and Deb first before doing so with Dan. She felt uncomfortable as the older man openly checked her out; it wasn't necessarily in a "what she looks like" kind of way but more in a way that he was sizing her up. He smirked, letting her hand go. She turned towards Lucas's mom and offered out her hand. Karen refused to take it, though. Instead, she warmly greeted the dimpled beauty with a hug. Brooke liked her right away; Karen certainly had the mother's touch. She wasn't used to that growing up, and she was beginning to understand why Lucas spoke so highly of his mother.

When Karen and Brooke broke apart, the group began to find their seats around the table. Dan, Deb, Karen, and Keith were sitting on one side as Nathan, Haley, Brooke, and Lucas were across them on the opposite side.

"It's nice to see you again, Haley." Dan said as he watched the petite brunette adjust herself in the chair between Nathan and Brooke. "Have you been falling out of any windows lately?" He asked, smirking as her cheeks flushed. He could see Nathan shooting him a warning glare out of the corner of his eye but ignored it; he was having too much fun trying to make Haley squirm.

Everyone aside from those three glanced between Dan and Haley confused, wondering what in the world he was talking about. Nobody asked, though.

"No, Mr. Scott, I haven't." Haley responded. "What about you? Have you come up with any new schemes to get Whitey fired lately?"

Nathan couldn't help but smirk as he looked at Haley. He was proud of her for not letting Dan get to her and for dishing it out right back at him. He glanced at his dad who actually looked amused and like he wanted to say more but instead, ignored the comment and opened up his menu, perusing through all the options.

"Is he always like this?" Brooke whispered in Haley's ear. She watched her friend look at her confused so she quirked her eyebrows, quickly and discreetly, towards Dan.

Haley followed her movements and couldn't help but chuckle. "Unfortunately, yes." She answered, watching the look of disgust pass over Brooke's features. "You'll get used to it. Believe me. Just don't let him get to you." She winked at her as they both settled back into the upright positions in their chairs.

A waiter, Daryl, arrived at their table. He jotted down their drink orders and left, informing them he'll be back soon with their drinks and to take their food orders. The group made menial small talk - mostly about the game - until Daryl came back; he went around the table, scribbling down everyone's orders. He took the menus out of their hands and left.

"Well, Haley, the Pappardelle Pasta ...interesting choice." Dan commented. "Kind of expensive."

"You picked the restaurant." She said, taking a sip of her lemon water.

He smirked and then chuckled lowly - in that evil sounding way he does so well.

Dan has known Haley James for eleven years now. He can still, surprisingly, remember the day he met her that first time Lucas brought her home for a "play date". _Is play date the right definition?_ They were only eight and nine. Sure, the words sounded close to being right. But anyway, he's known her for a long time. Almost as long as his own sons. The three of them grew up together, and when Haley turned fourteen, she pretty much became a second member of their family. After her parents left to travel, she all but moved in with Keith, Karen, and Lucas.

Dan doesn't hate Haley. Far from it actually. He has a lot of respect for the girl. For a lot of different reasons. He sees the influence Haley has on his sons. She has high goals for her life and wants to have a career, making her own money and not living off a husband. And Haley James sure was a pretty girl - he doesn't look at her in an inappropriate way, though. The girl was more than half his age and a friend of Lucas and Nathan's. That thought was a little too disturbing. He also respects the way she stands up for herself which is something not very many girls do. They simply don't have the guts to do so. That's why he's constantly keeping her on her toes with his comments. Besides, it is fun. They've developed quite a rapport with one another over the years.

For the next several minutes, after their food was served, the conversations flowed, consisting mostly of the game. Not surprising since Dan Scott was sitting at the table and both of his boys were star players. Everyone else pretty much sat quietly, listening as he ran through stats and plays. One of them would occasionally added something - Karen praising her sons' basketball abilities or Lucas and Nathan talking smack about the other team or Keith joking about averaging 5,006 beers a night back in his Tree Hill High School playing days.

"So Brooke," Karen began, changing the topic, "Lucas tells us you're from California."

Brooke nodded. "Yes. Pasadena."

"What about your parents? What do they do?"

"My dad is the CEO at a huge corporation in LA."

"And your mother?" Karen prodded.

"She spends my father's money." Brooke stated matter-of-factly. She then went on to tell the family about what she's studying at Duke and what her plans are after graduation.

"Haley," Karen began, changing the subject a few minutes later, "I talked to Lydia last week. She informed me that she and Jimmy were coming home this year for Thanksgiving."

Haley nodded. "Yup. I'm excited to see them."

Unfortunately, Dan managed to get back to the logistics of tonight's game as well as highlighting both Lucas and Nathan's turnovers. Everyone shared looks with one another as they sipped their drinks and chewed bits and pieces of their meals.

"What was that about in the second half?" Dan asked his younger son, dropping a piece of his steak into his mouth.

"What was what about?" Nathan asked with a sigh of exasperation.

"The second quarter, about six minutes in. You totally gave up the scoring opportunity in the post."

"Dad, I was double-teamed. I scored thirty-eight points."

"Forty points would have looked better, don't you think?"

Nathan sighed quietly, taking a sip of his drink. Nothing was ever good enough for Dan Scott. There was so much he wanted to say to his father - so much he wanted to get off his chest. But he didn't. He held it in knowing it wouldn't do any good anyway. Some things were just better left unsaid, and he really wasn't in the mood to get into it with Dan right now. He felt a hand on his thigh. Nathan looked down and then back up, glancing at Haley who offered him a supportive smile. He returned it, silently thanking her.

**Let me know what you think. :)**

**Sorry, the quote from 3x20 is one of my favorites so I used it in this chapter. I hope you don't mind. ;) And also, I'll just tell you guys right now...as much as I LOVE sports, basketball in specific, I do not like writing games/plays so please just feel free to read through those sections quickly. LOL!**

**Anyway, I'll have another chapter soon!**


	7. Chapter Six

**First off, I am so sorry! I completely forget to let you guys know that I have family plans and wouldn't be able to update until today. Sorry.**

**As always, thanks for all the story/author alerts. And a big thanks to HBJHOTH23, SPNALEY, ecampbell3, 2naley, kissthecook, NALEYAAF23, woz1971, amkjo001, GRemy, rosepetal16, GottaluvNaley, JenniMathewslovessYou, saderia, JamesLover23, ThaAnya, and all the guests who have taken the time to leave reviews. It means so much to me. :)**

**Please forgive any spelling/grammar mistakes. (I really didn't read through this one.) :)**

**Quick AN: This chapter is a filler one, and I stole a lot of lines from the show. Truth is, I wasn't that interested in this chapter so I didn't spend a lot of time on it. (Horrible, I know). I really just wanted to get it done and over with.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with One Tree Hill.**

_November 23, 2004_

Lucas glanced in his rearview mirror and then his driver's side mirror, making sure there were no other vehicles and he switched lanes. Driving in the fast lane, he passed the white Jeep Liberty he was previously following before gently swerving back into the right lane. He noticed a green road sign on the right side of the road. Forty miles to go before the Tree Hill exit.

He couldn't wait to get home; Lucas was exhausted - more than normal. He didn't know why but all the practices and the two games they've played have been tough on him this year. Basketball has never took this much out of him. Of course, it was nothing he couldn't handle. He just had to persevere through the tired and his sore muscles.

Nathan reached for the knob on the radio, surfing through the stations until settling on one playing "Lap Dance" by N.E.R.D. He shifted his head to the right, watching the passing scenery outside as he stretched his legs. Reaching for the knob to his right, he leaned back in his seat slightly, trying to find a more comfortable position. His brother's car wasn't exactly roomy. And he really hated long drives, especially if he wasn't driving.

Lucas chuckled, glancing at his brother and then in the rearview mirror. "At least someone's comfortable."

Nathan followed where Lucas was looking and glanced at the backseat. Haley was laying sideways across the seat, pillow under her head and a blanket draped along the length of her body; she was fast asleep. He rolled his eyes, irritated that she was able to rest comfortably. Then again, even if it was him back there he probably wouldn't be comfortable. She was considerably shorter than him, not to mention tinier. He wouldn't be able to sleep well either way.

He rested the side of his head against the window and closed his eyes, listening to the music as he hoped to catch a few minutes of shut-eye. After couple more songs played and Nathan was still awake - thanks to his brother. He opened his eyes and looked Lucas's way.

"What?" Lucas questioned when he noticed Nathan staring...no, glaring at him.

"Stop."

"Stop what?"

"The fidgeting. The sighing. You're annoying the crap out of me." Nathan shot out and watched as Lucas rolled his eyes. "What is up with you?"

"Nothing."

"Luke, there's clearly something on your mind. What's up?"

"It's Haley."

Now, Nathan was more alert. He instinctively glanced back at Haley; she was still sleeping soundly. "What about Haley? Is there something wrong with her?" He asked, concerned.

"No, she's fine." Lucas reassured as he dropped his right hand from the steering wheel and let out a heavy sigh. "It's this whole virginity thing."

Lucas wasn't angry or disappointed with Haley - he didn't exactly have the right to feel that way. He was more curious - and surprised. They tell each other everything, and he felt blind-sided and out-of-the-loop that she failed to mention this big news. Lucas couldn't help but wonder why she never told him. Why she felt she couldn't share this with him.

"Luke." Nathan groaned. He did not want to have this conversation with anyone, let alone his brother. Nathan didn't like lying to Lucas, especially to his face. It was one thing when it was a secret between him and Haley; neither of them talked about it therefore they weren't really _lying_ to anyone. But now Lucas is sitting next to him, talking about it. Nathan felt guilty, knowing he would have to "omit" the truth. "Why do you care so much?"

"It's Haley. Haley, Nathan."

"What's your point?"

"She's sweet and innocent and...and too young."

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Hypocrite much? Luke, you were younger than she was."

"I know that.

"I hate to break it to ya, big brother, but Haley isn't a kid anymore. She isn't that pure and innocent friend of yours anymore. She grew up."

"I know that." Lucas repeated.

"Do you really?" Nathan questioned with a laugh. "Luke, you still see her that way. It's obvious. Hell, you just admitted it to me. But you have to stop - you're only gonna disappoint yourself anytime she does something unexpected."

"No, it's not necessarily that. It's just...why didn't she tell me?"

Nathan glanced at his brother, speechless. He didn't know what to say to him. It's not like he could tell him the truth - could he? Nathan thought about it - if it wasn't such a big deal to Haley and him then why is it such a big deal to keep it a secret? Maybe Lucas deserves to know. He unknowingly shook his head. No, he couldn't tell Lucas. Haley was right. Nobody else needs to know. And the truth was, Nathan didn't want anyone else knowing. It felt special - more meaningful if it was kept between them.

"You didn't know, did you?" Lucas asked, capturing the attention of his little brother once more.

"No, I didn't know anything." Nathan lied. "Come on, Luke, if she didn't tell you do you really think she would have told me?" He chuckled, causing Lucas to do the same.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I just worry about her."

"Well, if a guy ever breaks her heart - beat the crap out of him. You will always be able to do that no matter how much Haley grows up."

"There is that."

The two brothers laughed loudly. They stopped when they heard a content sigh coming from the backseat as Haley adjusted her body along the seat; she remained asleep, though.

"She's gonna be fine, Luke." Nathan reassured. "You aren't the only one who looks after her."

Lucas smiled in appreciation at his little brother. "Thanks, Nate."

* * *

Karen opened the door to her café, hearing the bell chime. Walking inside, she stopped in her tracks when she saw someone curled up on the couch next to the piano. She squinted her eyes and realized it was Haley, feeling both relieved and confused. Frowning, she walked over to the couch and crouched down beside it.

"Haley." She said quietly while shaking her lightly. When she received no response, she repeated her actions.

Haley startled awake, placing her hand over her rapidly beating heart. She was relieved to see it was just Karen, and she waited for both her heart and her heavy breathing to calm down.

"Haley, what on Earth are you doing in here?" Karen asked, moving to sit on the couch as Haley shifted into a sitting position. "Why aren't you at home? Lucas told me they dropped you off yesterday."

Haley nodded. "Yeah, they did but nobody was home. Apparently, my parents had to change the locks and forgot to tell me of that. They also forgot to tell me they decided, at last-minute, to spend Thanksgiving with Vivian, Greg, and the kids. They are already in Wisconsin. I still had my key so I came here."

"Haley James, what were you thinking."

"I'm so sorry, Karen. I promise I didn't take anything or..."

"No, sweetie," Karen interrupted, laughing. "Why the heck didn't you come to our house? You are not spending Thanksgiving alone in an empty café."

"I didn't want to bother you guys." Haley shrugged.

Karen sighed. "Haley, you are always welcome in our home. You should know that by now. Besides, I think you spent more time in our house last year than your own. Heck, I think you spent more time there than both Lucas and Nathan did."

Haley smiled. Karen definitely had a point there.

"Have you eaten anything?" Karen asked, concerned.

"I had a granola bar in my purse that I ate last night."

The older woman rolled her eyes and stood up from the couch; she grabbed Haley's arm and pulled her up as well. "Come on."

Haley followed Karen towards the counter and sat down on one of the stool chairs after Karen instructed her to do so. She watched Karen grab two small, clean plates and two medal forks before taking the covering to the glass cake dish off. She raised her eyebrows. "Chocolate cake for breakfast, huh?"

"It's never too early for chocolate cake." Karen said, placing a piece of cake on each plate and sliding one over in front of Haley who immediately jabbed her fork into the dessert. "So," She began, taking a seat on the empty stool chair to Haley's right, "your parents are in Madison."

Haley nodded.

"I'm sorry, sweetie."

Haley shrugged. "It's not a big deal. They want to travel."

"No, it's not okay. They have a daughter at home who needs them." Karen stated, matter-of-factly.

Karen loved Haley's parents, and Lydia James was one of her dearest friends, but she didn't approve of their choices concerning their children, particularly their youngest. Jimmy and Lydia were wonderful and loving parents, especially as their four girls grew up. And they did send money every month to cover all the bills as well as groceries and other necessities so it wasn't like Haley was using her own money for anything other than herself. That wasn't the issue, though. They have been incredibly neglectful on an emotional/parental level towards Haley for the past few years. She was the responsible daughter - the independent daughter who could take care of herself so they never really had to worry about her. They should have been more worried, though. Haley was still a teenage girl, no matter how responsible she may be.

Last year, Haley's senior year of high school, was a record-breaking high for the James. Jimmy and Lydia were only in Tree Hill for, in total, two months. Karen knew this because Haley spent most of her time at the café or in their house. Karen certainly didn't mind. Lucas was away at Duke and Nathan lived with Dan at the beach house, only coming home to the house sporadically throughout the year. It was nice to have Haley there; the girl was like a daughter to her. Haley James was and will always be a part of their family.

"Technically, I'm not at home anymore." Haley stated.

"Oh, don't make excuses for them, Haley James."

Haley smiled warmly at Karen. She knew what was running through the older brunette's mind right now, knowing how Karen felt about her parents leaving town all the time. Karen was like a mother to her, and she appreciated and loved the concern the woman always had for her. The Scotts were her second family, and she didn't know what she would do without them in her life.

"Fine." Haley sighed and admitted that it does suck sometimes. "You know, I understand them wanting to travel. I get it, and I am used to it by now. But would it have killed them to remember me? Remember to call me to tell me they wouldn't be coming home this week? To remember to send me a new set of house keys so I'm not standing on the porch looking like an idiot. By the way, I accidentally broke my key off in the lock as I was trying to open the door. That was super fun."

Karen laughed sympathetically.

"I don't know. I wish...I just wish they would think about me."

"I know, sweetie." Karen said, rubbing her left hand along the girl's back. "It's not fair to you at all, and I wish your parents saw that. I'm sorry they don't, but Haley, I want you to know that you are always welcome here and with us. You never have to call either - just come whenever. And if you ever go insane and decide to sleep here again instead of coming over to our house, please make yourself something to eat. And don't you dare put money in the register for it." She warned, pointing her finger.

Haley laughed and nodded. "I will. Thanks, Karen." They smiled at one another. "So how are you feeling?" She asked, changing the subject as she poked at the dessert.

Karen shrugged, taking a bite of her cake. "No morning sickness yet, but I'm only about six weeks along. Ask me again at Christmas." She said as they both laughed. "I still can't believe I'm having a baby."

Haley smiled broadly.

"I was a little apprehensive at first. I mean, I'm in my forties. I'm nervous since it will be a riskier pregnancy and labor, but I'm also excited. I never really thought about having more kids. I have my two boys and I'm happy with them. Keith never gave any indication that he wanted kids either. He's always been around for Lucas and Nathan, and they're his, too. With the boys out of the house now...the thought of another baby is exciting."

"I have a feeling this one's gonna be a girl." Haley said.

Karen smiled. "I'd like that. I do worry about the boys, though. I know they're older and pretty much out of the house, but I just hope they're okay with this."

"Oh, they are." Haley reassured with a boisterous smile. "When we first left the dorms yesterday morning, they were talking about it. They're actually pretty excited. I think they're hoping for a little sister as well." She said as they both laughed. "They might be a little worried about you - you know, with the age and everything, but they are really happy for you and Keith, Karen."

"Really?" Karen couldn't help but ask; her emotions were causing her to be a little emotional lately.

"Really." Haley confirmed as the older woman smiled in gratitude.

The two continued to make some small talk about Karen's pregnancy as they finished the rest of their cakes.

"Well, get your stuff together. I have to go into the back to grab some desserts for dinner tonight, and then we'll head home." Karen declared, standing up from the stool chair.

* * *

Nathan lounged against the cushion of the couch, his eyes glued to the television screen as his fingers rapidly alternated between the buttons on his remote control. He could hear the clatter coming from the kitchen; his Grandma Mae was busy preparing for their Thanksgiving dinner tonight. Deb was setting up the dining room; her expertise was more equipped with the decorum setup than the real cooking. His dad and Grandpa Royal were somewhere. Nathan wasn't sure where and he didn't care. Anywhere was better than with him.

He smirked as his player made another basket. "Money!" He cheered aloud as if there were a crowd to witness.

The smells from the kitchen wafted past his nostrils for a brief moment, causing his stomach to grumble. He was starving and couldn't wait for dinner to get finished. He was ready to eat. And boy was he going to eat. That's what the holidays were for, right? Eating so much you feel like you're going to puke later.

Nathan heard the front door opening and looked up, seeing Lucas and Keith walk through the door. He nodded at them both. His brother immediately jumped onto the couch next to him, grabbing the controller out of his hand. "I was playing that."

"Not anymore." Lucas smirked.

The younger brother rolled his eyes and watched as Keith laughed, leaving the living room and heading towards the kitchen. He was probably going to greet his mother. Like the rest of them, minus Dan probably, Keith enjoyed his mother's company much more so than his dad's.

The Scotts had a somewhat complicated history. It started way back when Dan and Keith were young. Dan was the favorite of the two brothers. At least in Royal's point of view. Dan was the basketball prodigy. The one who was going to go the furthest in terms of careers. However, he blew out his knee his junior year of college, effectively ending his path towards the NBA. His high school sweetheart, Karen Roe, followed him to UNC. Shortly after Dan's accident, she found out she was pregnant. The two married.

Once they graduated from UNC, they moved back to Tree Hill. Karen was pregnant with their second son, and they were both ready to settle down. Dan opened up a car dealership, a very successful car dealership. Karen followed her passion and opened up a quaint little café which generated its own success - slightly smaller but still successful. They bought a beautiful house and started a real life together.

Like a lot of marriages in this world, though, their happily ever after didn't last too long. When the boys were in elementary school, fights between Dan and Karen became a regular occurrence. By the time Lucas and Nathan were the ages of eleven and ten, their parents filed for divorce.

It wasn't a difficult divorce or one filled with a bunch of drama. The decision was easy. Dan and Karen simply fell out of love. They agreed to almost everything. Karen kept the house as Dan packed up his stuff and moved into their beach house. They divided their assets and they separated their businesses. Dan gained total control of his dealership as Karen gained total control of her café. The only thing they fought on was custody of the boys; they both wanted them. Since they both lived in Tree Hill, in close quarters with one another, the judge ruled that Nathan live with Dan and Lucas live with Karen.

One year later, Keith and Karen started to date. Keith had harbored a flame for his brother's ex since their high school years. It was awkward, to say the least, for everyone at first. But as time wore on, the tension fizzled. Dan gave them his blessing, not really caring what the two did. He didn't love Karen anymore; their marriage was a thing of the past. The only thing they shared now were the two boys. Another year after that, Keith and Karen were married.

It was during Nathan's senior year that Dan met Deborah Lee. She came from a rich, prominent family. She, herself, made a very comfortable living; her job was the vice president of a orginization which specializes in AIDS research. The two met when Deb was in Tree Hill on business. They agreed to a date which turned into several dates and eventually turned serious as Deb moved into the beach house. One of the positive aspects of Deb's job was that she was able to work from home aside from all the traveling she had to do; she was able to move to Tree Hill yet stay on with the same company as well as keep her position.

Lucas and Nathan both liked her. They weren't super close with her but they all got along. She was nice - definitely more pleasant to be around than their own father. And surprisingly, Deb and Karen were really close. Deb often helped Karen at the café - helped modernize the decorum. The two women even recently opened up a local nightclub - all ages and very successful, especially with the younger generation who spent the majority of their weekends hanging out there.

Lucas heard feet shuffling into the living room; he looked up and smiled upon noticing his grandmother. He stood and embraced her in a hug. "Happy Thanksgiving, Grandma."

"Happy Thanksgiving, sweetie." Mae returned, giving him a gentle squeeze before releasing him. "Dinner will be ready in about five minutes, boys."

"Good. I am starving." Nathan proclaimed as Keith walked into the room, agreeing with him.

"Keith," Mae began, "where is Karen?"

"She wasn't feeling well - the whole morning sickness thing." Keith answered. "She stayed home with Haley."

"Haley James?" Mae asked as her son nodded. "Oh, that sweet girl. You should have brought her along. I would have liked to see her again. It's been so long."

"I think she's enjoying her time with mom. They're at home, happily bingeing on ice cream and watching chick flicks." Lucas said.

Nathan laughed as he pictured his mom and Haley lounging on the couch, blankets draped across them and bowls of ice cream in their laps as tears strolled down their cheeks because of whatever sappy movie was playing on the screen. His thoughts were interrupted when the front door opened, and he saw his dad strolling in.

"Mom, you look as beautiful as ever." Dan complimented, kissing his mother on the cheek.

"Oh, God bless you for a liar." She replied.

"And compliments to you for calling me a liar." He laughed.

Mae patted him on the cheek. "You look tired."

"Hey, son," Royal began, entering the living room, "what's the deal? No more Charlotte hornets?"

"New Orleans can have 'em."

"No sports talk." Mae jumped in, pointing between her husband and youngest son.

"Oh, come on." Royal groaned.

"Dining room. Sit." She ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." Royal quickly obeyed.

The whole family gathered in the dining room and seated themselves around the table. Not exactly being the religious types and skipping out on a dinner prayer, they quickly scooped the food onto their plates and dug in.

"So how's the team doing this year?" Royal asked, changing the subject.

"Can we please not talk about sports until after dinner?" Mae asked, knowing where this conversation could only lead to.

"I'm just asking them a simple question, Mae. If you don't want to listen then cover your ears." He countered.

"The team's doing well, Grandpa." Lucas answered quickly. "At least so far - we've only had two games but we're 2-0."

"Yeah, I've watched the games."

Nathan refrained from rolling his eyes. Why would Royal even ask how they were doing if he already knew? Their grandpa probably knew every stat - from the game and from both him and his brother. Is it any wonder where Dan Scott got it from?

"Well, Nathan, you're playing more and more like your old man every day. We all know where he gets his skills from. Lucas, you've had a good year so far, too."

Lucas and Nathan glanced at one another, sharing a look as Royal continued.

"Yeah, your dad's a star, boys - would have risen through the roof at Carolina if it hadn't been for that damn knee of his. How are your knees, Nathan?"

"No worries." Nathan dryly replied, taking a sip of his water.

"Oh, he's got great knees." Lucas teased, patting his brother playfully on the back as the family erupted in laughter.

"Danny takes after his old man." Royal started up again. "He never lets adversity stop him. Too bad Keith takes after his mother's side of the family."

"Lucky for him." Mae added, raising her glass of win while winking at her eldest son.

Keith followed his mother's actions. "I'll drink to that."

Nathan leaned closer to Lucas. "Mom and Haley sure as hell aren't missing anything tonight." He whispered.

"I totally envy them right now." Lucas stated.

"At least you're leaving when this is all said and done."

"You could just come home with us."

Nathan let out the mixture of a scoff and a laugh. "Yeah, because both dad and grandpa are going to let that happen."

Dan stood from his chair, holding his win glass up. "Well, now that everyone is sitting together, I have an announcement to make." He glanced at Deb. "Deb and I are engaged."

Mae clapped her hands together in excitement, leaning to her right and embracing her soon-to-be daughter-in-law in a joyful hug as Royal shook Dan's hand, congratulating him.

More congratulations and hugs and handshakes were issued before the family finished their dinner. Mae and Deb took over the conversation now, consisting of wedding details. The earlier tension in the room had evaporated with the sports talk finished - at least for now. Everyone knew Dan or Royal would for sure be bringing it back into play sooner or later. Lucas and Nathan took this time to enjoy the small window, finishing their mean in peaceful bliss.

**There you go. Let me know!**

**I will definitely have another update for you guys on Monday. Some Naley interaction as well. ;)**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Okay, I'm back as promised.**

**I just want to say thank you for all the story/author alerts. And as always, a big thanks to 2naley, NALEYAAF23, Othfan48 (chapters 6 & 7), ThaAnya, saderia, and woz1971 for your reviews of the previous chapter. They always mean the world to me. I can't believe I'm over 100 already! That is so exciting, and I am honored so thank you guys so much!**

**Quick AN: I try to do as much research as I can so that things are based more in reality. I would just like to ask that you please disregard some of the songs I chose and will probably choose for later chapters. I try to find songs that are right (release date-wise) with the correct year of my stories but it doesn't always work. So just ignore that, please. Just a little tidbit that I notice as a writer. ;)**

**Please forgive any grammar/spelling mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with One Tree Hill. Also, I stole a line from Grey's Anatomy - you fans will probably know which one as you read it so I don't own that either.**

_December 23, 2004_

Haley carried her blue and brown floral print Vera Bradley duffel bag over her right shoulder as she descended the stairs of her dorm building. She brought her left hand up against her lips, yawning into the open palm. She was exhausted. Normally, she was a morning person, but it was very early. 5:48 A. M. Unless she had a class or she had to work or had any other reasonable excuse to be up this early, she was still sound asleep, cuddled in her warm blankets. Why Nathan wanted to leave this early was baffling to her. He wasn't even a morning person. She was just praying he wasn't in a mood. It would be his own damn fault if he was but she would be the one to have to deal with him for the next two to three hours.

She felt relieved when she took the last step down, her feet hitting the cement floor. She secured the bag on her shoulder and pushed open the wide, black door. She exited the building, closing the door behind her. One nice thing about this building is that you must have a key to enter it in addition to the key to your actual dorm room considering it locked automatically when shut. It was still slightly dark outside but it was obvious the sun was going to be rising soon - maybe in an hour or so. Haley had enough light to see, though. The porch light was on; the campus directors usually ordered all resident advisors to keep the lights on. They felt it was safer, keeping the buildings as well as the students more secure.

She saw Nathan's mustang parked directly in front of the building. They were probably the only two students left on campus. Everyone else had more than likely left days ago. But Lucas and Nathan had their game against Oklahoma on the twenty-first. Haley felt it was pointless to drive home herself. Besides, Nathan offered. He was always considerate in that way. Lucas offered as well but he and Brooke were driving to Tree Hill together since Brooke was spending the holiday with them. Haley did not want to be in a car with those two all the way back home - not if she had an alternate choice; she loved them both to death but sometimes they were way too much when together.

Nathan noticed Haley exiting the dorms and opened his car door, climbing out of the driver's seat. He walked around the car, stopping once he reached the back. He lifted the already open trunk wider and waited for her to make her way over to him. When she did, he took the bag from her shoulder and placed it in the trunk, next to his black Nike gym bag.

"Such a gentleman."

He winked at her as they both retreated to their sides of the car.

The first thing Haley noticed when she climbed into the passenger seat were the two trash bags in his backseat, undoubtedly full of his dirty clothes. "Are you serious?"

Nathan looked at her confused and then followed her line of sight, his eyes landing on the bags. He smirked and shrugged his shoulders as he fastened his seat belt; Haley doing the same.

"You're pathetic, you know that."

He laughed. "Come on. My mom likes it." He said as she scoffed in disbelief. "She does. It makes her feel needed and appreciated. It makes her feel loved."

"Whatever." She chuckled, adjusting her body into a comfortable position while Nathan shifted the gear and drove out of the parking lot.

They drove in silence until Nathan merged onto HWY 40.

"Good game the other night." Haley complimented. "I didn't get a chance to watch it - not that I actually would have if I did..." Nathan laughed. "But Lucas told me you played awesome."

"I did." He confirmed smugly. "78-67."

Haley nodded. "I know. Luke already told me, just as proudly. How did it feel to play at Madison Square Garden?"

Nathan, without even realizing it, smiled wistfully and answered with a word, "Amazing."

"Well, if you play your cards right, you might get to play on that court on a more permanent basis."

"That's the plan. Just three and a half more years."

The next hour flew by, Haley tried to take a nap but wasn't too successful. Nathan's annoying rap music was playing. She was generous enough to let him choose the music considering he offered her a ride, and he was generous enough to keep the volume low. It didn't matter, though - she still heard it. Haley absolutely hated rap music. What was its purpose anyway? Most of the time you can't even understand what the artists are even singing about. More than the crappy music, though, was how insanely bored she was.

"Nathan, I'm bored." She whined.

"What do you want me to do about that?"

"Let's play the radio game." She suggested and listened as he groaned. "Come on. It's fun and you know it."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. You start."

"Yah!" She exclaimed and reached for the radio. "Where are my parents now?"

The channel landed on a station playing "Hometown" by Bruce Springsteen.

Haley scoffed and muttered, "Yeah right."

Nathan glanced at her and saw the unshed tears in her eyes. He was mentally cursing Jimmy and Lydia right now and had the powerful urge to call them up and give them a piece of his mind. He obviously didn't. Wanting to change the subject and hopefully uplift Haley's mood, he asked a different question. "What do I think of Haley?"

She cut her eyes towards him, narrowing them as she waited with anticipation for the song to come. Elvis Presley's "Burning Love" came on, and she smiled widely as she glanced at Nathan. "Now would you listen to that."

He shook his head in amusement. "It is true, Hales."

"I know." She responded and shrugged as she reached for the _SEEK_ button. "My turn. What do I think of Nathan?"

"Isn't She Lovely" by Stevie Wonder

Haley laughed. "Well, this certainly is true, Nathan. I do think you're lovely." She winked at him as he grinned in response. "Okay, I have another one. How would you describe Rachel Gatina?"

After the channels surfed, it stopped on a station playing "Promiscuous Girl" by Nelly Fertado. Both Nathan and Haley began to crack up at the ironic choice of songs.

"Oh, my gosh!" Haley exclaimed through her laughter. "What are the chances of that one?" She started clutching her stomach as she hunched over; the laughter was actually causing her stomach to hurt.

"You okay over there?" He laughed.

"Sorry...it's just so funny."

"You really do hate that girl, don't you?" He questioned, amused.

She nodded. I really do." After a few seconds her laughter finally began to die down. "So you and Rachel...are you guys still..." Haley brought her hands up, slapping them together a few times.

Nathan laughed at her gestures. "What the hell are you doing?"

She cut her eyes to him. She saw the look on his face and couldn't help but laugh as well, knowing she probably looked ridiculous. "Sorry, I don't know what that was."

"Clearly."

Haley ignored him and continued through her laughter. "You and Rachel are still sleeping together?"

He shrugged. "Sometimes. Not like we were over the summer - just a occassional hookup every once in a while."

"And it's not a relationship?"

"Hell no!" He practically shouted. "I can't stand her."

"Then, why..."

"The sex is decent." He answered. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed her cringe slightly and he smirked. "She's easy and willing, but it's only sex. Nothing more. And just for the record, it's definitely not the best I've ever had. Not even close."

Haley glanced at him, seeing the pointed look he was giving her. She turned away, looking out her window. She blushed; her lips curved upward and she bit down to keep them from forming into a full-blown smile.

"You know, there is someone else I'd rather be sleeping with." He continued nonchalantly, keeping his eyes glued to the road ahead of him. "Unfortunately, though, this certain girl isn't into the whole friends with benefits concept. It's really a shame, too. We're pretty hot together."

Haley shrugged her shoulders. "Well, we will be sleeping together this weekend."

Nathan looked at her surprised, a smirk quickly forming on his lips. "That's very good to know."

"Easy there, Fabio." Haley chuckled, rolling her eyes. "We're just sharing a room."

He raised his eyebrows in confusion. "What about the guest bedroom?"

"Your mom and Keith have started redecorating the guest room to get ready for the new baby. There's nothing in there except for some paint and a crib that isn't assembled so I have nowhere to sleep. You have a couple of options. You and Lucas can sleep in your room, sharing your bed while Brooke and I take his or Brooke can sleep with Lucas while I sleep with you. Which option do you prefer?" She questioned, raising her eyebrows.

"Of course, I want to sleep with you. I will never complain about that." He winked at her. She rolled her eyes and shoved him lightly on his shoulder. "Okay, let's see how things are really gonna play out."

Haley looked at him confused about what he meant.

"What does tonight hold for me and Haley?" Nathan asked, pressing the _SEEK_ button on the radio. It landed on "Physical" by Olivia Newton-John which caused his smirk to widen.

"Oh, please. Best out of three?" She questioned as he nodded. The channels surfed, landing on "Keep Your Hands To Yourself" by The Calling. She smiled and exclaimed, "Ha!"

"Don't get too excited there, Hales. We still have one more round."

Her smile continued, watching as he hit that button one more time.

"Push It" by Salt-N-Pepper.

Nathan started laughing as he pointed to the radio. "See - even the radio agrees with me."

Haley shook her head and shoved his outstretched arm. "Whatever. It's not like this game is real or anything so just keep on driving, buddy."

* * *

Haley took a sip of her hot cocoa - Karen's special recipe. She closed her eyes, savoring its wonderful taste. This stuff was so amazing. It was a Roe family recipe in which Karen passed down to Haley as well. Haley made it herself once - wanting to try it out and make sure she mixed the ingredients correctly. She did but hasn't made it since. Karen made it every Christmas, and Haley liked having something to look forward to each year. The cocoa was definitely something she looked forward to. Cuddling further on the couch, she tucked her legs underneath her. A blanket was draped over her lap. Glancing up, Haley saw Nathan. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He said as he plopped onto the cushion next to her.

When Nathan was situated, Haley leaned into his side, careful not to spill any of her cocoa. She closed her eyes again, a smile forming on her lips. This was the perfect way to spend Christmas Eve. It was dark with only the lights from the tree and the fire blazing from the fireplace illuminating the living room. It was quiet and very relaxing. Lucas and Brooke were cuddled together on the wide chair with their legs stretched out along the ottoman and a blanket covering them. Keith and Karen had retired up to their bedroom about an hour ago, after they all finished decorating the tree.

As for Nathan, he felt relieved to be away from his dad's house for the weekend. This was the most relaxed he's felt in a while - if he excluded last night when he, Haley, Lucas, and Brooke had dinner with Dan and Deb. Luckily, without Royal's presence, Dan wasn't as bad - still his nitpicking, criticizing self but nothing too excessive.

The four of them sat in the living room, simply relaxing in the comfortable silence until Brooke broke it several minutes later. "This has been fun. My family isn't big on holidays and I can't remember the last time we spent Christmas together."

Haley sent the dimpled brunette a small smile; she definitely knew how Brooke felt. "Is that why you spent last Christmas with Peyton? Lucas said you went to Maine last year." Haley questioned.

Brooke nodded. "Yeah. To be honest, that was probably the best Christmas I've ever had. It was snowing. I'm not used to snow. I'm from California; we don't get too much of the white stuff." They all chuckled. "We made snow angels and built this awesome snow fort. We had a snowball fight. Her dad even came out and pelted us with a few himself. Gosh, we probably looked ridiculous - two nineteen years olds playing around like children. We had so much fun. Larry welcomed me with open arms and I felt like a part of the family. Like now. I love spending the holidays with people who actually love one another - a real and normal family."

"And you think our family is normal." Nathan teased as everyone laughed.

"My favorite Christmas was five years ago." Haley began, sharing a smile with both Lucas and Nathan as the three of them instantly flashed back to that particular winter. "My whole family was in town and staying at our house. Twenty-five people crowded together in a three bedroom house. We couldn't even put up a tree because we needed the extra space for everyone to sleep. It was awful. On Christmas Eve, after my family did the whole dinner/present thing, I headed to the café."

"She had text me, screaming for some distance from her family." Lucas laughed.

"It was so much fun. Keith and Karen cooked cheeseburgers on the grill and some fries. We ate chocolate cake and vanilla ice cream for dessert. Not the typical dinner you'd expect on Christmas Eve but it was delicious. We then headed up to the rooftop and decorated a small tree. Keith left for a few minutes and returned with a couple of tents and some blankets and pillows. We had a campout - right on the roof. Karen had a Frank Sinatra CD playing on repeat. It wasn't exactly warm outside but I was sandwiched between Lucas and Nathan - I was one warm, lucky girl that night." She stated, winking at the two Scott brothers.

"You've got that right." Nathan replied, returning her wink.

Haley smiled. "That was definitely my favorite Christmas."

"Mine, too." Lucas agreed. "And this one as well."

Haley watched as Lucas and Brooke shared a lingering, chaste kiss. She heard Nathan groan and lightly elbowed him as she whispered, "Oh, stop."

"What?" He retorted. "Do they really have to do that in front of us?"

"Come on. This kiss is very tasteful as opposed to all of their others usually are."

He shrugged. "I guess you have a point."

"I always do." She smiled.

"So, Nathan, what about you?" Brooke questioned. "What's your favorite Christmas memory?"

Nathan thought for a few seconds. "I think it'd be when I was five. Dad got both Lucas and me our first leather basketballs. It was the best present I had ever received. I remember thinking about all the fun we were going to have playing with Dan. He also told us that our other present was in the driveway - a basketball hoop which was already set up. He said we could start playing that day and we did. After breakfast, we all went outside. Mom pulled up a lawn chair off to the side and watched us play. We had so much fun just shooting around - dad showing us some techniques but nothing excessive. We just enjoyed the simple game of basketball. I think that was the day I realized how much I love the sport."

"I remember that day." Lucas joined in.

Nathan nodded. "We had one day of fun before dad turned into the drill sergeant of basketball."

Haley sent both of the Scott brothers a sympathetic smile before leaning further into Nathan's side. She felt the palm of his left hand clasping over the outside of her left hand under the blanket, giving it a gentle squeeze. She wished she could do more to comfort him - both of them, Nathan and Lucas. Dan Scott was so infuriating sometimes. The rapport she has with Dan is of great contrast to the rapport the brothers share with their father.

**OTHOTHOTH**

Haley stood under the shower-head, basking in the hot water pelting down over her. She massaged her Caress Tahitian body wash into a soapy lather and spread it all over her body. It was a simple pleasure that made her feel clean and rejuvenated - just completely relaxed. She really missed having a real bathroom, the privacy and the whole overall experience of what a bathroom should entail. It was wonderful to have that once again. She spent another five minutes in the shower before turning the handle all the way to the right until the water shut off. She rang out as much of the excess water from her hair as she was able to and then pulled open the shower curtain.

"Nathan!" She shrieked upon finding Nathan standing in front of the mirror, toothbrush in his hand as he applied some of his Aquafresh toothpaste onto the bristles.

Nathan smirked at her through the mirror, and he couldn't stop his wandering eyes from traveling the length of her body as she stood behind him completely naked. His body was definitely reacting. How could he not? He would have had to be completely blind not to react.

Haley reached for the towel hanging on the bar to her right and quickly wrapped it around her body. "What are you doing in here?" She asked, stepping out of the tub and onto the black rug at her feet.

"Just brushing my teeth."

"Yeah, I'll bet." She muttered with a roll of her eyes.

Nathan scrubbed his teeth and continued watching Haley through the mirror as she pulled out another clean towel from the linen closet, bent over and shook the towel through her wet hair.

Haley threw her still damp hair up into a bun. Her eyes drifted over to Nathan who was just finishing with his task. He stood in front of her wearing nothing but a pair of black boxers. She watched his back muscles flex slightly with his movements. Why did he have to have such an amazing body? It would be so much easier to ignore him if he didn't look like that. He had a reason to be so smug about his appearance; she couldn't deny the guy was insanely and ridiculously hot.

Nathan used some water from the sink to wash out the remaining toothpaste and then placed his toothbrush in its previous position in the glass holder, next to Haley's green one.

Haley stared incredulously as Nathan made no move to leave the bathroom. He turned around to face her, leaning his back against the marble sink counter. Rolling her eyes, she sauntered over to him, grabbing the pair of light pink cotton shorts sitting on the surface and slipped both of her feet into the leg openings and slid the shorts the rest of the way up her legs, adjusting the waistband evenly across her hips.

She, then, grabbed the long-sleeved white t-shirt sitting on the surface. She smirked, grasping the front of her towel and pulled the piece holding the two ends together apart, letting the material fall freely from her body and listening to the _thump_ it made hitting the floor; she cocked her head to the side, watching Nathan's reaction as his eyes feasted on the sight of her naked breasts. She smiled innocently before pushing her hands into the sleeves and then pushed her head through the open neck. She slowly, deliberately, tugged the shirt down past her breasts and rearranged the garment until it was fitting the top half of her body correctly.

"You are something else." Nathan muttered, both amused and bemused.

"I don't know what you mean." She shrugged, stepping in front of him so she was standing between the sink counter and him. He turned so his front was facing her back, and she inhaled a small breath as he rubbed himself purposely against her. A small tremor flowed through her body, but she ignored it as she reached for her toothbrush.

Nathan placed his hands on her hips, watching as she coated the bristles with the toothpaste. She began brushing her teeth as her eyes met his in the mirror. They watched one another silently until she finished. She placed her toothbrush next to his, grabbed a nearby towel, and dabbed the excess water around her mouth. He stared at her, enchanted with her movements.

"Time for bed." She smiled through the mirror, turning to step around him and walked towards the door.

"You are such a tease." He followed her footsteps, flicking the bathroom light off.

The two arrived in his bedroom. Nathan waited as Haley pulled back the comforter as well as the top sheet before climbing underneath them both. He flicked the bedroom light off, darkness immediately surrounding the entire room. There was a small sliver of light casting into the room from the window that helped guide him towards his bed, not that he wasn't already familiar with the layout. He climbed into the bed next to Haley, situating himself into a comfortable position. He looked over to his left and saw Haley curled on her side, her back facing him. Nathan smirked, sliding his body against her as he wrapped his arms around her stomach, resting his face into the crook of her neck before leaving a lingering kiss against her skin.

"Really?"

"You like it." He smirked, kissing her neck. "Don't even try to deny it."

Haley couldn't help but smile despite her irritation. She gasped lightly in surprise when his arms tightened around her waist, drawing her body closer to his. She closed her eyes as his lips grazed her neck once more but didn't stop with just one kiss. He moved his mouth slowly along her neck and up to her jaw line.

"I want you so much." He muttered huskily. "Come on, Hales, you know you want to. We've done it before - twice. We're recycling or something; it's good for the environment."

She chuckled and told him it so wasn't gonna happen.

He pulled away from her, falling to his back and groaned. "You're killing me, you know that."

"I do have it on good authority that I'm a tease." She said, turning to face him. She playfully winked as he smiled up at her.

Haley snuggled into his chest, feeling the beating of his heart through his shirt. It was a steady beat, a calming beat. She closed her eyes, smiling as her breathing evened out, in synchrony with his heart beat. His hands wrapped around her, his left hand gliding sensually along her spine in a back and forth movement. Her eyes opened, glancing at the digital clock sitting on his nightstand. 12:03 A. M.

"Nathan." She whispered.

"Huh?" He mumbled, tiredly. He opened his eyes when he felt her body shifting, and he saw her practically laying on top of him. Her face was directly above his, and he could feel the warmth from her steady breathing.

"Merry Christmas." She smiled, kissing his lips softly before shifting back down, snuggling her face into his chest once more.

Nathan smiled, closing his eyes. "Merry Christmas, Hales."

**Let me know what you think. :)**

**I should be back with another update either on Thursday or Friday.**


	9. Chapter Eight

**I'm back! Sorry, I really wanted to get this uploaded for you guys yesterday but I've had issues. :( Read the bottom AN if you're interested. :)**

**As always, thank you so much for the story/author alerts I have/continue to receive. A big thanks to HBJHOTH23 (chapters 7 & 8), Othfan48, NALEYAAF23, Katie, woz1971, JamesLover23, GRemy, ThaAnya, 2naley, alwaysandforever08, chase the memories, saderia, amkjo001, naleyhumor, SPNALEY (chapters 7 & 8), kissthecook, and all the guest who left reviews last time. They always put a smile on my face. **

**Please forgive any spelling/grammar mistakes. I honestly went through this chapter really fast so hopefully there aren't too many. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in affiliation to One Tree Hill.**

_March 7, 2005_

Nathan walked into the hotel room after the electronic key car granted him access.

Haley was following him when the heavy door flew back, about smacking her in the face. Luckily, thanks to her unusual quick reflexes, she stopped it with the palms of her hands. She pushed it open, mumbling "jackass" as she stalked into the room, holding the door open for Millie and Mouth to enter as well. Haley continued to glare at her raven-haired friend while stepping further into the room. Being tired doesn't equate a free pass to being an ass.

The four of them spent the next five minutes choosing beds and sleeping partners. Nathan and Mouth refused to share a bed which left Mouth and Millie sleeping in the bed closest to the door and Nathan and Haley sleeping in the second one near the sliding glass doors leading to the balcony. The girls unpacked their belongings and tucked them away in the drawers before doing the same with the boys' stuff since neither Nathan nor Mouth seemed to be in a big hurry to do it themselves. Haley and Millie wanted to keep their room as tidy as they possibly can.

They all decided to call it a night. It was pretty late, and none of them were in the mood to do anything other than sleep. Their bodies were sore, and they were just exhausted in general. Riding in a van, packed with 10 people, for 12 to 13 hours will do that to you. It was worth it, though, considering how much money the whole group saved by renting one vehicle and splitting the cost of gas. They were able to drive straight through to Miami with no stops except gas and bathroom breaks as they all took turns driving.

By the time they arrived at their hotel, Days Inn & Suites, it was well past nine o'clock at night. Being that it was spring break for a lot of, not only college students, but high school students as well, the pool area was crazy. Music was blaring. Loud voices engaging in various types of conversations were flowing around every corner. Shirtless guys and bikini-clad girls sauntered about. Yes, it was definitely spring break all right.

The hotel they were staying in was nice - an ocean front view on Miami Beach. Best of all, it was cheap - especially for Nathan, Haley, Mouth, and Millie who, instead of splitting the room two ways like everyone else, they split the cost four ways. Their whole trip was costing each of them, disregarding the eating and shopping and other miscellaneous activities they plan to engage in while on vacation, about 174 dollars - not bad at all for what the cost would have been.

Lucas and Brooke were in the room to their left. Skills and Bevin were right across the hall with Jake and Peyton staying in the room next to theirs. It was nice that they were all close together despite the hotel being fully booked.

After everything was packed away, Haley and Millie grabbed their pajamas and toiletry items and headed into the bathroom.

Haley wet her face and began rubbing some of her cleanser over her skin. "So...things between you and Mouth seem to be going really well."

Millie smiled broadly and nodded her head. "Things are really good." She said, throwing her hair up into a ponytail. "He's been so sweet. Every morning he meets me before my classes and brings me a treat and a kiss. It's the best part of my day. Much better than sitting through those boring lectures."

"I want a treat every day." Haley pouted.

"Two treats if you count the kiss." Millie said with a sweet smile.

Haley smirked. "Oh."

Out in the actual room, Nathan collapsed on the bed and expelled a forceful yet satisfying sigh. He tucked his arms behind his head and shut his eyes.

"Ready for a wild weekend?" Mouth asked as he kicked the shoes off his feet.

Nathan opened his eyes and glanced at Mouth, nodding. "Definitely. I need a weekend to cut loose and have fun."

"At least until the playoffs, right?"

"Thanks for that reminder, Mouth." Nathan laughed.

The playoffs begin next week which was the reason their vacation was a shorter one. Duke University had their first game against Virginia on the eleventh. Nathan was ready - a little nervous but in a good way. He has been working out alone on top of all his practices so his body was definitely in shape. He was hoping for one last weekend of relaxation before heading back to North Carolina.

Mouth laughed as well, apologizing. He, like Nathan, was ready and excited for this weekend. He's never been to Florida, and he couldn't think of a better vacation. He was here with his girlfriend and some of his closest friends. Mouth knew it was going to be fun.

"So," Nathan began, pushing himself up on the bed, "what's going on with you and Millie?" He saw the light blush forming on his friend's cheeks and smirked. "You really like her, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Well, I don't blame you. She seems like a great girl, and she's pretty hot. What is she doing with you again?" Nathan teased.

"I ask myself that every day." Mouth replied with a laugh, not taking any offense to Nathan's good-natured rib.

"Seriously, though, she is pretty cool from what I can tell so don't mess things up with her. Besides, I think you'll have all the girls hunting you down if you do."

"No kidding. They kind of scare me - especially Brooke. How does your brother handle her?"

"That is something you'll have to ask him." Nathan replied, holding his hands up. "I like Brooke - I really do, but I would probably go insane if I had to deal with her on a level other than the 'arms length' friendship we currently share with one another."

* * *

Haley and Millie walked side-by-side along the sand, following their friends down to the beach. The girls took in the views, using all of their senses. The clear, crystal blue water. The warm sand beneath their feet and in between their toes. The scent of, not only the salt water and sand, but food cooking on grills all over the beach. The sounds of the waves and of other guests enjoying their vacations.

When they, aka Brooke, found the perfect location, the group got to work on setting all their gear up. They had lounge chairs and towels as well as a couple of coolers filled with sandwiches, other snacks, and drinks. They were ready to spend the majority of their day on the beach.

Haley sat sideways on one of the lounge chairs, grabbing her suntan lotion and began to spread it over her legs, careful not to get any of the lotion on her shorts. She glanced up and found Nathan further up the sand; he was talking to some perfectly tanned girl. She was brunette with her long, wavy hair blowing slightly in the breeze. The girl was tall - shorter than Nathan but still of decent height; she looked like a model from those Abercrombie and Fitch catalogs, wearing a black bikini with horizontal pink strips. Her breasts and her ass cheeks were hanging out of the pieces of fabric.

Haley rolled her eyes as she watched the two flirt with one another. They would occasionally touch one another in some way and then laugh at something the other said that was apparently so funny.

"Haley?" Peyton called out, waving her hand in front of the petite brunette who was stuck in a complete daze. She snapped her fingers. "Yo, Haley James."

Haley snapped out of it and looked at her blonde friend. "I'm sorry, what?"

Peyton laughed. "I was just saying that we..." She paused, pointing to herself and the other girls, "are gonna go hit up some of the shops downtown tomorrow morning. You in?"

"Of course." Haley answered. She could use a little retail therapy these days which was pretty uncommon for her. Classes and exams and research papers have been stressing her out, which was common for her, and she felt like spending some money. Besides, she promised to bring back a souvenir for Karen and the baby. They found out a month ago that the baby was in fact a girl, causing the family to feel elated by the news.

"Where are Skills and Bevin?" Mouth asked, noticing the couple missing. _They were just here._

"Oh, they were 'tired' so they went back to their room to 'rest' for a little bit." Jake smirked as everyone laughed.

"How they can miss this beautiful weather is beyond me." Haley stated, closing her eyes and happily taking in the perfect 87 degree temperature.

"Hmm..." Nathan plopped down next to her on the lounge chair, their shoulders touching as he held out his hands and teetered them up and down. "Warm weather or sex? Sex or warm weather? I don't know, Hales. That's a tough one."

"Look who finally decided to join us." Haley rolled her eyes. "Of course the decision's an easy one for you. Jeez, Nathan, we've been here all of five minutes and you've already found some skank to occupy your time."

Nathan smirked at her vicious tone that he swore was laced with jealousy - not that she'd actually admit that, but that's what he's choosing to believe.

"Just for the record," she continued, "you better find somewhere else to do what you do best. I will not sleep in that bed after you've screwed some meaningless whore in it."

"Oh, is that all I have to do to get the bed to myself?" He grinned. "I wish I had known that last night; it would have made my sleeping so much more enjoyable."

Haley glared at him as she shifted her body so her back was against the chair and her knees were bent upright with her feet planted flat on the seat.

"Relax, Hales." he said with a sigh. "I'm not gonna bring any girls back to our hotel room."

"Yeah, right. Like I really believe that." She muttered.

Nathan looked at the other three girls. "Do any of you have some Midol you can share with this girl?" He asked, pointing to the brunette sitting next to him. He smirked as they all simultaneously shot him a glare. _Mouth wasn't the only one who had to be careful not to get on these girls' bad sides._ "What? she's got to be PMSing or something, because she's been a complete bitch for the past couple of days."

Haley kicked him roughly. "You're an ass."

He shrugged and looked at the guys. "She kicked me in my special zone last night. You want to know why? I cuddled up to her. I didn't even know I was doing it; I was asleep."

"It was hot, and I didn't want you hanging all over me." She defended herself.

"You could have opened the balcony doors to let some of the breeze inside." He countered.

"Actually, I couldn't. Those guys outside had their music blaring, not to mention the drunken idiots who were practically screaming at one another."

"You are too uptight sometimes, Hales."

"Hey, I love a good party as much as the next person does, but this is a hotel. People were trying to sleep. Go down to the beach if you want to do that kind of crap." She retorted.

Everyone laughed as they watched and listened to this back and forth between Nathan and Haley. Lucas was used to it by now. His brother and his best friend have always had this kind of banter with another; it's never out of hate, though. Some days they love each other; some days they hate each other.

As Mouth opened one of the coolers and began handing out beverages, Haley, feeling the Florida sun shining hotly over her, stood from her chair and began to tear out of her clothes.

Still sitting on the lounge chair with Haley, Nathan watched her movements. He watched as she unbuttoned and unzipped her denim shorts, pushing them down and off her legs. Haley did this slowly, and he briefly wondered if she was doing it on purpose before ridding those thoughts from his mind. She didn't exactly seem in the mood to talk to him let along play any games.

Nathan licked his dry lips as she then grabbed the hem of her yellow tank top and lifted that garment off her body as well, leaving Haley standing in front of him - maybe an inch away - in her string bikini. It was a light teal color with white polka dots. The bikini fit her like a glove - in a classy way of course. This was Haley after all. The color matched her complexion perfectly.

He about lost it when she adjusted the strings of her top. Haley was so close he could touch her. Forgetting where he was and who he was with, Nathan was about to do just that when a voice sounded, causing him to quickly look away.

"Haley, what is that?"

Haley looked at her best friend confused. "What?"

Lucas scampered to her and touched his finger to her lower back. "That."

"It's called a tattoo, Lucas." She said and then pointed to the one on his shoulder. "You know, like the thing you have right there."

Nathan smirked at her sarcasm while taking a quick swig of his water.

"Obviously." Lucas quipped, unamused. "Why do you have it?"

Nathan rolled his eyes. Why did his brother have to be so protective and intrusive all the time with anything concerning Haley? Besides, it wasn't a big deal. She has a tattoo. Who cares?

"I wanted it." Haley answered simply. "I got it last year."

"What's _23_ for?"

Haley discretely glanced at the younger Scott brother as the two smirked at one another. "My birthday." She lied, looking back at Lucas.

Three hours later, the girls were sauntering out of the water and making their way back to their spot. The guys were all still sitting there, drinking some beers and talking basketball. Big shocker there.

"Hey, girls." Lucas greeted.

The girls laughed as they watched the boys' eyes feast on their wet, barely dressed bodies.

Brooke plopped down on her boyfriend's lap, his hands settling on her hips. "We were thinking..."

"Uh oh." Lucas mumbled. "That's never a good thing."

Brooke slapped his shirtless chest. "Watch it, Broody." She warned, pointing her finger at him. "Anyway, we were thinking about playing some volleyball. What do you say?"

Most of the guys shrugged indifferently.

"I don't know. I'm not exactly the most coördinated player." Mouth stated.

"It's okay, Mouth." Nathan reassured, patting his friend on the back. "Neither is Haley. She sucks actually - a lot."

Haley glared at him as she stalked over and pushed him back. "Why are you such a jerk?" She questioned rhetorically as she practically climbed on top of him and started hitting him.

Nathan laughed. Haley wasn't hurting him which told him she was just messing around considering he knew the girl could really clobber a guy if she really wanted to. He grabbed her arms and locked them together behind her back before swinging her so she was sitting in his lap, her back to his chest. "Are you done yet?"

"Are you done being a jerk?"

He shrugged. "Maybe." Nathan said and smiled at the glare she sent his way. "Let's make a deal - I'll stop being a jerk and an ass if you stop being a bitch."

"Fine." Haley agreed with a huff. She turned to look at him and smiled innocently, causing them both to laugh.

"Okay, now that Naley's little foreplay or whatever the hell that was is finished..."

Nathan and Haley simultaneously shot Brooke a playful glare as she continued.

"Are we playing?"

Everyone said "yes" and spent the next ten minutes anchoring the net into the sand.

"Prepare for a total domination, girls." Jake said smugly.

* * *

The next day, the group printed off some directions and drove the twenty something minutes to Tobacco Road on Miami Avenue. The restaurant/bar was located in a tough neighborhood - very fitting to the bar itself. The building was sandwiched closely between two other places of business. It was painted a blue color. The sign was black with white lining; Tobacco Road was printed in red and white lettering. There was a second green sign that hung out, reading "Tobacco Road Liquor Bar 'till 5 A. M." in white. The awning above the door was a lighter green color. The double doors were painted yellow, and the two open cages that locked in front were multi-colored. A black silhouette standing next to what looked like a parking meter was painted on the outside of the building. The parking lot was an abandoned field with homeless squatters and a crack house just across the street.

The group entered the crowded restaurant and found an outstretched bar with exactly ten chairs for sitting - all unoccupied; they quickly scrambled and sat down, claiming their own sort of private area. The girls (sitting Millie, Bevin, Brooke, Peyton, and Haley left to right) sat together on one side of the bar while the boys sitting Mouth, Skills, Lucas, Jake, and Nathan right to left) sat across from them on the other.

The interior was fairly dark with a low red tint from the painted walls - it had a very intimate and sort of rustic vibe to it; the placed reminded them of something they'd see while watching those old Western types of movies. The whole atmosphere was pretty inviting.

A waiter came by and jotted down their orders. They made menial small talk with one another until he returned with their drinks as well as three orders of mozzarella sticks - the boys had ordered together for the group to share as an appetizer.

Haley bobbed her head lightly to the soothing blues music playing as she dunked one of the mozzarella sticks into the marinara sauce and took a bite. "Ooh, that has a bit of a spicy kick to it." She muttered between chews. "It's really good." Haley couldn't wait for her real meal to arrive. She was in for a real treat if the other food was even half as delicious as this was. Her stomach was grumbling with anticipation.

She ordered the Cowboy Burger - cheddar cheese and grilled onions smothered in BBQ sauce on a classic hamburger. It sounded amazing, and Haley just knew she wouldn't be disappointed. Of course, fries were her side dish. You can't eat a hamburger without fries; it was almost un-American.

When the food arrived, Haley sunk her teeth into the burger and sure enough, it was delicious. She glanced across the table and observed what Nathan had ordered. "What is that?"

"It's called the Death Burger." He answered with a cock of his head. "It has pepper Jack cheese and sautéed onions and jalapenos. You wanna try it?" Nathan offered.

"Sure." She responded, always willing to try new things, and leant across the table to take a bite. Chewing it into pieces, she began to choke and cough. "Oh, gosh...wow."

"You don't like it?"

Haley shook her head. "No, it's not that. It's pretty good but too hot for my liking." She explained as she reached for Peyton's glass of water and sucked back a big gulp - not that the water helped; it actually made it worse. _Milk - you drink milk to cool things down._ She mentally scolded herself.

Nathan couldn't help but laugh as he watched her reaction.

"I would just like to make another toast." Brooke began, standing from her seat and holding her drink up high. "To the girls."

The guys groaned, knowing exactly where she was going with this.

"To the girls who completely kicked your asses yesterday in our little volleyball tournament. What was that you said yesterday, Jake? Prepare for total domination? Well, buddy, you should have taken your own advice because we...totally dominated you guys. To the girls!"

"To the girls!" Haley, Peyton, Bevin, and Millie all cheered, clinking their glasses together.

"Okay, okay...fair enough." Jake conceded. "But I call for a rematch. How about - basketball, maybe?"

"I'm with Jake." Lucas agreed, slinging his arm over his roommate's shoulder. "You girls are going down."

"Bring it on." Peyton challenged.

**OTHOTHOTH**

After they finished eating, the ten of them headed back to Miami Beach, to the Fontainebleau Hotel where one of Miami's hottest, most popular clubs was located. LIV. Considering its popularity, it was very difficult to get into but Nathan had some connections. H knew some people from a couple of years back when he was in Florida, attending High Flyers - a prestigious camp that trains athletes for the professional leagues. One of the bouncers at the club was also one of the helpers at the camp. Nathan remembered this and called him; the guy generously added them to the list.

The interior of the club was simply amazing - a huge space with such lavish designs. The music was blaring as bodies packed together on the dance floor as well as spread throughout the club, drinking and conversing. LIV was a well-known hot zone in Florida and features some of the best DJs from all over the world.

Haley was maneuvering her way through the crowds, following closely behind her friends, when some guy with shaggy, light brown hair stepped in front of her, effectively preventing her from going any further. The guy was very much invading her personal space, and she recoiled back slightly.

"Girl, you are totally fine."

"Dude, I'm totally not interested." She shot out as she watched his eyes gaze over her body, practically undressing her with his eyes.

The guy chuckled, completely unfazed. "I'm Damien West. What's your name?"

Haley chuckled. "Yeah, right."

Her evasive response didn't deter him, though. "I go to the University of Miami. You know," Damien paused as he stepped closer to her, "UM is known as the Hurricanes - kind of like how it is with me in bed."

"Oh." She glanced down in disgust.

He smirked and pressed further, "What do you say?"

"A little close, aren't you?"

Haley heard his voice and felt relieved when she felt Nathan's chest line up against her back.

Damien toe his eyes away from Haley and glanced up. A broad grin formed from his lips. "Nathan Scott."

"What? You two know each other?" Haley asked, leaning back into Nathan who wrapped his right arm around her waist.

"From High Flyers." Nathan answered

"How does it feel knowing your season's almost over?" Damien asked, cocky.

"Maybe you should check the scoreboard, West. Didn't Duke kick your ass last week?" Nathan replied. "I'd say you guys are the ones who have to watch out."

"We'll just have to see ab..."

"Oh, I know who you are." Haley spoke, interrupting the guys' verbal pissing contest as she suddenly realized exactly who this guy was. Both guys were staring at her now, waiting for her to continue. "You're that asshole who purposely tried to injure Nathan."

Damien smiled proudly as he shot a triumphant smirk at his rival.

"Didn't you miss your free throws?" She asked as Damien whipped his head back to her, glaring. "That's what I remember anyway. You also made that stupid mistake of fouling Nathan at the buzzer, right as he made that basket." She turned around to Nathan. "Right?" She asked rhetorically as he nodded, and Haley faced Damien once more. "I really have to applaud you for that move. I don't know much about basketball, but that was definitely one of the best plays I've ever watched. Didn't your coach want you to foul him long before that?"

Damien said nothing as he stared at her.

"Let me ask you - how did your teammates enjoy losing only because of your massive ego?" She couldn't help but egg him on further.

Nathan grinned as he watched Damien. If looks could kill, Haley would be dead by now. He was so proud of that girl. He clasped his hand with hers. "Let's go, Hales." Nathan said, pulling her away with him.

The two arrived at a table in the far back of the club where their friends were sitting. As Haley plopped down on the cushioned seat in between Millie and Brooke, all the guys headed to the bar with drink orders. They returned a few minutes later with beverages for everyone.

Haley took a sip of her margarita and felt a wave of energy pass through her as she tasted the tequila. Gosh, she loved tequila. She jumped up from her seat. "Who wants to dance?" She asked and was met with a series of "no's". Haley jutted out her bottom lip into a pout. "What the heck? We're in a nightclub in Miami. Let's dance!"

Everyone looked at her and shook their heads.

"Brooke, how can you not want to dance?"

"Sorry, but I want to drink. I'll definitely dance later, though, when I get some of this fabulous alcohol in my system." The dimpled beauty answered, taking a sip from her glass.

"You guys suck!" Haley exclaimed, falling to her seat in a huff and a pout.

Nathan laughed and stood up. "Come on, Hales." He said, offering his hand to her. He never could pass up the opportunity to dance with Haley.

"Yah!" She jumped up, throwing her arms around him and smacking a loud kiss on his cheek before turning to their friends. "You see this - Nathan is awesome!"

They all laughed as the petite brunette dragged the six-foot something guy out to the dance floor, disappearing from their sight.

Nathan and Haley found a spot on the dance floor just as Rhianna's "Don't Stop the Music" sounded through the speakers.

Haley stepped in front of him so her back was facing him. She felt Nathan's hands on her waist as he moved closer into her. A sense of Deja Vu coursed through her, thinking back to _that_ night. Haley loved dancing with Nathan; it felt so erotic. She always felt so alive.

Nathan gripped her hips tightly - almost as if she was gonna get away if he loosened his hands in the slightest. With the packed bodies and hot heat exuding from everyone, sweat was already dripping down them both. Nathan caught a whiff of her vanilla scented perfume that was mixed with the saltiness of her sweat. He bet she tasted just as sweet but didn't test that theory just yet.

His fingers moved under the brown halter top she was wearing, dancing along the skin at the waistband of her denim shorts.

_I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music_

Their movements followed the lyrics. The song itself was pretty fitting to their overall relationship.

_Baby, are you ready cause it's getting close  
Don't you feel the passion ready to explode  
What goes on between us no one has to know  
This is a private show_

_Do you know what you've started?  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rockin' on the dance floor actin' naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand-in-hand, chest-to-chest, and now we're face-to-face_

When that song ended, Nathan and Haley danced to four more songs before they officially felt worn out and needed to take a breather. Nathan headed to the restroom while Haley went to the bar to get them some drinks. When the first available bartender arrived, she ordered a couple of waters and waited shortly for him to set them on the counter in front of her. She picked one up and took a sip. The water felt great traveling down her throat, and she felt her entire body cooling down.

"Hey."

She jumped slightly at the voice. Haley turned and sighed when she saw Damien from before standing next to her. She was not in the mood for this.

"So your name's Haley. We never got around to that earlier."

"We didn't?" She questioned rhetorically as he shook his head. "What a shame?"

"I saw you dancing with Nathan. You've got some great moves - really sexy. They seem wasted on that guy." He said, moving closer to her. "How about we go out there and have a round? I'll show you what it's like to be with a real man."

"No, thanks. I'd really rather not." She answered, emphasizing the _really_ as she looked away with disgust.

"Come on, baby."

"First of all, I am not your baby. And second, I said no." Haley shot out before turning to leave. However, before she could get very far, his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back to him.

"Just give into it." He whispered in her ear.

She turned sharply and roughly pushed him away from her, causing him to stumble back. "Get off of me!"

The next thing Haley knew, Damien was falling to the ground. She turned and found Nathan standing next to her - a look to kill on his face.

He leant forward, hovering over Damien. "Touch her again and a punch to the face will be the least of your worries!" He warned, shaking his hand and hissing slightly.

Haley stepped in front of him and pushed on his chest. "Let's go."

The two walked away, ignoring as Damien hollered, "You're dead, Scott! I'll see you on the court!"

Haley sent a quick text to Lucas, briefly explaining what happened and that she and Nathan were gonna take a cab back to the hotel but to stay and enjoy their night.

**OTHOTHOTH**

Haley pushed Nathan down onto their bed. "Sit!"

She grabbed the ice bucket and headed to the door, telling him she was gonna get some ice for his hand and ordered him not to move before leaving. Haley returned just a few minutes later and headed straight into the bathroom. She dumped the items she had in a ziplock bag so she could replace the inside with ice and then walked back out to the room, lowering to her knees in front of Nathan.

"Ow!" Nathan yelped as she pressed the ice against his hand. "Take it easy, Hales."

"You're an idiot!"

"Okay?" He questioned, caught off-guard by her angry tone.

"What were you thinking hitting Damien?"

"I'm sorry. I thought I was punching a jackass who was harassing you." He quipped, not understanding her current attitude.

"Again...you're an idiot!" She chastised. "You could have broken your hand. Then where would you be, huh? You realize that would have ended basketball for you for the rest of the season. You do realize that, right? And for what? Damien isn't worth it, Nathan. Gosh, you're such an..."

"Idiot." He finished for her and grinned. "I know."

"Don't even try using that boyish grin of yours on me right now. I'm pissed at you."

"I couldn't tell." Nathan teased, smirking.

Haley shook her head but laughed. "Well, nothing looks or feels broken so I'll forgive you this time. He was a jerk and did deserve that." Thinking of Damien had her remembering a certain other guy. "That creep reminds me of Felix."

Nathan let out a disgruntled snort at the sound of that bastard's name. Haley's prom date from Hell is what they, along with Lucas, Karen, and Keith, dubbed him. "I hate that guy."

"You? I was the one who had to deal with him feeling me up all night and trying to stick his tongue down my throat." She cringed with disgust.

"Don't remind me."

"I shudder any time I think about him or that night."

"Well, it wasn't all bad." He stated, smirking at her as a particular event from that night popped into his brain.

Haley, when she had reached her breaking pont after Felix grabbed her boob, punched him. She broke the guy's nose; there was blood all over his face and stained on his white vest and tie.

Nathan started laughing at that memory. "That was pretty priceless, Hales."

"I really didn't intend to hit him like that. It's just...he came forward right as my hand stretched out to hit him. We kind of collided in a much harsher force than either of us preferred."

"So you regret punching Felix?"

"Oh,heck no." She laughed. "But I didn't enjoy how much my hand hurt afterwards."

"I was so proud of you, Hales. That was awesome - one of the highlights of all my high school days." He admitted and then shrugged. "Besides, if you hadn't hit him, I would have so either way...Felix would have ended the night with a punch to the face."

Talking about this had Nathan flashing back to other parts from their prom night. He remembered exactly how Haley looked. Her dress was a pale yellow color; it was strapless and stopped in between her ankles and knees. Her hair was done in a simple up do. Haley's whole look that night was pretty simple, minus the red lipstick on her lips, but she looked incredibly beautiful either way.

That was just two weeks after spring break - after they slept together that first time.

"Why did you even go with him?"

Haley shrugged. "He asked. I didn't think he'd be suck a dick."

"Hales, I warned you about the guy." He reminded her incredulously.

"Yeah, but I figured that was just because you were jealous."

"Oh, funny." He smirked as she playfully winked at him. "You're usually more perceptive of people. Why didn't your radar go up with Felix?"

"I guess it's because I wanted to go to prom, and I didn't want to go alone."

"I would have taken you." Nathan said and saw the mixture of both surprise and doubt on her face. "I would have. I think we would have had a great time. Hell, I definitely would have had more fun with you considering Teresa got so drunk she ended up throwing up all over herself and a little on me."

"Ew. I remember that." Haley laughed. "Did you at least get some action?"

"Not with her." He smirked.

Haley just shook her head, rolling her eyes. "Speaking of dates from Hell...I've noticed Rachel hasn't been stalking you lately." She changed the subject. listening as he laughed. "Is there a particular reason for that?"

"Not an interesting one. She was getting way too clingy so I cut her loose."

"Oh. How did she react?"

"How do you think?" He asked rhetorically. "She wasn't happy - called me a few names, slapped me. Nothing too exciting. She left after but not before telling me it was my loss - she was the hottest girl I'd ever find, and she had guys lining up to be with me. I told her to go find one then, laughed, and walked away."

"I tried to warn her."

"Really?"

Haley nodded. "Yup. A few months ago. She threatened me. For whatever reason, she felt that I was trying to 'steal' you away from her, and she needed to stake her claim. Or something. I told her she better watch how attacked she got to you. I also told her she was looking desperate and acting pathetic. I guess she didn't listen."

"She threatened you?"

"Yeah. It was hardly as threatening as I'm sure Rachel thought it was. She told me she was 'onto me' and knew exactly what I was doing." The brunette chuckled and rolled her eyes. "The girl was just blubbering nonsense."

"Please tell me you went all 'Haley' on her."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Haley questioned with raised eyebrows.

"Well, Haley James can be quite the bitch when she wants to be." He smirked as she narrowed her eyes playfully. "I'm serious. You have a sarcastic quality that I just love. It's very sexy."

"Really?" She purred.

Five minutes flew by, and Haley pulled the ice away from his hand. She kissed it lightly, careful not to hurt him. "Is it feeling better?" She asked and waited as he nodded. "Good. You know, I never actually thanked you for what you did. Thanks."

"Don't mention it." He replied. Nathan studied her intently, watching as she licked her lips and smiled a half-smile at him. She was just about to back away when he stopped her, pulling her to him gently as he kissed her.

Their lips moved slowly with one another in a sensual movement. They carried on this way for several minutes - just kissing chastely. Not even a sliver of tongue.

After another five minutes, Nathan circled his arms around her waist. He pulled her into his lap, her legs straddling him. The two lost themselves in their kiss as it grew more passionate with each passing minute. Nathan's hands found their way underneath her shirt, inching north. As soon as he reached her bra and began fumbling with its clasp, a knock sounded at the door. They broke apart and he groaned.

Another knock. "Housekeeping. I have the extra towels you requested."

Haley climbed off his lap, ignoring a certain bodily function he was sporting at the moment and answered the door. She graciously accepted the towels and then closed the door. "Well, now that that's settled...I'm gonna go take a shower."

"You want some company?"

"Nah, I don't think so." She declined, strolling across the room. Just as she about disappeared into the bathroom, she hollered, "Don't worry, though. I'll make sure to use up all the hot water so you'll have plenty of cold to rectify your _little_ situation."

Nathan groaned once more and fell back to the bed. He just couldn't catch a break.

As the night wore on, Haley had finished her shower and changed into one of Nathan's t-shirts. The two climbed into their bed and spent the rest of their night watching old movies that were playing on tv, falling asleep somewhere in the middle. They were so out of it that they didn't even hear Mouth and Millie returned a few hours later.

**There you go! Please let me know what you think.**

**I know this story is going at a slow progression, but like I've said before, it's just the way I wrote it. Not too much drama, drama like on OTH. :)**

**And I will warn you guys...the cord to my laptop ripped. It was not cool - I plugged it in and it started smoking. I'm pretty sure I unplugged it fast enough not to damage the actual computer. But until I can get my new cord, I don't know if I'll be able to update as quickly and often as I have been. I'll still do a chapter at least once a week (and let you know if that's not gonna happen), but that _might_ be all I can do. :( I'll work really hard to not make that the case, though.**

**Anyway, I hope to have another update for you...Monday (possibly Tuesday).**


	10. Chatper Nine

**Hey, I'm back!**

**Can I start off by telling you guys how amazed I am?! Toshiba kicks ass! I already received the new cord for my laptop. How awesome is that?! And even better - my laptop doesn't seem to have any damage to it. Crossing my fingers that I haven't just jinxed myself. Haha.**

**As usual, thanks for all the story/author alerts I have/continue to receive for this story. And a big thanks to Othfan48, TheAnya, saderia, NALEYAAF23, vikinglovero4, GRemy, 2naley, amkjo001, othlove409, woz1971, SPNALEY, alwaysandforever08, and the guests for your reviews. They always make me smile. And I just want to say that I apologize for not always sending a direct message back - I get so busy, and I usually have time to come online just to review/upload a chapter until I have to log off again. But I really do appreciate that you guys are taking the time to leave a review. :)**

**Please forgive any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with One Tree Hill.**

_June 14, 2005_

Nathan stood in front of the mirror, fingering the black tie hanging from his neck. He groaned; he really hated wearing ties and tuxes in general. _And how the hell do you tie these things?!_ His patience was wearing thin, and Nathan was two seconds away from ripping the fabric to shreds. A chuckle caught his ears, and he turned around to find Haley standing in the doorway. He scowled as she inched towards him, asking if he needed help.

"I hate these things."

Haley chuckled once more. "I couldn't tell." She swatted his hands away and set to work on it herself, finishing her task in less than a minute. "When I was younger, I remember sitting on the vanity in my parent's bathroom, watching as my dad was working on his tie. He caught my interest and showed me how to do it. Ever since, he always let me knot his ties for him. Even now. Well, when I actually see him." She shrugged. "I guess it became a little tradition of ours."

Nathan smiled as Haley talked, watching as she straightened his tie before running her hands down his jacket, smoothing out any creases and fastening the buttons.

"There." She stepped back an inch to admire her work. "You're all set."

"I look ridiculous." He grumbled.

She shook her head and smiled. "You look handsome. A guy in a tux is a sexy guy."

"Really?" He smirked, his mood lifting slightly.

"Definitely."

"Well, you don't look so bad yourself." He commented, glancing over her form. He wasn't lying either. Haley was wearing a classic black dress. It was form-fitting with one strap over her right shoulder; the neckline swooped down underneath her left arm. The bottom hemline stopped above her knees, and she was wearing black heels that made her short legs look a little longer than normal. Her brown locks were straightened, hanging loosely past her shoulders. The makeup she wore was smokey yet elegant. "You look beautiful, Hales." He complimented honestly.

"Thank you." She blushed, tucking some hair behind her ears as she felt a surge of heat course through her body. The way he was looking at her - she wanted to melt. Haley ran her fingers down Nathan's jacket once more. She wanted to touch him - to feel him underneath her hands and fingers.

It was definitely official - Haley James was one sexually frustrated girl.

For the past year, Haley refused to go down that road again - with anyone. She wanted to be in a relationship first. She wanted the romance and the sweet talk that came from being in a committed relationship. Haley wasn't one of those girls who obsessed over falling in love or had every detail of her wedding planned out. Of course, she's thought about those things but didn't get crazy over them. But that didn't mean she didn't yearn for the little stuff - flowers, candy, cards. Sweet words whispered in her ear. The simple act of holding one another, of cuddling. Someone telling her how beautiful she was and seeing the complete sincerity and honesty in his eyes as he said it. Someone to call hers and someone who called her his.

Haley did want that - partly because she's never had it. In all her nineteen, soon-to-be twentie, years, she's never had a boyfriend. She's went on dates, kissed a few boys, and obviously slept with one...but never a steady boyfriend.

The sex - well, it would have to wait until the "real" deal came along. Relationships...and then sex. Yup, Haley was sticking to that motto - it was her promise to herself.

Nathan certainly wasn't making things easier for her, though. What was even more frustrating was that he didn't seem to understand that she wanted it just as much as he did. At this point - maybe more. Every time he touched her, kissed her, made his little comments - she was so close to giving in; Haley honestly didn't know how she refrained, especially with Nathan. He was seriously a God when it came to sex. It's like he was given an instructional manual on how to please a woman. And the insane thing was that both of their sexual encounters were very basic - him on top, her on bottom, yadda yadda yadda, nothing _kinky_ of any kind. Still, it was mind-blowing.

Nathan made her feel things she never imagined. She always asked herself - was it just because it was with _Nathan_?

Haley mentally cringed as she briefly wondered if he was like that with every girl or just her. She hoped it was the latter but probably not - not with someone like Nathan who was so sexually experienced. Haley rid herself of those disturbing thoughts as she glanced up at him. He was no longer paying any attention to her. He was staring off, seemingly oblivious to the world around him. Despite the lost, forlorn look in his eyes, he looked incredibly sexy right now - well, he usually always did. The tux had him jumping higher up the sex factor.

Haley felt her self losing control. She internally deliberated whether she should push him into that closet just a few feet behind them and let him ravish her. She could always justify her actions by telling herself that since it's Nathan, it's okay. He's the only guys she's ever "done the dirty" with so it wasn't like she was going out there and giving it away to just anyone or with multiple partners. Nathan had a point - it is like they're recycling. It probably would be good for the environment. It sure as hell seemed to be a pretty damn good thing for Haley right now.

She, without even realizing it, started to lean further into him as she took one step closer. The door opened and she jumped back, dropping her hands from their "assault" on the raven-haired boy standing in front of her.

"Hey." Lucas greeted, strolling over to them.

Haley's face flushed. She smiled softly at her best friend as she tucked some hair behind her ear.

"You okay?" He asked, placing his hand on the small of her back.

"Yeah." She recovered quickly. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Lucas accepted Haley's lie easily and then turned towards his brother. "Dad wants us out there. The ceremony's gonna start soon."

Nathan nodded indifferently.

"Well, that is my cue." Haley said, clapping her hands together. She then placed her hands on Lucas's shoulder and leaned in, leaving a quick kiss on his cheek. Her lips barely touched his skin, though, to keep from getting lipstick on him. Haley couldn't help but laugh as she imagined Lucas standing at the altar with a perfect lip-shaped mark on his cheek - completely oblivious. Oh, the humor of it all. Not to mention what Brooke's reaction might be.

Both Lucas and Nathan's foreheads wrinkled in confusion.

"What's so funny?" Lucas asked.

Haley snorted as she forced herself to stop laughing and shook her head. "Nothng. Sorry, I'm just...I'm just having a quirky 'Haley' moment. I'll see you guys out there." She said, turning and rushing out of the room.

Those Scott brothers are gonna be the death of her.

**OTHOTHOTH**

Haley smiled, watching an elderly couple who sat three tables to her right. If memory served her correct, they were Deb's grandparents. George and Elainor. They were so sweet as they shared a piece of wedding cake. They were nice enough but a little standoffish with anyone outside of the Lee family. The couple, coming from a very wealthy background, were very prim and proper, dressed in impeccable clothing - not a wrinkle or crease in sight.

She noticed Deb's younger brother Cooper bending down to plant a kiss on his grandmother's cheek. Haley grinned at the sweet gesture. She continued to watch as he stood up, straightening his tie. How could she not watch? Cooper Lee was an extremely good-looking man. He was built like a Greek God. This was the first time Haley has met him. She's seen a couple of pictures and knew of his handsome features but in person - wow, was he gorgeous! Along with his good looks came his sexy voice. And to add to everything - he was a professional race car driver; he just won the Coca-Cola 600 at the Charlotte Motor Speedway, in fact.

Cooper wrapped his arms around a woman who just approached him. It was his wife Carrie. She was strikingly beautiful. Perfectly straight blonde hair that landed at her shoulders. Tall and slender. As a bridesmaid, she wore a long, black strapless dress with a diamond heart pendant around her neck and diamond tennis bracelet on her right wrist. It seemed very fitting that Cooper's wife was gorgeous with a supermodel appearance. She was more than just a pretty face, though. Carrie worked at one of the most prestigious law firms in North Carolina.

Haley tore her eyes away and saw Keith and Karen sitting at the bridal party table, both decked out in their formal ware. With Karen's due date quickly approaching, she had to get her dress specially altered to accommodate her protruding stomach. She was glowing, though - looking so radiant.

Next, Haley found Lucas and Brooke on the dance floor, dancing to a current slow song. They looked so happy and ridiculously in love. Other couples surrounded them, most looking just as love-sick.

As her eyes scanned the rest of the reception hall, Haley noticed Nathan standing in a dark corner. Alone, looking very solemn and bored. She sighed, shaking her head as she stood from her chair and ventured across the floor, weaving through guests and tables. She graciously accepted a glass of champagne from a passing waiter and lined herself side-by-side with Nathan, taking a sip of the bubbly Dom Perignon Rose.

He quickly glanced at her, acknowledging her presence before looking forward once more.

"The wedding was beautiful." She commented, making small talk - no matter how lame it was.

The wedding truly was beautiful, though - very elegant. It was obvious the family didn't spare any expense but even with the lavish details, the ambience wasn't too gaude or over-the-top. This wedding represented everything about Deb - she was a wealthy yet classy woman who didn't flaunt her riches or her luxurious lifestyle.

Nathan merely grunted lowly.

She glanced out at the somewhat crowded dance floor. "You wanna dance?"

He shook his head.

Haley sighed softly. She really hated when he got in these types of moods; it was difficult to break down that brick wall he puts up. Nathan does that often - and so well.

She hasn't seen much of Nathan since spring break. Haley was busy with finals and picking up extra shifts at Motorco, feeling guilty for leaving the whole summer. Chris reassured her it was okay, especially since he hired her knowing she wouldn't be working during the summer months which is why he hired some part-timers. As for Nathan, he's been busy with basketball and whatever else he has been doing. Haley also came home sooner than he did. Nathan stayed on campus until the last possible second - basically until he was forced to leave. She had a feeling Dan Scott was the reason for that. Haley heard from Lucas that his younger brother arrived home just two days ago. Today was the first day she's seen him in at least two weeks.

Haley twisted her head so she could look at Nathan. She studied him - his features, his body language. He was tense and rigid. His jaw was locked. She could see that he was angry and upset, trying hard to keep it inside. It was never a good thing for Nathan to keep things bottled up - he was likely to explode.

"Nathan, are you..." She paused mid-sentence as he turned to face her, a serious expression in his features.

"Do you want to get out of here?" He asked. "I can't...I just need to go."

Haley nodded her head slowly. "Sure." He expelled what sounded like a breath of relief and grabbed her hand, pulling her away with him. She glanced around to see if anyone was watching - no one was. Haley downed the rest of her champagne and set the empty glass on a nearby table before they exited the reception hall.

**OTHOTHOTH**

Haley tried not to laugh as Nathan pushed himself off of her, landing on his back beside her. His left arm was brushing against her right one. She listened to his heavy breathing. Well, that wasn't exactly what she had in mind. "Wow. Just like I remembered it." She muttered, pulling the sheet up around her naked breasts.

Nathan glared at her.

Haley shrugged her shoulders. "I'm just saying. If I'm going to give it away, especially to you, then I at least want to get something out of it." She watched as a look of total annoyance and irritation swept over his face. She couldn't help but continue - _this was too much fun_ - "I thought you were supposed to be good at this. I mean, you're the 'Great Nathan Scott'. Sex is your specialty."

"Shut up." He growled.

"Oh, you know I'm only kidding." She laughed.

"Funny." He deadpanned, not amused in the slightest.

Haley turned onto her side, making sure she was covered to avoid that feeling of being completely exposed. Placing her right elbow against the pillow, she rested the side of her face on her hand as she stared at him. "Okay. What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"Does this have anything to do with that last game against Michigan State?" Haley asked, waiting for Nathan to say something but it. He just kept staring at the ceiling. "Luke said ever since that night, you've been partying and drinking more than usual as well as skipping classes. He also said that you've had quite the attitude problem as of late."

"So you and Lucas are having little pow wows about me now. Is that it?" He quipped.

She sighed. "Nathan, it wasn't like that. He's worried about you."

"Well, tell him he doesn't need to be the next you two feel like chatting about me."

"I would if I didn't agree with him. You know, your brother isn't the only one who's worried. Your mom is. Keith is. I am."

Nathan finally turned to look at her, staring intently.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Don't look at me like that - like I'm lying. I thought you knew me better than that. I do care about you, Nathan. You should know that by now. You're a big part of my life. Sometimes you infuriate me to no end, but I still care about you. I always will. I don't want to see you screwing up everything you've worked hard for." She paused, taking in a deep breath. "I just want you to know you can talk to me - about anything."

A couple of silent minutes ticked by, all that could be heard was their light breathing. Haley continued to watch Nathan, hopeful that he would open up to her while he resumed with his earlier staring at the ceiling. Finally, after another minute, she heard him sigh.

"I'm on academic probation." He revealed and twisted his head, waiting for her reaction or for her to say something. When she did nothing, he continued. "After that game, dad called me. I'm sure you can imagine how that conversation went down. He basically screamed at me about how I was such a disappointment. I played pathetic. I'm not worthy of playing for a team as great as Duke. No NBA scouts are gonna want such a weak, mediocre player. He went on to say that I was an embarrassment to our family and he was ashamed to call me his son."

Haley listened to him with such sympathy.

"For twenty minutes, all he did was lecture me and tear me down. I don't know. I just...I needed to escape it all. I didn't want to care anymore. I wanted to numb that feeling of being worthless in my dad's eyes."

"I'm sorry, Nathan."

"I can't please him, Hales." He said with a catch in his voice, looking at her so hopelessly. "I can play the greatest game of my life, and he will still find something to complain about. It's never good enough."

"Nathan, I know that..."

"Please don't give me that 'I know he's hard on you but it's out of love' crap. I am not in the mood." He quipped, turning his head once again so he was staring at the ceiling.

Haley smiled and shook her head. "I wasn't going to."

Relenting, he devoted his full attention back to her.

"I was going to say that I know your dad's a dick and a jackass and a bully and...well, I could definitely come up with a few more adjectives to describe that man but I think you get the point," she paused and managed to get him to let out a little chuckle, "but he's wrong. You have a real talent. You're going places, and you know it. The difference between you and your dad is that you're gonna make it. You'll be living your dream in the NBA while Dan lives it through you. There's no excuse for his behavior but you can't let him get to you. He's delusional enough to think that bullying you and pointing out your faults is somehow going to make you stronger. It's not. You know why?"

Nathan looked at her, waiting for her to continue.

"You're already strong. You're stronger than your dad ever was and ever will be. You just have to believe in yourself." She smiled reassuringly at him. Her mouth dropped open when he started laughing. "What?"

"I'm sorry." He apologized through his laughter. "That's your pep talk?"

She scoffed angrily. "I was just trying to make you feel better. You don't have to go all Dan Scott on me now."

Nathan watched as she shifted on the bed, bringing her hands up to the end of the sheet. She tore it from her body, exposing her naked form. His eyes caught sight of her tattoo just as she was about to climb off the bed. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back to the bed. She protesting, telling him to let her go but he refused, pinning her body down.

"I was just teasing. Call it payback for your earlier comments." He smirked.

She narrowed her eyes before sighing dramatically. "I guess I deserved that."

He nodded and then apologized. The confusion on her face indicated she didn't know what he apologized for. "The sex. It obviously wasn't my best work."

Haley chuckled, nodding her head in agreement.

"Did you at least..."

"Not even close." She was quick to reply, matter-of-factly.

"Sorry." He apologized again. "Do you want to try again?"

"I think the moment's passed. Thanks for the offer, though."

The two fell into a comfortable silence, adjusting themselves into a relaxing position with Nathan laying on his back, his head propped slightly on the pillow; Haley was sprawled out on top of him, her cheek resting against his chest.

Nathan felt himself dozing off as Haley drew soft patterns along his bare skin. He felt relaxed - content. It felt really good for him to get all that off his chest, and Haley was the right person to vent to. She didn't judge. She didn't criticize. She didn't pretend to care. Haley listened. She encouraged him. She was simply there, in a genuine way that showed she truly did care.

"So Dan and Deb are definitely not coming home tonight, right?"

He nodded, mumbling a "yeah" response while mentally thanking God that his father was far away in Bali for the next two weeks.

"Am I staying or would you rather be alone?"

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her more into him, hugging her tightly to his chest. Nathan kissed the top of her head. "You're staying here."

**OTHOTHOTH**

Nathan stood under the water, basking int he hot liquid raining down his body. After a few more minutes, he turned the water off and ran his hands through his wet hair. He opened the curtain and first noticed Haley sitting on the counter, brushing her teeth. He smirked as her eyes roamed over his body. It was like Christmas Eve - roles reversed. Nathan glanced over her as she sat in front of him, wearing his Charlotte Bobcat's t-shirt; the hem was sitting at her waist, revealing her black, silky underwear. Her hair was down but messy. She had that whole "just got fucked" look going on, and she looked sexy as hell.

"Is that my toothbrush?" He asked as she merely nodded. "That's kind of gross."

Haley finished her task, gurgling some water before spitting everything into the sink. "Your tongue has been down my throat - do you really have an issue with me using your toothbrush?"

"Good point." He stated, wrapping a towel around his waist and walking over to her, stopping between her parted knees. "Thanks for last night. I kind of needed that."

"I figured." She smiled and threw her arms around his neck. She leaned forward, hovering outside his ear "I kind of needed that, too." She whispered then grazed his cheek with her lips. Haley felt his hands run back and forth along her thighs, and she lowered her mouth to his neck and then lower as she peppered kisses along his glistening chest.

Nathan closed his eyes, more than enjoying her ministration. He ran his fingers through her hair and rested his lips against the top of her head. He sucked in a breath as she skimmed along the waistband of his towel. She undid where the ends met, letting the towel drop to the floor with a _thump_.

Haley smiled against his chest. His heart was beating so fast which caused her own pulse to quicken. She let out a gasp in surprise when he cupped her cheeks, forcefully pulling her lips to his.

Nathan cursed, breaking their kiss and groaning as her hand unexpectantly wrapped around his length and slowly began to work him over. Still cupping her face, he rested his forehead against hers. Breathing heavily, he glanced down. Nathan watched her - watched her small, delicate hand on him. "That feels so good, Hales." He had to praise.

She smirked as her movements quickened.

His eyes snapped shut. He was so close. Her hand felt amazing but he wanted more. He wanted her. Besides, he owed her for the previous night. Nathan halted her movements, grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and tore the garment from her body, leaving her in just the underwear.

"Nathan!" She squealed through her laughter when he abruptly picked her up and carried her into the shower.

"I should have just waited with that shower, huh?"

Haley smiled as he turned the handle, the water spraying on them. "Definitely." She agreed, kissing him hungrily.

Nathan reluctantly tore his lips from her, smirking as she whimpered at the loss and hooked his fingers into her underwear, pulling them down her legs. When she stepped out of them and kicked the fabric away, he returned his lips to hers.

They kissed passionately. He lifted her. Her legs wrapped around his waist. And then, they joined together.

Haley winced as her back slammed hard against the tile. It hurt but the pleasure far outweighed the pain. His lips landed on the side of her neck where he sucked vehemently, probably - no, most definitely leaving a mar. She wrapped her arms tighter around his neck, bending her elbows so she could rake her fingers through his hair. He let out a groan and she smirked. Haley loved when he made that sound; it served as a reminder of how much he wanted her. How much he needed her.

When they finished, an actual shower came next. Nathan washed her hair, massaging the shampoo into her brown locks and then spread soap over her skin, bringing it into a foamy lather. She washed and lathered his body next as he shampooed his own hair. They rinsed, turned the now lukewarm water off, and stepped out of the shower.

Nathan dried his body with a towel and then handed it off to Haley who followed his actions.

Haley redressed in Nathan's shirt. "Now that was some good sex." She smiled, kissing his cheek as he pulled up a pair of heather gray boxers.

He grinned triumphantly. "Let's go back to sleep. He suggested, lifting her from the ground; her ankles locked together at his lower back. "You wore me out."

She kissed him. "That was my plan." Haley mumbled against his lips.

"I say we sleep till noon and then you can make us some breakfast."

"Me? I'll make us some breakfast?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't go there. We both know I can't cook worth anything. So yes," Nathan paused, kissing her chastely once more, "you will make the breakfast."

"Fair enough."

When they arrived back in his bedroom, Nathan lowered them both to his bed and covered their bodies.

Haley silently laughed at herself as she realizing she had broken that promise of hers - twice. Oh, well. They both needed it - he clearly need the distraction and she need a quick release. NOw that it's out of her system, she can put her pact in motion - for real this time. With that thought, Haley smiled and closed her eyes. "What do you want?" She asked as he snuggled behind her.

"Hmm...scrambled eggs. Hash browns. Bacon. Toast." He rattled off, sleepily.

"I think I can manage that." She whispered, feeling him kiss her neck one final time before they both fell asleep.

**Let me know what you think. :) I should have another chapter for you guys soon.**


	11. Chapter Ten

**I'm back!**

**As always, thank you so much for the story/author alerts I have received and continue to receive for this story. And a big thanks to naleyhumor, SPNALEY, venica23, 2naley, ThaAnya, Othfan48, cassie420, HBJHOTH23 (chapter 9), Kirsty23, Mikarg, saderia, othlove409, amkjo001, JamesLover23, woz1971, NALEYAAF23, and all the guests who left reviews. They always make me smile. :)**

**AN: This is a shorter (filler) chapter and it's a LOT of dialogue - about anything and nothing. Haha. It doesn't have a lot of Naley interaction, I will warn ya.**

**Please forgive any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with**

_July 18, 2005_

Haley placed the plates full of food on the table for the two teenagers - probably in their late teens - sitting in the booth. She smiled kindly at them, telling them to "enjoy" before walking away.

Four customers who she's been waiting on for the past hour or so stood from their table, heading towards the door.

"Have a great day. Please come back soon." She grinned, waving as they exited the café. Haley sauntered over to the table and picked up the black, rectangular check holder. She opened it to find a two dollar tip from a thirty-five dollar check. "With the rest of my tip." She added, stuffing the bills into the right pocket of her shorts.

Some people were so damn cheap. Haley didn't smile and keep a cheerful attitude going for the heck of it.

Sighing, Haley began to gather the dirty dishes and silverware from the table, as well as the trash, and placed everything into the plastic, gray tub. She grabbed the wet rag hanging from her apron and wiped it across the table until it was good and clean before picking the tub up and carried it to the back, leaving it on one of the counters.

When she pushed through the swinging doors, Haley saw Lucas walking into the café. She smiled brightly, more than happy to see him. "Hey, Luke."

"Hales." He sat down on one of the counter chairs, watching as she ran a rag across the counter surface. "How is business today?"

"Busy actually. You just missed the morning rush - ended about five minutes ago." Haley answered as she pulled out her menu pad. "And what do you want since I know you're dying for some of that delicious smelling food?"

"Why, yes I am. Pancakes sound really good."

"Chocolate chips and whipped cream?"

"The whole deal." Lucas stated, slapping his palms against the counter. "A bowl of fruit and some oj, too. Please and thank you."

"Will do. And you are most certainly welcome." She ripped off the order and handed it to Brandon who offered out a quick greeting to Lucas.

For the next thirty minutes, Haley restocked some items that had dwindled down to nothing. The café wasn't as busy as before, but she knew the next rush was about to start. There was usually a small, one-to-two hour window of down time between breakfast and lunch rushes. Lucas was still sitting at the counter, wolfing down his food.

Haley walked behind the counter and set to work on making new pots of both regular and decaf coffee. "How's Karen doing?" She asked, ripping open the packages. She laughed, glancing back at Lucas when he groaned. "That good, huh?"

"My mom needs to pop out that baby, Hales. She's unbearable to live with right now. In fact, I may even stay and help you with the lunch rush just to avoid going back home."

"Well, I would love the help." Haley winked at him.

"Mom is crazy. One minutes she's happy and then literally a second later, she's yelling or crying - sometimes both. I can't take it."

"I know what you mean. Karen stopped in yesterday, and she was kind of all over the place." Haley pressed the _Brew_ button on the coffee maker and walked back to the counter, standing directly in front of her friend. "But you know what, Luke, when you're carrying around an extra ten pounds - at least - then you're entitled to be a little crazy. Do you have any idea what pregnancy can do to a woman's hormones? Not to mention, she's two weeks past her due date. I can only imagine how uncomfortable she's feeling right now. Heck, Karen probably wants that kid out of her more than you do so give your mom a break."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He relented with a heavy sigh, leaning back in his chair and scratched the side of his head.

"I usually am." She smiled. "Soon that precious baby girl will be born and your mom will be back to normal - hopefully."

The two laughed as Lucas said he's praying to God for that to be the case.

Haley picked up half a strawberry and tossed it into her mouth.

"You know, it's good that you're here." Lucas stated, pushing his bowl closer to her as she started digging into the leftover fruit he had. "I know my mom really appreciates how much you've been covering for her. You must be exhausted, though. How many days has it been since you've had a day off? Or even worked less than a fourteen hour day for that matter?"

"Oh, who cares?" She responded with a wave of her hand. "It's fine. I'm happy to do it. I would just be sitting at home, stuffing my face with all the junk food I can eat. plus, the extra cash on my paychecks is more than nice."

"Well, my mom better watch out. You're gonna be running this place one day if you keep this up." He teased.

Haley laughed. "Yeah, not likely. I can't see Karen ever giving this café up. She'd have to go a little crazy first. Then again, with you and Nathan as her sons - well, I guess that could be sooner rather than later."

"Watch it, Bob."

Lucas and Haley heard the door chime and glanced in that direction. They saw Brian "Whitey" Durham strolling into the café. He was decked out in a flannel, long-sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans. A cowboy hat sat on the top of his head.

Haley couldn't help but giggle as she took in his appearance. She had never seen Whitey in anything other than his usual Ravens get-up or those suits and ties for game days. He almost looked like a whole new person - of course, that could have something to do with the smile on his face in replace of the usual scowl that made him look so grouchy all the time.

"Hey, Whitey." Lucas greeted, standing from the chair and wrapping his arms around his old coach.

"Well, well. Lucas Scott...you're still alive and kickin' I see. That coach of yours must not be riding ya too hard."

"He has his moments." Lucas laughed. "Definitely no comparison to you, though."

"I've been watching Duke this year. Sorry about the playoffs. I really thought you guys were gonna go all the way." Whitey stated.

"I did, too. But it's over now - time to focus on next season."

Whitey chuckled at that typical Lucas response. He turned his attention to the petite brunette standing behind the counter - her usual cheerful smile on her face. "Hello, darlin'." He greeted, tipping his hat towards her.

"Hi, Whitey. How are you doing?"

"Why, I can't complain." He answered as both he and Lucas sat down.

Haley filled a mug with some coffee and placed it on the counter in front of him as he thanked her.

"How's the team looking for next year? You gonna have a good season?" Lucas asked, drinking some of his orange juice.

"I have no idea." Whitey said as the two friends looked confused. "Last year was my final year. I am officially retired now."

"No kidding." Lucas commented in shock. "I thought you'd have to die before ever walking away from the Ravens."

"You and me both. Now you can tell Danny to ease up with all that 'trying to get me fired' nonsense."

The three of them laughed.

"The truth is...you and your brother were the last group of boys I enjoyed coaching. Once you two were gone it was time to move on. I think Camilla would have wanted me to retire - to enjoy the time I have left."

Haley smiled at the mention of Whitey's late wife. The story of Whitey and Camilla was always a heartbreaking yet beautiful one. Haley felt for him, losing his wife at the age they were. It must have been a terrible ordeal for him to go through. By the way he talks about her, Camilla must have been one hell of a woman. Haley always loved the way Whitey's face just lit up at the mere mention of her.

"I bought myself a little ranch - a secluded area right outside of town. Camilla loved horses so I got me a couple of them as well. We always said once my coaching time was up we'd do this. Grow old...well, older together. Just us and our horses."

"That explains the unfortunate hat." Lucas stated. "It's a little too John Wayne for you."

"I like it." Haley smiled.

"Thank you, Miss James." Whitey winked at her before taking a drink of his coffee. "Now how come you never cheered for my boys? I remember all three of your sisters standing on that sideline, wearing those short, little things. Why did I never see you?"

"I'm not exactly the cheering type."

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure about that. I know I'm getting old and slightly senile but I seem to remember a certain young lady who cheered rather loudly for those pesky Scott boys."

She laughed. "Yeah, you have a point there."

"Speaking of pesky Scott boys - how's that brother of yours doing, Lucas?" Whitey asked. "Is he staying out of trouble?"

Lucas shrugged. "I'm trying to keep him in line but you know Nathan - he doesn't always make it easy."

"I suppose he's taking that last game pretty hard." Whitey stated, knowing exactly how his former player probably reacted.

Nathan has always been so hard on himself - of course, Dan didn't make it any better. It was Nathan's junior year of high school when Whitey realized just how much pressure that man puts on his son - when the younger Scott brother took amphetamines and ended up passing out. Since that game, Whitey's perspective on, not only Nathan, but the whole game of basketball itself changed. It was just a game - not worth dying over. He decided right then and there to be a real coach to his boys, showing them that there was more to life. Whitey knew Nathan still struggled - the truth is, as long as Nathan allows Dan Scott to mess with his head then he will always doubt himself and push himself, physically and mentally, harder than necessary.

Both Lucas and Haley nodded their head, confirming the old man's suspicions.

He shook his head with a heavy sigh. "Dan Scott is toxic." Whitey stated as Lucas and Haley nodded their heads again in agreement. "I suppose you're keeping an eye on him as well." He then directed towards Haley.

"Of course." She replied.

"That doesn't surprise me. You've always had a way with the Scott brothers."

Haley smiled broadly at Lucas, winking playfully.

* * *

Haley took a seat on the empty chair next to Deb, setting her purse down on the floor near her feet. She had just arrived on the third floor - the labor and delivery wing of the hospital. She crossed her left leg over her right as her hands held the stuffed animal on her thighs. Haley smiled as she looked at it.

Karen was in labor.

Lucas and Nathan were down in the cafeteria. They went downstairs with Haley to the gift shop. The two boys soon grew bored and left her there, complaining they were starving. She waved them off, asking Lucas to bring her back a snack. Haley was fairly hungry as well, and none of them knew how long they'd be waiting. Labor can take minutes or hours.

As she perused through all the different items, Haley's eyes landed on one of the cutest dogs she had ever seen. It was pink with white circled around its right eye as well as a white nose. There was a white with pink polka dots ribbon tied around the neck; a tag hung from it, reading "It's a girl!". Yeah, the present was a little clichéd but that didn't take away any of its cuteness factor.

"That is cute." Deb commented.

Haley grinned and looked at her. "Isn't it, though? I had something similar when I was younger, except mine was brown. And it was a bear." She laughed.

Deb laughed as well. "The baby will love it." She said and then glanced around the fairly empty waiting area - three other people occupied some of its space. "Where are the boys?" She asked, noticing they didn't come back with the brunette.

"Cafeteria."

"Aww...say no more."

"Do you want something? I'll text Lucas." Haley offered.

"No, I'm fine."

"So I have asked..." Haley began, "how was the honeymoon?"

"It was wonderfully relaxing." Deb answered with a broad smile. "Sitting on the beach with the most gorgeous blue water and sipping wine on our balcony every night. It was perfect. Even Dan loosened up and had a good time. Not once did the subject of basketball come up. Believe it or not."

"Well, that's tough - if those words came from Dan then I'd say not, but since it's from you I'll believe it."

Both girls laughed.

"How is Nathan doing?" Deb asked.

Haley shrugged. "He seems fine - better, I guess. After the wedding we...well, we talked. I think he just needed to get a few things off his chest. I think he feels a bit of that weight lifted." She explained. "It probably helps that he's not staying at the beach house."

"Definitely." Deb agreed. "I was so relieved when Nathan decided to spend the summer with his mom. I think he needs a break from Dan. A break from all the pressure that man puts on him. Dan has ridden Nathan so hard, and it's really for the best that they not be under the same roof right now. And I think time away from his son will do Dan some good, too."

Haley smiled softly. This is what she respected most about Deb - she saw and understood the relationship between Dan and his sons. Deb didn't encourage her husband's behavior at all, and she was really the only person who can get the man to back off - even just slightly. That's why Haley thought Dan and Deb were good together - good for each other. Deb definitely didn't fit into the "evil stepmother" stereotype; she loved both Lucas and Nathan, and she wanted what was best for them.

Deb glanced at the petite brunette sitting beside her. "You care about him." She said, watching as Haley looked at her. "Nathan. You care about him."

A light blush formed on Haley's cheeks as she smiled at the older woman, nodding.

"I can see it in your eyes when you look at him and talk about him. That's good." Deb sighed. "I don't think he feels like he has enough people in his life who care about him - at least in a truly genuine way. I know we haven't known one another for too long, but I see how Nathan...well, both him and Lucas need you. I have grown very fond of those boys, and I do love them dearly. I see that you love them just as much - if not more. I just want to thank you for that."

"They make it easy." Haley replied as the two women smiled at one another, sharing a look of understanding.

Deb then changed the subject. "What about you? How are classes and everything going for you at Duke?"

"They're good. I'm stressed all the time but that's normal. I made the Dean's list both semesters so I guess the stress was put to good use." Haley laughed.

"Dan told me you are quite the bookworm and takes all that stuff very seriously." Deb stated as Haley nodded. "That's a good thing. It's hard enough to find a good job these days - a degree gives you a higher probability. You know, Dan has always spoken very highly about you. There's a lot of respect there. And honestly, I think he's kind of smitten with you." She laughed.

"Oh, gosh." Haley laughed as well. "That's a scary thought."

She knew Deb didn't mean it in any way other than say a child making their parents proud but still..the thought of Dan Scott being _smitten_ with her is a little strange. Haley didn't have a bad relationship with the man but that still didn't mean she necessarily cares for him. Mostly, it is the way he treats his sons that bothers her. Since she was super close with both Lucas and Nathan, Haley had a difficult time looking past Dan's shortcomings concerning them.

"So what are you studying?" Deb asked, interrupted Haley's thoughts.

"Probably teaching - literature or something like that."

"You were a tutor in high school, right?"

Haley nodded. "Yup. I love tutoring. It's like...when I'm tutoring someone and they get it and that lights goes on - I feel good. I feel worthy. I don't know. Maybe that sounds stupid."

"No, not at all." Deb reassured, patting Haley's leg. "Teaching. I think you found your calling. This world needs more good teachers - teachers who love their job. Who enjoy helping students learn and grow. I can already tell you'd be a great teacher."

"Thanks, Deb."

The elevator dinged, causing Deb and Haley to glance that way. They saw Lucas and Nathan stepping out. Lucas was carrying food in his hands while Nathan carried drinks.

"We've got sustenance." Lucas declared. He handed Haley a turkey sandwich, holding up ketchup, mustard, and mayonnaise packets. "I didn't know what you felt like."

"All of them." She responded, snatching the condiments from his hands. She saw the disgusted look he was shooting her and shrugged her shoulders. "What? They make the sandwich taste better when they're all combined."

"That's gross."

Haley rolled her eyes. "Just because you don't like mayo doesn't mean everyone else has to hate it as well."

"Whatever. Enjoy." He said, also handing her a bag of baked Lays Doritos and a package of string cheese.

"Oh, I so love you right now!" She exclaimed, immediately tearing open the string cheese.

Nathan set a can of Mountain Dew on the wooden armrest of her chair.

"I love you, too." She smiled.

He chuckled as he handed a can of diet Pepsi to Deb, knowing it was her favorite considering their fridge was always stocked full of it and he and Dan hated the stuff. They preferred regular, Gatorade, or good old-fashioned water.

"Thanks." Deb accepted it graciously.

"No problem."

"We've got a ton of other junk here." Lucas said, dropping everything on the table in front of them. "Help yourself." He grabbed water for himself and a Snickers bar before plopping down in the chair next to Haley.

Nathan sat o his other side, opening his Pepsi.

"Any news yet?" Lucas asked.

Deb shook her head. "Not yet."

"By the way, who's covering the café?" He asked, randomly realizing that Haley was here with them. Lucas didn't really think about it until just now.

"Olivia." Haley answered, her words jumbled together because of the food in her mouth. When Lucas shot her another look she opened her mouth, showing him the chewed up mess.

"Gross, Hales." He complained while laughing at the same time. Lucas noticed the stuffed dog in Haley's lap and picked it up. "Is this what you bought?"

She nodded.

"No bear?" He teased, knowing how attached Haley was to her childhood toy.

"Hey, leave Mr. Waffles alone." She warned, yanking the dog out of her friend's hands.

"Or what? He's gonna come to life and attack us with his big, bad, scary bear claws?"

"Oh, you're so funny, Lucas Eugene Scott."

"Yeah, Luke, don't make fun of Mr. Waffles." Nathan jumped in after taking a sip of his drink.

"Thank you, Nathan." She said.

"I heard he likes to drown his victims in honey instead." He added a second later, laughing.

"I take back what I said earlier. I hate you both." Haley declared, biting into her sandwich.

After another hour, the doors leading to the delivery area opened. Keith walked out, holding a baby wrapped in a pink blanket. A pink, knit hat adorned its tiny head. The four of them jumped from their chairs and scuttled towards him, meeting Keith halfway.

"You guys, this is Lilian Rose Scott. Lily, these are your big brothers Lucas and Nathan." Keith said, gesturing to the two boys before moving to the girls. "And that's Haley and Deb."

"Oh my gosh, she is so cute." Haley gushed.

Lucas was the first to hold his baby sister, cradling her gently in his arms.

"How's Karen doing?" Deb asked.

"She's good. We had a bit of a scare when she had to have an emergency c-section but everything was fine. She's resting now, but I'm sure she'll be up to seeing everyone in a bit."

Over the next couple of hours, they passed Lily between them and went into the recovery room to congratulate and visit with Karen. They all spent their time chatting and gushing over the new baby.

**That's it. I know, I know - kind of a boring chapter. I warned you, though. :) Things are going to start progressing between Naley within the next few chapters.**

**I might have another chapter for you guys tomorrow (feeling guilty for the long wait on such a simple chapter). Our central air isn't working properly and a guy can't come out until Monday so we've been staying with my mom because of the ridiculous heat - the baby doesn't like it (neither do I, haha). My mom is all about hovering over Jude so I should have plenty of free time. If an update doesn't come tomorrow, it will definitely be there on Monday. :)**

**One more AN: So HBJHOTH23 pointed something out from chapter 9 that I feel I should address for you guys. Nathan's tattoo. I haven't written about it (at least not yet ;) ) because it's "assumed" that everyone knows about it; they don't know what the HJ stands for but know he has it. He uses the "I was drunk and can't remember" excuse. Since he works out, plays b-ball, and has a hot body - he's definitely gone shirtless many times so people have pretty much seen it. But don't worry, in later chapters, their tattoos will be further addressed (I have it planned out).**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**I'm back with another update as promised!**

**As usual, thank you so much for all the story/author alerts I have and continue to receive. And a big thanks to alwaysandforever08, saderia, woz1971 and NALEYAAF23 for your reviews. And thank you so much to Grelrel for pointing out it being the wrong chapter yesterday. I wouldn't have noticed probably for a while. Thankfully, I checked my email and read that right before I got offline. So thank you again! :)**

**Please forgive any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with One Tree Hill.**

Haley smiled, her eyes closed as the hot warmth from the sun's rays beat down over her. This was completely relaxing. Brooke was stretched out along the lounge chair to her right, gabbing away about something or another. Clothes? Shoes? The new retail store that just opened in Raleigh? Haley was only half listening, catching what was said every once in a while. She was too busy enjoying her life at the moment. This was the perfect way to spend her summer break. Haley planned to indulge in this for the last four days she had left, providing the weather cooperates.

"Haley! Haley, are you even listening to me?"

"No." She mumbled, laughing at the whiny way Brooke said her name once again. Opening her eyes, she laughed harder at the pout her friend was currently sporting.

Haley was glad to have another friend here in Tree Hill. Brooke flew in from California a couple of weeks ago, deciding to drive up to Durham with Lucas when it was time to head back to Duke. With Haley having an empty house all to herself, Brooke has been staying with her. The last few days, they've come to the Scott home - spending their days laying poolside, working on their tans, and spending their nights laying on the couch, watching movies with Lucas and Nathan. They also liked to be around to help Keith and Karen with Lily - after all, it was the least they can do for the couple who happily welcomed their presence. Whenever the new parents needed a break or a few hours of sleep, the girls quickly stepped in.

"Did Lucas tell you what he did?" Brooke asked, gaining Haley's full attention this time who shook her head. "Have you ever heard of Rogue Vogue?"

Haley, again, shook her head.

"Well, it's like this competition for emerging fashion designers in New York. You go and showcase your designs which are modeled for all the major labels. Lucas sent in my designs without me knowing."

"That sounds like Lucas." Haley chuckled.

"The even greater news is that I was actually invited."

"Brooke, that is so awesome!"

Brooke smiled boisterously. "I know! I can't believe this. I am so excited!" Haley congratulated her and asked when it is. "January. It's gonna be here before I know it so I have to start organizing - decide which pieces I want to bring. I'm also gonna design and sew up some new stuff. As excited as I am, I'll probably be pulling out my hair soon."

"Well, I would love to help in any way I can."

"Thanks, Haley." Brooke said, full of gratitude. "I still can't believe Lucas did this. He is so sweet! Oh, you better believe he received an amazing thank you romp for this one."

"Brooke." Haley groaned.

"I know, I know." Brooke sighed dramatically. "I'm not allowed to talk about 'doing it' with you. But really, Haley, we're girlfriends. This is what we do - gossip about others and talk about sex. You're sucking the fun out of everything."

"That's me - the original fun sucker." Haley laughed and then shrugged. "Look, if you had a brother I'm sure you'd understand. I don't want to hear the details of Lucas's sex life anymore than he wants to hear the details of mine."

"Ooh, that's a great segue. Let's talk about yours since we can't ever discuss mine. Lucas isn't around so it's time to spill." Brooke clapped her hands in excitement.

Haley mentally scolded herself. She did not want to have this conversation right now.

"Tell me, Haley James - are there any boys in your life these days? I haven't seen any on campus over the year but how about since you've been home? Maybe the mystery man you lost your v-card to? Huh, did you have another go around? Inquiring minds what to know."

Haley's face flushed - and not because of the North Carolina heat.

"You're quiet. And you're blushing!" Brooke chirped, pointing to Haley's cheeks. "Does that mean you've got some juicy stories to share?"

"No, Brooke. I don't have any juicy stories to share so can you please just let it go?"

"Fine, fine." Brooke muttered with a wave of her hand. "Keep your dirty secrets."

Haley smirked, relaxing her body against the lounge chair. She close her eyes, able to enjoy the sun's rays once again.

"I bet you're a wildcat in the sack."

"Brooke!" Haley exclaimed with a laugh.

The brunette shrugged unabashedly and sing-songed, "It's always the quiet ones."

"What are you two talking about?" Lucas asked, walking along the concrete deck with Nathan trailing closely behind.

The two girls looked at one another, laughed and shook their head, simultaneously saying "nothing".

"It doesn't sound like nothing." He pressed, sitting on the end of his girlfriend's chair as Nathan did the same on Haley's.

"Believe me, Broody, you don't want to know." Brooke said.

Lucas glance at Haley who was blushing. "I really don't, do I?" He questioned, getting an inkling of what they may have been discussing. Haley shook her head. "Okay, then. Moving on."

"Don't you two do anything else except lay there?" Nathan asked.

"Seriously? You guys have been out here for three hours and you haven't moved." Lucas added.

"That's not true. Just an hour ago we were laying on our stomachs." Brooke corrected with a smirk before gesturing to herself. "Besides, this perfectly tanned complexion doesn't just happen naturally. It's too hot to go out and do anything else anyway. Unless you guys want to go to the mal..."

"No!" The other three exclaimed.

Brooke scoffed. "Fine."

Haley laughed.

"Besides, what better way to spend your summer vacation than laying out near a pool?" The dimpled beauty asked rhetorically. "The only downside to all of this are these pesky tan lines of mine." She said as she fingered the string of her bikini top. "It's not like I can exactly take this thing off like I usually do."

"Please don't." Nathan pleaded, grimacing at the thought.

Haley chuckled before glancing down at herself. She fingered the strap of her own top, moving it to the side slightly so she could see the wonderful tan lines she had. It sounded weird but Haley liked tan lines. She had such fair skin that when she did catch some sun, she liked to have the actual proof she could get darker. It was just one of those little quarks she had. By the time Haley was back at Duke, she should have a nice golden tan - something she desperately needed - that would hold her over through the winter months.

"Well, we were about to get in the pool. Care to join us?" Lucas questioned, raising his eyebrows.

The girls looked at one another and shrugged.

"Yeah. I think we could use a little cooling down period." Brooke answered.

Lucas and Nathan smirked at one another as they stood up. They bent down and picked the girl up who laughed loudly and incessantly as they guys ran carefully to the pool and jumped off the edge. Brooke and Haley both wrapped their arms tighter around the boys' necks and lowered their heads to their shoulders, closing their eyes as the four of them plummeted into the water.

Haley rose above the surface and wiped the water from her face. The water felt wonderful, instantly cooling her body. She glanced to her left and found Lucas and Brooke engaged in a mini make out session which caused her to roll her eyes. Haley turned, jumping in surprise when she saw Nathan standing right beside her.

"Annoying, isn't it?" He asked, pointing to his brother and Brooke.

Haley shrugged. "Yeah, at times - this being one of them. But at least I'm not out here alone with them." She grinned as she quickly waded behind him and jumped onto his back. Nathan easily grabbed at her thighs, hoisting her up as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They dangled loosely, outstretched in front of him. Haley giggled as he spun them around; they created waves in the water with their movements. "So how's your summer been?" She asked once they stopped.

"Relaxing." He answered.

"It's nice to be out of that house, isn't it?"

"More than nice."

"Has Dan been getting on your case at all?"

"Not really. Then again, I usually ignore his phone calls and try to avoid seeing him whenever possible. That helps."

"I'm really glad you're not staying there, Nathan." She said, crossing her arms over his upper chest and leaning further into him so her chin was resting on his right shoulder.

"And I'm really glad Brooke's here." Nathan said.

He thought it was good for Haley to have another friend - girlfriend, in particular - around for the summer, especially since her parents were still gone. No surprise there. And for selfish reasons, he was glad Brooke was staying with Haley and not here.

"Why? So you can watch her parade around in that skimpy, little bikini of hers?" Haley teased.

Nathan laughed as he twisted her around. He sent her a quick smirk before throwing her away from him, watching her fly through the air and then sink underneath the water. He laughed even harder as the water from her splash hit Lucas and Brooke, interrupting their PDA.

"Hey!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Hey!" Nathan mocked. "Go up to your room and do that so we don't have to watch it."

Brooke stuck her tongue out at him before squealing in surprise when Haley splashed her right in the face.

A "vicious" water fight erupted between the four of them - every man for themselves with no real winner as an outcome.

After another twenty minutes of playing around in the pool, Keith called to them that lunch was ready. Haley and Brooke redressed in the swimsuit covers they were wearing when they arrived while Lucas and Nathan dried themselves as well as they could. With the hot temperature, their suits would probably dry in a matter of minutes, though.

Everyone piled around the patio table. The overhead umbrella was open to keep the sun from hitting Lily directly.

Haley surveyed the food and felt her stomach grumble. Keith had grilled up some cheeseburgers and hot dogs with all the fixings available. Karen made her famous potato salad. There were other side dishes as well, including chips, fruit, veggies and dip. A pitcher of strawberry lemonade sat on the table as well.

Everyone began to dig in.

Over the next hour, they talked about anything and everything. Brooke, as usual, kept the conversations flowing. The others didn't mind; she was a good and interesting storyteller - always very animated and flamboyant as she spoke.

It was nice how well and easy Brooke fit into the family - she blended right in. Keith and Karen loved her from the start. Deb enjoyed the girl's company just as much. And Dan...well, nobody ever really knew what was going on in that man's mind. He was _nice_ enough but still guarded. Brooke didn't take it personally, though, as she quickly learned that was how he is in general. She was just incredibly thankful that he ignored her for the most part.

Brooke had just finished telling everyone about the movie she and Haley went and saw three days ago. Lucas feigned hurt that they did something without him. She shrugged unapologetically. "Sorry but it was a girl's night."

"What's it like on the outside? Where babies don't poop and spit up on you?" Karen joked, causing them all to laugh. "I've realized Keith and I have at least eighteen years - eighteen more years of no sleep and absolutely no life of any kind outside of our kids and jobs." She added - not in a complaining kind of way but more of a clichéd yet realistic statement.

"How about you guys go out tonight? We can watch Lily." Nathan suggested, surprising everyone. He rolled his eyes at the way they were all staring at him. "There are four of us here - I'm more than positive we can handle one baby."

"Yeah." Haley agreed with a wide smile and glanced at Keith and Karen. "You guys deserve a night away from the baby. A real night - not just a couple of hours. Go to a fancy dinner, go see a movie - whatever you feel like doing and stay out late. We would be happy to watch Lily for the rest of the night."

"We'd love to." Karen admitted. "Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Mom, we don't mind. Go have some fun." Nathan reassured.

"It's settled then." Keith began, standing. "Karen, go get ready. I'm taking you out on a date tonight. Wear something foxy."

Haley and Brooke couldn't help but smile.

"Okay. Let me just clean this up first." Karen said, passing Lily to Brooke before standing from her seat as she began to gather the dirty dishes.

"No." Haley quickly interjected, halting her movements. "A night off means a night off for everything. You go get ready. We'll clean everything up."

"Works for me." Keith said, grabbing his wife's hand. He pulled her away after they both offered out another quick "thanks".

"So..." Lucas began once his mom and Keith were out of their sight, "You two can handle this on your own, right? You see, Brooke and I kind of already had plans tonight. And Nathan, you did kind of offer without checking with us so...you don't mind if we bail on you guys around five, do you?"

"Yeah." Brooke jumped in. "As much as I love Lily and would love to stay and help - and you know if it were any other night I'd be thrilled with watching her - I don't want to cancel the plans we already made."

"Fine. Keep your plans." Haley said and gestured to herself and Nathan. "We can handle Lily just fine."

"Thanks!" Both Lucas and Brooke exclaimed.

"How about you guys go ahead and start cleaning up then?" Haley suggested, slapping her hands against the table as she stood up. "Lily wants to go swimming real bad and since Nathan and I are on babysitting duty - well, I guess it's up to us to take her." She gently pulled the little girl out of Brooke's arms. "We're gonna go swimming. Aren't we, Lily? Aren't we?" She questioned in a baby voice, walking away.

Nathan chuckled as he watched her go and then turned back to the other two. "Well, I think I hear Lily calling my name. You guys have fun tonight." He said, following in Haley's footsteps.

The couple narrowed their eyes at the two.

"We totally just got played, didn't we?" Lucas asked with a laugh.

Brooke nodded. "Pretty much."

Nathan dove into the pool. When he reached the surface he swam to the edge and took Lily from Haley. He put her on one of the inflatable lounge chairs already in the pool as he waited for Haley to join them. He glanced up and saw her pulling the swimsuit cover over her head, revealing that same bikini from spring break that she looked so incredible in - still does. She's been torturing him all week by wearing the damn thing. Nathan wasn't ashamed to admit - at least to himself - that he's had to go "take care of himself" a few times.

Haley sat down on the edge of the pool, jerking slightly as her thighs hit the hot concrete, before gently lowering herself into the water. She looked at Lily sitting in the lounge chair - that baby was so freaking adorable. Her bathing suit was light pink, outlined in white; the straps were white as well. Once of those baby-sized beach hats adorned her head, shielding her face from the sun. Haley was pretty positive Lily was the cutest baby girl she has ever seen.

Nathan picked Lily up and pushed the floating device away from them. He hugged her to his bare chest with her legs and hips under the water. He spun them around at a mild pace, carefully keeping her secure in his arms. The most adorable giggles escaped the little girl's mouth, and he couldn't help but laugh as well at the sound.

Haley smiled. She never understood why girls went all crazy over guys with babies - until now. She definitely understands it now. There was just something about watching Nathan - a wet, shirtless Nathan - with a baby cradled in his arms. Hearing the laugh from Lily. Seeing the smile on Nathan's face. It was enough to make a girl melt. Haley had a feeling Nathan was going to very easily fall prey to this little girl's charms over the years to come.

"You're so good with her, Nathan." Haley praised.

She wouldn't feel guilty admitting she was surprised by that. Nathan has never exactly been the kids type. He never expressed any interest in them which wasn't so strange considering he was only twenty years old, not to mention his whole overall personality. But amazingly, Nathan seemed like such a natural - maybe it was because it was Lily, though.

Haley waded over to the two, returning the smile Nathan sent her. Her mouth opened in a wider smile as she looked at Lily who stretched her arms out towards her. Haley immediately withdrew her from his arms. She followed Nathan's previous actions and turned them around in the water, generating more of those infectious giggles.

Haley loved kids. She could but couldn't wait to have some of her own - some day in the future. Coming from a big family, Haley grew accustomed to being around kids. While she only had one niece and nephew, and one on the way, at the moment, Haley had a lot of cousins. Holidays were always chaotic as she grew up.

Over the next hour, Nathan and Haley played with Lily in the pool. The little girl absolutely loved it, a smile never leaving her face. When Keith and Karen, as well as Lucas and Brooke, announced they were leaving, they got out of the pool. Karen, acting like an over-protective first-time mother, jotted down every phone number in case of any type of emergency. Nathan reassured his mother they were okay, and Karen realized she was being slightly ridiculous. She knew Nathan and Haley were more than responsible enough to take care of Lily. Karen kissed Nathan, Haley, and Lily goodbye before leaving hand-in-hand with Keith.

Nathan and Haley plopped down on the lounge chairs she and Brooke were previously occupying, needing a bit of a break from the pool. Haley rubbed some more sunscreen lotion over Lily. They sat and relaxed, talking pretty much just about Lily until they had enough rest and went back into the pool.

**OTHOTHOTH**

Nathan descended the stairs, fresh from the shower. It was just a little past eight at night. After they ate dinner consisting of the leftovers from earlier, Haley took Lily upstairs. They took a bath together before getting dressed for bed. Nathan took the time to clean up the pool area. He then jumped into the shower to clean that chlorine smell off himself before dressing into a plain white t-shirt and some gray sweatpants.

He landed on the bottom of the staircase and walked through the hallway. The house was quiet, but he could hear a soft melody coming from the family room. He arrived and saw Haley sitting on the couch, Lily in her arms. Haley was swaying side-to-side softly as she sang. Nathan paused and leaned against the door frame, listening and watching.

Nathan has never heard Haley sing before. He didn't even know she could sing. She had a beautiful voice - very soothing.

After a few minutes, Haley's voice drifted off and Nathan stepped further into the dimly lit room. He was careful and quiet enough with his movements not to disturb the baby. Haley caught his eyes and smiled at him as he took a seat next to her. "She sleeping?" He whispered.

Haley nodded.

"I didn't know you sang."

A blush formed on her cheeks. "I don't really."

"Could have fooled me. You have a beautiful voice." He complimented, smirking at the embarrassed look on her face and shook her head in protest. _Why can this girl never accept a compliment?_ "You do, Haley."

"Thanks, Nathan." She finally accepted quietly.

"How come you've never sung at Tric?"

"On stage? In front of people?" She questioned as he nodded. Haley shook her head and tucked some hair behind her ear. "No, I don't think I can do that."

"Why not?"

"Nerves. Stage fright, I guess." She shrugged her shoulders. "I love to sing and I love to write music but...I don't know. There's a really big part of me that would love to be able to get on stage one day and sing in front of a crowd or maybe even record something. It's not like I want to do it on a professional level or anything like that - I don't but just to do it. And I guess it's about conquering that fear of getting up there as well. To feel that rush of doing something I'm passionate about in front of a bunch of people."

"It's not too late. You realize you work in a nightclub, right? Not to mention, my mom and stepmom own a nightclub here as well." He said, raising his eyebrows.

"Don't remind me of that." Haley laughed. "I'm not at that point yet. Truth is, I don't know if I'll ever get to that point."

"Well, I think you should really consider it. Everyone should have a chance to feel that rush. It's pretty damn amazing."

She smiled. "Like basketball for you?"

"Definitely." He replied and then sighed heavily. "Gosh, Hales, I really hope I can still play. I have to get my grades up to get off of probation, and I can't play until that happens. If I can't play I lose my scholarship. Then, I'm pretty much screwed."

"Nathan, I was thinking. I could help you."

"Help me with what?"

"I could tutor you." She said as he looked at her surprised. "I can help you get off of academic probation before the season starts. I don't mean to brag or anything but I'm kind of a miracle worker. Even with someone like you." She said, winking at him as he laughed. "You'll be able to stay on the team, and you won't lose your scholarship."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course." She answered immediately. "And we don't have to tell anyone either - if you don't want to. We can keep it between us."

Nathan shook his head. "No, I don't care about that. I've never excelled in school so it's not that much of a stretch that I would be getting help. Besides, I messed up and I need to fix it. I can't lose basketball."

"Then, we will just have to make sure that doesn't happen. Won't we?" Haley said as the two smiled at one another.

**There you go. I should have another chapter for you guys soon - maybe Tuesday, Wednesday at the latest.**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**I'm back!**

**AN: Sorry about the later update. I actually just added this chapter this weekend. I felt that the next chapter was a little too quick so I wanted another filler chapter in between. And honestly, I also wanted an excuse to write the beginning part - it's one of my all time favorite Lucas/Haley moments from the show. Haha! So this chapter may be a little boring, but I hope the next chapter will make up for that. ;)**

**As always, thank you so much for all the story/author alerts I have and continue to receive for this story. And a big thanks to CatrionaL, NaLeYBaBiixo, Katie, 2naley (ch 10-11), ThaAnya (ch 10-11), HBJHOTH23 (ch 10), SPNALEY (ch 10-11), Othfan98, Othfan48, NALEYAAF23, woz1971, GRemy, C, saderia, chase the memories, and all the guests for you wonderful reviews. :)**

**Please forgive any spelling/grammar mistakes - I really didn't take too much time reading through this one.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with One Tree Hill**

_"Are you a superstitious person? Do you avoid walking under ladders? When a black cat crosses your path, do you freeze? What about if you break a mirror? Does 666 send chills down your back? Doe bad luck really come in threes? Do you own a rabbit's foot? Do you cross your fingers or knock on wood? Find a penny, pick it up? And what could really happen on Friday the thirteenth?"_

_September 13, 2005_

Haley walked along the damp grass, weaving in and out of headstones - some old, some new; some granite, some marble. It was dark out so she had to maneuver herself carefully. Despite the earlier light rain, the sky was clear which was a good thing since the stars were really her only source of light. Haley could smell the dirt mixed with the musky rain aftermath. A shiver passed through her body, and she tugged her jacket tighter around her. Haley stepped on a fallen twig and heard it snap underneath her shoes. She jumped slightly in surprise. An owl then hooted in the distance and she stopped, glancing in every direction around her.

"Lucas!" She called out in a whisper as her steps continued. "Luke, I'm scared." She glanced around once more, jumping when her back collided with a tree branch. "Luke, this is so not cool. You get out here right now, Lucas Scott!"

Lucas leaped out from the headstone he was crouched behind, hollering a jumble of words.

Haley screamed and her reflexes caused her to sucker punch him right in the gut.

He hunched forward, holding his stomach in pain. "Damn it, Haley!" Lucas exclaimed, slapping his knee as he straightened his body. "Jeez, you could have killed me. You know, Houdini died like that."

"You deserve it, dumbass." She scolded, hitting him on the shoulder. "I told you I didn't want to take this shortcut." Haley hugged her jacket to her again.

"What are you whispering for?"

"Because..." She gestured to the cemetery surrounding them.

"Haley, these people...they're dead."

"Yes, I know, but if you keep yelling the stinkin' zombies are gonna hear us. Let's go."

Lucas chuckled at his crazy best friend. He stuffed his hands into the front pockets of his jeans just as Haley looped her right arm through his left.

"Are you ready for this new season?" She asked as they strolled through the cemetery.

"Of course." He answered. "I have a feeling it's gonna be a really good year - well, as long as we have Nathan's help guiding us. I'll tell you, Hales, my brother is a born leader on that court." Lucas commented as Haley nodded in agreement. He then laughed, asking her if she was really ready to start tutoring Nathan and said she didn't know what she was getting herself into.

"Oh, it's not gonna be so bad." Haley stated, bumping him slightly with her hip. "Besides, I think Nathan is very serious about this considering the circumstances. He needs this to keep playing so I don't think we'll have any issues."

"Yeah, you're right about that. He seemed pretty relieved at your offer when he told me about it. Thanks again for doing this for him, Hales."

"You don't have to thank me. I'm happy to help." She replied. "So have you been reading any interesting books lately?" Haley saw the look on her friend's face. "Let me guess - you're reading Julius Caesar again, aren't you?"

"Yes, you caught me." He relented as they both laughed. "I can't help it. You know me."

"Yes, I do. 'There's a tide in the affairs of men'...or something like that. Blah, blah, blah."

"We are both such nerds." He stated, causing them both to laugh once more.

Lucas and Haley continued their stroll. As they bypassed a headstone, Haley shifted to her left; she lost her footing when her left foot sunk into some loose dirt. She lost her balance and began to tumble back. Lucas tried to grab her but missed as she plummeted to the ground, falling flat on her butt.

"Ow!" She exclaimed, letting out a sarcastic laugh. "Come on!"

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked, his tone full of concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine - nothing bruised or broken except my ego." She reassured. Haley stood up and collected her bearings as she looked around what she fell into. Panic rose within. "Please tell me I didn't just fall into a fresh grave." She asked, listening as her friend immediately began to laugh hysterically. "Lucas!"

"Oh my gosh," He began through his laughter, "can this night get any better?"

"Luke, this isn't funny." Haley whined.

"You better be careful down there, Haley. The zombie in the buried grave next to you might hear you and make his move."

"I don't need that reminder, Lucas!" She quipped, glancing around. "Oh gosh - I'm freaking standing in an open grave in the middle of a freaking cemetery!"

"On Friday the thirteenth no less."

"Please just get me the hell out of here!" She pleaded.

Lucas chuckled as he stretched his arms towards her. Once she grabbed hold of them, he pulled her out of the dug up hole.

When Haley was standing back on solid ground, she quickly brushed the dirt off her - quivering during the process. "I don't know if I'll ever be able to recover from this."

"God, you're so dramatic."

"Keep it up, Eugene, and I'll push you down there myself. And I'll leave your ass in there."

Lucas laughed, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Hales." He apologized. "How about we just keep on moving and try to forget about all this." Lucas suggested, wrapping his arm around her. "Come on. We have a 'Fright Night' to get to." He said, making some _ghostly_ sounds as he lead them out of the graveyard.

**OTHOTHOTH**

"Hello, everybody!" Peyton greeted onstage. "It's our annual 'Back to School' kickoff! What better way to celebrate than tonight - it's Friday the thirteenth!"

Loud cheers erupted, echoing in the large club.

"It's 'Fright Night' here at Motorco - we've got plenty of snacks and drinks. Alcohol is the only cost to you tonight. Music - spun by our very own DJ Sledge. And later in the evening, we'll begin our movie marathon so I hope you all brought your sleeping gear because tonight, we are camping indoors!"

More cheers.

"So enjoy the rest of your night!" She exclaimed before hopping off the stage.

Nathan, Haley, Lucas, Brooke, Jake, Peyton, Mouth, Millie, Skills, Bevin, Tony and a few other stragglers - mainly other basketball players and cheerleaders, including Rachel which nobody was truly thrilled about - sat in a circle on some couches and chairs in front of the stage, close to the bar. Brooke had the _brilliant_ idea of suggesting they play the good old-fashioned game of "Truth or Dare". Everyone complied. Adding a twist to the original concept - if a player chooses neither to answer the truth nor act out the dare, he or she much down a shot of tequila.

"Okay, I'll start." Lucas offered. "Haley, truth or dare? The truth is...who did you lose your virginity to?"

Haley rolled her eyes as his question. She didn't dare look in Nathan's direction, knowing her best friend might start putting the pieces together soon. "Dare."

Lucas wanted to strangle her. _Why won't she just tell him?_ "Fine, I dare you to kiss Chris."

If Nathan wasn't paying attention before he certainly was now. _What the hell is Lucas thinking?_ He glanced at Haley and saw that she seemed just as annoyed. He watched as her eyes moved in his direction but didn't actually make any eye contact with him. Nathan thought of ways he could kick Lucas's ass without his brother wondering why he was suddenly receiving a beat down. His thoughts were broken when he noticed Haley standing up. _What the hell is she doing?_ Nathan's eyes remained glued to her as she approached the bar and then stepped around the counter, stopping next to Chris. He watched as she said something to her boss, causing him to smirk. _Why was that bastard smirking?_

Then, Haley leaned forward and kissed him. Nathan felt his insides twist. He couldn't watch this crap yet he couldn't tear his eyes away either. Given that Lucas put no time limit on the kiss, Haley began to pull away but Chris wrapped his arms around her, deepening their kiss. Nathan about lost it completely. The kiss appeared to be basic - no tongue, just lips moving. At least it looked that way from where he was sitting.

Finally, Haley managed to break it, pushing her boss away from her. Chris's smirk was even broader than before. Nathan watched her turn around and make her way back to them. Again, his eyes were glued to her. He felt a small moment of relief when she didn't appear to have enjoyed the kiss. _But maybe she did._ Nathan's mind began to argue. _Why wouldn't she have just taken the shot if she had no interest in kissing that prick?_

Haley plopped down in her seat and took a sip of her water. "There. Are you happy now?" She asked Lucas who merely shrugged indifferently. She rolled her eyes before glancing around, trying to decide who she was gonna pick next. Haley decided on Kayla who was a senior cheerleader and part of Brooke and Peyton's sorority - dark auburn hair and fair skin. She was tall and athletically built. The girl was very friendly and easy to talk to. "Truth or dare? The truth is...where's the craziest place you've ever had sex?"

"I don't know. I'm not that adventurous really." Kayla shrugged. "I guess I'd have to say in an elevator."

"Did it have a camera?" One of the guys asked. Kayla nodded. "I'd say that's pretty adventurous - you probably gave the security guard a nice show."

Everyone laughed.

"Okay, my turn. Umm...Brooke!" Kayla picked.

The dimpled beauty raised her eyebrows, smiling boisterously. "Oh, I'm feeling a little daring tonight. I'll go with dare." She said, not even waiting to hear the truth.

Kayla smirked. "I dare you to give Peyton a lap dance."

Brooke smirked as she set her drink down. "Turn the music up!" She hollered, standing from her seat. She turned to face her best friend. And then, she was straddling the blonde and lowering herself, grinding her body against Peyton's as the music increased in volume.

_Hoots_ and _hollers_ erupted within the group as everyone watched the spectacle being performed right in front of them.

When she was finished, Brooke smacked a playful kiss on Peyton's cheek before shifting back to her own seat, picking up her drink and sucking back a gulp.

"Damn, that was hot!" Skills said, rubbing his hands together. "Time to fess up - you two have done that before, haven't cha?"

Brooke shrugged and glanced at her boyfriend. "Sorry, Lucas, but Peyton and I...we've had this ongoing secret love affair with one another."

"So true." Peyton added.

Lucas smirked at both girls.

"What can I say?" Brooke asked rhetorically. "I like blondes - no matter what gender."

"Slut." Rachel mumbled under her breath.

Brooke cut her eyes to the red-head sitting across from her. "Okay, Kettle - you're up."

Everyone sitting in the circle - minus Rachel, of course - snickered.

"The trut..."

"Please." Rachel interrupted with a scoff. "Give me a dare."

"You got it. I dare you to go run around outside for ten minutes in just your underwear."

"That's seriously all you've got." Rachel laughed as she stood, lifting the shirt from her body and sliding the denim skirt down her legs, revealing her silky, red bra and panty set. "I'll be back." She declared, winking at Nathan before scampering off.

When the red-head was gone, Haley glanced at Brooke. "I thought you had something much worse planned for her."

Brooke shrugged. "Are you kidding? Knowing Rachel, that whore would have done any dare given to her - that is if she hasn't already done it before. I just sent her away so she isn't sitting here with us. We've got at least ten minutes free of her skanky ass."

"Well played, B Davis." Peyton commended, saluting her glass.

Everyone followed suit and cheered, "To Brooke!"

"Thank you, thank you." Brooke responded with a sugary smile.

The game continued for the next ten minutes until Rachel returned, causing everyone to groan as she flopped back down in her seat. She redressed as she was sitting. "So I guess it's my turn."

"Yah." Peyton deadpanned.

Rachel chose to ignore the blonde and smirked at the raven-haired superstars. "Nathan, truth or dare? The truth is...what was your best sexual experience? And with whom?"

Nathan's mind instantly thought of one person in specific but there was no way he could really answer that question honestly without everyone's ears perking up with interest - not to mention the punch his brother might send his way. He was in no mood to deal with that tonight so he chose dare.

Rachel grinned boisterously. "I dare you to meet me in the supply closet for a little 'seven minutes in heaven' - or longer if you prefer." She purred.

Haley rolled her eyes. _Could this girl be any more desperate?_ She glanced at Nathan who picked up one of the shots sitting on the table and sucked it down. Haley couldn't help but smile widely at his actions, hearing the laughter from everyone else as well. She then sneaked a peak at Rachel who was seething.

As the game began to dwindle down minutes later, Haley headed up to the bar. She saw Chris standing behind the counter, talking to Chase about something. She narrowed her eyes at her boss before sauntering over to them. As soon as she stepped behind the counter, Chase was walking away. He smiled at her and then strolled to the far end so he could wait on some customers.

"Hey, Haley." Chris greeted upon seeing one of his favorite employees.

"What the hell was that about?" Haley asked with an edge to her tone.

Chris smirked, knowing exactly what she was referring to. "What was what?" He feigned ignorance.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't pull that with me, Chris. I didn't find it funny, and I certainly didn't care for you using that situation to your advantage. You had no right to pull that crap. The only reason I kissed you in the first place was because of the dare, and I don't back down from a dare."

"Oh, lighten up, Haley. It was just a joke." He laughed as she glared at him. "Seriously, you're this upset over something that menial. It was a kiss, Haley - not sex. There wasn't even any tongue, and it's not like you kissed back. I swear, I felt like I was kissing a corpse."

"You should be so lucky."

He grinned. "There's that Haley spirit." Chris said as she sent him a sarcastic smile. "Fine. I'm really sorry, Haley. I should not have taken advantage of you like that."

"Thank you."

"Even though you're totally overreacting." He added in a mumble.

Haley glared at him but didn't respond as she set to work grabbing some drinks for all her friends. When someone sat down on one of the stools in front of her she glanced up, finding Nathan there. "Hey." She smiled brightly, feeling her mood instantly uplifting. "Can I get you something?"

"I thought you were supposed to be off tonight." Nathan said, glancing Chris's way. The owner caught his glance and the two guys stared each other down.

"Oh, I am." Haley responded, oblivious to their glaring as she pulled a few items from the fridge. "I was just getting some more drinks for everyone. What do you want?"

"Huh?" Nathan questioned, refocusing his attention to the sole reason he came over here to being with.

She chuckled. "Drink. I asked you what you wanted."

"A water." He answered, looking at her and seeing that her attention had diverted and followed her line of sight, seeing his roommate.

"Tony." Haley greeted.

"Haley James." Tony smirked. "You're looking just as fine as always."

"Oh, you're flattery will get you very far." She winked before handing Nathan his water and picking up the tray full of drinks and skipping away.

"She sure is something." Tony said as he sat on the stool next to Nathan.

"That she is." Nathan agreed.

"So, man..." Tony began, slapping his roommate on the arm, "coach said you'll still get to practice regularly with us."

Nathan nodded. "Yeah. Thank God. He told me to keep him updated on the status of my probation. It should be okay. Haley's gonna help me, and I know she'll make it her mission to get me playing by game day."

"That's good. The team needs you."

The two guys made some more small talk consisting of basketball and Tony's new girlfriend - one of the new freshmen cheerleaders - for the next fifteen minutes before Tony grabbed the beer Grubbs handed him and walked away, off to find that girlfriend of his.

"Nate, my man."

Nathan turned at the sound of his annoying voice. He glared at the owner as his mind wandered back to that kiss shared between Haley and Chris. Nathan couldn't get that image out of his brain. At first he was angry at Haley for actually kissing that prick before realizing it wasn't her fault - she was just following a dare. _A dare made by Lucas._ There was nothing more to it. He was angry at Chris, though.

"It's Nathan."

Chris held up his hands in mock defense. "Sorry - Nathan." He corrected. "You want a drink? It's on the house."

"No, I don't want a drink." Nathan stated, his tone elevating. "I want to know what you're doing with Haley."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, wha..."

"Hey, guys!" Haley jumped in, interrupting the two guys who now had their attention focused on her. "Do I need to call a paramedic? I don't see any blood shed but you never know." She teased.

"Nope, I'm fine." Chris smirked.

Nathan wanted to roll his eyes and be annoyed with her but one look at that bright grin on her face had him cracking. He smiled and shook his head. "I'm fine. There's no blood shed."

"That's what I like to hear." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting them lazily on his shoulders.

He circled her waist and pulled her into him lightly.

"Chris, can I get another water?" Haley asked, glancing at her boss who nodded before turning back to Nathan. "Please no fighting tonight. I don't want to have to leave early to nurse another possible broken hand. Got it?"

"Yes, mom." He smirked.

Haley grabbed the water from Chris. She smiled sweetly at Nathan, kissing him on the cheek before walking away.

Chris watched their little display with interest. Two friends - of the opposite sex - do not act so lovingly casual with one another, especially with the touching. He smirked at the look on Nathan's face as he stared at the petite brunette with a goofy smile. Chris could read that look from a mile away. He chuckled. "Oh, I get it."

Nathan looked at Chris confused. "You get what?"

Chris pointed to Haley. "You can relax, dude. I'm not after her. I mean, don't get me wrong - Chris Keller would love to tap that but..." He put his hands up in defense as Nathan stood from his chair with a venemous look. "Hey, now. There's no need for that. I was going to say that she's not interested in me. Chris Keller knows when to back off."

"Yeah, you sure looked like you knew when to back off with that kiss." Nathan countered.

"Gosh, you too." Chris groaned. "Look, Haley already gave me the third degree over that. Like I told her - it was just a joke. I apologized to her, and now I'll apologize to you - I'm sorry. Can we let it go?"

"I'm not falling for any of your BS."

"No BS from me. Haley made her feelings very clear. Chris Keller doesn't need to beg - if she wants it, she gets it. If she doesn't, it's over. Haley doesn't want it. She is all yours."

"Mine? What do you..."

Chris laughed hard. "Wow, you two are really..."

Whatever you're thinking - don't." Nathan interrupted. "Haley and I are friends, and I'm looking out for her. Saving her from jackasses like you."

Chris nodded, smiling smugly. "Don't worry, Nate - this _jackass_ isn't after her. But I'd be careful if I were you."

"And why is that?"

Chris grabbed himself a beer and patted Nathan on the shoulder. "Some other guy will come around - some guy who isn't a 'jackass' and will have the charm that will just sweep her off her feet. Then what are you gonna do?"

Nathan glared at the spiky-haired owner who was now walking away, disappearing from his sight. Turning, Nathan looked out in the crowds of people and found Haley sitting and laughing with their friends. His mind replayed Chris's words. For a moment, he really thought about them before shrugging it off. The guy didn't know what the hell he was talking about.

Twenty minutes later, Peyton stepped up to the microphone. "All right, you guys. We're gonna start the movies in about ten minutes so go ahead and start setting up your stuff." She announced before jumping off the higher platform. She, Brooke, Haley, Millie, and Bevin all arranged their blankets, sleeping bags, and pillows on the floor, picking the location with the best viewing angles. The five girls found comfortable positions as the guys found their own spots nearby.

"What movies are we watching anyway?" Millie asked.

"Well, in honor of Friday the thirteenth...'Friday the Thirteenth'." Peyton laughed.

"Yes!" Haley mock exclaimed. "Let's indulge in a little mother/son killing spree!"

**There you go! I should have another update - probably on Saturday.**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**I'm back!**

**Quick AN: I forgot to wish everyone (who celebrates) a Happy 4th of July! I hope you all enjoyed yourselves, doing whatever you did. :)**

**As always, thank you to all the story/author alerts I have and continue to receive for this story. And a big thanks to Katie, Othfan 48 (I wondered if those were both you, haha!), SPNALEY, vikinglovero4, RavenBaller-23, NALEYAAF23, saderia, jules, woz1971, JamesLover23, and all the guests for the reviews. They always make me smile.**

**Please forgive any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with One Tree Hill.**

Haley copied down some notes from her lit text book. With her head lowered, eyes staring at the words written on the pages, she heard the rustling of his jeans as he swung his leg over the bench. "You're late."

Nathan chuckled at her tone. "Well, good morning to you, too, sunshine."

She dropped the pen on her note tablet with some force, hoping to add emphasis to her bemused attitude. "Nathan, in case you forgot, I'm doing this as a favor to you. I don't appreciate you wasting my time if you're gonna take this seriously. We said eight - not twenty after."

He sighed. "I'm sorry, Hales. You're right - I should have been here on time. In my defense, though I did leave early. I had to make a stop first. Here." Nathan pushed a venti Starbucks cup as well as a blueberry struesal muffin across the table. "It's hot chocolate - extra whipped cream. I know it's your favorite there, as are their muffins. Please consider it an apology for being late as well as a thank you for helping me. I really do appreciate it, Haley and I promise I'm taking this seriously."

Haley accepted his apology and the kind gesture, taking a sip of her drink. It was delicious - as was the muffin when she tore off a piece and ate that as well.

For the next forty minutes, the two of them reviewed their notes and practiced with equations and formulas. Nathan kept up and was actually understanding the work. He didn't know how but Haley taught in a way that made sense. Maybe it was the one-on-one that helped make things less confusing or maybe it was because he knew her and felt comfortable with asking questions and admitting when he didn't understand something. She didn't make him feel stupid. And she was immensely patient with him while making it seem so effortless. Nathan couldn't have asked for a better tutor.

"Nathan, what is your major?" Haley asked out of curiosity.

He shrugged. "I haven't picked anything yet."

"Have you ever though about what you would do if the NBA wasn't an option?"

Nathan took a moment before shaking his head. "No, not really. For as long as I can remember, I've only wanted to play ball."

"And what happens if that doesn't..."

"Happen?" He finished for her. "I thought you said I just had to believe in myself."

Haley rolled her eyes at the smirk he was sporting. "Yes, I said that. But that's not necessarily what I'm getting at. I have no doubts about your future; you were born to play basketball, Nathan." She said as he nodded in agreement. "But what if something happens? Something out of your control. Something like an injury - an injury that ended your career. What would you do?"

"I'd live off the millions I already had in my bank account."

"Nathan, be serious." She groaned.

"Well, what do you want me to say, Hales? I've never really thought about it."

"But don't you think it's wise to maybe have a backup plan? A specific degree to fall back on just in case something happens - you never know. If you don't then why are you even here? Why not just drop out and go pro now?"

"That's a good idea." He teased.

"Funny." She deadpanned. "You're not dropping out. I wouldn't let you even if you were serious."

He chuckled. "I don't know, Hales. Basketball is all I ever think about."

Haley smiled before reaching over and grasping his right hand, pulling it close to her. She held his fist-shaped hand in hers as she used her black ink pen and began writing. "Well, maybe you should try doing this more."

Nathan watched inquisitively, waiting for her to finish. When she did, he looked at what she wrote. _DREAM_ - each letter was written separately on his fingers, above the knuckles. "Dream?"

She nodded. "Putting basketball aside, you just need to figure out what interests you. Dream a little broader - let your mind branch out into something other than basketball. Doing that doesn't mean you'll lose the focus you have on the sport. It just means you have a backup plan - hopefully, it will be something of interest if heaven forbid basketball turns against you in some way."

He smiled at her. "And what about you? Is singing your broader dream?"

"No. Chocolate is."

Nathan rolled his eyes playfully. "Seriously, Hales?"

"Seriously. I love chocolate." She smirked before laughing. The laughter died down and Haley shrugged her shoulders. "No. Singing and writing music is only something I enjoy recreationally. I love it, but it's just a way for me to express myself - mainly for my own personal enjoyment. I know I said I'd love to find the courage to get onstage one day but that's all there is to it. Nothing more. Just for fun. Just for the thrill."

He nodded in understanding.

"But seriously, though - I really do love chocolate." Haley said a moment later.

Nathan laughed, shaking his head as he pulled out a box of Crackerjacks and tore open its flap. He saw the red, white, and blue package and reached for it. "Please let this be a cheat sheet - I might need it this year." He ripped it open, finding one of those cheap-looking, plastic bracelet; it was multi-color with different charm shapes and designs. Nathan glanced up at Haley. "Here. It's for you."

Haley tilted her head slightly to the side as he grabbed her left arm and slid the bracelet onto her wrist.

"Don't say I never gave you anything." He said, smiling that boyish grin of his.

She smiled softly at him.

Out of nowhere, a heavy rain began to fall. Actually, downpour seemed to be a more accurate term for this type of rainfall. Nathan and Haley immediately packed up their belongings, throwing everything hastily into their book bags. Throwing their now lukewarm beverages and other trash into a nearby trash can, they swung their bags over their shoulders and rushed away from the picnic tables. Nathan fished for the keys in the left pocket of his jeans, pushing the _UNLOCK_ button.

They arrived at his Mustang that was parked in the lot about five feet away from them. Luckily enough, Nathan had the top up, saving the car from ruin caused by this unexpected downpour. Nathan and Haley stumbled into the front seats. Their laughter and heavy breathing filled the car as the windows began to fog.

"Where did that come from?" Haley asked through her laughter, glancing at Nathan.

Nathan laughed even harder and shook his head as he ran his fingers through his wet hair. "I have no idea."

He turned to look at Haley. She was a mess but a sexy mess. Her hair was up in a ponytail but wet strands plastered parts of her face and neck while water dripped down. It was a good thing she didn't have any makeup on or it'd probably be smeared all over. His eyes moved down to her dress next which was kind of a big mistake. She was wearing a pale yellow jersey dress; it was clinging to her body. Nathan could see everything underneath.

Before he could really think about what he was doing, Nathan leaned to his side and brushed his lips against Haley's. Her lips were cold and wet but soft to the touch. He kissed her once, pulling back about an inch so he could gauge her reaction. Her lips were curving into a slight smile; her eyes were still shut. With that, he leaned in again, his lips finding hers once more. Haley immediately responded, and their kiss grew more passionate.

Nathan slipped his tongue into her mouth, quite forcefully. There was a desperation with his forcefulness. Haley felt it, and she matched it with her own desperation as her tongue collided with his. She slanted her head to the left, opening her mouth wider.

Their lips moved against one another. Their tongues danced rhythmically. Their teeth clattered together sporadically.

She was feeling light-headed; this kiss was electrifying. The next thing she felt was Nathan's arms wrapping tightly around her waist.

Nathan shifted in his seat, sliding closer to her and drawing her closer to him.

Haley threw her arms around his neck. For one thing, she was practically falling off her seat and needed to hold onto him to keep herself leveled. Secondly, she wanted - no, she needed to touch him. Her right fingers grazed his jaw line softly. Haley felt as if she could burst and all she was doing was kissing him.

But Nathan Scott knew how to kiss.

There was a small part of her brain screaming at her to stop. Haley didn't understand why she kept doing this. She really should stop before it got too far - again.

Haley wanted this, though. Boy did she want this. She couldn't lie to herself - she wanted him. There was nothing wrong with that. And with the way he was kissing her, Haley knew he wanted her, too. So she blocked out that part of her brain that was screaming and continued kissing him with everything she had.

As their kiss intensified, if that was even possible, she suddenly felt her body lunging forward. She shifted her legs to keep her balance only to have her knee ram hard into the emergency brake in the middle of the seats.

Despite her internal protesting, Haley broke their kiss. "Ow!" She looked down at her bare kneecap - it was red and throbbing with pain. She rubbed the area, trying to ease that pain.

"Sorry."

Haley looked back up when she heard Nathan's apology and chuckled. "It's not your fault. It's not exactly comfortable, is it?"

Nathan glanced around with a sheepish grin and shook his head, realizing their moment of fun was over.

"The backseat has more room." She said coyly and smiled at the surprised look mirroring his features. She bit her bottom lip and with her eyes, gestured behind them. "Let's go."

Nathan smirked. He wasn't expecting that, but he wasn't about to argue against it. He wanted her so badly. Nathan couldn't explain this inexplicit pull he always felt towards her.

Haley, carefully and quickly, climbed into the backseat, adjusting herself behind the driver's seat. She waited and watched as Nathan followed her.

Once he was comfortable, the two didn't waste any more time as their mouths once again joined together. Their actions increased in pace - moving more urgently. More desperately.

Nathan was mentally thanking Haley for wearing this dress today as his hands skimmed up her bare thighs, delving under the hem and higher until the tips of his fingers touched the edge of her underwear. He then moved his hands, cupping her backside and pulled her closer to him, hearing and feeling her gasp into his mouth. Her hands grabbed at his t-shirt. Nathan lifted his arms, allowing her to discard it from his body. His hands found their way back on her thighs, under her dress. He hooked his two pointer fingers into both sides of the fabric and pulled them down her legs, tossing them somewhere in the car.

Haley flattened her palms against his chest, pushing him against the seat before climbing to straddle him. Her mouth met his in a tantalizing kiss. She felt Nathan tugging on her dress, and she reached between them and pulled it up the length of her body until it was completely off, leaving her wearing nothing except a white plunge bra with lace trim. Haley set to work on his belt and jeans, her hands worked swiftly and diligently. Once her task was finished, she scrambled off his lap so he could push the jeans as well as his boxers down, leaving them in a pile at his feet as she fumbled with the clasp of her bra.

With lust-filled eyes, Nathan watched Haley's bra fall from her body and licked his suddenly dry lips. Knowing this was going to be a quick encounter, with very little foreplay, he grabbed her hands and pulled her back into his lap. He adjusted himself in the middle of the seat as their mouths moved together - their movements synchronized. His hands ran down the length of her body and then slowly up her sides, passed the curves of her breasts. She moved in his lap, and he let out a quiet hiss as his incredibly hard length brushed against her hot, wet center.

"Haley." He panted, pleadingly.

Haley smiled at the tone of his voice. She liked being in control. Placing him at her entrance, she sunk down and let out a sharp intake of breath once he was fully inside her. She waited a couple of seconds before she started moving. Placing her hands on his shoulders, Haley worked to find a comfortable, steady rhythm. Nathan's hands were on her waist the second she found it, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, their chests came flush up against one another.

Their lips and their tongues collided.

Haley quickly detached her lips from his as she placed her hands back on his shoulders, picking up her pace. She leaned forward so her cheek was resting against his. His grip on her waist tightened but felt good. Haley loved being help so tightly in his arms.

Their loud moans and panting filled the car - the small space causing the sounds to echo within. Fog, from their hot breath, formed on all the windows. The car shook slightly with their movements as the heavy rain continued to fall around them.

Just like Nathan predicted, it didn't last long before they were both shaking from their orgasms, holding onto one another for dear life.

As soon as it ended and they were able to catch their breath, Haley shifted off him, landing on the seat. She began searching for her clothes as Nathan did the same with his. She found her bra and hooked it together once more before gathering her dress. The dress was still wet from the downpour - and it was freezing. Haley found herself wishing she could stay naked; it'd be a lot warmer.

"That was...unexpected." Nathan smirked as he buttoned up his jeans, watching Haley as she slipped her dress over her head and adjusted it correctly to fit her body. "It's a good thing my windows are tinted."

Haley rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well, don't get used to it - it's not gonna happen again."

"That's what you keep saying."

* * *

Nathan opened the door to his dorm room, finished with practice and classes for the day. His previous good mood was instantly shattered when he saw his father standing in the middle of the room. "Dad, what are you doing here?" He asked, dropping his gym bag. All he wanted to do was take a shower and come back to his room - hopefully, catch a thirty minute nap before sticking his nose in the books. That certainly seemed like a pipe dream now.

"Can't a father come visit his son at college?"

"That depends - are you visiting Lucas, too or just me?"

"What does it matter?" Dan questioned, confused.

"Well, if you're here to see Lucas then you're probably just visiting. If you're here to see me only then you have another agenda other than 'just a visit'." Nathan said as Dan smirked. "So which is it?"

"How are your grades? Will you be able to play?"

"The school year just started, Dad. I won't know anything for sure for a few more weeks, but I think I'll be okay."

"That's good. I don't think I have to tell you how important this is." Dan said, watching as his son rolled his eyes. "Watch it, Nathan! We wouldn't be in this mess if if weren't for your screw ups. You aren't here to party and throw your life away. You're here to play basketball - show those NBA scouts what you're made of so at least one of the teams are interested in your sorry excuse for a player."

"Oh, is this your pep talk?" Nathan quipped. "Maybe I should record this so I can play it on repeat right before every game of mine for motivation."

"Maybe you should." Dan didn't back down. "You want to throw your talent away - throw away everything we've dreamed of. All the plans we've made. All the work we've done."

"All the plans you've made, Dad. All the work I've done." Nathan retorted.

"Fair enough." Dan conceded. "But I wouldn't get too self-righteous yet, son. Like I said, if you want to throw everything away - it's on you. Don't come crying to me when that dream of yours has passed you by and is dead and buried. Take it from me - you don't want to live with that regret. I'm trying to help you, Nathan. I see your talent, and I know you can go far."

"But?" Nathan prodded, trying to keep his emotions in check. He knew there was a _but_ coming - there always was.

"But you've got to focus. You can't have another season like last year. You have a lot to prove this year, Nathan. Are you ready? You need to drink, eat, and breathe basketball. Nothing else matters. Three years - that's all you've got to prove you're worthy. Don't screw this up!"

Nathan didn't say anything more. He just let his father go on and on about his "horrible" season. Nathan was trying to block out everything Dan had to say. He knew he had a decent season - all except that last game. And even then, it wasn't like he was solely responsible for Duke's loss. He knows this - rationally, that should be all Nathan needed to ignore his father's hounding. But Nathan wasn't always rational when it came to this. He didn't know why but he always managed to let Dan get to him.

Across the small courtyard in the Blackwell dormitories, Haley sat on her bed with a book sitting open in her lap. The door swung open and Millie came bouncing into the room with a big, boisterous smile on her face. A smile that was contagious as Haley smiled as well. "Well, you certainly look happy. Mouth?"

"You could say that." Millie beamed, dropping her purse on the desk before plopping onto her bed. "Is it normal to feel this giddy because of a boy? Oh no, I'm turning into one of those girls, aren't I?"

Haley laughed, shaking her head. "No, you're just in love."

"I've never met a guy like Marvin. I am falling hard and fast."

Haley smiled as Millie continued gushing about that boyfriend of hers. Haley was really happy for her roommate who looked so ridiculously happy. And Mouth and Millie were too adorable for words; they were perfectly suited for one another.

"Can I get your advice on something?" Millie asked timidly after she calmed down from her high.

"Of course."

"You see...well, I'm still a virgin." Millie revealed as Haley smiled, gesturing for her to continue. "I've thought a lot lately. Marvin and I have been dating for a while, and I've never felt this way about anyone. I know our feelings for one another are real, and...I think I'm ready to take that next step with him.

"By next step you do mean sex, right?" Haley questioned as Millie nodded her head. "Well, it's a big decision. Are you sure you're ready?"

"That's what I keep asking myself. Most days I am, but I keep stalling. It's not because I don't want to - I do. I am just so afraid that everything will change between me and Marvin."

"Millie, if you're worried about Mouth, I wouldn't be. That boy is crazy about you. And let's face it, he isn't like all those other guys - he's one of the good ones. I can't say sex won't change things because nobody can know that for certain. It's just a choice you have to make."

"How did you know it was the right step?" Millie asked.

Haley sighed heavily. "Well, you shared a secret so how about I share one of my own."

Millie's ears perked up with interest.

"My first time was with Nathan."

"Nathan? As in Nathan Scott?" Haley nodded. "Oh my gosh - wow, I so did not see that one coming. Does anyone else know?" Millie asked as her friend shook her head. "Not even Lucas."

Again, Haley shook her head. "Nope. Not even Lucas. Gosh, it actually feels really good to get that out and tell somebody." She said, expelling a breath of relief as Millie laughed and asked how it happened. "It just...it happened during spring break our senior year. It's something I...well, we both wanted. You asked me how I knew it was the right step and honestly, I didn't. In the simplest of explanations - I wanted to. I felt something in my gut and just went with it."

"And Nathan was the right person?"

"Surprisingly, yeah. Everything between us that night felt so natural and right. Is that how you feel when you're with Mouth?" Millie nodded. "Well, then maybe that's your answer. Millie, there is no right or wrong answer here. There's no definitive way to know when the right time is. If you feel ready then my only advice is to go with your gut. If you don't feel ready then wait. Trust yourself. Trust Mouth. Trust in your relationship. I don't really know what else to say, because you are the only one who can decide whether it's right or not."

Millie smiled. "Thanks, Haley."

Haley nodded. "No problem."

"Now tell me more about you and Nathan."

Haley laughed at the smirk her roommate was sporting. "Oh gosh. Don't you have a class to get to?"

Millie waved her hand. "Don't even - I've got some time. So...was this a one time deal or..." She cut herself off as she watched Haley blush. Millie smiled brightly. "Okay. Spill!"

"You sound like Brooke right now." Millie shrugged as Haley let out a groan. "Fine. It's definitely been more than once. Four - no, wait...five times in total."

"And this isn't a relationship?"

"No, of course not. It's just sex - really good sex."

Millie smirked.

"I don't know...we just get each other. We're so comfortable with one another, and it never feels forced or awkward. Sometimes I wonder how we can stay such good friends considering everything but we do it so easily that I usually just push those thoughts right out of my mind. I mean, why question it if things are going so well?"

"I agree. Just have fun. That's my advice for you." Millie said. "Unless things start getting complicated - then I'd say run like hell." She joked a second later.

Haley laughed. "Thanks for that advice, Millie."

"Anytime - that's what I'm here for." Millie winked and then looked at the book in her friend's hand. "What are you reading anyway?"

Haley sighed dramatically and lifted her book. "Oh you know, just indulging in the lives of Lucentio, Katherine, and Petruchio. It's super fun."

"Sound it." Millie laughed and checked her watch. "Well, speaking of _super fun..._I better get going. The lecture of psych must go on." She said as she gathered her belongings, stuffing them into her backpack. "I'm gonna stop and grab something to eat on my way home - you want anything?"

"Nah. I'm fine. Thanks, though." Haley answered, watching as Millie slung the bag over her right shoulder and headed to the door. "Have fun!" She laughed.

**OTHOTHOTH**

A knock sounded at the door. Haley raised her eyebrows in confusion at who that might be. She glanced at the clock; it was just past six. She set her book, her pen folded in the pages, and tablet on the dresser next to her bed and pushed the blanket off. Haley arrived in front of the door and swung it open, her earlier smile turning into a scowl. "Can I help you?"

Nathan grinned at her tone. "Can I come in?"

"Why?" She asked, not bothering to hide her annoyance. Haley really wasn't in the mood for this tonight - especially after that whole sex talk with Millie.

Not offering a response, Nathan stepped into the room, causing Haley to step back.

"Sure," She began, closing the door before turning around to face him, "come on in."

"What's wrong, Hales?" He questioned, amused. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

"What do you want, Nathan?" A full-fledged grin broke out on Nathan's face, and Haley raised her eyebrows. _What the hell was he smiling about?_

"I just wanted to return something of yours." He responded coyly.

"Okay." She stated warily.

Nathan stepped closer to her and she instinctively stepped back. THey continued with this movement until her back collided with the door. She inhaled a deep breath as he placed his left hand up against the door, brushing her neck and resting it atop of her shoulder. There was maybe an inch of space between their chests.

"What are..." She cut herself off, glancing down when she noticed his right hand reaching into the pocket of his black sweatpants. Haley's cheeks heated up, no doubt at all turning into a deep crimson shade of red, when she saw what he was pulling out.

"You left these in my car." Nathan smirked, holding up a pair of white, cotton underwear - the ones she was wearing the day of their little sextapade.

She immediately snatched them from his hand, muttering a "thank you" with her eyes cast down.

Nathan shook his head at her reaction. Sometimes he really didn't understand this girl and her embarrassment - especially with all of their sexual encounters, they should be way past that point by now. Not to mention the fact that she has been known to tease him with her body. Christmas ringing a bell? How she can stand here with him now and be embarrassed because of a simple pair of underwear was a mystery to him.

"No problem." He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "I figured you'd want 'em back. You should wear them; they look good on you."

"Stop." She scolded.

"Lighten up, Hales." Nathan laughed, pushing himself away from the door and her. He walked the short distance to her bed and plopped down.

Haley watched him incredulously. "Don't you somewhere else to go? Someone else to bother?"

"Nope. I'd rather bother you." He said as he laid back, stretching across the length of her bed.

Haley stomped over and swatted his feet off. "Get your dirty shoes off my bed!"

Nathan laughed. "Fine." Using his feet, he kicked his shoes off before adjusting his body into a comfortable position.

"Why do you think you can go around and do anything you want?"

"Because I can."

Haley rolled her eyes in irritation. "What do you want? You returned what you needed to return - you can go now."

"Nah. I think I'll hang around here a bit."

"Whatever." She said, tiredly. "Look, I have to go to the bathroom. You better be gone by the time I come back."

Nathan smirked as she turned on her heel and stalked out of the room. He stretched his arms up, resting them between his head and her two pillows. He simply laid there waiting for her to return which didn't take too long. Maybe six minutes later, Haley was walking back into the room. He listened as she sighed.

"You're still here." She deadpanned.

"I'm still here."

"Nathan, I really need to study. And I have one more chapter to read before tomorrow." She said, feeling the stress of not getting any work done with him here.

"You can study. I don't mind."

"Leave, Nathan!"

"Haley, I..." His voice was almost a whisper as he paused, glancing down at her bed. He began to pick aimlessly at the comforter. Nathan lifted his head and his eyes met hers. "Can I just stay here for a while? I promise I won't bother you."

"Is everything okay?" Haley asked, her tone softening as a wave of concern passed through her. She waited as he opened his mouth to answer and then closed it, obviously trying to decide what to say.

"Yeah. I'm just tired."

"Get up." She ordered, watching as a look of hurt crossed his face. Haley chuckled lightly. "I'm just cold, and I would like to get under my blankets - the ones you're currently laying on top of."

Nathan relaxed, smiling faintly and doing as she requested. He slid over in the bed and turned onto his left side so his back was against the wall with his front facing her. Nathan watched as Haley climbed in after him and grabbed her study materials.

Haley adjusted herself into an upright position, her back resting against the wall and her legs stretched out in front of her. She handed one of her pillows to Nathan and fluffed the second one behind her.

"Thanks." He muttered, laying his head against the pillow.

With the small beds, there were only a couple of inches of space between them.

True to his word, Nathan remained quiet as he watched Haley. As she studied, he practically studied her every move and look - the way she read silently with her lips. The way she would chew on the end of her pen. The way her black framed reading glasses fit her; they looked cute as always. The way she would occasionally bite down on her lower lip or the way she would inhale and exhale deeply every once in a while - probably from the stress she always felt over school work. Watching her, he felt his body relax. The tension gradually began to seep out of him, and he felt himself drifting off until finally he fell asleep.

**There you go. I'll have another update for you guys on Thursday. I would love to say Wednesday, and maybe I'll find the time, but just to be on the safe side - Thursday is a definite yes. :)**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**I'm back. I'm really sorry, you guys. I know I said I'd definitely update yesterday. I really wanted to but I've been sick for the past couple of days. Jude's been staying with my mom so I thought I'd have some time to upload a couple of chapters. Unfortunately, though I have had zero energy. With the baby gone, I caught up on some sleep which is all I wanted to do anyway. But I am truly sorry about that wait.**

**As always, thank you so much for the story alerts I have and continue to receive for this story. And a big thanks to HBJHOTH23 - chapters 11-13 (please wish your "baby boy" a belated happy birthday :) ; I hope you guys enjoyed the celebration!), Katie, saderia, 2naley - chapters 13-14, Othfan48, SPNALEY, TheAnya, alwaysandforever08 (I didn't explain very well about Haley's attitude towards the end; it was mainly for a couple of reasons - 1 being that she couldn't always control herself when around him and 2 ties in with her being stressed about not getting any work done with him there; I hope that clarifies), NALEYAAF23, naleyhumor, GRemy, kissthecook (yes, I do plan on working in some more flashbacks from before college ;) ), C, ecampbell3, and all the guests who left reviews. You are all SO incredibly sweet with your words, always making me smile. Much love!**

**Please forgive any spelling/grammar mistakes. I didn't take too much time reviewing this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with One Tree Hill.**

_December 12, 2005_

Nathan followed his brother into Hamilton Hill Jewelry. He yawned; he didn't know why Lucas wanted to wake him up so early. To go shopping no less. He could be in bed right now, getting the good ten hours of sleep he was aiming for. His sleep patterns haven't been the greatest lately. Between games and practices, tutoring with Haley, and his actual classes, Nathan was having a difficult time managing it all. Something had to give and that something seemed to be his sleep. Sometimes he felt himself close to a mental breakdown.

Not only all that but he was finding it difficult to sleep period. It sounded premature and childish but he kept having nightmares. Well, he wasn't sure if he could really call them nightmares. He found himself dreaming of Dan Scott each night - dreaming of his dad phoning him to reel into him about what a disappointment he is and all the other harsh words the old man could spew out. And sometimes in his dreams, Dan would be there in person - pushing and pushing, bullying him to the point of exhaustion.

Nathan didn't know how much longer he could take this. He was so tired, physically and emotionally.

He did have one thing that helped keep him going - helped rejuvenate him. He somehow managed to coax Haley into a casual "friends with benefits" relationship. Well, technically - it was her idea. Haley was so stressed from her own classes and exams; she needed to find some way to relieve that so she chose sex. Nathan was more than receptive - this is only what he's been wanting for the past year and a half. The sex was great - not to mention, a major upgrade from Rachel. Their relationship was still kept a secret - aside from their roommates' knowledge for obvious reasons - but wasn't that half the fun?

Shaking his head, Nathan followed his brother to one of the glass cases to the right back of the store. _What the hell were they doing here anyway?_ But even as he thought this, he remembered his brother was dating Brooke Davis. That girl only loved one other thing as much as shoes and clothes - jewelry. Nathan certainly didn't give a damn what Lucas was buying his girlfriend this month. He was tired; he wanted to be in his bed right now, trying to sleep.

Another yawn escaped from his mouth as he watched one of the sales representatives, a man who was probably in his late thirties and dressed in a gray, pin-striped suit, greet Lucas with a warm smile; the guys clearly knew one another. The worker reached into the display case and pulled a velvet ring holder out, placing it on the glass surface. Nathan walked closer to his brother and arrived just as Lucas grasped a ring into his fingers, holding it close to his face and observing the piece of jewelry.

"What do you think?"

Nathan squinted at the ring. "Dude, that's an engagement ring."

"Give my observant brother a prize." Lucas laughed and then glanced at Nathan. "I'm gonna ask Brooke to marry me."

Nathan's eyes went wide in surprise. "Really?" Lucas nodded his head, a gleeful smile on his face. "Wow. Umm...I guess, congratulations?"

Lucas shoved his brother in the arm, not amused in the least. "Yes, congratulations, dumbass." Nathan put his hands up in mock defense, laughing. "We've been dating for two years now and I know I want to spend the rest of my life with her. It's time to take the next step."

"Well, if that's what you want then I'm happy for you, big brother." Nathan said as Lucas thanked him after. "When are you gonna ask?"

"As you know, I'm going to Pasadena during break to meet Brooke's family. I'm gonna ask her parent's permission, and if everything goes okay, I plan on asking he at midnight on Christmas.

"Does mom know?" Nathan asked.

Lucas shook his head. "Nope. Nobody knows - except you now."

Over the next fifteen minutes, Lucas purchases the ring and had it sized correctly while Nathan spent that time glancing through the many other pieces of jewelry. Due to his exhaustion, the bright, sparkling gems and diamonds were actually hurting his eyes; he had to squint to even see what he was looking at. It was way too early to be dealing with this.

Nathan heard his stomach grumble. It was time to get some food into him. Besides, he was definitely up for the day. They had practice in about three hours anyway, and Nathan figured he better eat something now.

"Hey, you wanna grab something to eat?" He asked his brother who was now standing beside him.

"Definitely."

The two brothers exited the jewelry store and strolled over to Lucas's car.

"So what about you, little brother?" Lucas asked as Nathan looked at him confused. "Do you ever think about settling down? Marriage, kids - the whole shebang?"

Nathan thought about the question and smiled softly. "Sometimes."

* * *

Lounging across the bed, Haley glanced up when she heard the door opening. Nathan walked in - a towel snuggly tied around his waist. His hair was damp from his shower and his chest was glistening with a few spots of wetness. She watched as he dug for a pair of black basketball shorts and a plain white t-shirt. He dropped his towel unabashedly before dressing into his clothes. She snapped out of her haze as he plopped onto his bed, covering his feet with some white socks with the black Nike logo.

"I put your food in the fridge." She informed him, tearing her eyes away.

"Good. I'm starving." He stated as he stood and walked to the mini refrigerator, opening the door and grabbing his food - a foot long sandwich from Subway consisting of turkey, ham, roast beef, American cheese, lettuce, tomatoes, pickles, onions, green peppers, and mustard on monterey cheddar bread. His mouth began salivating.

He sat at his desk, unwrapping the sub and picked one of the halves up, taking a huge bite. Nathan ate silently as he watched Haley read and review his research paper. The trash from her roasted chicken breast was crumbled up, sitting on the comforter to her right. He smiled as he watched her. Like always, she looked adorable, wearing some blue, pink, purple and black striped pajama pants and a black tank top; her hair was pulled up in a messy bun. She was wearing those reading glasses of hers, too. Haley looked so focused, sitting with her back against the wall and her legs tucked under her in an Indian-style position as she read over and occasionally marked the papers in her lap.

The door opened as Tony stepped inside, still dressed in his practice clothes. He stopped, smiling at Haley. She saw a hint of a smirk mixed into that smile but simply ignored it. She knew he was aware of her and Nathan's extra curricular activities. Nathan told him; she told Millie. It wasn't a big deal. He finally tore his gaze from her as he headed to his closet, pulling some clothes and packing them, along with a few other things, into a bag.

"What are you doing?" Nathan asked.

"I'm gonna stay with Tamara tonight." Tony answered as his roommate nodded. After he had everything he needed, Tony issued out a goodbye to them both before leaving the room, closing the door behind him and vanishing from their sight.

Nathan finished his sandwich and stood, walking over to the bed and grabbed her trash as well as crumbling up his own into a round, makeshift basketball. He lined up his arms and hands with the trash can and shot - if it had a net, the perfect _swoosh_ would have sounded. Nathan stood off to the side fo the bed, running his fingers through his hair. He watched Haley - waiting. It was another couple of minutes before she took her glasses off and glanced up at him.

"Here." She said, handing him the papers. "Good job, Nathan."

"Oh, really?" He questioned, both amused and bemused as he scanned his research paper. "Then, what's with all the red ink?"

"Okay. Take it easy, sensitive Nathan." Haley chuckled. "That red ink is mostly grammatical errors. The paper itself - the topic and the way it's constructed - is really good."

Nathan looked over the papers in his hands and smiled proudly. He was never one to receive praise for his schoolwork, and he never really care about that. But now, hearing it from Haley of all people, it felt good to be praised for something other than being able to shoot a basketball.

His attention was diverted when he heard the bed rustling. Looking up, he noticed Haley climbing off the bed and walking to his desk chair. She grabbed her pink hoodie hanging from the back and threw it on over her tank top before throwing all of her belongings into her backpack. He set his papers on the nightstand and quickly strolled over to her.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to my dorm?" Haley stated like a question as she raised her eyebrows.

Nathan wrapped his arms around her waist and place a kiss down against her neck. "In case you didn't hear him earlier - Tony is going to be at his girlfriend's tonight. All night." He said, kissing her neck again.

"Your point?" She questioned, smirking as he ran his mouth along her skin. She dropped her head back to his shoulder and closed her eyes. Two seconds later she was letting out a surprised yelp and opening her eyes as Nathan picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the bed, dropping her onto the mattress. Haley laughed, watching as he climbed up and hovered over her, smiling before kissing her.

"So I have some gossip for you." Nathan said as they adjusted themselves into sitting positions.

Haley's eyebrows raised with intrigue. "Oh, really? Do tell."

"Lucas is gonna propose to Brooke."

Her mouth shot open wide. "Are you serious?" He nodded, telling her he's going to ask over Christmas break. "Oh my gosh, this is so exciting!"

"He bought the ring this morning."

"Wow. Lucas and Brooke - I can't believe they're getting married."

"I can't believe I know something about Lucas that you don't already know." He said as they both laughed.

Nathan was surprised when Lucas said he hadn't told anyone yet, especially Haley. Lucas tells his best friend everything - before he tells anyone else. Haley usually has to tell Nathan all the gossip. He felt really honored actually that Lucas wanted him to be the first to know and while he wasn't particularly thrilled with getting dragged out of his bed this morning, he really enjoyed the little bonding moment with his brother.

"Don't tell Lucas I told you, though. I think he wants to tell you himself."

Haley shook her head and promised she wouldn't say a thing.

"Thank you. And speaking of the holidays," he began, "Lucas told me you won't be spending Christmas in Tree Hill this year." He said, feeling a pang of disappointment stirring in his stomach.

"Nope." She sighed. "My parents want to spend the holidays together - as a 'real' family. They even sent a plane ticket to make sure it happens. Don't ask my why they've had this sudden urge for family togetherness but whatever."

"Aren't you at least a little excited to see your whole family again?"

"Yeah, of course. I guess...I don't know...it's gonna be weird not spending Christmas in Tree Hill." Haley said, feeling ridiculous when tears began forming in her eyes. "Sorry. It's just...your family has become my family, and I want to spend it with you guys. With people who have actually been there for me."

"Come on - be honest, Hales."

She looked at him, completely confused.

"You just want to spend it with me."

Haley shook her head, laughing as she pushed him. "You are so..."

"Charming. Sexy." He smirked.

"Yes. Both of those and more." She stated, swinging her legs over his so she was straddling him. Haley wrapped her arms around his shoulders, clasping her hands together at the back of his neck as her fingers ran through his hair. She smiled sweetly and leaned forward to kiss his lips lightly. "You are kind of right. I want to spend Christmas with you - and your family."

"I do, too and I know my family wants you there as well. But your parents...Hales, they're making an effort. I know you're upset and it's justified considering everything but I also know deep down, you're excited to see and spend time with them. Admit it."

"I suppose it's a little true." She relented.

"It'll be okay." Nathan reassured as he wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him. "Where are you going anyway?"

"Seattle. My grandparents moved there two years ago." She answered and then added, "It'll probably be cold."

"There's that silver lining." He teased as they both laughed. Nathan went on to tell her he got her something.

Haley scrambled off his lap and watched with inquisitive eyes as he leaned over his bed, digging for something underneath before lifting himself back up. She opened her mouth in shock as he placed a keyboard on the bed near her feet.

"Merry Christmas, Hales."

"Nathan," She began breathlessly as she fingered the item - it wasn't one of the cheap brands either, "this must have cost a lot of money. I know how expensive these things are."

"Don't worry about that."

"I can't accept this. I only like to sing and play recreationally - it seems like a waste of money."

"You can and you will accept this." Nathan said sternly. "Who cares if it's only for fun. It's still a passion of yours - that's never wasted money. I want you to have it. I want you to continue writing music and singing songs. You deserve that - even if it's just a hobby."

Haley shook her head. "I don't know what to say."

"Say thank you."

She glanced up and saw a boyish grin electrifying his face. Haley leaned forward and kissed him slowly. "Thank you." She mumbled against his lips. "I love it."

Nathan smiled at her as she pulled back.

"I got you something, too. It's in my room, though."

"You didn't have to get me anything."

Haley rolled her eyes. "Really, Nathan? You got me something so I don't want to hear any of that nonsense from you." She warned as he laughed. "Of course, don't be surprised when it isn't as expensive as a keyboard but I think you'll still like it."

"I'll like anything you give me." He replied before a smirk formed on his lips. "You know, if you want to give me a present we could just...well, you know." Nathan's eyes gestured to the bed. "I would love that - no worries on whether or not I'll want to return it."

She laughed. "You're insatiable, you know that."

"Only with you." He smirked as their lips met in a quick kiss.

"You're not serious about the sex thing, are you?" Haley asked once she leaned back to look him in the eye. His whole face was lit up in amusement. "I'm kind of tired." She admitted, letting out a small laugh.

"Well, I'm always serious with anything concerning you and sex..." He grinned as she rolled her eyes playfully, "but I'm tired, too. We can just watch a movie and sleep. How's that sound?"

"That sounds perfect." Haley sighed contently, grazing his lips lightly. "You know, I would be completely opposed to a little kissing and maybe some heavy petting."

Nathan smirked widely. "Oh, yeah?" He questioned as she smiled and nodded her head. He circled her waist with his arms, pulling her closer to him as he shifted Haley down so she was laying on her back before he maneuvered himself on top of her and connected their lips.

The two lost themselves in a mini, over-the-clothes make out session for the next ten minutes before breaking apart and deciding on a movie to watch.

Nathan hopped off the bed and set the keyboard on the desk as Haley got comfortable underneath the blankets. He grabbed the movie sitting on Tony's desk and popped it into the DVD player before joining Haley on the bed once again. They lay side-by-side. She was resting slightly on him, using his chest and shoulders as a pillow as his left arm dangled loosely over her shoulder. Nathan pushed the _PLAY_ button on the remote control, setting it back on the nightstand after.

Halfway through the movie, Nathan yawned as he felt his exhaustion set in. He glanced down and saw Haley's eyes closing off and on. "Hey." He whispered, rubbing his hand gently up and down her arm. "Huh" was her mumbled response. "Let's go to sleep."

"Okay." She muttered, tiredly.

Nathan stopped the movie, turning the television off before snuggling behind Haley as she twisted and curled up on her left side.

"Goodnight, Hales." He said, smiling as she returned those same words in a barely audible tone. Nathan placed his left hand in between his face and the pillow as he rested his right hand across her waist and stomach.

As Nathan closed his eyes and willed himself to fall asleep, he thought about their relationship.

The "friends with benefits" thing they had going on was so different from what he had with Rachel. With her, there were no feelings - at least on his end. It was more of a convenience. Now though, Nathan didn't know why he slept with that girl in the first place. If he was smart he would have just avoided her all together.

But with Haley - it was completely different. For a lot of reasons. Things were easy between Haley and him. It felt natural. There was no drama; it was just about them - nobody else. They talk to and confide in one another about the most important and the most trivial things. They laugh - all the time. They "hand out" in the most simplest ways - usually in their dorms or going for drives or eating out. Nathan has never met a girl - or anyone for that matter with whom he genuinely loves to spend his time with. And they sleep together - literally just sleep together. Again, he has never just slept with a girl before but he found that just as enjoyable as the actual sex - at least with Haley. Of course, the actual sex was more than enjoyable.

What they shared was so special, and he didn't think anyone else would be able to understand what they shared. It didn't matter, though. He and Haley understand it - they understand each other.

**Let me know what you think! I should have another chapter for you guys soon. :)**


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**I'm back. Sorry about the wait.**

**As always, thanks so much for all the story/author alerts I have and continue to receive for this story. And a big thanks to NFoster, Katie, Othfan48, TheAnya, SPNALEY, HBJHOTH23 (chapters 14-15), saderia, NALEYAAF23, woz1971, Charlotte, RavenBaller-23, and amkjo001 for your reviews. I just adore what you guys have to say.**

**AN: I really wanted to use an original song sung by Bethany Joy Lenz but none of her songs really fit with what I wanted. I remembered a song by Kate Voegele that reminds me of Nathan and Haley in my story.**

**Please forgive any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with One Tree Hill.**

_March 17, 2006_

With her elbows sitting on the table and her hands plastered over her ears, Haley had her eyes snapped shut tightly. This was absolute torture; she didn't know how much longer she could sit through this. There was bad - and then there was really bad. So far, this was the latter. These people had to be tone-deaf. There was no way they actually thought they sang well. _Did they? _Haley glanced up at the stage, watching the poor, unfortunate girl singing. She wanted to feel sorry for her and she did, but really...this girl had to know she couldn't sing a note.

When the girl finally ended the song, her voice screeching to the very end, both Haley and Peyton could only stare dumbfounded for a few seconds before finally Peyton turned to her coworker. "Why don't we just rename this place Club Suck?"

Haley fought back the laugh threatening to fall as she gestured with her eyes to the girl still standing on the stage.

Peyton turned back around. "Yeah, we'll...umm...we'll let you know."

The girl left the stage.

"That was the last of them." Peyton sighed.

"Well, you can go with the balding wedding band or the bad ballot guy." Haley joked.

"This cannot be happening!" Peyton groaned. "The concert is in nine days and we have no opening act. This is a disaster. I really thought the process of putting this event together was going to be an easy blast and it has been - oh, all except this part!"

Haley laughed at the dramatic way her friend say that last part.

Peyton shook her head, deflated. "I need to find someone. This isn't just another concert. It's for breast cancer awareness. It's for Ellie. I owe it to her to make this as successful as possible." She said before shrugging tiredly. "Maybe I'll just ask Chris to do it. He didn't want to because 'Chris Keller doesn't perform in his own club' which is ridiculous considering the guy's massive ego but I'm out of options here."

"Sorry, Peyton." Haley apologized sympathetically as a small chime sounded.

"Huh..." Peyton muttered as she checked her email. "Nathan just sent me an MP3."

Haley's forehead wrinkled in confusion as she watched Peyton open the link, freezing when she heard the sound of her voice floating through the speakers. Her eyes widened in shock as she finally sprung into action, leaning across her friend to quickly try to shut it off only to have Peyton scold her to stop and push her away.

Peyton listened to her friend's voice. She glanced at Haley and sent her a look of both surprise and annoyance. "Why did we even bother having auditions? Haley, this is awesome." The blonde praised and watched as Haley blushed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "You have listened to me bitch and moan for days about trying to find an opening act, and you didn't think to tell me you can sing. What the hell, Haley?"

"You weren't supposed to hear that. Nobody was supposed to hear that." Haley said as she cursed Nathan in her head. That jackass either recorded her without her knowledge or hacked into her files because she has never played this for anyone - not even him. Nathan was a dead man when she finds him - yup, she was gonna kill him.

"What song is this? I don't recognize it." Peyton asked.

"It's...it's just..."

Peyton's smile widened. "You wrote this?" The petite brunette nodded shyly. "It's really good."

"Oh, I don't know about that. It's just something I've been playing around with all year."

"How many other songs have you written?"

"I don't know - a few?" Haley answered, shrugging her shoulders.

Peyton turned to her laptop. "All right...well, you're gonna open."

"Um, no I'm not." Haley quickly declined. "I have major stage fright - which is precisely why you or anybody else has never heard me sing. I'm not doing it, Peyton. You're gonna have to find someone else."

"Please, Haley. I really need an opening act, and you're good. You should share your talent."

"Like you with your art?" Haley countered in a teasing yet serious way.

"You do have a point there." Peyton admitted and then thought of something. "Here's an idea - if I promise to show my art around will you sing?"

"Peyton, I..."

"Haley, will you please just think about it. If I find someone else before the concert, I'll let you back out. But please." The blonde pleaded, bringing her hands in front of her chest and clasping them together. "Don't make me beg. I will. I will get on this floor, begging and pleading. I will sit outside your dorm room. Wait for you outside all your classes. Follow you around during your work shifts. I'll do it. I swear I will."

Haley laughed. She actually believed her friend who was clearly desperate right now. "I'll think about it." She relented and immediately felt the butterflies start swarming in her stomach. Gosh, all she did was say she'd think about it - what was it going to be like if she actually went through with it?

"Thanks, Haley. You're a lifesaver!" Peyton exclaimed, embracing her friend in a hug. "You should sing this song."

"Oh, no." Haley quickly responded. Peyton asked why not. "Because...well, it's not ready yet."

"It sounded pretty good from where I'm sitting."

"It's just some words with some music right now - not even real music. I was just playing around on my keyboard."

"What if I got the house band to work further with you - composing the music and putting together all of its elements? Then will you sing it?" Peyton tried coaxing.

Haley scoffed incredulously. "Peyton, that's like a week away."

"I know. I know it's sudden." The blonde said, holding her hands up. "But Haley, this is good. Don't you want to sing your own song?"

"Of course I do but..."

"You said you have stage fright - wouldn't conquering that feel better if you performed something you wrote?" Peyton asked as Haley nodded apprehensively. "Look, you're a very driven and passionate and smart person - I know you can get this together in time. Besides, what you already have is pretty amazing so...you can do this. You know Chris will do whatever it takes to help you. And I'm here, too - for whatever you need. You can prepare a backup song just in case but please just try."

Haley mulled it over in her head for a few seconds before letting out an exasperated groan. "Fine, I'll try."

**OTHOTHOTH**

Nathan pulled up his black sweatpants, tying the drawstrings at his waist before digging for a plain white wife beater and threw it on. All of a sudden, a loud, incessant knocking sounded at the door. He groaned, strolling across the room towards the door. He swung it open and was instantly met with an irate-looking Haley. Just as he was about to speak, she breezed past him, brushing purposely against his body.

"Hey, Hales." He greeted cautiously, shutting the door and turning to face her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Lots of things but I'm guessing you're referring to something more specific." He smirked.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Oh, you know exactly what I'm referring to." He raised his eyebrows, the confusion settling into his features. "Peyton. A recording of me singing. Either of those jogging your memory?"

"Oh."

"Yeah 'oh'." She replied sarcastically. "God, Nathan! How could you go behind my back like that? You had no right to do that."

"Hales, I was just trying to help."

"Help - how exactly? By aiding in my public humiliation?" She quipped.

"No. I would never do that to you." He said, stepping closer to her. "You told me you wanted to find the courage to go up on that stage and I just wanted to give you a little nudge. And you're really good, Hales so the whole public humiliation thing isn't even a factor. Besides, I only planted a seed. If you don't want to sing then you don't have to."

"Have you ever tried saying no to Peyton?" Haley fell onto his bed in a huff.

Nathan laughed at her dramatic actions and walked over to her, crouching down in between her legs. He grasped her hands and pulled her back up so he could look at her before placing his hands on her knees.

"I know I said I want to go up there but I don't think I'm ready for it now."

"You are." He reassured. "I wouldn't have said anything to Peyton if I didn't think you could do it."

"Do you realize how packed Motorco is going to be? This is a huge event for an amazing cause. I'm gonna be opening for Jack's Mannequin - it's gonna be insane. If I screw up..."

"Which you won't."

"But if I do, I'm going to be screwing up in front of hundreds of people. Insert the public humiliation. What if I get on that stage and freeze? What if my nerves get the best of me?"

"Hales, you're the strongest person I know. I have so much faith in you but you need to have faith in yourself. You're going to be fine." Nathan said with a slight forcefulness, trying to make her believe him. "All you're doing is pysching yourself out."

"Yeah...well, I wouldn't be me if I didn't do that." She bit out. "I called Lucas on my way over here - thoroughly bitched about you. I warned him not to come by unless he wanted to witness his own brother's murder." Haley said as Nathan laughed, nodding his head in understanding. "Being Lucas, he got all worried about me and said I don't have to do anything I don't want to. He even said he'd talk to Peyton - or send Brooke to do it since that girl can pretty much scare anyone out of doing something. And then he offered to punch you for me as well - on top of whatever I do to you."

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Gosh, Lucas is way too over-protective over you."

Haley let out a playful scoff.

"What?" He questioned.

"You are, too."

"No, I'm not."

"Uh, yeah you are." She reinforced. "Nathan, anytime some guy gets near me you get all intrusive and over-protective. Not that I mind - sometimes I'm really grateful for it. But you can't say anything about your brother considering your own behavior.

"But that's different." He argued.

Haley laughed. "How?"

"That's jealousy."

Haley's ears perked up as she glanced at him suddenly. Nathan has never admitted feeling jealousy towards anyone let alone her. Did he really mean that in a typical jealous type of way or what? She tucked some hair behind her ear - her usual nervous habit. "Really?"

"Of course." He confirmed quickly and easily. "Hales, with our history - how can I not? I know we've both worked hard to not let anything affect our friendship but that doesn't mean I won't feel something when I see you with other guys."

"_Something?_"

Nathan wasn't sure how to explain so he lamely answered, "Yeah, something."

Haley simply nodded. She wished he could expand on what he means by _something_ but she understood why he won't or can't. She can't necessarily explain it herself either. "I do, too - feel something."

"Yeah?"

She smiled shyly at him and nodded. Haley could feel the atmosphere shifting around them, especially with the way Nathan was looking at her. The problem was - Haley wasn't sure if it was an inviting shift or an awkward shift so she did the first thing she could think of to ease it away. She pinched him.

"Ow!" Nathan exclaimed, rubbing his arm. "What the hell was that for?"

Haley glanced over his body. "No green. It's Saint Patrick's Day."

Still feeling the pain in his arms, he did his own quick, little overview of her. "Neither do you." He pointed out smugly as he raised his right hand. "So..."

"Oh, I'd stop right there!" She warned, holding her hands up in front of her chest. "I am wearing green, mister - on my underwear."

"Really?" Nathan questioned, his eyebrows raising. "I don't know, Hales - I think I might need to see for myself. You know, for proof."

"Ooohhh, no." She said, stretching out her syllables. "I don't think so. You see, I'm not in a very forgiving mood right now. I'm still really upset over this whole singing thing so...I'm gonna go ahead and cut you off." Haley smirked as Nathan's facial expressions dropped. "Yup, we'll just have to wait and see how things go at the concert. If all goes well then we can revisit the sex again - maybe."

* * *

Haley walked into the back dressing room at Motorco. She could feel the butterflies swarming around in her stomach, and she really felt like she was going to throw up. Walking to the mirror, Haley saw a bouquet of flowers with a card attached. She didn't really know what kind of flowers they were - they were purple, that's all she knew. She picked them up, along with the card.

_Don't worry about tonight - there is nothing to worry about. You're gonna do great, Hales. Believe in yourself like I believe in you. 23_

A broad smile formed on Haley's face as she brought the flowers up to her nose and inhaled their wonderful aroma. Her nerves slowly - very slowly - began to calm. Haley stepped to the side of the mirror vanity and crouched down, sitting with her back against the wall. The flowers were resting in her lap. She brought her hands up to her ears and pushed in the lobes, closing her eyes and blocking the outside noises as she randomly sang the finale song of "Les Miserables" in her head. That, along with Nathan's words, were the only things helping to calm her down at the moment.

Grasping his freshly opened beer, Nathan plopped down in the seat. Sitting across from him were Lucas and Brooke; they were, of course, sucking face - something they've intensified on since their engagement. Nathan shook his head and took a swig of his drink as he looked at his watch. It was about time for Haley to go on. He wondered how she was holding up. He hoped she was doing okay. Nathan thought about going backstage to check on her but decided against it. This was something Haley needed to conquer herself; he gave her that nudge - now she needed to climb that last hurdle on her own.

Nathan just hopes she didn't run away before she even gives herself the chance.

He chuckled and shook his head. Nathan was sure Haley is just fine. With the way she's been practicing and preparing for the past week, she should be more than ready. They've even skipped out on some tutoring sessions so Haley could devote most of her free time working - and trying to settle those nerves.

Peyton walked out onto the stage, taking the microphone in her hands. "Hey, what's up Durham?"

The crowd cheered.

"First off, I really want to thank you guys for coming out tonight. Some of you may know - my aunt, Ellie Harp, recently succumbed to breast cancer. So tonight we remember her life by trying to save many lives, because for every ticket you guys have purchased you are all helping the national breast cancer foundation in their fight against cancer. So give it up for yourselves."

Louder cheers than before erupted, echoing in the crowded club.

"I am so excited to introduce our first performer of the night. She is a very dear friend of mine and one of Motorco's own. Please give it up for Haley James!"

Nathan, Lucas, Brooke, along with the rest of the crowd, cheered loudly as Haley stepped onto the stage and slowly made her way towards the center, passing Peyton who handed the microphone off to her and whispering something in her ear.

"Hey, everyone." Haley greeted, shyly as she tucked some hair behind her ear. "I, umm...this is a song that I recently wrote. I hope you enjoy." She said with a small laugh, shrugging her shoulders.

Her friends chuckled - typical, quirky Haley.

_I bit my tongue for too long  
My patience gets a bit thin  
I gotta tell you the way that it is  
I think you know this is something different we've started  
We're more than ordinary  
There's something about the way that the world looks  
Brighter when I'm next to you_

_No one's gonna love you like I will  
Darlin' you can just take take take your time  
And I've been burning up like a wildfire  
Wishing you would just say say say you're mine, mine  
You're mine_

Nathan smiled as he watched her. Haley looked like a natural. You wouldn't even know she's been stressing over this for the past nine days. He has never been so proud of her - of anyone in his life. She was up there, facing her fears and giving the audience a good show while doing it.

She sounded great.

She looked great.

Gosh, she looked so amazing. Haley was wearing this black, lacy top; it didn't have any sleeves and the neckline was a v-shape in both the front and the back. She had on a white skirt that ended at about her mid-thighs; the material was a little rouched. Her brown hair cascaded past her shoulders with a soft curl. Her makeup was smokey yet light and natural-looking.

Nathan was always blown away by her beauty. Haley was easily one of the most beautiful girls he's ever seen, and she did it without trying. That was what he loved the most about her - she was so humble about everything. She wasn't one of those pretty girls who knew they were pretty and flaunted it.

_Let's get ourselves outta town  
We'll take the last train out  
I got a million things I wanna know  
It's easy baby with us there's nowhere we can't go  
And this love it doesn't scare me  
'Cause I'm running out of reasons not to feel this  
I can tell you're dying to try_

_No one's gonna love you like I will  
Darlin' you can just take take take your time  
And I've been burning up like a wildfire  
Wishing you would just say say say you're mine, mine  
You're mine_

Nathan's eyes were glued to Haley's every move until he felt a presence next to him. He turned and saw that his brother was now sitting beside him. Lucas's eyes were also glued to Haley.

"You did a good thing for her, Nate." Lucas praised.

"No, she did it all on her own."

"Give yourself some credit." Lucas said, placing his hand on Nathan's shoulder. "Haley never would have been able to do this if it weren't for what you did - even though it was kind of a dick move to do it behind her back..."

Nathan rolled his eyes.

"But..." Lucas continued, "it was something that was necessary because she wouldn't have found the courage otherwise. And I honestly think you are the only one who could have convinced her."

Nathan smiled softly at his brother's words and felt Lucas give his shoulder a gentle squeeze before rejoining his fiancé once more. He glanced back up to the stage, watching and listening. Admiring.

_Don't you wonder what it'd be like  
Underneath the streetlights  
You and me  
With the city wrapped around us  
If no one ever found  
It's fine with me_

_No one's gonna love you like I will  
Darlin' you can just take take take your time_

_No one's gonna love you like I will  
Darlin' you can just take take take your time  
And I've been burning up like a wildfire  
Wishing you would just say say say you're mine, mine  
You're mine_

Haley sang her last note and listened as the final cord stuck. She closed her eyes and immediately heard the crowd cheer loudly; the noises reverberating throughout the entire club. A smile instantly broke out on Haley's face. There's that rush she's been longing to feel - and it felt damn good. From her place on the stage, her eyes searched for his. When she saw those piercing blue eyes staring at her, Haley's smile widened as he grinned proudly at her.

"Thank you." She said into the microphone, waved to the crowd and skipped happily off the stage.

"That was amazing, Haley!" Peyton gushed, quickly embracing her friend in a hug before following the band out to the stage. "Let's hear it one more time for Haley James!" She exclaimed, cheering and clapping along with the crowd. "All right...now you guys, this next performer had leukemia, he fought leukemia, and he kicked leukemia's ass! And tonight he's here to kick yours! Let's please give it up for Andrew McMahon and Jack's Mannequin!"

Haley heard the faint sounds of the band as she headed into the dressing room. Rushing to the mirror, Haley caught sight of her reflection. She couldn't stop smiling. Hearing the door opening, she turned and saw Nathan walking in. Her smile only widened as she ran into his arms.

Nathan wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her from the ground. "How awesome was my girl?" He asked rhetorically and lowered her until her feet hit the floor, leaning back so he could look at her but never fully broke his hold on her.

"That was - gosh, Nathan, that felt so good." She said.

He smirked. "I told you you had nothing to worry about."

Rolling her eyes playfully, she conceded. "Yes, you were right." He grinned. "Thank you for believing in me and getting me up on that stage. I really appreciate it."

"Anything for you." Nathan replied softly.

Haley smiled, feeling tears well up in her eyes. Her hands clasped together with his at their sides as she stood up on her tip-toes, kissing his lips sensually.

**OTHOTHOTH**

"Well," Lucas began, slapping his hands against the table surface as he used it to help steady himself as he stood up, "I'm gonna get another drink. Who wants what?"

"Ooh, I'll have a screaming orgasm!" Brooke announced, clapping her hands together.

"I've never had one." Haley commented, shrugging her shoulders.

"I bet to differ." Nathan whispered so that only Haley could hear him. "I've produced a few loud ones if I may say so myself."

Haley slapped his leg underneath the table. "Are they good?"

"You seem to think so." He continued, fighting back his laugh as she simply ignored him and continued talking to Brooke.

"They are so good." Brooke replied, emphasizing the 'so'. "There are a few different way they're made but I like mine with vodka, amaretto, coffee, and Irish cream. It's very tasty!"

"Mine are better." Haley heard Nathan whisper in her ear and she sighed inaudibly. As she remembered what ingredients Brooke listed, Haley's face wrinkled slightly in doubt and disgust. "I don't know. I'm not a huge coffee drinker so that doesn't sound too appealing to me."

The dimpled beauty shrugged. "Just try a sip of mine - see if you like it." She said as Haley nodded. Brooke turned back to Lucas. "Hey, will you bring me a white wine spritzer as well?"

"Of course."

"Thank you, boyfriend."

Lucas looked to his brother and his best friend, waiting for their orders.

"Beer." Nathan said.

"I'll just have a water." Haley said. "I'm kind of alcoholed out."

Five minutes later, Lucas returned to the table and distributed the drinks.

Haley took a tiny sip of Brooke's drink and cringed. "Ew. Definitely not."

"See - I told you mine are better." Nathan once again whispered in Haley's ear. This time he managed to get her to laugh, shaking her head in amusement rather than annoyance.

Haley listened as "The Lights and Buzz" escaped from the band's lips and instruments. She began to sway back and forth lightly. "Hey," she nudged Nathan, "do you wanna dance?"

Nathan shook his head. "Not really."

She jutted out her bottom lip. "Please."

"Sorry, Hales but no." He apologized, shaking his head again. Nathan was surprised at his decline but he really didn't feel like dancing tonight; he wanted to sit back and relax. "I'm not really in the mood."

"Fine." She said, deflated.

Haley crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back against the seat. She watched as Nathan carried on a conversation with Mouth. She shifted her focus in front of her. Lucas and Brooke were acting like one of those adorable yet completely nauseating couples as they smiled and looked at one another so lovingly, sharing a kiss every few seconds. Haley wanted to gag. _Did those two ever stop?_ She then chastised herself for mentally being such a bitch - she was just bored.

Haley felt a presence cast over her and she glanced to her left, seeing a guy with brown hair and green eyes. He was average height - maybe just under six feet. Lean and muscular. He was dressed in a pair of jeans and a light blue polo shirt. The guy was attractive.

"Hi, I'm Matt."

She smiled shyly. "Haley."

"I know. I've seen you around campus and around here." He smiled. "That was a great performance earlier. You have a beautiful voice."

"Thank you."

Haley felt Nathan twisting in the seat, brushing closer against her. She turned her head and noticed him staring...well, this was Nathan so he was glaring at the guy. She rolled her eyes.

"Would you like to dance, Haley?" Matt asked.

She smiled widely, sending Nathan a pointed look before turning back to the guy. "I would love to, Matt." Haley answered, letting him grab her hands and pull her up from the seat.

Nathan watched Haley walk out onto the dance floor with that Matt guy. Nathan knew who the guy was - kind of. They shared one class together last semester. He watched as they picked a spot nearby, close enough so he could see them - watch their every move. Like how they danced with her back against his chest. Like how his hands held her lower waist tightly. Like how their hips rotated in a circular motion with one another. Like how she covered his hands with her own. Like how his chin was all but resting on her shoulder.

What was worse than watching this was seeing the look on Haley's face. She was into it, possibly the guy as well. That thought disturbed Nathan more than anything else. He was about to march over to them and stake his claim on Haley when she glanced at him. She looked right into his eyes and smirked as she continued dancing erotically with what's his name. Nathan realized at that moment - Haley was messing with him. She was teasing him.

Haley smiled as she watched Nathan. Watched as his eyes feasted on her every move. She felt Matt closely behind her and wished it was Nathan. She envisioned it was Nathan.

The song ended. Matt tried to get her to dance to another song but she politely declined, saying she needed a drink. It was partly true. Unfortunately, he followed her. Haley couldn't blame him really - she did lead him on a little, unintentionally of course. She didn't really think about it as they dance considering she really did want to dance. But that's all it was on her end - just a dance which she knew wasn't going to go any further.

They arrived at the bar and each ordered a drink. Matt paid much to Haley's protest as she already felt guilty. Thankfully, his friend text him they were leaving. He offered Haley his number and she accepted, not wanting to look like a complete tease even though she had no intention of using it. He didn't need to know that. Like a true gentleman, Matt kissed her on the hand before walking away. She watched him go until he was completely out of sight.

Haley jumped slightly when she felt someone saddle up beside her. She didn't have to look to know who it was as the scent of Calvin Klein's Eternity for Men wafted past her nostrils - Nathan's favorite cologne. She sucked in a deep breath when his lips grazed her ear and his hot breath hit her.

"Are you trying to make me jealous?"

She smiled, a hint of a smirk mixed in and turned to face him. Haley stepped closer to Nathan, her chest touching his as she leaned in and whispered, "I don't have to try." Her lips brushed softly against his cheek and then she backed away. Haley winked before turning around, leaving him alone at the bar counter as she sauntered back to their booth where all their friends were seated.

Nathan followed Haley to their table, sliding into the cushioned bench next to her. She still had that smug smile on her face. She wanted to play games - he could play games.

Taking a quick glance around, making sure nobody was paying them any attention, Nathan placed his hand on her thigh. He smiled as she jumped slightly in surprise. He grinned mischievously as she sent him a warning glare before reaching under the table to shove his hand off of her. Nathan repeated his actions, only gliding his hand further up her thigh until it was completely hidden underneath her skirt. _Thank God she was wearing this skirt tonight._

Haley tried pushing his hand away again but he stopped her, going a step further by grasping her leg and pulled it open wider.

Nathan slowly inched his hand higher and higher until his fingers were skimming the trim of her underwear. He wasn't sure what they looked like but they were silky - he could feel that.

He wanted so badly to drag her into the bathroom and have his way with her. Haley really wasn't lying about cutting him off. It's been nine days since sending her song to Peyton and before that, it was two days earlier since they had sex. Eleven days - it's been some of the most torturous eleven days he's ever lived through. Haley was pure evil right now, and her cutting him off only made his want for her greater. However, as much as he wanted to take her in that bathroom - Nathan had other plans first.

As his fingers danced along the silk trim, Nathan watched and felt Haley squirm slightly. He smirked, knowing he had her right where he wanted her. He ran his pointer finger up her covered center.

Haley gasped.

"You okay, Hales?" Lucas asked, concerned.

She nodded. "I'm fine." Haley quietly answered, hoping both her voice and her facial expressions supported her actual words. It seemed to do the trick as Lucas turned his attention back to Brooke, asking about an upcoming exam of hers.

Haley's mind was screaming to stop him. He could not do this to her. Not here. Not now. But as his finger ran up her center again, all sensible thought flew out the window. There was a throbbing wetness between her legs and her sexual desire was now officially making decisions for her.

Glancing once more around the club to make sure they were still going unwatched, Nathan slipped his hand completely under her underwear and let his fingers delve into her folds as he began to tease her bare, sensitive skin.

With her left hand holding tightly to her drink on the table, Haley moved her right hand down to the seat, gripping the cushion. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. Everything disintegrated around her. She forgo where she was. She forgot who she was with. She forgot it all. Haley could only feel the immense pleasure now.

With her eyes still snapped shut, Haley lost herself in Nathan's ministrations. His fingers were working her over with a rapid yet gentle, and completely gratifying, pace. She gasped again, barely audible this time when his middle finger dipped down toward her entrance, circling it and gathering the wet moisture, before pushing completely inside. She wanted to moan but surprisingly held it in.

Placing her elbows on the table surface, she buried her face into her palms. She bit down on her bottom lip, almost to the point of drawing blood, to keep her moans from exhaling out. She could hear her breathing as it elevated slightly but thanks to the loud music, no one else could hear it. Nathan's movements quickened; Haley could feel herself building and after only three more thrusts of his finger, she was coming undone. All she wanted to do was cry out but managed to hold back. Her stomach muscles clenched as her body convulsed. She tried desperately to maintain any semblance of control while both her body and Nathan's ministrations calmed down to a complete stop all together.

When she was able to open her eyes once again, Haley immediately glanced around to make sure nobody witnessed what had just taken place. She breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't see anyone looking their way, not even Lucas and Brooke were still immersed in their own conversation. Fixing both her underwear and her skirt, Haley checked to make sure she was completely put to gether before whipping her head towards Nathan, a heated glare mirroring her features. He wasn't looking at her, though. He was reaching for his beer, a smug smile on his lips as he took a gulp.

Haley glanced down at the table. She couldn't believe what Nathan just did. She couldn't believe she let Nathan do what he just did. She wasn't quite sure what she was feeling right now. On one hand, it felt good - really good. But now that it was over, she was completely perplexed. Haley was just so relieved they didn't get caught. That would have been completely mortifying.

On that note, Haley slapped her hands against he table and stood from her seat. "I need a drink. Anyone want anything?"

Lucas and Brooke both asked for a beer, thanking their friend.

"No problem." She responded as she turned and stared at Nathan, smiling sweetly. "Come help me."

"I'm good." Nathan declined, taking another gulp of his beer. He screeched in pain when he felt her nails digging into his arm as she yanked him up. Nathan nearly dropped his bottle while trying to catch his balance.

"Please, Nathan."

"Fine." He shot out and looked down at his arm. "Do you mind loosening that grip you've got going?"

"Oh, sure." She said, smiling sarcastically before pulling him away while ignoring the inquisitive, confused looks on her friends' faces and stopped when she found a dark, secluded corner. "What was that?" Haley whispered harshly.

"What, you didn't like it?" He smirked. "Could've fooled me."

She shook her head. "That's not the point, Nathan. How could you do that with Lucas literally sitting right across from us? What if he had seen anything? Or anyone else for that matter?"

"They didn't, did they?" Nathan shrugged indifferently. "Besides, I was just trying to make a point."

"And what point is that exactly?"

"You can dance with all the guys and try to make me jealous as much as you want..." He paused, placing his hands on her waist as he slowly inched forward, back her against the wall behind her. Nathan smirked as she inhaled deeply. He leaned forward, his lips grazing her ear. "At the end of the night - you're coming home with me or I'm going home with you. Either way - we'll be leaving together. Those other guys, including you new buddy Matt, they have to fantasize about you. Me - I'm the one who gets you."

All Haley could do was stare at Nathan - stare into those ocean blue eyes that were staring right back, almost daring her to argue. She wanted to be angry at Nathan for thinking he can talk to her like that - talk like he owns her. She should be furious with him. But she wasn't. It may sound strange but Haley liked it. She liked that he was staking his claim over her. And really, Haley had no right to be angry with him considering wasn't she doing something similar earlier? Maybe not in a "staking her claim" type of way but Haley was teasing him while dancing with Matt. And Nathan definitely had a point - they will be leaving together.

**Let me know what you think. I should have another chapter for you guys soon.**

**Also, a little sidenote - Most parts of the US is undergoing a heat wave at the moment - I hope anyone who is dealing with this is okay. Speaking for myself, it sucks. I love the sun and summer but wow - it's terrible. And I really pray for those with no air conditioning. I can't imagine how dreadful that must be. One person (at least reported) has died because of the heat. Everyone, please keep yourselves as safe and cool as you possibly can. Drink plenty of water. :)**


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**I'm back! The progression of Naley is getting there - slowly but surely. ;)**

**As usual, thanks so much for all the story/author alerts I have and continue to receive for this story. And a big thanks to HBJHOTH23, MatTeneyMoNdlerLoVer (prologue & chapter 16), Katie, ThaAnya, 2naley (chapters 15-16), NALEYAAF23, othlove409, Othfan48, SPNALEY, NFoster, woz1971, alwaysandforever08, 12naley23, GRemy, saderia, kissthecook, amkjo001, rocklesson86, and all the guests who left reviews. They always brighten my day. :)**

**Please forgive any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with One Tree Hill.**

Nathan strolled into his dorm room, closing the door behind him. "Hey." He greeted his roommate who was busy packing his stuff.

"Hey, baller." Tony greeted. "How was your final?"

Nathan sighed. "I'm just glad it's over." He said, dropping his bag to the floor with a _thump_ and then fell down on his bed. "That was my last final - I am officially done for the year. Thank God."

"You survived - no more probation. Haley sure is a miracle worker. I can't believe she was able to get your sorry ass in shape in that short amount of time. Hell, I can't believe she's sleeping with your sorry ass. How did you manage to swing that? She's amazing and you're...you."

Nathan laughed, shrugging. "What can I say - I'm amazing in bed. Come on, even you can vouch for me. How many times have you walked in on me and Haley? You know she was enjoying herself."

"Gross." Tony muttered as he continued to pack, listening as his roommate laughed even harder. "I don't need that reminder. And please, try to remember better warning next year. A text. A tie on the door. Anything. Please."

"I'll try to remember."

Tony set on of his taped up boxes against the wall near the door. "So what are your summer plans? Just going home?" Nathan nodded and asked the same. "Actually, I'm going on a cruise with Tamara. Her family always take a summer vacation and this year they decided on a cruise to the Bahamas. They're paying for everything. How can I pass on that, especially seeing my fine ass girlfriend in a bikini pretty much everyday?"

"Sounds like a plan to me." Nathan agreed. "My summer plans are the same as always - Tree Hill, listening as my dad rides me to the point of exhaustion. Yup, those are pretty much the extend of my plans." He shrugged. "At least Haley will be there, too. That's definitely a bonus."

"That would brighten my summer." Tony laughed.

"When are you leaving campus?"

"Probably next week. I'm flying out to Atlanta in a couple of weeks and staying at Tamara's until we leave. You?"

Nathan sighed. "I don't know. I have no legitimate reason for staying here any longer but I really don't want to home. I know Dan won't be as bad this summer because we actually won the NCAA tournament but he'll still be an ass. I'm thinking about asking Haley if I can just stay at her house for a while. Hide out there until my dad calls and asks where the hell I am. I don't think Haley will mind. She has the house to herself anyway; I'm sure she wants the company, especially when I'm the company."

Tony rolled his eyes at the smirk his roommate was sporting as a knock sounded at the door. "Speak of the devil." He grinned after he swung it open.

Haley raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"We were just talking about you."

"Good things I hope." She said as she stepped into the room.

"Of course." Tony replied, watching the petite brunette jump onto the bed next to Nathan before heading back to his side of the room to resume with his packing.

"How did your final go?" Haley asked Nathan as he shrugged. "I'm sure you did great. I wouldn't be surprised if you aced it with all the cramming you've been doing for it."

"Okay." He laughed. "I think you're getting a little carried away with that."

She rolled her eyes. "It wouldn't be that surprising, Nathan."

"I'm with Nathan on this one." Tony jumped in.

"Hey, Tony."

"Yeah?" He questioned, looking at Haley.

"Shut up!" She warned and then turned back to Nathan. "I'm serious. You've done so well this year, and it's been quite a transition from last year with the whole academic probation situation. You can get an A, Nathan. Don't let anyone," Haley paused, glancing pointedly at Tony who laughed before continuing, "tell you any different."

"Well, thanks for the bode of confidence but I'm okay settling with grades that keep me eligible to play."

"Whatever." She sighed, flopping flat against his bed as her head hit the pillow. "I forgot - all you care about it basketball."

"Now that isn't true." He stated, leaning to hover over her. "I can think of at least one other thing in this room that I care about."

"Yeah - me." Tony added, jokingly.

Nathan ignored his roommate and smirked down at Haley, lowering himself to kiss her.

Haley smiled against his lips, melting into him as their kiss deepened.

"Well," Tony clapped his hands together, "as fun as it is to watch the two of you, I'm gonna go."

Nathan and Haley hesitantly broke apart and turned to look at Tony, watching as he grabbed his wallet sitting on the desk and stuffed it into his back pocket.

"You don't have to go, Tony." Haley said. "We're done."

"Speak for yourself." Nathan muttered.

"Nah. It's okay. I'm meeting a couple of the guys to shoot hoops anyway. I was gonna see if you wanted to come but I'm guessing you have other plans." Tony smirked.

Nathan nodded, grinning broadly. "That would be correct."

"Well, you kids have fun." Tony said, heading towards the door. "I'll be back late tonight so...if you're not finished, please remember what we talked about, Nate."

"I will!" Nathan hollered as his roommate walked out of their room, closing the door behind him.

"Do I even want to know?" Haley asked.

Nathan shrugged. "He just doesn't want to walk in on us having sex anymore."

Haley's cheeks flushed in embarrassment as she buried her face in her hands. She did not need those reminders - they were some of the most horrifying moments of her life. All year, she and Nathan have been so careful when "benefitting" and sure, Tony already knew what they were doing but knowing and seeing are two completely different things.

Ever since that night at Motorco, the two couldn't seem to keep their hands off one another. Any time either of them had a few minutes to spare, they were together. Nathan and Haley have both been so busy - him with basketball and her with the usual work and classes - so their time together has been cut basically in half. Because of that, they engaged in a lot of "quickies" so to speak which resulted in them being somewhat careless with their trysts. Luckily, it was only Tony who caught them but still - Haley preferred no one.

"You are way to uptight sometime, Hales." He laughed.

She shot him an incredulous look. "You may enjoy having people walk in on your but I don't. There's a certain level of privacy I would like to maintain."

Nathan laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her more into him. Their faces were so close they could feel their breath hitting one another.

"Hey, would you mind if I stayed with you for a few weeks?"

Haley's forehead wrinkled. "Of course not. Is eveything okay?" She asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I just...I'm not really in the mood to deal with Dan right now."

She smiled softly as she ran her fingers through his hair. "You can always stay with me. Don't feel like you need to ask, okay?" Haley said as he nodded. "You can sleep in Vivian and Taylor's room."

Nathan quickly shot his head up to look at her.

She laughed. "I'm kidding."

"You better be." He smirked and then watched as her facial expressions grew more solemn and listened as she sighed heavily. "Uh oh, what's going on in that beautiful head of yours?"

"It's just..." She paused, shrugging her shoulders, "my parents sent me a text this morning. Quinn graduated from The University of Rhode Island this week and they're up there with her right now. I received a picture of the three of them."

"Okay." He said slowly, not sure where she was exactly going with this.

Haley looked up at him. "They were standing in front of their new RV."

"Oh."

She nodded and laughed sarcastically. "Can you believe that? The old RV wasn't enough anymore, they had to upgrade."

"Sorry, Hales."

"It's okay. I'm just wallowing in some self-pity." She said, shrugging her shoulders once more. "I should be over it by now."

"It doesn't make you a horrible person if you aren't. Your parents hurt you."

"They did. They do." She admitted, tears filling her eyes. "I know it's too late now but I wish they would have thought about how I felt. I was fifteen. Why couldn't they have waited until I left for college? Did they really think I wanted them gone? And even now - when's the last time they visited me? They're always with Vivian or Quinn - never me, or even Taylor for that matter."

Nathan felt for Haley as she continued. Somtimes...well, most of the time he really didn't understand Jimmy and Lydia. Were they really that blind or did they really just not care? How could they not see what their leaving has done and still does to their own daughter? He can still remember the day he found out about their decision to leave.

_Nathan stepped off that last step in the foyer when a knock sounded at the door. He sighed as he rubbed his tired eyes while slowly paddling across the cold floor. He was barefoot, and he felt a jolt shoot straight up his body. He glanced at the grandfather clock; it was half past eleven. Nathan had just woken and he was still exhausted. Opening the door, he found Haley standing on the opposite side. She was staring down at her fingers which were fidgeting with one another._

_"Hey." Haley greeted quietly. "Is Lucas home?"_

_He shook his head. "No. Didn't he tell you about that camping tri..."_

_"Oh, yeah." She interrupted, shaking her head. "I forgot he was going away with the guys this weekend. What about your mom? Is Karen here?"_

_Again, he shook his head and told her his mom and Keith were away for the weekend, celebrating their anniversary. Nathan watched as she nodded her head slowly and finally looked up at him. She was crying. Her eyes were red and puffy; tears stained her cheeks. He watched and listened as she apologized for waking him up and turned to leave. Nathan was quick to stop her, grabbing her arm gently and asked her what was wrong._

_Haley shook her head. "It's nothing. I'm sorry for bothering you."_

_"Don't give me that. Clearly there's something wrong or you wouldn't have shown up here looking like crap." He laughed as she shot him a glare. "Come on." He said, pulling her into the house. "I was about to make me something to eat. You want anything?"_

_She let out a small scoff. "You were gonna cook. Are you sure that's a good idea?"_

_"Hey, I'm not that bad." He countered as she sent him a pointed look. "Fine. I can't cook, but I'm sure I can toss some pop tarts into the toaster without burning them."_

_Haley laughed, following him into the kitchen. She plopped herself down on one of the bar stools and watched silently as Nathan moved around the room, pulling orange juice from the fridge and two packages of pop tarts - strawberry, her favorite - from the cupboard._

_The two spent the next ten minutes, eating their pop tarts and drinking their juice, talking about nothing really. Once finished, Nathan tossed the dirty dishes into the sink before leading her out of the kitchen and into the living room where they made themselves comfortable on the couch._

_"So..." Nathan began, interrupted the silence, "are you gonna tell me what you're so upset about?"_

_"I told you it's not..."_

_"Haley." He said, his tone full of exasperation. "I know I'm not Lucas but I can be a pretty good listener."_

_She smiled softly. "It's stupid really. It's...my parents, they bought an RV. I know - big deal, right?"_

_He didn't say anything - just waited for her to continue._

_"This morning they told me that they're gonna start traveling. They said this is something they've been wanting to do for a long time now and since all of us girls are pretty much out of the house...why not do it now?"_

_Nathan's forehead wrinkled in confusion. "Your parents are gonna travel?" He asked lamely as Haley nodded. "Now?" Again, she nodded. "But what about you? You're not leaving, are you?"_

_Haley shook her head. "No. They said they know how important school is for me so I can just stay here in Tree Hill. They said I'm responsible enough to look after myself."_

_"Your parents can afford to just leave you like that?"_

_"The house we live in was the same house my mother grew up in. When my parents got married, my grandma gave them the house after she checked herself into a nursing home. It's bought and paid for. The money they would have used for a monthly mortgage has been going into a savings account for the past twenty-something years. And along with that, my mom inherited close to fifty thousand after grandma passed away."_

_"Oh."_

_"Yeah, oh." She said sarcastically. "They thought of everything. They were just waiting for the perfect time and like they said, all their kids are pretty much out of the house. Apparently, I don't count. I guess they didn't think I would still want them here - need them here."_

_"Haley, I'm sur..."_

_"Please don't." She interrupted, looking at him. "Please don't try to make me feel better with that stuff. If they cared about me, they wouldn't leave. They wouldn't even think about leaving until I was completely out of their house."_

_"I'm sorry." He said sympathetically._

_"Like I said - it's no big deal."_

_Nathan watched as tears formed in Haley's eyes. Without wasting another second, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She immediately buried her face and body into his, her tears flowing freely now. He held her tightly as she cried harder than he's ever seen her cry._

_"I don't want them to go." She sniffled almost inaudibly._

_"Did you tell them that?"_

_"I tried but they were too excited to actually listen. They said it wouldn't be all the time - at most, they'd be gone for one to two months out of the year."_

_Nathan didn't really know what to say so he just continued holding her and listening as she cried - providing whatever comfort he could._

"It's their loss, Hales." Nathan said, brushing some hair from her face. "They aren't worth anymore of your tears."

"It is their loss, isn't it?" She asked rhetorically. Haley threw her arms around his neck and kissed him chastely. "Thank you, Nathan. Thank you for always being here for me. For listening as I whine incessantly about my parents. I know how annoying it probably gets."

"As opposed to my rantings about Dan?" He questioned as they both laughed, kissing one another again. "I know a way to get your mind off your parents and cheer you up."

"Oh, yeah?" She smirked. "Do tell."

"I'd rather show you."

Haley watched as Nathan discarded the shirt from his body. Her eyes immediately caught sight of his tattoo, and she couldn't help but smile. Her fingers traced the small, black letters.

Nathan felt a shiver pass through him - not because he was cold either. He turned his head, studying Haley's features as she caressed the _HJ_ initials.

"This thing is such a turn on."

He smirked, feeling the same whenever he saw and thought about hers.

Haley grinned widely, cupping his face in her palms as she leaned forward and kissed his lips. "It's like I own a part of you."

"You do." Nathan stated, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'm yours." He declared breathlessly, burying his face into the crook of her neck. "And you're mine."

Before Haley could respond, she was being lifted from the ground and tossed back onto the bed.

"I want you so much, Haley."

She smiled at the husky tone in his voice as she met him in a kiss.

The two kissed long and hard for several minutes before sitting upright on the bed. Haley tore the yellow tank top from her body, leaving her in a white, plunge bra. Nathan attached his lips to her neck as his fingers worked on her bra.

Haley giggled at the frustrated grunt Nathan made as his fingers fumbled, practically scratching the bra along her back. Both his hands were wrapped tightly around her waist so she was flush up against him; it was becoming slightly difficult to breathe.

"What the hell is wrong with this thing?" He mumbled.

Haley could hear the anger in his tone, only causing her giggles to grow louder. "Nathan," she placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him away, "the clasp in in the front."

Nathan looked at her dumbstruck, glancing down to the center of her chest and then back up to her face. He felt like an idiot at the amused look on her face. He watched as she grabbed his right hand and pulled it up to her chest, to the middle where the bra was hooked together.

She helped him undo the clasp, letting the material fall freely and smirked. "See."

"That's much better." He grinned, leaning forward. He left a lingering kiss against her lips as he pushed them both gently back against the bed with him hovering above her. Nathan kissed his way down to her neck where he nipped and sucked at her flesh. He kissed lower, bypassing her breasts and heading down to her stomach as his fingers worked on unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans.

Haley lifted her hips, helping Nathan as he tore the jeans along with her underwear down her legs, throwing them off to the side of the bed. She closed her eyes when his lips connected to her ankles. He kisses his way slowly up her body, up her thighs and then her lower abdomen. His tongue swirled in and around her naval. Just as she thought he was going to continue his journey north, he headed south once again. Her breathing hitched, not sure of what he was planning to do.

Haley and Nathan have never done this - done any type of oral sex before. She's sure he has with others but considering he's the only guy she's ever been with - Haley has never experienced it herself. They've experimented with a couple other positions other than him on top or her on top but they've never done this. It may sound strange and even ridiculous but Haley wasn't sure if she was ready for it. It was such an intimate, personal aspect of sex.

Just as Nathan placed his hands on her thighs, Haley jumped slightly. "Wait, Nathan...stop."

Nathan immediately stopped his movements and looked up at her. "What's wrong?" He asked, inching his way back up her body and stopping when he was face-to-face with her.

"I just...I don't think I can do that."

"Why not?"

"It's...I'm not...I don't..."

He tried not to laugh at her stammering but couldn't help it. "Haley, it's just me. Talk to me."

"We've never done that before."

"I know. You kind of interrupted me right before I could get to the good part." He smirked with a laugh. When he saw the expression on her face, he turned serious once more. "Are you uncomfortable with me doing that?"

"No...well, ye...I don't know, okay."

"Haley, this isn't a big deal."

"It is to me." She admitted quietly, shaking her head. "I'm sorry."

Nathan placed his right hand against her cheek. "You don't have to be sorry. If you don't want to then we don't have to."

"It's not that. I just don't know if I'm ready for it. It's so intimate."

"And sex isn't?" He countered softly.

"No, obviously sex is as well. It's just...when you actually think about what oral sex consists of - it's very personal. I want to, I do. I'm just nervous."

Nathan actually understood what she was saying. He would be lying if he said he's never had oral sex - he has. Usually though, he was on the receiving end. While he didn't find it to be a big deal, he also always felt oral sex was slightly more personal like Haley said - something done while in a relationship. Since Nathan has never been in a real relationship, he very rarely found himself on the giving aside. He never offered and he never asked - if the girl wanted to, he complied. In all honestly, he could probably count the number of times he's done it on one hand.

This was something Nathan wanted to do with Haley, though - especially since their moments together have been so rushed lately. He wanted tonight to be different. he wanted tonight to be slow and meaningful.

"Do you trust me, Hales?"

"Of course." She immediately answered without hesitation.

"How about we try it and if at any point you want me to stop - just say the words."

Haley looked deep into his eyes, eyes that held such sincerity in them. He wanted to do this. He had that hopeful look on his face that little kids get inside candy stores. She couldn't help but laugh. He looked at her confused and amused. She traced his jaw line delicately and leaned forward, kissing his lips softly. "Okay."

Nathan barely heard her whispered words. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sure."

Nathan leaned forward and captured her lips with his. He kissed her slowly, sensually. Their tongues danced in a defined, rhythmic manner. After spending a considerable amount of time just kissing, easing themselves back into where they previously were, he began to descend down her body. Slowly still. Kissing her jaw line and her neck. Her chest and then devoting some time on each of her pert nipples, lowering further. He peppered soft kisses along her stomach where he felt her muscles clench and unclench with his movements.

Placing his hands on her thighs, Nathan slowly opened her legs wider, giving him the perfect glance of her. She was wet and ready and so far - she wasn't stopping him.

Haley closed her eyes. Butterflies began to flutter in her stomach as she felt him right there. She was nervous but in a good way. Then, his mouth was on her. Haley inhaled a sharp breath.

Nathan listened as her breathing grew more labored with each flick of his tongue, a moan escaping her mouth every once in a while. Knowing he had her and she wasn't going to stop him, Nathan spread her legs wider and used broader, faster strokes. Louder moans fell from her lips.

He loved this. Loved pleasuring her in such an intimate way. Knowing he was the only guys she's been with was already something he was grateful for but this...he never wanted anyone else to make her feel this way. He didn't know if he could handle the thought of another guy doing this to her.

Minutes passed and Haley felt her orgasm building until finally, she came undone. With her eyes snapped shut, Haley breathed deeply. Her body quivered, riding out the incredible sensation. She moaned his name quietly as his tongue stopped moving against her completely. She gasped, still sensitive, when Nathan's lips landed on her stomach, kissing his way up her body until she felt his breath on her face. She opened her eyes; they immediately locked with his ocean blue ones.

"Are you okay?" He asked, tentatively.

"Yeah." She smiled as she ran her hands up and down his bare arm and whispered, "That was nice."

"Nice?"

Haley nodded slowly. "Yes, it was really nice. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For doing that with me - to me. I don't know if I would have been able to do that with anyone else. I don't know what it is about you, Nathan Scott, but you make me do things I would never find the courage to do."

"Well, I am charming and charismatic. I'm also insanely hot. Great in bed."

Haley laughed, leaning forward to capture his lips with hers. Their kiss was simple and chaste but full of passion. "I would love to disagree with you, but unfortunately, you're right." She mumbled against his lips.

"I know." He said as she pulled back. He watched as the smile slowly dissipated from her face and she got a far-off look in her eyes. He grew confused and concerned. Surely he hasn't done anything to cause this sudden mood change. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Haley." He said quietly but sternly.

"Have you, umm...has there been anyone else?"

Nathan smiled at the hesitant and time way she asked him this. He shook his head. "No, not since you." He answered, smiling broader when a look of relief passed over her features. "Haley, I would never sleep with anyone else while I'm in this relationship, or whatever we're calling it, with you."

'You're just saying that cause I hardly ever turn you down when you need to get some." She teased as they both laughed.

'This is true." He stated through his laughter.

"Really?" She couldn't help but ask, turning serious once more. "I mean, I would understand if you have been. You've never really been someone who stuck with one girl, and it's not like we're exactly exclusive or anything."

Nathan brought his right hand up to her face and brushed some of her hair away. "It's different with you, Hales. You should know that by now." He said as she smiled softly. "What about you? Any other guys?" He pretty much knew the answer but Nathan wanted to hear her actually say the words.

Haley shook her head. "No. You're still my one and only."

"Good."

"Well," she began, smirking as she placed her hands on his chest and pushed him until he fell on his back against the mattress. She swung her legs over his which were still covered in his jeans, straddling him. The sheet dropped down past her hips, landing right under her tattoo. "I think it's only fair that I now return the favor."

"Haley, you don't have to." He quickly said.

"No." She smiled and leaned forward, kissing his lips sensually. "I want to. I want to make you feel the way you made me feel."

Nathan immediately felt himself harden at her words. He gripped her hips before wrapping his arms completely around her waist, holding her tightly against his body. She cradled his face in her hands and kissed him fiercely.

The ringtone song to Nathan's cell phone began playing, loudly.

"Just ignore it." He mumbled to which Haley complied with as she continued kissing him.

The song ended only to start up again right after. They successfully ignored it that time as well but when it rang for a third, Haley pulled back and sighed. "You might as well get it - could be important."

Nathan nodded, already annoyed with whoever was interrupting them. He waited as Haley climbed off him, pulling the sheet securely around her. He reached over, grabbing his phone sitting on the nightstand. He saw it was his mom calling and answered. "Hey, Mom. Is everything okay?"

Haley watched and listened. She heard only his end of the conversation which wasn't anything more than a couple of responses. She didn't know what Karen had to say but based on Nathan's facial expressions, whatever news she had to share wasn't good.

Karen and Nathan's phone call ended.

Haley lifted her back off the bed and scooted closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"That was my mom." He began as she nodded. "My dad - he had a heart attack."

******There you go. Let me know what you think. I should have another chapter for you guys on Saturday.**


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**I'm back - earlier than anticipated but I had some free time. I hope you guys don't mind. ;)**

**As always, thank you so much for all the story/author alerts I have and continue to receive for this story. And a big thanks to 2naley, NFoster, NALEYAAF23, othlove409, GRemy, kissthecook, l. bergin94 (sorry about the spaces - it was the only way it would show up on the screen), MatTeneyMoNdlerLoVer, cassie420, saderia, and all the guests who have left reviews. Everyone is always so sweet and you always make me smile.**

**AN: WARNING - there is no Naley in this chapter but there are small moments mentioned. Sorry ahead of time. And this is a shorter chapter also.**

**Please forgive any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with One Tree Hill.**

Nathan followed his brother into New Brunswick County Hospital. They asked the middle-age woman behind the receptionist desk for some information regarding their father. She directed them to the floor and wing of the building they needed and then they were in the elevators, riding up. The bell dings and the doors open. They immediately saw their mom and Keith sitting in the waiting room.

Hearing "Mom" had Karen glancing up. She saw her two boys heading her way and stood, greeting them each with a hug. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Is dad okay?" Lucas asked, breaking out of their embrace.

She sighed, nodding her head. "I think so. Deb said they took him to run some tests. She's in with him now. We should hear more soon."

"That's good." Lucas replied.

Karen led them further into the waiting room. Lucas sat down in the chair next to Keith; Nathan sat two chairs down, and Karen plopped herself in the empty one between her sons.

"How did this happen?" Lucas questioned. He didn't understand how his father, who was in good shape, had a heart attack at the age of forty-three.

"I don't know." Karen answered, shaking her head. "Deb said he was perfectly fine this morning. He went out for a run, came home to take a quick shower and was off to work. She received a phone call a few hours later. That's all I really know right now. Keith and I have been waiting here since we called you two."

Lucas nodded, wrapping his arm around his mother's shoulders, rubbing his hand comfortingly up and down her arm.

"Nathan," Karen began, turning to face her younger son, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He replied quietly.

Nathan felt his mom's hand enclose around his which were sitting in his lap. He felt an array of emotions stirring within him. He didn't have the greatest relationship with Dan but he was scared. He didn't want his dad to die. Even with all of Dan's faults, Nathan loved him. He could really use another comfort right now - and he didn't mean in a sexual way per say. He just wanted her here. He really wished he would have taken Haley's offer to come with them. She had her last final, though tomorrow, and he didn't want her to miss it. But Nathan sure could use her at the moment.

The doors swung open and all four of them looked up to see a doctor, wearing blue scrubs and a white coat, approaching. They stood up as he and Keith shook hands.

"You're all family?"

"Yes. I'm his brother." Keith answered and then placed his hand on Karen's back. "This is my wife Karen. And Lucas and Nathan are Dan's sons. What's going on? How's Dan?"

"Dan has something that is called hypertrophic cardiomyopathy - or HCM for short. It's a form of heart muscle disease in which the muscular walls of the ventricles become abnormally thickened. It's a pretty serious condition but luckily, Dan is stable. It's quite a miracle honestly that we were able to catch this now before something more severe happened, especially with how active Dan is. HCM is very difficult to catch and diagnose without a different outcome."

"Dan's okay, though?" Karen questioned.

The doctor nodded. "Unfortunately, there is no cure for HCM but it can be managed with beta blockers and calcium blockers which help reduce the stiffness. As long as Dan takes his medication and lowers his activity level, he should be fine."

Everyone sighed in relief.

"There is one other thing I need to discuss with you." The doctor continued, waiting till he had their full attention once more. "HCM is genetic."

Both Lucas and Nathan glanced at one another as Karen's face wrinkled with concern.

"It's a lower risk for siblings but I do recommend you get tested - just to be sure." He told Keith before turning to the two younger Scott boys. "I want to be honest with you both - this disease has a 50/50 probability of getting passed along to any children so the risk is definitely higher in your cases. But statistics aren't always plausible. We'll do the tests and have some answers in a couple of days."

Karen placed her hands on both of her sons' backs. Lucas and Nathan looked at their mom and nodded.

"I know this is a lot to handle and absorb at the moment but it's a really good thing this was caught so early on, especially if either of you did inherit the disease. You'll have to make some serious lifestyle changes but as I said, it's completely manageable."

* * *

Nathan strolled across the freshly cut grass, most likely done earlier in the day when the sun was out and the temperature was a hot, humid eighty-five degrees. His feet carried him towards the light from the tall posts. Towards the Rivercourt - a place that held so many memories for him. He heard the bounce of a basketball hitting the cement, followed by the medal chains clanking as the ball soared through the net.

"Thought I'd find you out here." He said, stepping onto the court.

Lucas stopped dribbling for a moment and smiled at his brother. "Just felt like shooting around. Needed to clear my head." He said, throwing the ball up and sending it through the net again.

Nathan ran under the hoop to retrieve the ball. He pounded it against the cement a couple of times before palming the worn-looking leather in between his hands. He loved the feel of basketballs. He loved their shape. Unlike that of a football, its circular shape was much easier to maneuver. At least Nathan thought so - ask any football player and his opinion would probably differ. He brought the ball up to his face, just underneath his nostrils, taking in a big whiff. And he loved the way basketballs smell - old or new.

"I love it out here." Lucas said, breaking his brother's train of thought. He moved to stand a few inches in front of Nathan. "It's nice and quiet."

Nathan glanced down at their feet where he saw his name as well as his brother's, Junk, Fergie, and Haley spray painted in the center of the court, surrounding the words "We were here". The lettering was somewhat faded due to the passing years which consisted of many heavy rainfalls. "Remember that night?"

Lucas followed where his brother was gesturing and smiled, instantly flashing back to the night of his high school graduation. "Of course. That was the first time Haley ever got drunk."

Nathan laughed. "Gosh, that was hilarious. What'd she have, like four beers?" He asked as Lucas nodded in confirmation. "She's such a lightweight."

"I mostly remember us trying to sneak her into the house. I thought were were off the hook until we arrived in the guest bedroom and mom was already in there, staring at us."

"Yeah, she told us to go to bed and we'd talk about it in the morning." Nathan said.

"And boy, we did." Lucas sighed as Nathan nodded. "We were read the riot act - Haley as well, who was suffering a major hangover and looked two seconds away from throwing up. Mom didn't even spare her the chastising."

Nathan laughed as he remembered that morning. Rembered what Haley looked like. She came stumbling into the living room, still dressed in the jean shorts and bright pink tank top she wore the night before; her black, zipped hoodie had been discarded, though. Her hair was a mess - half up in a pontytail and half falling out. Her eyes were bloodshot and the black mascara she wore created dark circles around her eyes and streamed slightly down her cheeks, making her look like one of Alice Cooper's groupies. And she reeked of alcohol since she spilled practically a whole can on herself; it was seeping out of her pores.

He remembered sneaking a peak at his mom who was trying so hard not to laugh, trying to keep her stern mom act in tact, as they watched Haley tumble on the couch, onto the cushion between him and Lucas. Nathan asked her if she was okay only to have her cringe, scolding him not to yell so loudly.

"That was a great night." Lucas stated. "Man, we've had so many great nights on this court."

Nathan smiled ruefully. He tucked the ball in between his right forearm and hip as he reached into the pocket of his sweatshirt with his left hand, pulling out two envelope which were folded in half. He held them up, showing his brother. "Test results came." He said as Lucas nodded, clearly already knowing what the envelopes contained. "I haven't opened mine yet."

"Do you even want to know?"

"No, not really." Nathan admitted. "It's hard to believe that the key to my future is typed on a piece of paper inside this envelope."

"This must be so hard for you." Lucas acknowledged, walking to the medal bleachers, plopping down on the first row.

Nathan's eyebrows raised in confusion as he followed his brother's footsteps. "For you, too. Right?" He asked, sitting next to Lucas.

"Yeah, but I don't rely on basketball the way you do."

"I guess you have a point."

"I love the game but college is as far as it goes for me." Lucas stated, shrugging his shoulders. "I'll still have basketball recreationally, even if I have HCM."

"So you don't care if you have a life threatening condition?"

Lucas chuckled. "That's not what I mean. Of course I care. But it's not going to come between me and my dream. 50/50 - it doesn't look too good. And if the odds really are against one of us then I hope it's me. For your sake."

Nathan didn't know how to respond to that.

"I bet dad feels the same way." Lucas added, noticing his brother's sharp glance at him. "You're Dan Scott's golden boy."

"Luke." Nathan scoffed in protest.

"We both know it's true." Lucas said, not skipping a beat. "It doesn't bother me, Nate. Ever since we were little, it was carved in stone - so to speak. Dan knew right away that you were the son to train for the NBA. I know he gave you a hard time - still does, and I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry that you're the one who has deal with him on that level. Dan's an ass."

"Yup." Nathan nodded in agreement.

The two brothers laughed.

"Are you ready to find out?" Nathan asked.

Lucas stood, the bench creaking because of his movements. "How about a quick game first?"

"Sure." Nathan answered, pushing himself up. He grabbed the basketball laying on the small slither of grass between the bleachers and the court. He straightened his back and tossed the ball towards Lucas's chest who had the quick reflex to catch it. "Prepare to lose, big brother."

"Game on, little brother."

The two Scott boys walked onto the Rivercourt and played a quick game to twenty-one, fouling and messing with one another while just in general having a good time. Nathan won, gloating while Lucas defended himself, swearing he was just exhausted and couldn't play up to his normal abilities.

"Well, we should probably get this over with, huh?" Lucas questioned, knowing they couldn't put it off any longer.

Nathan sighed, nodding in agreement as he pulled out the letters. He handed Lucas's over to him as he tore open the flap of the envelope containing his.

He doesn't think he's ever felt so nervous in his life. Basketball is his life - he lives for the sport. Nathan wasn't ashamed or embarrassed to admit that he was terrified. His palms were sweating and his heart was thumping. He was scared to death to lose his dream - everything he's worked so hard for could be gone in a second. Four days ago, he had it all.

Two days ago, when he and Lucas were just about to get their echocardiogram and their electrocardiogram tests done, Nathan freaked out. Excusing himself, claiming he had to go to the bathroom, he immediately hit number one on his speed dial. He waited impatiently through five rings before hearing her voice. Haley's soft voice had his body calming down - only slightly though. He was still panicking as he told her he couldn't go through with the tests. He didn't want to know if his life was essentially over. She chastised him - sternly but gently, of course. She told him he had to do this. It was his life. Nathan could've sworn he heard the shakiness of her voice - Haley was scared, too. She told him she didn't want to lose him because he was too stubborn. His life wasn't worth losing over a game. There was a long pause and then, through the tears he knows she was shedding, Haley whispered, "Please, Nathan - I can't worry about you. I need you."

Nathan knew in that moment this wasn't about just him.

Inhaling and exhaling a deep breath, Nathan unfolded the letter and read through the results. As he read, a wide smile crept onto his face. He didn't have HCM. He still had basketball - still had his dream. Nathan was just about to yell out in relief, not caring who heard him, when he remembered Lucas. He looked up and immediately saw the look on his brother's face.

Lucas smiled softly, glancing at his younger brother. "I guess you won twice tonight."

Nathan couldn't imagine what was going on in Lucas's mind right now. Well, he could considering everything but Nathan felt terrible for his brother. He even felt guilty for feeling so relieved when Lucas just received this devastating news.

"I'm sorry, Luke." He apologized, sympathetically. "Are you gonna be okay?"

Lucas nodded. "I hate that it's gone. Playing for Duke has been amazing - life changing, and I loved every second of it. But like I said - I was never in it for the long haul. I'll be okay."

The two brothers turned and began heading off the court.

"Maybe ask me again when the basketball season starts next year." Lucas said, their laughter echoing as they continued with their walk.

**There you go! Please let me know what you think. Again, sorry about the no Naley but they'll be back next chapter I promise. Speaking of next chapters - I should have another one for you guys on Wednesday. I'll try to get one uploaded sooner but we'll just have to wait and see. :)**

**Have a great weekend!**


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**I'm back as promised!**

**As always, thank you so much for the story/author alerts I have and continue to receive. And a big thanks to Othfan48 (chapter 17), ThaAnya, SPNALEY, amkjo001 (sorry to hear about the recent death - my thoughts and prayers are with you), NALEYAAF23, 2naley, NFoster, saderia, HBJHOTH23 (chapter 17), J. Caroline, woz1971, othlove409, MatTeneyMoNdlerLoVer and the guest who left reviews.**

**Please forgive any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with One Tree Hill**

_October 29, 2006_

Haley hummed quietly to the song playing in the background as she sewed together the shirt in her hands. She paused to take a sip of her diet Pepsi, cringing slightly. She wasn't a big fan of the stuff - of diet drinks in general. If she was gonna drink a pop, it was going to be the real deal - full of fat and lots of calories. And if she was going to go the healthier route then she preferred water or juice. Unfortunately, diet Pepsi or diet Mountain Dew were the only options available to her. As much as she loved Mountain Dew, she couldn't bring herself to actually stomach the diet version. It had one of the most bitter tastes she's ever known. She could have settled on some water but Haley wanted - no, she needed something with sugar.

She glanced up, watching her friends who were just as busy with their assigned tasks as she was.

Brooke was turning her dream into a reality. She finally felt as if she was ready to start her clothing line - Clothes Over Bros, or COB for short. Wanting to start small and work her way to something bigger - an easy way to get herself more known before actually opening a store - Brooke thought of creating an online business first. That's what Peyton was currently working on - designing a kick ass website for her friend to be able to display and sell her clothes and accessories. While the blonde was busy with that, Haley and Millie worked diligently with the sewing as Brooke continued working on new sketches.

The girls were making a night of it. They had pizza just minutes ago and taco fixings for later, ice cream and all the other different kinds of junk food they could get their hands on. They had ingredients to whip up some margaritas later tonight, sticking with a true Mexican theme, as they indulged in a marathon of Project Runway. Brooke had all the seasons available and thought it would be perfect inspiration. They had brand new music currently playing, courtesy of Peyton Sawyer and her fabulous connections.

"Okay!" Brooke squealed, capturing the attention of the other three girls. "Your costume is finished, Millie."

"Costume?" Haley inquired incredulously. "I thought you were working on COB stuff, Brooke? You're the one who wanted to get this website up and running by next week."

"Oh, relax, Haley." The dimpled brunette said with a wave of her hand. "I used ten minutes to sew Millie's costume together. Sue me." Brooke stated as Haley rolled her eyes playfully. "Besides, check this out."

The girls watched as she held up a red outfit, also reaching for a wig made of long, white hair.

"I love it, Brooke!" Millie gushed, standing up and strolling over to her friend.

"What's it supposed to be?" Haley asked.

"Lady Gaga." Millie answered, turning to look at her roommate. "I'm a free bitch, baby."

Haley laughed. "Yeah, tell that to Mouth."

"Gosh! I cannot wait for this Halloween party at Motorco!" Brooke exclaimed. "Speaking of...what are we gonna do for you, Haley James?"

The petite brunette groaned. "Jeez, Brooke. Can we please not go through this again?"

"Haley, it's a costume party - you just go as a sexy whatever."

"Peyton's 'Angle of Death' costume isn't exactly sexy." Haley countered as Peyton nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah but that costume kicks ass like Peyton does so she can pull it off and be sexy." Brooke said as Peyton once again nodded her head in agreement. "Please, Haley - please let me make your costume. I seriously have the perfect idea for our little tutor girl here."

"Brooke, the sexy part isn't exactly what worries me - it's the slutty." Haley stated, looking pointedly at her friend.

"Come on, Hales. Don't you trust me?"

Haley shot her an incredulous look. "No."

Peyton and Millie snickered, listening to their friends' back and forth banter.

"Please, Haley." Brooke pleaded, clasping her hands together in front of her chest and pouting out her bottom lip for overall effect. "I know how 'prudish' you are..."

Haley scoffed.

"So I won't do anything that's too risqué. Please?!"

"Fine." Haley relented with an exasperated sigh a few seconds later.

"Yah!" Brooke squealed, clapping her hands together. "When I get through with you, you're gonna look hot as hell. You can trust me - I'm the devil."

Haley was already regretting her decision. Brooke had that very fitting devilish gleam in her eyes which meant trouble. She could only imagine what the bubbly brunette has in store for her. Shaking those thoughts from her mind, Haley focussed on the task at hand. She felt someone plop down in the wide chair with her, half on the cushion and half on her lap. Glancing up, she saw it was Millie.

"Hey, girly! What's up?"

Millie shrugged. "Oh, nothing. I just wanted to see how my prude of a roommate is doing."

Haley laughed at the smirk on Millie's face.

"I almost choked on my own spit when Brooke said that."

"You and me both." Haley said through her laugher, glancing at Brooke who was checking out the website with Peyton. "What she doesn't know can't hurt her."

Millie chuckled.

"Speaking of..." Haley nudged her friend's side, "how is that boyfriend of yours?" She watched the blush tinting Millie's cheeks and then noted, "You didn't come home last night."

"He's really good and no, I didn't."

Haley smiled. She and Millie had one of the greatest talks you can have with your girlfriends just a couple of nights ago - boys and sex. After more than two years of dating, Millie lost her virginity to Mouth only three weeks ago. Haley was surprised her friend held out as long as she did considering it was over a year ago when they first had this talk. The girl was ready to burst then - how she held out for twelve months longer Haley didn't understand. But Millie was happy - that's all that matters.

Haley really loved having someone to talk to. She felt a sense of freeness whenever she was able to indulge about her and Nathan's relationship. And Millie felt the same in regards to her and Mouth. While everyone knew of their relationship, Millie was also a private person. She's only really opened up to Haley, especially when it came to the topic of sex.

As Haley glanced around the room once more, watching all three of her friends, she couldn't help but feel incredibly grateful to have them in her life. All her years growing up, Haley only ever had guy friends - Lucas and Nathan, even Junk and Fergie were close friends of hers. Being more of a tomboy, it was better - more comfortable to hang out with and "be one of" the guys. Now though, it was nice to be surrounded by three girls who were so different yet so alike and who were such amazing friends. There was just something so special about "hanging out with the girls" - girls nights, shopping, and just simply talking. And Haley found herself evolving because of them. While she was still her old self, she also spent a few extra minutes in front of the mirror for special events. She wore outfits that were slightly more revealing. Haley was discovering the "girly/womanly" side to her - and it was thanks to Millie, Peyton, and Brooke.

Nathan, too. Haley found herself wanting to dress up for him, wanting to watch as his eyes feasted on the cleavage she displayed when wearing those lower-cut tops. The same when she wore shorter shorts and skirts, showing more leg. She loved when he noticed the little things - like when she trimmed her hair an inch or wore it a different way on certain days, like when she bought a new outfit. And Nathan did - he always noticed. She loved when he told her how beautiful she looked which again, he did all the time. Along with that, Haley found herself shopping at stores like Victoria's Secret more often - and not for those adorable sweatpants and tops but for the lingerie. She wanted to do little things like that for him - to show him how much their time together means to her. How much he means to her.

Millie smirked as she saw the goofy smile on her roommate's face. "Thinking about your boy?"

"Maybe." Haley grinned.

Millie smiled, saying nothing further on the matter as she changed the subject. "So when do you want to start working on our research paper?"

Leaving all thoughts of Nathan behind her, Haley answered, "I don't know. I'd like to get this thing done as soon as possible." Her roommate nodded in agreement as the two discussed their research topics and all of that fun stuff.

"Hey, Haley?"

The petite brunette glanced over when she heard her name. "Yeah?"

"You're going shopping with Lucas tomorrow, right?" Brooke asked as Haley nodded. "Good! Would you be willing to help me out with something?"

"Sure."

Brooke smiled mischievously. "I need you to talk Lucas into buying a particular costume for the party."

"Okay. Is there a particular reason for this?" Haley asked.

Brooke shrugged.

"So you're just screwing with him." Peyton stated, knowing her best friend.

"Pretty much." Brooke admitted as the three girls shot her a look. "What? It's just some harmless fun."

**OTHOTHOTH**

Haley perused through the several racks of costumes, picking one up every once in a while and laughing at the unfortunate soul who actually decided to buy the thing. She heard rustling coming from the fitting room to her left.

"No way, Hales!" Lucas called out from inside.

"Let me see it."

"I look like an idiot."

"Dude, I saw you in your head-gear." Haley reminded him as she placed a tall, multi-color, very Dr. Seuss-looking hat on her head. The thing fell down, covering her face completely.

"Don't call me _dude_. And I thought we promised not to talk about that in public."

"Whatever, dude." She emphasized, lifting the hat up past her forehead before taking it off completely. "Look, I'm counting' to three and then I'm coming in there. 1...2..."

Haley heard the swinging doors of the fitting room open as Lucas stepped out, wearing some type of caveman costume. She immediately began to laugh hysterically while her best friend waved his plastic club in the air, shooting her a bemused look before turning and stalking back into the fitting room.

Lucas and Haley felt like little kids again as he tried on costume after costume, including a pimp, a bull fighter, a sheriff, a karate kid, a hippie, and Elvis. The two best friends acted out little skits with one another that were fitting to each of the outfits. Finally, with one of his last ones to try on, the doors swung open and Haley watched as Lucas came out as a pirate, more specifically a replica of the one worn in Pirates of the Caribbean.

"Whoaaah!" She stretched her syllables in surprise. "Okay. This is hot!"

His facial expressions dropped slightly. "Excuse me?"

"Well, I mean...ew - no, not that I noticed or could possibly ever think of you that way...I just...okay, ew." She turned away from him, cringing at the mere thought.

"All right." Lucas said slowly. "Anyway, I guess with your reaction - gross factor aside..." He added, teasingly as they both laughed, "I don't look half bad in this."

She nodded in confirmation.

"Do you think Brooke will like this?"

"You're asking me to enter the sexual mind of Brooke Davis?"

"She's your friend."

"She's your girlfriend slash fiancé." She countered, picking up a blue, feather boa and wrapping it around her neck. Lucas sent her a pleading look and her being the _good_ best friend that she is, Haley relented. "Fine. While I think she would like the pirate thing, a certain bff of yours may know what a certain fiancé of yours would really like to see you wear tomorrow night."

"Seriously?"

"Yup!" She exclaimed, popping the "p".

"And why did we spend the last hour and a half trying on the most ridiculous costumes ever? Oh wait, I mean why did I do that?"

Haley shrugged, smirking. "It was fun."

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Fine. What's the deal with my costume?"

"Umm...how do you feel about head to toe tattoos and a nose ring?"

"Not good."

"Okay. Well, think about it, Tommy Lee." She said, laughing.

He groaned. "Since when is that girlfriend of mine such a medal head?" He asked rhetorically, watching as Haley went from one display case to another and trying on different styles of hats and shades, as well as other miscellaneous items. "It's your turn, love. What are we gonna do for you?" Lucas questioned, smirking.

Haley turned to him. "Nothing. Brooke's making it for me."

Lucas raised his eyebrows.

"I know, I know." She replied, holding her hands up, knowing exactly what her best friend was thinking. "She begged and pleaded with me. And you know how hard it is to say no to Brooke Davis." Haley said, looking pointedly at him as he nodded his head in agreement.

"And you don't know what she's making?"

She shook her head. "Nope. I'm a little uneasy about it but she asked me to trust her so...I'm trying. I might buy a backup costume, though. Just in case."

"That's probably a wise decision." He winked as Haley smiled in return. "Are you sure about this, though. I mean, I love Brooke but she can be a little...well, you know."

Haley couldn't help but roll her eyes. Her best friend's over-protective nature was in full force today. "It's fine, Luke. As long as Brooke doesn't make me go naked to this thing - I'm good." She joked.

"Okay - ew." Lucas quivered at that disturbing image.

* * *

Haley walked through the crowded club floor, following closely behind Brooke. They lost Peyton and Millie about five minutes ago - Millie ran off to find Mouth for a dance while Peyton ran off to talk to the band backstage, make sure they have everything they need and were ready to play. The two girls headed straight to the bar, ordering some drinks.

Taking a sip of her Black Ice Smirnoff, Haley turned around and leaned against the bar counter. She coughed, almost choking as she saw him approaching. She quickly nudged her friend's side, trying to bite back the laugh that was threatening to explode.

Brooke turned. "What?" She asked, watching as Haley gestured in front of them. She followed her line of sight and a wide smirk immediately formed from her lips.

Lucas strolled confidently up to his fiancé and best friend, dressed in black leather pants and an open, black leather vest. Tattoos covered his arms and there was one along his stomach. Necklaces hung from his neck. He had a nose ring in his left nostril. There was a black, rock 'n' roll type of wig on his head.

"Oh, no you didn't." Brooke said.

"I did." He stated, tugging on his vest.

"You are so gullible." She laughed. "Tommy Lee?"

"What?"

"He's like forty and looks like that."

Realization struck Lucas as he looked at his fiancé incredulously. "You set me up."

Brooke smirked. "You should have been a pirate. Nothing like a little Johnny Depp to get a girl's motor running." She said, holding up her camera phone and snapping a picture of him.

He tried blocking the shot as he twisted his body, narrowing his eyes as Haley. "You were in on this." He rightfully accused as she shrugged, smiling innocently at him. "Some best friend you are." Lucas muttered before grazing over Haley's body. "What the heck are you wearing?"

Brooke dangled her left arm over Haley's shoulders. "Get it - she's tutor girl, except now she's insanely sexy tutor girl!" She squealed in excitement.

Haley chuckled, shaking her head in amusement. This costume wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be. She was dressed in a white, v-neck tank top which was, of course, lower and revealed a decent amount of cleavage that were propped high up by a white, push-up bra; there was a tight, black cardigan sweater over it and the top three buttons were unfastened, right underneath her breasts. She had it paired with a red, black, and white plaid mini skirt - mini indeed as the thing stopped about an inch higher past her mid-thighs. White socks came up to her knees and tall, black, high heels adorned her feet. She wore her black, framed reading glasses. Her hair was up in a bun, held together with a pencil.

"You need to change." Lucas ordered.

Haley glared at him. "Don't even start with that crap, Luke." She warned, in no mood to deal with his big brother antics tonight.

"Hales, I'm just loo..."

"Yeah, yeah - you're just looking after me." She interrupted with an exasperated sigh. "Lucas, I love you - I do but I don't need you to always look out for me. Sometimes, yes. Tonight - I don't need it. Okay?"

"No, it's not okay." He countered. "Haley, you can't wear that."

She opened her mouth to protest some more when someone beat her to it.

"Leave her alone, Luke." Nathan said, joining the three of them.

Haley's eyes grazed over him - he was dressed in a full-blown Batman costume. If he hadn't have talked, she would have never known it was him. She wasn't really into the whole comic book stuff but Nathan pulled it off. He looked so hot. He could look after her all he wanted tonight - and do even more to her later.

"She looks hot." Nathan complimented, smirking at the petite brunette who smiled at him in appreciation.

"Yeah, that's the problem." Lucas grumbled.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Here's an idea, Luke - why don't you worry about what your own damn girlfriend is wearing and stop obsessing over me!" She bit out, watching the look of surprise cross over his features. "I'm not changing and that's final."

Before Lucas could argue, Brooke latched onto his arm and pulled him away. She was on Haley's side with all of this. Her boyfriend was way to over-protective of his best friend. The girl was twenty-one years old for goodness sake - stop treating her like a child.

Haley watched Brooke drag Lucas away and sent her brunette friend a look of gratitude. Brooke winked at her before she and Lucas disappeared into the crowd. Haley jumped slightly when she felt his hot breath on her ear.

"I meant what I said." Nathan began huskily. "My tutor is sexy as hell."

Haley turned and smiled at him. Her eyes roamed over his form. "So...thanks for protecting me from big, bad Lucas." She smirked. "Like a true superhero. Tell me..." Haley paused, stepping closer to him and placing her hands on his chest, "what is your super power?"

Nathan pulled her into him, leaning forward, "To pummel any guy who even thinks of hitting on you."

"Oh, you hit the jackpot of all powers."

"Yes, I did." He agreed, taking in her appearance once more.

"It's kind of nice - having my very own superhero to protect me all night."

"I don't know, Hales. It looked like you did just fine on your own back there."

The two smiled at one another before turning to the bar. They found Chris standing behind the counter, smirking at them. He didn't say anything, though except as Nathan what he wanted to drink. Nathan, of course, ordered a beer. The owner handed him a cold bottle before leaving the two alone.

"Do you remember our first Halloween together?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah. You stole and ate all of my candy, you big jerk."

He laughed. "I forgot about that."

"I didn't." She scoffed. "I really wanted that candy, Nathan."

"I'm sorry for stealing your candy, Haley. I was just a nine-year old punk."

"Was?" Haley smirked as he narrowed his eyes. She shrugged. "I suppose I can forgive you."

"Tha..."

"If..." She interrupted, "you buy me a big bag of caramel Hershey kisses."

Nathan chuckled at the irony and at the expression on her face. Her eyes were wide, gleaming with excitement and a bright smile had formed from her lips. "Oh, Hales - don't you love how well I know you?" He asked and watched the confusion settle over her features. "You should check the jack-o'-lantern on your bed."

"What are you talking about?"

"I may have snuck into your room before I came here. I did a little trick-or-treating earlier - after I treated Target with some money, they very generously treated me with a bag of caramel kisses..." He began as her mouth went wide in surprise. "Oh, wait - it gets better. They also gave me some peanut M & M's and Dove milk chocolates. Those are favorites of yours as well, right?"

"Oh, I love you so much right now!" Haley exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Happy Halloween, Haley."

"Happy Halloween, Nathan." She repeated, slowly backing out of their embrace. "You know, I've been trying to decide whether or not you'll be getting a trick or a treat tonight..."

"And?" He questioned, eyebrows raised.

"Well," She leaned just a little bit closer to him and said, "it'll definitely be a treat."

"Looking forward to it." He whispered huskily into her ear.

Haley giggled as she glanced towards the opening entrance. She let out an inaudible groan. There was Rachel Gatina - strolling into the club with a guy wearing some goth-looking vampire costume, apparently vampires were a big thing at the moment. The red-head was dressed as a playboy bunny. "How fitting?" Haley muttered.

Nathan watched the scowl on Haley's face. His interest peaked. "What's got you all pissy all of a sudden?" He chuckled, twisting around and following what had her attention. That's when he saw Rachel. "Oh."

"I really can't stand her."

"Really? I couldn't tell." Nathan teased as Haley sent him a bemused look.

Haley stared at Rachel. The red-head looked like she belonged in a freaking beer commercial. Haley had to give it to her - the girl was gorgeous, model gorgeous. Haley hated that about her. And she was so confident about herself and her body - slightly more than necessary but still, she had that confidence. More than those reasons, though was just the simple fact that Nathan had sex with her. Haley really hated that, along with the annoying way Rachel continues to hit on him - relentlessly. It's never fun to have to see your "boyfriend's" ex - and that's what Haley has to do all the time. The girl is everywhere - on campus, at parties, here, practices and all the games. It was enough to drive Haley insane. Rationally or irrationally, Haley was never going to be okay with Rachel. Never.

"Happy Halloween, Durham!" Peyton exclaimed into the microphone. "Everyone, please help me in welcoming Fall Out Boy!"

The crowd went wild as the band stepped onto the stage.

"Dance, Dance" began to play as Nathan and Haley grabbed their drinks and headed to a nearby booth where Tony, Tamara, Jake, Mouth, Millie, Skills, and Bevin were sitting - all thoughts of Rachel out of both their minds.

**OTHOTHOTH**

Nathan said goodbye to his brother and Brooke before heading straight to the bar. All the rest of his friends were gone, except Peyton and Jake who were in the back finishing things up for the night. He smiled at Haley who was behind the bar, wiping down the counter top.

"Hey." She greeted with a sultriness to her tone.

He plopped down on the bar stool in front of her.

"You still have some black around your eyes." Haley informed him, laughing.

Nathan groaned, trying to blindly wipe it off. He had already changed out of his Batman costume; it was big and bulky. He has been sweating all night and couldn't wait to get the thing off.

"It looks kind of sexy."

"You have a thing for guys who wear makeup, Hales?" He teased.

Haley shook her head. "Just you." She winked.

Nathan rolled his eyes as she handed him a bottle of water. He twisted the cap off and sucked down a huge gulp.

"So," Haley began carefully, "I never asked you about last weekend. How's Dan?"

Nathan shrugged. "He's kind of creeping me out actually." He said as they both laughed. "It's been five months and he's still _happy_. Dan complimented me - not just once either. It was continual - all weekend. We even sat and watched games all day together on Saturday. Not one word about anything negative. We actually had a great time."

"That's good, right?"

"I guess."

"What is it?" She prodded.

"I'm just waiting for the day everything goes back to normal." He sighed and felt her hand lay over his, giving it a gentle squeeze. He smiled softly at her as she told him not to think about it - just enoy it while it lasts.

Haley gave his hand one last squeeze before pushing herself away from the counter. "You coming over tonight?"

"Where's Millie?"

"Where do you think?"

Nathan smirked. "Mouth." He answered as Haley nodded. "Then I'm definitely coming over."

"All right. I'm gonna let Chris know I'm leaving."

"Wait." He was quick to stop her as his eyes raked over her appearance. "Do the hair thing?"

"Are you kidding me?"

Nathan shook his head. "Nope. Come on, Hales - this is almost every guy's fantasy. You're standing there wearing that costume...this is my moment."

"Why? I don't get it. What's the big deal with school uniforms and the whole 'good girl' thing?"

"It makes me want to corrupt you. In your case, I kind of already have but there's always room for more."

Haley rolled her eyes. "I'll be back."

"Come on." Nathan groaned as she walked away. He turned around and placed his elbows on the counter, burying his face in his palms.

"Hey, Nathan!"

He turned around. As soon as he was facing her, she pulled the pencil from her hair. Her brown locks fell down and she shook her head slowly. It was just like in the movies - without the extra slow motion effects, of course. It was better than in the movies, though. He immediately felt his body react as he watched her.

Haley winked at him, smiling before she skipped away towards the back.

Nathan laughed. He took another swig of his water when someone plopped down on the stool next to him, heaving out an exasperated sigh. He caught the scent of that all too familiar flowery fragrance.

"There you are." Rachel said. "I've been looking for you all night."

He only nodded slightly in response. She was the exact reason why he forced himself to wear that Batman costume; it kept him hidden from her all night. He didn't know what her deal was lately. Ever since he broke things off with her, she's been trying to work her way back in. Lately though, she was bringing on some serious stalker vibes. Why the hell did he take that thing off?

"So..." She purred seductively, "do you like my costume? I wore it special for you."

He turned to her and simply answered, "No," before facing forward once more.

Rachel let out a disbelieving laugh. "Please."

"Where's your date?" He asked.

"Around here somewhere. I saw you sitting here and told him I'd catch up with him later."

"Is later here yet?"

She giggled. "Why do you care? Are you jealous?" Rachel asked, hopeful.

Nathan laughed sarcastically, shaking his head. "No, Rachel, I'm not jealous."

"You know, I have no problem ditching him. We can head back to my place. My parents are gone; they won't be home until the end of November actually. We have practically a whole month to make up for lost time."

"It's never gonna happen, Rachel." He said, turning so he could look at her. He saw her features fading to anger. "Never."

"Is this because of Haley? I've seen you two - always hanging around each other. What's going on? Are you screwing her now?" Rachel quipped.

"Don't act like the jilted ex, Rachel. You and I were only ever about sex. Don't try to make it sound like there was more to it."

"And you and Haley are what, more than sex?"

"Haley and I are none of your business. Whatever you and I had is over - it has been for a long time now. I think it's about time for you to get over it."

Rachel glared at him. She glanced up when she heard a pair of heels clicking against the floor and saw Haley.

Haley smiled sarcastically at the red-head before focussing on Nathan. "You ready to go?"

"Definitely." He answered, standing up and walking away with Haley, not sparing a second a second glance back at Rachel.

Hand-in-hand, Haley led Nathan out the back door. As soon as it slammed shut, she pushed him back against the brick wall of the club and immediately attacked his lips with her own.

Nathan was completely caught off-guard as he tripped over his footing, gripping her waist as his back collided with the wall behind him. It took him a few seconds to recover but once he did, he kissed her back, in the same forceful manner. He could have sworn he tasted blood - whose, he wasn't sure.

They kissed long and hard, roughly and passionately.

He cupped her cheeks, holding her firmly. Nathan grew surprised when he felt her hands working on his belt. He broke their kiss and glanced down, watching her movements for a second before looking back up. He smirked at her. "Feeling a little on the exhibitionist side tonight, Hales?"

Haley grinned. "A little." She said, pulling the belt apart only to immediately unbutton and unzip his pants. "I can't wait any longer."

Once she had everything undone, Nathan flipped them around so she was pushed back against the wall. He kissed her. His hands roamed all over her body, running down her arms and then palming her clothed breasts, squeezing them. She moaned into his mouth. His hands moved down to her thighs, gliding along her smooth, silky skin.

"You look so hot, Hales." He praised, breathlessly. His lips landed on her neck. "I have wanted you from the second I saw you earlier."

"Me, too."

She thrust her head back, wincing slightly as she collided with the wall. Haley moaned - a mixture of pleasure and pain. There was a small throbbing in her head but with the way Nathan was licking and sucking her neck, the pleasure was beginning to over-power the pain. She listened to the fumbling of his belt and pants as Nathan pulled himself out of his boxers; he didn't even take the time to push them or the jeans down his legs.

While Nathan was incredibly turned on by this sudden desire of Haley's to get it on in a slightly public place, he did not want to be caught with his pants down - literally. And he really didn't want anyone to see anything of Haley's - all of her assets were for his eyes only - which is why he didn't bother to undress either of them properly.

Haley lifted her right leg and hooked it over his hip, immediately feeling his hand grasp her bare skin, holding her tightly to him. She was kind of digging these high heels of hers at the moment. With the extra height, she knew she wouldn't have to worry too much about her back getting tore up from the brick building behind her. Unexpectantly, Haley felt Nathan push her panties aside before entering her, causing a loud moan to escape from her lips as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

Nathan thrusted frantically in and out of her.

"God, Nathan - don't stop!"

The fact that they were in an ally, located in the middle of a city that was known to have a busy nightlife, the possibility of anyone walking around either corner and catching them seemed to escape them both as neither Nathan nor Haley held back. Loud moans and grunts and groans echoed throughout the dark, narrow space. The two of them were lost in their own little universe.

He tightened the grip he had on her leg; he knew his fingers were probably leaving an imprint in her skin. Nathan felt her hands glide up his arms before wrapping securely around his neck.

Haley lowered her face into his shoulder. She lifted her head once more and glanced at the door. Was it ridiculous that she wouldn't mind if a certain red-head walked out right now and saw what was going on? As childish and immature as it may be, Haley wanted to stick it to Rachel - sort of a "Ha, I win!" kind of deal. She honestly didn't care how it made her sound. The gorgeous, model-looking, should-be-in-a-beer commercial red-head may have had Nathan in the past but Haley has him now. And she knew her relationship with Nathan was much more meaningful than the one he had with Rachel.

After just a few more minutes, they were both moaning each other's names loudly as they reached their peaks. They calmed down from their highs before putting themselves back together.

"That was definitely a treat. Not that I didn't enjoy that but what's gotten into you? I mean, you're not exactly a public place type of girl. You know, anyone could have caught us." Nathan said, smirking.

Haley shrugged, smiling. "Oh, well - it was fun."

**There you go. Please let me know what you think. I should have another update for you - I'm thinking Saturday. :)**

**AN: Sorry but I couldn't have Haley be Sandy like from the actual show. While BJL totally rocked that costume and looked amazing, I didn't like it for Haley. It was like she was trying to hard and as Nathan said - it just wasn't really her. Besides, that concept doesn't really fit into my story anyway.**

**AN #2: I know I'm stealing a lot of Lucas/Haley moments from the actual show but I absolutely loved their friendship and think that was the one area of the show where the writers didn't totally mess up. I always felt their scenes were amazing - I don't think I would have changed a thing. Wait, except I would have loved a freaking "goodbye" scene between them in 6x24 but oh well - we got good moments in 6x23.**

**AN #3: I know you are all so curious about Naley getting married, etc - I promise you we're getting there. I have a timeline of about 50 chapters in total so we aren't even halfway through the story yet. :)**


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**I'm back. Sorry, sorry for the wait. I had some personal issues going on this weekend - nothing bad and everything is okay but I just had no time to get online to check my email let alone upload a chapter. :)**

**As always, thank you so much for the story/author alerts I have and continue to receive for this story. And a big thanks to J. Caroline, NALEYAAF23, 2naley (chapters 18-19), ScRuPuLoUs, alwaysandforever08, SPNALEY, saderia, kaefoster, Othfan48, GRemy, MatTeneyMoNdlerLoVer, woz1971, naleyhumor, and the guest for your reviews. They always put a smile on my face.**

**AN WARNING: Again, there is no Nathan and Haley in this chapter. It is all Lucas and Haley, and it contains mostly dialogue. I feel bad for making you guys wait so long for a chapter that doesn't even have any Naley. The next chapter does and it's a small turning point for their relationship so I hope you guys can deal with one more chapter before then. :)**

**Please forgive any spelling/grammar mistakes. I didn't proofread this thing that well.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with One Tree Hill.**

Haley pushed the already open door wider, stepping into the room. "Hidy ho, neighbor!" She greeted, looking at her best friend who was sprawled across his bed with a book open in front of him.

Lucas turned at the sound of her voice. "Hey, Hales."

She smiled, dropping her bag full of books onto the floor before jumping on Jake's bed. "I brought pizza!" She exclaimed, setting the large box at her side on the mattress.

"Good. I'm starving!" He proclaimed, hopping up and strolling the two feet, plopping down next to her. "What kind?" He questioned as he opened the top half, instantly meeting the wonderful aroma of cheese and sauce and bread, mixed with whatever other ingredients were mixed in.

"Duh." Haley huffed out, playfully. "Your favorite - supreme with Italian sausage and extra green peppers and extra onions."

"You, my best friend, are a God sent."

"I know." She smiled, shrugging her shoulders in response. "Please tell me you have drinks because I brought nothing. Forgot all about it."

"I have water."

"That'll do."

The two grabbed some pizza and water before adjusting themselves comfortably on the beds, Lucas on his and Haley on Jake's.

While she chewed, Haley grabbed the magazine off the desk between the beds and began flipping through the pages. "Well, the magazine pages are sticky again, you little perv. Hey, Luke - you been reading this?" She smirked.

"I don't know, Haley - is that the "why do you I hang out with you?" issue because you're on the cover of that one, right?"

"No. Actually, it's the "my best friend's an idiot" issue and..." She held up the magazine, "there you are."

Lucas laughed, shaking his head as he bit off a big piece of pizza. He watched Haley as she continued flipping through the magazine. "Hey, Hales, I'm really sorry about how I acted at the Halloween party."

Haley glanced up, waiting for her friend to continue.

"I was out of line - something Brooke had no problem pointing out to me. She was right, though. I just...I worry about you, Haley. You're my best friend but you're so much more than that. You're like my little sister. I mean, we've known one another practically our whole lives. You're family. All I wanna do is protect you and keep you safe."

"I understand that, Luke." She smiled softly. "I do but you can't protect me all the time. I don't want to sound ungrateful for you concern but sometimes I feel like I can't breathe. You kind of suffocate me with that over-protective nature of yours. You have to learn to trust me. Believe me, if I have a problem or am in any kind of trouble I'll come to you. But you've gotta let me live my life."

"I know." He quickly said. "I'm trying and I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

Haley sighed dramatically. "You're just lucky that I love you, Lucas Eugene Scott."

"Right back at ya, Bob." Lucas chuckled as she expelled a loud, drawn out groan.

"My parents had to be stoned when they signed my birth certificate that way. How do you justify naming your child, specifically a girl, after a male cat? There really is no justification. They were stoned. Or maybe drunk. Probably both."

"You should be flattered."

"And how pretail are you going to reason that?" She challenged.

"Well, your grandparents really loved that cat, right?" He asked as she nodded in confirmation. "Your parents named you. Out of all your siblings, they named you after him."

"Yeah, probably because they ran out of girl names after I popped out considering I was their fourth."

"Nope. I don't believe that one. Face it, Haley Bob - you are just that special." He stated, sporting the infamous Scott smirk.

Haley caught his glance and couldn't help but smile. After a few seconds, she sighed and turned her head away. "No, they were stoned." She said as they both laughed.

Lucas laid flat on his stomach against his bed before glancing over the athletic website for Duke University that he already had uploaded. He clicked on one of the pages he has bookmarked, waiting as Mouth's commentary appeared on the screen and sounded through the speakers.

Haley watched him silently as he stared solemnly at his laptop. "Are you okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah. It just feels really weird to be listening to the first basketball game as opposed to being there. I mean, I could be in Wisconsin right now instead of laying here and taking in these all too familiar surroundings if the circumstances were different."

"Why didn't you go with the team? Brooke told me that Coach K said you're still considered part of the team and you are always welcome to go with them to the games." She said as Lucas nodded. "So why aren't you there?"

He shrugged. "I couldn't. I'm really okay with everything and I've accepted it, but it's still fresh. I need just a little bit more time before I can be there in person." Lucas explained as Haley told him she completely understands that. "I'm trying to remember last year - winning the NCAA tournament. That was pretty awesome. At least I ended my basketball career with a bang."

She smiled boisterously. "That's the spirit!"

The two fell into a comfortable silence as they finished the pizza, working on their individual homework and listening to the rest of the game. Duke won, 64-47. Both Lucas and Haley were proud of Nathan who scored 32 of those 64 points, along with contributing to several other stats.

"So..." Haley began, taking the same cautious approach she took with Nathan just a couple weeks ago, "Nathan told me Dan has been - well, it sounds weird to say happy but I guess that's what the man has been."

Lucas nodded, letting out a small sarcastic laugh. "Yeah. It is kind of weird. He told me that he was very sorry for basketball and he felt guilty - I guess he feels responsible for the whole HCM thing. I was stunned in silence at first but after a few minutes I was finally able to respond, telling him it wasn't his fault. Dan then said he was proud of me - I was a great basketball player but even better with my academics. I don't know, it's nice that's being...nice but it's weird. I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop."

She laughed, watching as he sent her a confused look. "You and Nathan...gosh, I swear you two are so alike. I forget that sometimes because you're so different, too. Your brother practically said the same thing." Haley put her text book aside and lifted herself into a sitting position on the bed. "Look, I completely understand why you both are waiting for Dan to turn right back into his assy self, but maybe instead, you should cherish this weird phase of his. We both know the man probably won't stay this way for long so why dwell on it. Just enjoy this while it lasts."

"You're so wise sometimes, Hales." He grinned.

"Well, I do enjoy hearing a compliment every once in a while." Haley smirked. "Changing the subject - how are the wedding plans coming?"

"You probably know more than I do." Lucas said as they both chuckled. "Brooke's kind of taking charge with all of the planning, and I am more than okay with that. I just want to be told what to wear and where to be and what time to be there. I think she's feeling the stress, though. Especially with her mother who is driving her crazy. I'll tell you - Victoria Davis is one scary lady. I definitely see where Brooke gets it from."

"I haven't met her yet but I'm not in too big of a hurry with that one from all the things I've heard."

"Take my word for it." He said.

"The wedding is in less than seven months." She stated as he nodded. "Lucas, you're getting married."

Lucas smiled boisterously. "I know. I can hardly believe it."

"I can. Any girl would be lucky to have you. You are quite the catch, Lucas Scott. And Brooke is an amazing girl - you're lucky to have found her. I am so happy for you."

"You know, I had to fight Brooke on one little detail." He said as she raised her eyebrows in confusion. "Even though I have Nathan and am so happy that he's gonna be my best man, there was a part of me that really wished you could stand up there - on my side."

Haley smiled as tears filled her eyes.

"But that fiancé of mine demanded you as a bridesmaid. She made quite the case." Lucas shrugged. "Besides, as long as you're up there and a part of my wedding then that is enough for me."

"Well, I am honored to be a bridesmaid and I would have been more than honored to stand up there by you. I love you, Lucas Scott." She said, standing from the bed and plopping down next to Lucas on his. Haley threw her arms around his neck, embracing him in a tight hug.

"I love you, too, Haley James." He returned, both the words and the hug. "You will always be my best friend."

"Hey, do you remember the first day of my freshman year of high school?" She asked, leaning out of their embrace.

"Oh, you mean when you asked me to pretend to be your boyfriend so the other guys wouldn't bother you?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed, over-enthusiastically. "You were the best fake boyfriend ever."

"I do my best."

"Gosh, I can't believe I missed my chance. I had you first and I just gave you away like that. What was I thinking?" She teased as Lucas laughed, telling her she was so weird. "But you love me anyway."

"God help me I do."

"You're officially growing up - getting married and graduating from college. Now that you're a senior, have you given any thought to what you're gonna do next? I know you're earning an English major. Do you have any job prospects?"

"Actually, there is something I've wanted to tell you. I haven't told anyone yet - not even Brooke." He began, watching as her eyes lit up with excitement and intrigue. "I've decided to write a novel."

"What?!" She exclaimed. "That's awesome, Luke."

Lucas nodded. "Yeah. I've been thinking about it since last year and this summer I decided to just go for it. WIth no basketball, I have a lot more free time to write."

"Maybe this HCM is a blessing in disguise then."

He chuckled. "Haley James - always trying to put a positive spin on things."

"Well, isn't that one of the many reasons we're such good friends? You do the same." Haley noted as he said she had a point. "But really, Lucas, I'm so proud of you. You've talked about writing the next great American novel for as long as I can remember."

"I don't know if it's gonna be the next great American novel but I'm hoping it's a decent read."

"I'm sure it'll be fantastic. You, Lucas Scott, have such an amazing sense of writing. And you're so passionate about it - all the great writers are. I can't wait to read this thing."

"You'll be one of the firsts. And please don't say anything to anyone yet. I kind of want to see where this goes first."

"I promise not to say a word." Haley said, smiling. After a few more minutes of comfortable silence, working on their individual tasks, she changed the subject slightly. "So I talked to your mom last night. She wanted to call and make sure I was coming home for Thanksgiving. And by home, she of course meant your house. Anyway, we started gossiping and guess what she told me." Haley continued without giving Lucas the chance to guess. "Nicole Schuler was accepted into Wake Forest University School of Medicine, studying toward a pediatric physician.

"You're kidding me - queen ditz of Tree Hill High is in med school?"

Haley nodded. "Yeah. Apparently, she's a completely different person. She doesn't drink anymore. She doesn't even party whatsoever. She is also in a committed relationship from what Karen heard Nicole's parents talking about at the café."

"Wow, I can't believe that." Lucas laughed. "Well, good for her. It just goes to show how different high school is from the 'real' world. How much you change from who you once were." He said as she nodded in agreement. "Nicole was my first kiss."

"I remember. You bragged cause you 'bagged' an older woman." She laughed.

"Hey, I was thirteen. I was rather proud of myself for kissing a fourteen year old who was so 'mature'."

"What is it with you and your brother - all of your firsts include someone who is older? It is a Scott thing?"

Haley instantly thought about thow Nathan's first time having sex was with Taylor - her own sister. She cringed at the thought. She now kind of understands how Lucas might feel if he were to find out about her and Nathan. The situations were different yet similar.

"Maybe it's the experience thing. I don't know."

Talking about Lucas's first kiss had Haley thinking about her own - well, her almost first kiss. She was fourteen, attending her first boy/girl party - yeah, she was kind of a late bloomer in that aspect. She went with Lucas, of course. Nathan was there but Haley can't really remember seeing him at all. There was a group of kids playing spin the bottle. Haley was pretty reluctant to play but her best friend convinced her to have some fun - live a little. So she did. Haley watched as the game went through a series of spins, a series of kisses. One landed on Lucas, and she can't remember who the girl was. When it was his turn to spin, the bottle landed on her. They both looked at one another in shock. They said no but the circle of people surrounding them kept chanting. Giving in, they leaned forward. Just as their lips were about to touch, Lucas and Haley both back away simultaneously.

Haley remembered saying, "Nope. Sorry, I can't. I feel like I'm about to kiss my brother. Can't do it."

"You know, you were almost my first kiss." She informed him, quivering at the though.

Lucas cringed slightly. "Really?"

"Well, it's not that surprising. Come on, you remember?"

"I guess I never really thought about it. It's not like we talked exactly about who were kissing or who were sleeping with. That's pretty obvious considering I had no idea you weren't a virgin anymore." He stated, looking pointedly at her. She only smiled in response. "I think I'm okay with that. I mean, I know I prodded for information before and I am still curious but it's only because I thought I knew everything about you. I understand, though why you didn't tell me. I probably would have sat you down for a lecture so I get it. You're my best friend and I know we can tell each other anything but there are some things we don't need to talk about."

"Agreed." Haley said as the two friends shook on it, laughing in the process. "By the way, do you think you can tell your fiancé that?" She asked as Lucas looked at her questioningly. "That girl is way too forthcoming with your guys' sex life. I don't know how many times I've had to plead with her to stop. One of these days, Luke - I'm gonna tear my ears off and send them to her."

Lucas chuckled, blushing slightly as well. "Yes. I will definitely have a talk with that fiancé of mine."

"Thank you."

"Who was your first kiss?"

"Doesn't that question go against everything we just talked about and agreed to?" She questioned, smirking.

Lucas shrugged. "Just curious. I don't want the details or anything - please spare me - but I was just wondering who it was with."

Haley was quiet for a second or two, hesitating. "Junk." She finally revealed, expelling a small breath. She glanced at her best friend and saw him laughing. She pouted. "Don't you dare laugh at me, Eugene. It was on a dare set by your brother. And you know me, I don't ever back down from a dare. Well, provided it's legal and nothing too self-deprecating."

"Is that why you kissed Chris last year at Fright Night?"

"Of course. Why else would I kiss that guy?"

"I thought maybe you were into him." He teased.

"Gross." Haley cringed, shoving her friend lightly. "I like the guy but not like that. I would turn to girls before ever hooking up with Chris Keller."

"Well, if your feelings for the guy weren't clear before they sure are now." Lucas laughed as Haley playfully rolled her eyes. "So speaking of guys..." He began, raising his eyebrows, "does a certain best friend of mine have her eye on any guys here on campus? Details free, of course."

Haley felt her cheeks heat up as she instantly thought about Nathan. She didn't even realize her lips curved up into a goofy grin until Lucas pointed it out. She shook her head. "There's nobody, Luke. I'm much too busy with school and work to think about guys." She tried covering.

"You know, you're not getting any younger, Hales."

Her mouth opened wide as she let out a scoff. "Excuse me. I'm twenty-one." Haley laughed. "I think I've got some time before I start freaking out about settling down."

"I'm just saying - a lot of people meet their future husbands or wives at college."

"Thanks for the tip, Luke." She winked. "But I'm not too worried about it."

Lucas put his hands up in defense. "Okay." He laughed.

Haley smiled softly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Thank God that conversations seems to be at an end. She really didn't want to be talking about how she's been having sex with Nathan - Lucas's brother. Haley really didn't think her best friend would be to receptive with that conversation.

On top of however Lucas may feel, Haley hated lying to him period. She felt so guilty - when they didn't talk about it, she didn't have to feel that guilt. There were so many days Haley really wanted to just reveal everything to him but she knew exactly how Lucas would react. She wasn't in the mood to deal with that headache. And Haley couldn't shake this feeling that as soon as Lucas, or anyone else for that matter, found out about her and Nathan it'd be all over. She wasn't ready for this thing with Nathan to be over.

Shaking her head, Haley grabbed a text book out of her bag and stretched back against Jake's bed.

"This has been fun, Hales." Lucas stated, smiling at his best friend who returned the sentiment. "It's been awhile since we hung out like this - just the two of us."

"Umm, Luke - we went shopping together for Halloween costumes, remember?"

He tilted his head to the side, sending her a bemused glance. "You know what I mean, Haley James."

She smiled at him and nodded her head. "Yes, Lucas Scott, I know what you mean."

Haley did know what he meant. It has been a really long time since they've hung out like this - just the two of them. She can remember back when they spent almost every waking moment together - talking about nothing, doing nothing. Just simply being together. They've been practically inseparable since the day they met. They were a family. Lately though, things haven't been the same - not in a bad way by any means but different. Lucas is busy with Brooke and focussing on his upcoming nuptials. He has been busy writing a novel apparently. He's busy with his final year here at Duke. And Haley - she's been busy with her own stuff. Classes and work - the usual. Nathan. She's been spending most of her free time with Nathan. And that's exactly how she wants to spend her free time. But tonight - sitting, doing and talking about anything and everything with her best friend was so relaxing and just what she needed.

**There you go. Please let me know what you think. Again, sorry about the Naley free chapter but I feel like the Lucas/Haley and Lucas/Nathan relationship plays a part in Naley's relationship. Besides, after Naley, the best friends and the brothers relationships were my favorite from the show.**

**Anyway, I hope to have another chapter uploaded for you guys soon.**


	21. Chapter Twenty

**I'm back. Again, sorry about the wait. I've been busy with family stuff and I had a little bit of a writer's block with this chapter. I only really cared about the Naley parts so I had difficulty putting things together. So - just ignore it if it's boring. I actually had some more stuff planned out but I short-cut a lot of it because I was tired of seeing this chapter for so long. Haha! So I do apologize if it's not the greatest flowing chapter. :)**

**As always, thank you so much for all the story/author alerts I have and continue to receive. And a big thanks to naley4ever1980 (chapters 1, 10, 13, 15, and 20), woz1971, saderia, NALEYAAF23, courtneylovejason, 2naley, SPNALEY, GRemy, Othfan48, vikinglovero4, Katie, HBJHOTH23 (chapters 18-20) and all the guests who left reviews. I am so blown away by the response I've received. You are all so sweet and encouraging with your words, instantly bringing a smile to my face. So again, thank you. :)**

**Please forgive any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with One Tree Hill.**

_December 24, 2006_

Nathan sighed contently as he rolled over in the bed. He moved to wrap his arms around Haley when he hit the mattress instead. Cocking open his left eye, Nathan raised his eyebrows as he noticed she was no longer laying next to him. He lifted himself into a sitting position and glanced around the empty room. Rubbing the tiredness out of his eyes, Nathan climbed out of the bed. He exited the bedroom and walked through the short hallway, descending the stairs. Once he arrived on the fifth step, the mixture of different scents filled his nostrils. His mouth began watering as he smelled the wonderful aromas of sweets. Next, he felt and heard his stomach grumble, causing his movements to quicken.

Stepping in the kitchen, Nathan saw his mom bent over in front of the stove and Haley standing on the opposite side of the island with a cookie in one hand and a bag filled with icing in the other. As his eyes scanned the room, he saw at least a dozen baking sheets with different types of cookies as well as four different pans of uniced, undecorated cakes. There were tins containing nuts and chex mix and puppy chow. Various flavors and colors of icing filled mixing bowls. He felt like he had just walked into a baker.

"Am I in the right house?" Nathan teased.

"Good morning, honey." Karen greeted as her son nodded his head in her direction. "Haley and I are just putting together a few care packages for people."

"I can see that." He stated, walking over to where Haley was standing and grabbed the cookie she had just finished icing out of her hand.

"Hey!" She exclaimed as he shoved the entire thing into his mouth. Haley couldn't help but laugh as he managed to smirk even though his cheeks were puffed out while trying to chew. "You can't even enjoy the taste when you eat it like that."

Swallowing every piece of chewed up cookie, he wiped his mouth free of any crumbs and smiled at her. "Oh, I tasted it just fine. It was pretty amazing." Nathan said, watching as Haley playfully rolled her eyes before picking up another cookie and began icing that one as well. "So mom roped you into helping her."

"I heard that." Karen mumbled.

Nathan and Haley laughed as they glanced back at the older brunette who was shoving another sheet full of cookie dough into the heated oven.

"I'm happy to help." Haley said, turning back around and eying the sweet in her hand. "Besides, we all know Brooke won't lift a finger to help bake. She and Lucas are still sleeping anyway." She added as the three of them laughed.

"So..." Nathan began, looking around the kitchen, "is all of this for other people or do we get to enjoy some of this delicious smelling food?"

Haley tilted her head to the side. "What, the cookie you just snaked out of my hand and inhaled wasn't enough for you?" She smirked.

He shrugged.

Karen came to stand next to her son, placing her hand on his back. "Don't you worry - Haley and I are making plenty for all of us as well." She reassured and said she'd be right back, telling them she was going to go check on Lily.

Nathan watched his mom leave the kitchen before turning to face Haley once more. His eyes roamed over the length of her body. She looked adorable, wearing a thin-strapped, black tank top and some teal, black, and white plaid pajama shorts. A pair of fuzzy, black socks covered her feet. His eyes moved up to her face. Her hair was thrown up in a mess ponytail, looking like she had just woken up. Nathan couldn't help but chuckle as he saw that she had a streak of icing across her cheek. Raising his right hand to her cheek, he used his thumb to wipe it away.

Haley laughed as he told her she was a messy baker. She watched as he licked the icing off his finger. "That's kind of gross. I didn't wash my face this morning."

Nathan shrugged. "Tastes pretty good."

"Suit yourself." She chuckled as she focussed on the task at hand. "You're up pretty early. I thought you'd sleep in at least a couple more hours."

"I didn't like sleeping without you next to me." He replied, placing his hands around her waist and drawing her closer to him. He saw her eyes quickly shift around him, probably checking to make sure nobody was coming, before leaning forward and capturing his lips in a lingering kiss. "Good morning." He murmured against her lips.

"Hmm..." She moaned quietly. "Good morning."

The two kissed once more, knowing they had some time before getting interrupted. He cupped her cheeks as she dropped both the cookie and the icing bag onto the island surface. Her arms wrapped tightly around his waist. Their kiss deepened as their tongues intertwined. The kiss only lasted a few seconds longer before they reluctantly pulled apart.

Nathan wiped his mouth as he watched Haley resume with her decorating. He strolled to the opposite side of the island and took a seat on one of the stools facing her, watching her silently. He watched as she moved swiftly yet gracefully about the kitchen, switching from icing two more cookies to one of the cakes. He watched as she covered her hands with some hot pads before pulling the sheep pan from the oven. She sang quietly, beautifully, to the music playing in the background. It was Christmas music - probably Frank Sinatra or Gene Autry or some other older artist that both his mother and Haley were obsessed with during this time of year.

"So..." Haley began hesitantly.

He waited for her to continue with whatever was on her mind but she was obviously stalling so he prodded, "What?"

She glanced up at him. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Nathan knew exactly what she was referring to. "No." He answered, shaking his head.

Haley sighed. "Well, maybe you don't but I have something to say."

"Of course you do."

She could tell he was teasing by the tone of his voice and the smirk he was currently sporting. "I just wanted to say that no matter what your dad and grandpa said to you last night, you have been playing amazingly - this year and every year prior. Please don't let them get to you. I know that's easier said than done but it doesn't make a difference what they have to say. You are so talented."

He only smiled softly at her response as his mind briefly drifted back to the previous night - another fun-filled dinner with the Scotts, complete with the typical "encouraging" words both Dan and Royal always had to share while Deb and Mae tried their hardest to keep the conversations away from the topic of basketball. Dan Scott was back to his old ways - not as severe as before but still an ass and seemed worse with his own father in the room. Nathan knew it was just a matter of time - that _nice_ version of Dan was way too good to be true. Luckily, Haley was sitting right across from him at the table with Lily sitting in her lap. When he felt himself on edge, he just glanced in her direction and watched as she sent him that peaceful, comforting smile of hers.

Nathan found himself incredibly grateful that his grandparents couldn't stay in town until the twenty-fifth due to other scheduled engagements. Since Nathan usually stayed at his mom's house throughout the Christmas holiday, this meant that he had two more days of total relaxation before going back to Duke. He knew there would be no arguing, no hard words - no negative feelings of any kind. He now got to spend the holiday with people who were actually warm and caring, friendly and loving - people who understood what Christmas was all about and didn't want to dampen the holiday spirit but rather enjoy the simplicity of spending their days together.

"Now - eat a frosted reindeer and put all negative thoughts out of your mind. 'Tis the season to be jolly." Haley demanded with a smile as she handed him a sugar cookie.

He laughed, accepting the sweet immediately.

Karen came waltzing back into the kitchen. "Well, your sister is up and fully energized. Keith is getting her dressed for the day. I'm gonna get breakfast started..." She paused, glancing around the messy room, "as soon as I get this disaster a bit more organized."

"Do you want me to go wake up Lucas and Brooke?" Nathan asked.

"Not yet." She shook her head. "Let them sleep in a little while longer - at least until breakfast is ready." Karen turned to Haley and softly said, "I talked to Jimmy and Lydia yesterday."

"Yeah?" Haley mumbled quietly as she continued icing the cookies without looking up.

"Yeah. They wanted to wish all of us a Merry Christmas." Haley only nodded slowly in response. "They said something about coming home for New Years."

Haley laughed sarcastically. "I'll believe that when I see it."

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I never should have brought it up."

"No, don't worry about it, Karen." Haley quickly reassured and sighed. "I'm fine. It's just...it still doesn't get any easier as I get older."

"I know."

Haley inhaled a deep breath. "But I am more than grateful to be here with you guys. Thank you so much - not just for this year but for everything. And if I'm being completely honest, as much as I miss my parents, I would rather be here with all of you. My second family."

Karen embraced the petite brunette in a tight hug. "And we love having you here with you. You're always welcome."

Nathan smiled as he watched the two of them. He reached across the table and picked up a cookie, stretching his hand out to Haley. "Here - eat a frosted snowman and put all negative thoughts out of your mind. 'Tis the season to be jolly." He smirked.

Haley narrowed her eyes playfully at him and shook her head.

"I'm just sorry that we no longer have a spare bedroom for you to sleep in and you're stuck with him." Karen teased, cocking her head towards Nathan.

"Hey!" Nathan protested, glaring at both his mother and Haley who were laughing. "I'm not that bad."

Karen smiled as she pushed herself away from the island and began to clear and area to give her some space to work.

"No, he's not so bad. Sometimes he likes to invade my personal space, but I just wrestle him to the point of exhaustion and he falls asleep." Haley smirked, watching the blush for on Nathan's cheeks. She had to bite back the laugh that was threatening to fall as he quickly glanced at his mom, gauging her reaction and looking for any sign that she knew the double meaning behind those words. Haley looked back at Karen and grinned. "I usually come out of it on top."

Karen laughed, waving her hand in the air. "You two were always so rough with one another growing up."

"You're telling me. I had some bruises to prove it." Haley laughed, ignoring the look Nathan was giving her. "And a couple of times, we were wrestling so roughly that we accidentally fell off the bed. I'm surprised you didn't hear us.

Karen shook her head, still laughing.

Nathan glared at Haley. All she did was continue smirking and grinning at him. He wanted to kill her...or himself. He wasn't sure which one exactly at the moment. His cheeks felt so hot; he knew he had to be as red as a tomato. Nathan Scott hardly ever got embarrassed but he couldn't believe Haley was saying all of that stuff in front of his mom. His mom.

**OTHOTHOTH**

Brooke bounced boisterously into the family room, balancing the stack of unwrapped presents in her hands. She smiled brightly when she saw Lily in the pack 'n play, standing up and staring at her with a wide, toothy grin. Brooke waved at the little girl who waved enthusiastically back before walking further into the room. She saw Karen sitting on one side of the coffee table while Haley was on her knees on the carpet nearby, both were diligently wrapping presents and humming quietly along to the music.

"What the heck are you guys listening to?" She asked, her forehead wrinkling.

"Judy Garland." Karen answered.

"Who?"

Haley immediately stopped what she was doing, looked up at the bubbly brunette and incredulously said, "You're kidding, right?"

Confusion settled into Brooke's features as she shook her head. "No. Seriously, who is she?"

"She played Dorothy in 'The Wizard of Oz'."

"Ew. I hated that movie." Brooke said as she plopped down on the carpet next to Haley. "Wouldn't you guys much rather listen to something else? You know, I have a Christmas cd from Mariah Carey."

"No." Haley declined immediately. "All I want for Christmas is to never hear that annoyingly played out song again."

"Oh, and this old stuff is so much better?"

"Hey, be careful with your use of the word old. This music is close to my time period." Karen said, pointing her scissors toward her soon-to-be daughter-in-law who smiled sweetly in response. She laughed before focussing once more on her task. "Sorry sweetie, but I'm with Haley. Even I hate that song."

"Besides, the music we're listening to is classic - true Christmas music. This is the only stuff worth listening to around this time of year." Haley added.

"Fine. You guys win." Brooke relented with a pout as she set to work on some present wrapping herself.

"So Brooke," Karen began, capturing the dimpled brunette's attention once more, "are you excited to go ice skating with Lucas tonight? He told me you've never been."

Brooke shook her head. "Never. I am so excited!"

"Well, hopefully you're better than he is." Haley joined in, sharing a look with Karen.

"Oh, is he bad?" Brooke asked as both Karen and Haley nodded. "That's no good. He's supposed to be my teacher. He said he's good." She pouted,puffing out her bottom lip.

"That's because Lucas lives in the land of denial sometimes." Haley said, rolling her eyes.

"I remember the first time we took the boys and Haley ice skating. Lucas was eleven; Nathan and Haley were ten. Dan and I were separated. Things had been tense for a while and it was the first Christmas that the family wasn't together. I wanted to get the boys out of the house and do something fun - something they've never done. I always wanted to take them ice skating as a family but Dan was always busy - either at the dealership or something related to basketball."

"How shocking?" Brooke mumbled as all three girls shared a look with one another.

"Yeah." Karen stated with a sigh before continuing. "Anyway...Keith came with us. We got to that rink and I remember the look on the kids' faces. Well, on Lucas and Haley's faces. Nathan was entering that 'too cool' stage which started so early." She paused, laughing along with Brooke and Haley. "He secretly loved it, though. He won't ever admit it but I know he did. Haley and Nathan skated onto the ice as if it were second nature to them both. And no offense, Haley James, but I was a little surprised by that."

"I know." Haley quickly responded, taking no offense. "It surprised me as well considering my clumsy nature."

"Not this time, though. It was Lucas with the clumsy nature. He stepped onto that ice and plummeted face down. We all hurried over to him as Nathan stood in place, laughing and pointing as he tried to make sure every other person out there saw his big brother's humiliation. I have to say, it wasn't funny at the time but now thinking back - it was pretty hilarious."

Haley laughed. "It was."

"You guys are so mean." Brooke said, shaking her head. "Was he hurt?"

"No." Haley answered, waving it off. "His ego may have been but he was fine."

The boys arrived home shortly later and everyone joined together to decorate the tree, singing "Have a Holly Jolly Christmas" by Burl Ives over and over again. Haley and Lily were on tinsel duty but the two girls had more fun playing in it themselves. Mistletoe floated around the room as well. When it got to Nathan, he bent down to his little sister and hung it over their head, smiling as she planted a wet, sloppy kiss against his lips.

* * *

Nathan was half awake, his eyes were still closed but he was vaguely aware of the sounds surrounding him. And he was certainly aware of the bright, morning light that was shining directly onto him through the window. He felt the bed shift slightly and before he could open an eye, her lips fell down against his skin as she peppered light kisses along his bare chest. Nathan smirked as her kisses ascended to his neck until finally, landing on his lips.

Never detaching their lips, Haley shifted her body so she was laying directly on top of him. Her legs straddled his waist as her arms rested against the mattress at the sides of his head. His hands wrapped tightly around her waist. She felt him grow hard beneath her, causing her own want for him to increase.

Just as his hands disappeared under her tank top, the sound of Lily's crying had them halting their movements.

Nathan let out a groan at the interruption.

"Well, I guess that's that." Haley sighed.

"We're gonna start spending the holidays at your house." He stated. "That way - we are completely alone where the chances of being interrupted are slim but closer to none."

She chuckled, staring down at him.

He shrugged. "It's just as well anyway - you should probably brush your teeth."

Haley's mouth opened wide as he started laughing. She slapped his chest. "That was mean."

"I'm just kidding. I love your morning breath." He said, leaning forward and capturing her lips in a chaste kiss. "Merry Christmas, Hales."

"Merry Christmas, Nathan."

The two shared one more quick kiss before climbing out of the bed and headed down to the living room. They plopped themselves comfortably on the couch and waited for everyone else to wake and gather in the room as well.

A typical Christmas morning ensued after that - presents were handed out and opened. Everyone watching and giggling as Lily tore open her presents, throwing the pieces haphazardly all about the room.

Haley had finished opening all of her presents except for a small stack that was sitting to her left. She ran her fingers over th tag sticking to the wrapped box on the top of the pile. The presents were from her parents. Karen informed her they arrived a few days ago. Haley knew she should feel happy that her parents thought to at least send her something but she wasn't. Opening sent presents wasn't the same and lost its finesse after a few years. Besides, it wasn't even about the presents. Haley didn't care if her parents bought her a new car - she wanted them here. That would have been the greatest present she could have received. So like she does every year she doesn't spend with her parents, Haley set them aside to open later.

"There's one more present." Brooke announced, glancing at both Lucas and Nathan who were sitting next to each other on the love seat before handing a lightweight, rectangular package to her fiancé.

Lucas tore open the wrapping paper and found four Knicks tickets inside.

"The games are on back-to-back nights. There is a hotel reservation in your names. We already checked your basketball schedule and cleared everything with Coach K, Nathan, so he knows you won't be in town if there are any practices." Brooke exclaimed in that typical Brooke Davis over-dramatic fashion.

Lucas's eyes went wide when he saw where the seats are. He quickly showed his brother. "Do you guys realize where these seats are? These things aren't cheap."

"I know!" Brooke chirped, clapping her hands together. "Why do you think Haley and I went together on this?" She asked rhetorically.

"We figured the two of you could have a weekend away - hang out, watch some basketball...share some brotherly love." Haley said, smirking at both Scott boys.

"Thanks, you guys." Lucas said.

"Yeah, thanks."

Haley looked at Nathan and shook her head, letting out a small chuckle. "Really, Nathan - don't sound too excited there."

Nathan laughed. "No, seriously. Thanks. This is awesome." He said with a more upbeat tone.

As Keith and Karen ventured into the kitchen to start breakfast, complete with pancakes molded into various Christmas shapes, toast, scrambled eggs, and bacon, the others went into the living room to watch Christmas movies. Lucas and Brooke cozied up with one another on the wide chair with their feet propped out on the ottoman. Nathan and Haley plopped down on the couch, side-by-side with Lily sitting comfortably on Haley's lap. They started with Lily's favorite movie - Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer.

The rest of the day flew by fairly quickly, mostly consisting of lying around in the living room and watching Christmas movies. It was around five o'clock that evening when everyone got up to take showers and dress nicely for dinner.

After dinner, they all decided to take a drive through town to see all the lights. Karen filled some travel mugs with some of her hot chocolate for everyone as they all went upstairs to dress themselves in some warmer clothes before heading outside. Keith and Karen strapped Lily into the car seat in the backseat of Keith's truck before climbing in the front. Lucas and Nathan waited as Brooke and Haley hoisted themselves into the cab of the truck before following suit. Call it ironic luck, but Keith and Karen had just purchased a new outdoor love seat for their back patio but had yet to unload it. Lucas and Brooke quickly claimed it, plopping down while Nathan and Haley sat down on the raised parts above the tires.

About five minutes in, Nathan glanced at Lucas and Brooke. He stared at them as they cuddled together under the warm blanket, their arms wrapped around one another. A small pang shot through him. He glanced at Haley, watching the boisterous smile on her face as she took in all the many lights. She looked just like kids do when they see something so exciting for the first, even second or third times. Haley was always such a young soul - finding joy and happiness in the simplest things.

For the first time in his life, Nathan was envious of his brother. He wanted to be able to be so open and affectionate like that with Haley. He wanted to proudly introduce her as his girlfriend and hear her call him her boyfriend. Those thoughts popped into his mind so suddenly - so unexpectantly. But the even more surprising thing was that he wasn't confused by them. His feelings for her have grown into something so much more than just casual friends who sleep together. He doesn't know when it happened and he doesn't really care - all he does know is that they're there.

At that moment, Haley glanced at him. The lights hit her face perfectly. She looked so beautiful - of course, she always does. Haley could be sitting in front of him, decked out in a ratty, oversized pajama set with her hair a frizzy mess and not a single trace of makeup, looking her ugliest - but she would still be the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. She smiled softly at him before turning away, admiring the lights some more.

Tonight, driving and looking at all these colorful lights, feels romantic - really intimate. All he wanted to do was pull Haley to him and wrap his arms around her, share a little peck with her every once in a while. For Nathan, it wasn't enough to just simply be near her and have their "fling" on the side. He was growing tired of the secrecy - having to make sure nobody was watching them. And if people knew about them, they would get to spend more time together considering they wouldn't have to hide. That was definitely a plus.

**OTHOTHOTH**

Haley basked under the hot water for a few extra minutes before turning the knob, waiting as the water shut completely off. She opened the curtain and grabbed the towel hanging on the medal rack nearby. After wrapping it around her body, tying the ends together over the right side of her chest, she then pulled another towel from the linen closet and ran it through her hair, drying it the best she could before throwing it up into a bun. Wiping off any excess water droplets from her body, Haley threw on a simple pair of white underwear and an oversized, blue t-shirt with the words Duke Basketball written in white across the chest - the one she stole from Nathan's pile of freshly washed clothes.

She switched the bathroom light off and exited the room. Haley arrived in Nathan's bedroom and saw him sitting upright against the headboard and his feet stretched out in front of him. A text book was laying open in his lap with his eyes glued to the pages. She grabbed the lotion off his nightstand and sauntered over to the bed.

"Are my eyes deceiving me or is Nathan Scott working on school work during break?" Haley asked, smirking as she rubbed some of the lotion over her arms and then her legs.

Nathan looked up and rolled his eyes. "Laugh it up."

"Oh, no. I would never laugh at that." She said, placing the lotion on the floor before climbing onto the bed. She swung her left leg over and straddled his legs, sitting on top of his book. "Watching you do homework is kind of a turn on, you know."

"You are so weird, Hales." He laughed.

Haley shrugged. "What can I say - it's the nerd in me."

"Well lucky for you, I happen to like nerdy Haley." He said, bringing his hands up to her waist and began tickling her.

"Stop!" She pleaded through her laughter as she scrambled off his lap.

Nathan watched as Haley twisted her body and pushed her legs underneath the blankets, slinking further down into the bed. He watched as she turned on her left side so she was facing him and found a comfortable position. He watched as her eyes glanced up, catching his eyes. They smiled softly at one another. He rested his right arm against the mattress and watched as she began to run her fingers lightly up and down the inside of his arm. He instantly felt tingles shoot up through his skin.

"Haley?"

"Huh?" She mumbled, absent-mindedly.

"Do you ever think about telling people about us?"

Haley stopped her hand movements and looked up at him. "Do you want that?"

Nathan shrugged. "I don't know. I don't want to deal with everyone's reactions. We both know nobody is gonna be _happy_ about it at first. They'll probably think we're joking and laugh. And if not, I can already hear Lucas. Hell, I can already feel the pain in my jaw where he's going to punch me." He began as they both let out a strained laugh. "I don't know, though. I guess...I guess it would be kind of nice to not have to hide anymore. And I would really love to kiss you whenever I want, in front of anyone I want."

"I want that, too. I want to be able to talk to my friends openly about you - about us. And I really hate lying to everyone. But what do we tell people. I mean, do I introduce you as my fuck buddy or what?"

He didn't hide the surprise on his face at her choice of words. Nathan briefly wondered if he has ever heard her use that word before realizing that was so not important at the moment.

"How do we explain what we are?" She paused before quietly asking, "What are we, Nathan?"

Nathan smiled, leaning to his side slightly and brought his hand up to cup her cheek. He leaned into her and kissed her lips lightly. "You and I are together."

"Together as in..._together_?" She questioned, biting her lower lip.

"Yeah - together as in together." He smiled, loving the way she got so nervous about this. That's just further proof that she is feeling the same ting, wasn't it? He couldn't be sure so he added, "Unless that's not something you want."

"No." Haley quickly interrupted. "No, that's exactly what I want."

Nathan expelled a quiet, relieved breath. "Good." He said, kissing her once more. "So what do you want to do? Do we tell people or what?"

"I don't know. I'm afraid that everything is gonna change. And as much as I hate lying, especially to Lucas, I don't know if I'm ready to deal with all of that drama right now. And with the wedding coming up..." She inhaled a deep breath. "I don't know if it's the right time. Maybe we should wait until after Lucas and Brooke get married. That way we aren't taking the focus away from them or causing any problems before."

"That's probably a good idea." He agreed, nodding his head.

"Besides, I'd really love to have a few more months like this - no drama. I love this feeling - just insanely and ridiculously happy."

"Me, too." Nathan said and saw something was still weighing heavily on her mind. "What's wrong?"

She shrugged. "I can't help but think about their reactions. What if nobody is happy about this? What if nobody supports us with this. What if..."

"Who cares about everyone else?" Nathan interrupted, shaking his head. "Haley, they don't matter. Let's be real - we both know they're not going to be exactly receptive at first which is why we should wait until after this wedding. But we're not telling them for them. We're doing it for us. This is about us - not them. We're together now. That's all that matters."

Haley smiled softly, tears filling her eyes. She brought her right hand up to his chest, fisting the collar of his t-shirt and pulled him down. Her lips connected with his, moving slowly and sensually. His mouth opened slightly and she enclosed her lips around his bottom one first before alternating this pattern with his upper lip.

After a few minutes, she sighed contently against his lips. "Merry Christmas, Nathan."

"Merry Christmas, Hales." He returned, caressing her cheek lightly. "I think this might be my favorite Christmas."

Haley smiled up at him. "Mine, too." She said, meeting him halfway for another kiss.

**There you go. I apologize for the waits for these last two chapters. All I can say is life gets in the way. :) Thanks for being patient with me - at least I hope you all are. Haha. I hope to have another chapter soon.**


	22. Chapter Twenty-One

**I'm back.**

**As always, thanks for all the story/author alerts that I have and continue to receive for this story. And a big thanks to Ellie, 2naley, NALEYAAF23, amkjo001, SPNALEY, Othfan48, GRemy, kaefoster, courtneylovejason, RICE20, alwaysandforever08 (chapters 20 & 21), othlove409, saderia, toughgirl13, woz1971, ecampbell3, Shelley123, naleyhumor, naley4ever1980, naleyobsessed23, and all the guests who left reviews.**

**Quick AN: A guest asked about Nathan getting Haley a present - I skip over a lot of things and skip ahead months/days, etc. He definitely got her a present; I just didn't write it in considering I didn't feel like it was necessary for this particular chapter. It was more "implied". :)**

**Please forgive any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with One Tree Hill.**

_May 15, 2007_

Arm-in-arm, Haley and Millie followed behind Brooke and Peyton as the four of them walked through the terminal. They stepped into the airport that was swimming with people, different ages and different ethnicities and different genders - all of who were scampering while trying to find the right gate or sitting in the chair awaiting their planes to board.

Brooke pulled the Blackberry from her purse, turning it back on and glanced through the unread messages. "Okay, girls - let's find the bar. Lucas sent me a text. The boys are waiting for us there. Let's go!"

The girls strolled through McCarren International Airport, bypassing other travelers. They passed gate after gate, little thrift shops as well as food and drink venues before finally finding the bar. The four glanced among the many others until Brooke let out a squeal when seeing that specific head of blonde hair. Then she was off.

Haley discreetly rolled her eyes as Lucas and Brooke ran dramatically into each other's arm, kissing one another hungrily. Her purse dropped from her shoulder to her forearm as she crossed her arms over one another and hugged them tightly against her stomach. Suppressing the urge to vomit, she looked past the nauseating couple who were still devouring each other and saw Nathan. His eyes were already locked on her.

Haley smiled at him as she took in his appearance. He looked so good. Nathan wasn't dressed nicely by any means - a Duke sweatshirt and a pair of jeans. But damn, did he look good. She wanted nothing more than to run up to him and engage in an obscene make out session with him, just like the one her two friends were currently wrapped up in, but she held back. All things in the boudoir could wait for a little while longer. Haley took a few steps closer, stopping next to Lucas and Brooke. She watched Jake and Peyton as well as Mouth and Millie great one another with a kiss - definitely more tasteful than what she was just subjected to witnessing. She noticed the look of disgust on Nathan, Tony, Skills, Junk, and Fergie's faces as well and couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well, I could use a drink." Haley declared, not bothering to wait for anyone else as she headed straight to the counter and ordered herself a screwdriver. Their next plane doesn't leave for another three hours or so and she planned to sit back, relax, and enjoy a couple of drinks - maybe three. She really shouldn't be ordering any alcohol considering she still had a slight hangover but didn't care - she wanted it.

Everyone else gathered around her, ordering drinks as well. Skills, Mouth, and Millie seated themselves on the stools next to Haley as the others scooted into a nearby booth, close enough so they could all still converse.

"So how did you girls like Pasadena?" Lucas asked.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Just ask us what you really want to ask us, Broody."

"Fine. How was the bachelorette party?" He relented, smiling sarcastically at his fiancé.

"Oh my gosh, it was such a blast!" Brooke exclaimed, glancing at all her girlfriends. "Didn't you guys think so?!"

Haley, Peyton, and Millie all nodded their heads in agreement.

"It was so relaxing at first - getting massages and facials, manicures and pedicures. My body hasn't felt that good and refreshed in a long time. And then we danced the night away at Lounge 54. A lot of fun memories at that place courtesy of my beautifully, crafted and flawless fake ID."

"I'm guessing my best friend and secret mole..." Lucas began, glancing at Haley, "doesn't have anything she needs to report back to me."

"She doesn't." Haley confirmed, taking a sip of her drink.

"On the contrary, our little Haley here was the one who almost got herself laid." Brooke chirped, smirking at her petite friend.

"What?" Nathan asked, looking suddenly at Haley.

Haley shook her head, blushing from embarrassment. She really wanted to kill Brooke right now. She could feel his expectant eyes on her, waiting for an explanation. Leave it to Brooke to make a completely innocent situation sound worse than it was.

"I really don't want to hear this." Lucas cringed.

Haley glanced up, looking first at Nathan. "It wasn't like that at all." She explained before shifting focus to the rest of her friends as well so the exchange between her and Nathan wouldn't look suspicious. "Nothing happened. Nothing was going to happen. Brooke is just being Brooke - a royal pain in my ass."

Nathan let out a quiet breath of relief. He trusted Haley completely and had no worries going into this weekend but Brooke's words caught him off-guard. As soon as Haley spoke though he knew she was being honest. Besides, Haley wasn't the cheating kind.

Haley sent him a smile as she thought back to the previous day and night.

**OTHOTHOTH**

_38 hours earlier_

Haley couldn't and didn't want to stop the moan that escaped from her lips. How could she? This Shane guy sure knew what he was doing. He knew how to pleasure a woman. His fingers felt like magic as they continued working her over - working at just the right speed and using just the right amount of pressure. Another moan - quieter this time - slipped past her lips when those hands and fingers that God had to have spent a little extra time on travelled back up to her shoulders.

Shane asked her if she wanted to continue or move on to something else.

Haley pulled the sheet up, securing it around her body and making sure she wasn't giving anyone a free show before pushing herself into a sitting position with her legs dangling over the edge of the table. She smirked. "You know, Shane, it's a good think you and I bat for the same team because I think I may have just falling in love with you."

"Oh Haley, I am very flattered, especially coming from such a beautiful girl such as yourself. It's too bad I have a boyfriend...and that I like boys in general - I might have fallen in love with you, too."

Haley chuckled, winking at him before hopping off the table. She placed her right hand against his left shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze, telling him she was done for now. Shane planted a quick kiss on her cheek before walking away. Standing up, Haley threw her robe back on and overlapped the ends to cover herself, tying the strings together around her waist and letting the sheet fall freely. She then made her way to the empty chair next to the one Brooke was sitting in, having her hands and her feet massaged.

"And how was your massage, Haley James?" Brooke questioned with a smirk and raised eyebrows. "If the sounds coming out of your mouth were any indicators then I'm guessing really well."

"It was." Haley confirmed.

"You know, I can't help but wonder what you sound like when you're doing the nasty."

"Brooke!" Haley shrieked, blushing furiously when she saw the masseuse working on Brooke shoot his head toward her.

The dimpled beauty shrugged unabashedly. "What?"

Haley shook her head and picked up a _Cosmopolitan_ magazine sitting on the table in between the chairs. Ignoring her friend, Haley flipped through the pages and stopped when arriving on a particular article.

"_10 Girly Quirks That Baffle Men_." She read the title aloud.

"Ooh, what's the quiz?" Brooke asked in excitement. "_Cosmo_ always has the best quizzes."

Haley flipped through the pages until landing on the quiz, "Is He Devoted To You?" She began reading through the questions, marking both Brooke's answers as well as mentally noting her own. This could provide some interesting results.

1. How often does you guy tell you you're beautiful?_  
_ A. Every so often, at random mushy moments when you're wearing something he loves.  
B. Daily - sometimes hourly.  
C. Uh, still waiting...

_Definitely B._

2. When you introduced him to your closest friends, he said:  
A. "Hi." then silence - he looked a bit bored.  
B. "I've heard so much about all of you! So, how'd you become friends?"  
C. "Nice to meet you" with a big smile.

_That's kind of tough considering he knows all my friends already but knowing Nathan, I'll go with B._

3. Your leading man is most like Tom Cruise in:  
A. Vanilla Sky: You're his Penelope Cruise - he'd risk everything for you.  
B. Jerry Maguire: He had you at hello...but you're still confused about how he feels.  
C. Top Gun: Sometimes you're chasing him; sometimes he's chasing you.

_C - we're more steady now but in the beginning,,,there was some definite chasing going on._

4. If you came down with a nasty cold, do you think he'd get his butt off the couch and come over to take care of you?  
A. Doubt it - he'd probably assume you could take care of yourself.  
B. Absolutely - he'd be by your side in a flash, bearing soup and Blockbuster DVDs - you wouldn't even have to ask.  
C. Maybe he'd stop by - but he'd definitely give you checkup calls.

_Definitely B - Nathan's sweet and considerate like that._

5. Which one of you winds up talking more about your job and career paths?  
A. It's pretty split - whoever is going through more stress and upswings.  
B. Him - whenever you mention your office, he gets a glazed look in his eyes.  
C. You - he always asks about your gig and listens patiently - even when you're bitching about it for hours.

_A._

6. You ask him to accompany you to a tedious activity (dinner with wacko relatives, apartment hunting). What's his response?  
A. "I'll try."  
B. "Oh, uh, I think I have to work that day or, um, take my dog to the vet..."  
C. "Just tell me when and where."

_C, of course._

7. In bed, does he make an effort to discover all of your secret hot spots?  
A. He tried hard, but he also expects you to search to satisfy him back.  
B. Come to think of it, not really - maybe if you gave him a flashlight and a map.  
C. Call him the carnal Christopher Columbus - he devotes entire nights to exploring your moan zone.

_C - I think he enjoys pleasing me more than anything, Of course, our regular sex life is just as great for him._

8. About how many days a week does he make time to hang out with you?  
A. Four - but if he had his way, he'd be at your doorstep all seven.  
B. Two or three, depending on how busy his schedule is.  
C. One, and it's usually you who plans it.

_A._

9. Be honest: Do you ever worry that he might cheat on you?  
A. Sure, the creepy thought has crossed your mind a few times.  
B. Nah - more like he worries about you having the wandering eyes.  
C. Once, when he had dinner with his ex - but you snapped out of it.

_That's kind of touch - back when we weren't exclusive I thought about it once or twice but not since. I'll go with B but he definitely doesn't worry about me._

10. Does he ever surprise you with thoughtful little gifts?  
A. Does a pack of Trojans count?  
B. For special occasions like Valentine's Day and your anniversary.  
C. How about all the time - in fact, that's the flower delivery man right now.

_C - he's always leaving me little gifts, whether it's a little note on the door of my dorm or a bag of chocolate and even jewelry._

Tallying up the results, both Haley (secretly, of course) and Brooke received tremendous scores - Lucas and Nathan are definitely devoted to their girls according to _Cosmo_.

Haley was very satisfied with those results. It wasn't like those quizzes ever truly mean anything but it was enough reassurance just reading through those questions. She got a good sense about how her relationship with Nathan was progressing. Things were going really well for them. She dared to say perfect but stopped that thought quickly, not wanting to jinx anything.

"Brooke, I've been wondering - why aren't you and Lucas getting married here?" Haley asked, shaking thoughts of Nathan out of her mind as she changed the subject.

"Where? This spa?" Brooke asked, confused.

Haley laughed and shook her head. "No. Pasadena." She clarified.

"It means more to Lucas that we get married in Tree Hill. Unlike my parents, Keith and Karen - maybe even Dan, I don't know - are thrilled for this wedding. They're involved so much more - and in a genuine way. Sure, my mom is helping with the planning, acting like a psycho hosebeast at the same time..."

Haley laughed. She met Victoria Davis two nights ago and now understood exactly what Lucas and Brooke have been going on about. She could see why Brooke nicknamed her mother Bitchtoria - the name was very fitting.

"But I'm tolerating it because my parents are paying for the whole thing, giving me everything I want for it and sparing no expense. Not to mention, they aren't making a big fuss over the wedding being on the opposite side of the country. I'll give them that." Brooke explained, saluting her glass of champagne before taking a sip.

"Well, we're getting ready for a mud bath."

A voice sounded, causing both Haley and Brooke to turn their heads.

Haley smiled at the two girls who jumped onto the table near them. The girls were friends of Brooke's from high school. Alex Dupre - a girl who was insanely gorgeous with long, dark hair and stunning brown eyes. She was skinny and petite with a slightly darker complexion. Alex was trying to break into the entertainment industry, wanted to be an actress. Well on her way, too - she just had an audition for a small Indie film and just received a call back audition. The other girl, Lauren Fletcher, was a little more girl-next-doorish. She was blonde and had a natural build - not too skinny but not overweight either. She was also very pretty. Lauren was at Gonzaga University in Washington, studying child psychology and development.

"You guys want to join us?" Lauren asked.

Brooke shook her head, saying she and Peyton had facials lined up soon.

"I've never had one." Haley stated with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Then you have to join us." Alex said, jumping back off the table and reached down to grasp Haley's hand, pulling her up and out of the chair. "It is so exhilarating!"

Haley laughed. "All right - I'm in."

Alex smiled boisterously and led her new friend away, still grasping Haley's hands. Lauren jumped off the table and quickly followed behind.

"Have fun!" Brooke said, waving.

"Millie!" Haley hollered, catching her roommate's attention. She gestured with her left hand. "Come with us."

Millie nodded, sucked back the rest of her champagne and joined the other three.

After the girls were finished pampering themselves, feeling completely relaxed, they dined at one of Brooke's favorite restaurants, II Fornaio and feasted on some of the most delectable Italian cuisine. Now, the girls were strolling into Lounge 54 - one of the most popular nightclubs in Pasadena.

As Brooke led her friends through the packed club, she collided with another body. His hands were immediately at her waist as he helped steady her from tumbling over. She glanced up and smiled widely at who was in front of her. "Julian!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck and embracing him in a warm, tight hug.

"Hey, Brooke." He returned, just as happy to see her. "What are you doing here in town?"

Brooke pulled away from him, grinning boisterously. "My bachelorette party!"

"Oh, yes. That wedding of yours is coming up."

"It is." She confirmed and raised her eyebrows playfully. "You aren't jealous, are you?"

Julian shrugged. "Well, you will always be the one that got away." He replied, smiling. "I'm happy for you, Brooke. You still mean a lot to me and I want nothing but the best for you. I met Lucas last year during Christmas break. He seems like a great guy. If you think he's the one for you then that's enough for me."

"Thanks, Julian." She said.

"Julian Baker!"

Julian glanced past Brooke, following the two high-pitched voices and saw Alex and Lauren. He chuckled as he greeted each girl with a hug. He loved these girls. They ran with the same crowd in high school - the pretty and popular, so to speak. They were always the life of the party, stirring up havoc wherever they went. Julian sees Alex quite a bit considering their career paths, occasionally running into one another in the industry. Lauren - he usually only sees her during the holidays and summer breaks.

Brooke turned and joined the rest of her friends. "Julian, these are my close friends from Duke. This is my best friend Peyton Sawyer."

Julian shook the curly blonde's hand. "It's nice to finally meet you. I've seen pictures and heard stories."

"Likewise." Peyton winked playfully.

Brooke pointed to the other two. "And this is Millicent Huxtable and Haley James."

Haley smiled, waving softly at the good-looking guy with slightly mess brunette hair. He was very cute - kind of that boyish type of cute. She placed her right hand in his when he offered it to her. "Hi."

"Hi."

She could have sworn she saw him blush a little as he discreetly checked her out. He quickly recovered, though. Haley wasn't gonna lie - that felt nice. It felt like quite a compliment. Just because she was taken and wasn't remotely interested in Julian didn't mean she doesn't enjoy when guys notice her and find her attractive.

"Well," Julian began, clapping his hand together, "in honor of this very special occasion, how about a round of drinks on me?"

"Yah!" Alex squealed, practically sprinting to the bar.

Julian laughed. "That girl loves her liquor."

The group made their way to the bar. After ten minutes of drinking and conversing, Julian said his goodbyes. He had a big day tomorrow and needed to get some sleep. He gave each of his high school friends a kiss on the cheek before walking away.

"He's really nice." Millie commented, taking a sip of her drink.

"He is." Brooke confirmed as Alex and Lauren nodded. "We dated for quite a while - our junior and senior years of high school. I was the one to end things, right after prom actually. I still loved him but with him staying here and me heading to Duke, I didn't want the long distance thing. I felt bad because he harbored feelings for me for a long time but eventually moved on."

"Well, you guys seem to still have a great friendship." Haley noted.

Brooke nodded. "We do. We still care about one another but he just wasn't the right guy for me. We have some really good memories, and I value them all. I will always value our friendship."

"He's such a hottie, too." Alex gushed, already feeling the effects of the alcohol. "If we weren't such good friends, I'd totally do him."

Brooke nudged Haley in the side. "He's single, you know."

"Yeah, he also lives about four thousand miles away." Haley laughed.

"I'm not talking about dating the guy, Haley. I mean, go right ahead if you want to - I don't care. All I'm talking about is engaging in a meaningless one-night-stand with him. Let me tell you, you know from someone on the inside, Julian knows what he's doing." Brooke said, winking at her petite friend.

"Good to know, Brooke." Haley chuckled before shaking her head. "I'm not interested in having any one-night-stands."

"Seriously, tutor girl - have you gotten any since high school?" Brooke asked, missing the shared look between Haley and Millie as she continued, "You have got to be going insane. Your va-jj probably can't breathe. Give it some air. For the love of God - give yourself some air."

"Thanks for those..._words of wisdom_, Brooke but I think I'm okay. My _va-jj_ is breathing just fine."

"Ooh, a little self-gratification?" Brooke questioned, her interest definitely piqued. "I'm all for it. I occasionally Brooke myself from time to time."

"That was a redundant statement." Haley noted as her dimpled friend shot her a confused look. "Occasionally means from time to time so you didn't need to say both. It's redundant."

Brooke shook her head incredulously. "Who cares? That is so not the point of our conversation. We're on vacation, Haley - tutor girl has left the building for the weekend."

"Then stop calling me tutor girl." Haley countered, smirking playfully at her friend who stuck her tongue out at her in response.

"Anyway...as I was saying, I am all for pleasing yourself. Sometimes you just need to get off - with or without a partner to help you out."

"Can we please stop talking about this?" Haley pleaded.

"Fine." Brooke huffed. "As always, prude Haley James likes to rain on my parade."

Haley smiled sarcastically at her friend. She loved Brooke to death but she was growing really tired of those prude comments. Haley knew Brooke was just joking around and didn't mean anything by them but it still didn't make the comments any less annoying. Haley has never been a prude, even back in high school when her v card was still in tact. She was just a private person; she didn't like everyone knowing all about her sex life. It was fun to talk about every once in a while but she didn't need to make some big advertisement about it, unlike Brooke who shared every sordid detail with anyone and everyone.

Shaking those thoughts, Haley picked up the tequila shot Alex ordered for her and sucked it back in one quick motion. The rest of the night, she danced and drank - a lot. She knew she was gonna have one killer headache in the morning but didn't care. Haley wanted to have a night of pure fun, and she was going to.

**OTHOTHOTH**

A yawn escaped from Nathan's lips as he slumped back in his seat. He was exhausted and wished this plane would hurry up and board. All he wanted was to get back to North Carolina - take a shower and most likely hang out with Haley, maybe both at the same time. He smirked at that thought. A second later, Nathan felt someone plop down in the seat to his right. Glancing up, he smiled when he saw Haley.

"Hey."

"Hey." She returned, taking a quick glance around before kissing his cheek lightly. "I missed you this weekend."

"I missed you, too."

"So, was my boy a good boy last night?" Haley asked huskily.

"Would you punish me if I said I wasn't?" He smirked.

She shrugged. "Maybe."

He chuckled before admitting he was. "All we did was drink and gamble...maybe watched some girls dance topless at a strip club. Don't tell Brooke about that one for my brother's sake."

Haley put up her right pointer and middle fingers. "Scouts honor."

"I did wink two thousand dollars at blackjack."

"What?!" She exclaimed, her eyes widening. "That's awesome!"

"Yup, pretty awesome. Speaking of..." Nathan smiled before reaching into the left pocket of his jeans, "I got you something."

Haley watched as he pulled out a red, velvet jewelry box.

"I had to sneak out of the hotel room early this morning to avoid Lucas wanting to come with me. I wouldn't know how to explain why I was in a jewelry store." He said, handing the box to her.

Haley slowly opened it and found a pair of diamond earrings; they were simple but incredibly beautiful - just solitary, princess cut diamonds but they had to at least be two-carats. "Nathan," she began breathlessly, "these are real diamonds." She glanced up at him. "How much did they cost?"

"Why does it matter?" He asked and watched as she sent him a pointed look. "Haley, quit worrying about things like that. I wanted to do this so I did it. The cost means nothing so just accept the gift because I refuse to return them."

Haley sighed before smiling at him. "Thank you. I love them."

"You're welcome."

Nathan watched as Haley tucked the velvet box safely away in her purse. He smirked. "And what about you?" He asked, watching the confusion settle into her features. "I know how rowdy you girls can get. Did you behave yourself?"

"Oh," She grinned playfully, "I have a confession. You see, I may have let this guy put his hands all over me."

"Really?" He questioned with an amused tone, knowing it had to be the masseuse she was referring to considering he knew the girls were going to one of those day spa places.

Haley nodded. "Yeah. That was one skilled guy. His hands and fingers did the most amazing things to me. I was in pure ecstasy. It was, in a word - orgasmic."

"Okay. It started out funny but you're crossing the line a bit." Nathan warned.

"Don't worry, babe - nobody will ever make me feel the way you do." Haley smiled at him and then shrugged. "Besides, he's more attracted to you than me - if you know what I mean."

He groaned. "Come on now."

"I'm serious. Brooke had some pictures we were all flipping through. He took on look at you and got all hot and bothered. Not that I can blame him, though. You really are too sexy for your own good."

"That's true but seriously - the idea of another guy checking me out isn't exactly something I want to hear about."

She laughed. "Fine, I'm done. And to answer your question - of course I behaved myself."

"That's very good to know."

Haley smirked.

Nathan stretched in his seat, hearing and feeling his back crack. He let out a groan.

"You okay?"

"Yeah - just tired and sore. I need to get home and rest."

"Because you're not gonna be tired and sore after tonight?" She whispered in his ear suggestively.

"Oh, I can handle anything you give me when the time comes. Don't you worry about that."

Haley laughed. "I actually have a little present for you." She began as Nathan's eyebrows raised. "We switched some seating around so Millie can sit with Mouth. Skills, Tony, Junk, and Fergie are now sitting together. You and I are in the back, basically secluded from everyone else. "I hope that's okay."

"That is more than okay."

"Good."

"So...what do you think about joining the mile high club with me?" He smirked, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"You know, if we weren't getting into a plane with ten of our friends..." Haley paused, leaning into him so she could whisper in his ear, "I would have already suggested it."

_Flight 227 from Las Vegas, Nevada to Raleigh-Durham International Airport is now boarding._

"That's us." Haley grinned. "Thank goodness. I am so ready to get out of this town."

Nathan looked at her with a wrinkled forehead. "_This town_? Haley, you've only been in the airport."

She shrugged. "I've never had any interest in coming to Vegas...well, except to maybe see the strip at night. It looks so amazing in pictures and on television. Was it amazing?"

"I guess."

"Way to be observant and descriptive."

"Sorry but I don't care about the lights, Haley." Nathan laughed. "I was more interested in the gambling."

Haley shook her head as she stood from the chair, stretching her back. she picked up her duffel purse and waited as Nathan stood. The two staggered over to the ticket line and waited behind their friends. They finally walked past the gate, through the terminal, and into the plane. As Nathan stuffed his bag into the overhead compartment, Haley noticed a girl, most likely their age or close, staring at him. The girl was a cliche - skinny yet toned body, blonde hair, big boobs. She was strikingly beautiful, of course. And as luck would have, the girl was sitting right across the aisle, right next to them.

"Do you want the window seat?" Nathan asked and saw that Haley wasn't looking at him. "Yo, earth to Haley."

"Huh?" She asked, snapping out of it.

He chuckled. "I asked if you wanted the window seat."

Normally, Haley would say hell yes but not this time. If she sat next to the window then that meant Nathan would be sitting next to the aisle - next to the beautiful model. "Not really." She answered and saw the look of surprise on his face.

Although surprised, Nathan didn't question her. He simply nodded and slid into his seat, watching and waiting as she followed suit. As Haley hunched forward, digging around for something in her purse, Nathan noticed the girl across the aisle staring. She smiled flirtatiously, waving at him. He sent her a small smile, not wanting to be rude, before quickly glancing away. That's when he found Haley looking at him.

Irritation - and jealousy - soared through Haley when she witnessed the little exchange between Nathan and the girl. Without thinking, Haley cupped his cheeks and crashed her lips against his. She kissed him hard. The kiss was kind of distant - no real passion and feelings behind it. She pulled away and settled back into her seat.

"What was that about?" He asked, smirking widely.

She shrugged nonchalantly. "I just felt like a kiss."

"You just felt like a kiss." He repeated, his tone full of amused doubt.

"Yeah. Do you have a problem with that?" She grit out in hushed whispers.

"Not at all."

"Okay then." She retorted, facing forward once more.

Nathan smirked, glancing around her to find the girl still staring at him. She sent him a flirtatious smile. He sent her a pointed look before cupping Haley's face and smashing their lips together, thrusting his tongue forcefully into her mouth. He had caught Haley off-guard but she quickly responded, kissing him back with just as much intensity. After a few seconds, he broke their kiss and leaned his forehead against hers as they tried to catch their breath. He dropped one more chaste kiss onto her lips, letting it linger for an extra second before pulling away.

"That's better."

"Why?" She whispered, still trying to compose herself from the mind-blowing kiss.

"That's a kiss worth being jealous of." He discreetly gestured to the girl who now had her arms crossed in front of her chest, staring straight ahead with a look of total disgust and anger on her face. "I think we made our point." He whispered in Haley's ear, kissing her cheek. "Haley, you have nothing to worry about."

"What do you mean?" She asked quietly.

"I'm not looking at any other girls. I'm not thinking about any other girls. And I'm certainly not kissing or sleeping with other girls. How many times do I have to reassure you of that?"

Haley smiled, listening to Nathan. She watched as he placed his right hand on her thigh and slid it along the denim, tucking it between both her thighs that were crossed over one another.

"While I always dig the whole 'you being jealous' thing, it's pretty wasted on me. You're the only one I spend my days and nights thinking about."

"Even as you sat watching girls dance naked on stage, their boobs jiggling about and their legs spread eagle while you stuffed dollar bills into their g-strings or whatever open crevice you could find?"

"Now that's quite the image." Nathan laughed as Haley looked at him bemused. He brought his left hand up and placed it softly against her cheek. "Even then." He confirmed, kissing her forehead lightly. "For the record, it was Skills's idea to go to that strip club and the other guys were more than receptive with that suggestion. I think Lucas and I were quite content staying at the casino. We pretty much talked the whole time we were there, barely payed any attention to what was happening on the stage. And I also gave all my ones to Skills who was ridiculously into it. I didn't touch a single girl. I did have a lot of offers for some lap dances, though which is only natural considering...well, look at me."

Haley laughed, shaking her head in amusement. She looped her left arm through his right and leaned into him, resting her head against his shoulder. Feeling completely relaxed, her exhaustion set in and she closed her eyes, feeling herself falling asleep. The flight was between four and five hours long, and she planned on sleeping the whole way home.

Nathan adjusted in his seat, careful not to wake Haley up. He found a comfortable position and tilted his head against the seat, yawning. He was exhausted - physically exhausted. This weekend he realized just how long it's been since he's been out partying, actual hardcore partying like back in the day with excessive drinking, etc - minus the sex, though. It was a great weekend. And it was nice to have a weekend to get away. Hang out with the guys. Drink and gamble. Celebrate his big brother taking a big step in his life.

He missed Haley, though. Missed the simplicity of hanging out with her. He couldn't deny the feeling of happiness he felt when he saw her in that airport. Nathan wanted to take her in his arms, kiss her senseless and simply hold her. It was so nice to be with her again, even if they weren't doing anything. They haven't had a chance to spend their usual amount of time together lately. They've both been so busy. And Haley's been extra busy helping Brooke with the wedding details. She's also been spending a lot of time with Lucas, saying she hasn't had any quality "best friend" time with him lately. Nathan understood that but he still missed her.

This was nice, though.

Nathan glanced down at Haley. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was slow and steady, indicating she had fallen asleep. He smiled.

"Yup, this was much better.

**There you go. Please let me know what you think! I hope to have another chapter for you guys soon. Have a wonderful weekend!**


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two

**I'm back!**

**As always, thank you so much for all the story/author alerts I have and continue to receive for this story. And a big thanks to JamesLover23, Katie, NALEYAAF23, 2naley, kaefoster, GRemy, Othfan48, HBJHOTH23 (chapter 21), MatTeneyMoNdlerLoVer (chapters 20-22), RavenBaller-23, amkjo001, SPNALEY, naley4ever1980, othlove409, saderia, C, woz1971, DarkandLovely-2, crazygirl (sorry, I posted the last chapter either right before or after you reviewed & didn't check my reviews first), and all the guests who took the time to leave reviews. You guys are so amazing and keep me inspired. Love you all - thanks. :)**

**Please forgive any spelling/grammar mistakes. I was in a haste to get this thing up.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with One Tree Hill.**

_May 29, 2007_

Haley smiled as she stepped onto the rooftop. Glancing around, she instantly flashed back to so many memories - some good, some bad; some happy, some sad. So much of her childhood and teenage years were spent out here. Walking further out to the right, her smile widened when she saw him sitting there. She glanced quickly at the brick wall and noticed he had already grabbed the tin container that was hidden inside.

Lucas heard the door open and knew instantly who it was. He heard her light footsteps approaching and didn't bother to look up, not until she plopped down next to him. Haley was still wearing the black, knee-length dress she wore earlier at the rehearsal dinner. It wasn't surprising considering he was also wearing his same light blue, button-down dress shirt and black trouser pants. The tie had been discarded as soon as it was over though.

"You made it. I thought you might forget."

"Of course I made it." Haley replied, letting out a laugh. _How could he even think she would forget this?_ "This is our pact, Lucas Eugene Scott. Nine years ago, we were two dorky teens sitting in these exact spots and came up with this. Our prediction tradition was born that night. I could never forget that, Luke. And shame on you for thinking I could."

Nine years ago, when Lucas and Haley were twelve and eleven years old, the two best friends were sitting, talking about the future - what their dreams were, what their hopes for the next year were. They came up with this tradition - every year, on the day before the first day of school, they would come out to the café rooftop and write predictions for the following year. They carried on with this tradition all through middle school and high school and even college. Last summer, when Lucas was going into his final year at Duke University, the two agreed to do this on the night before his wedding.

Lucas chuckled, holding his hands up in defense before handing her a stack of note papers. "Well, it's zero hour."

"You first."

"This year I'm going to kiss a boy."

"That's mine!" She exclaimed, snatching the paper from his hands. "It's from seventh grade."

"Well, it finally happened for you then." He laughed.

"Bitch! Shut up." She laughed, shoving his shoulder.

As his laughter subsided, Lucas opened up his papers and began to read through them. "Brooke and I will set a date for our wedding."

Haley smiled widely at him and then glanced down at her list. "I will finally choose a major - which I did achieve, by the way. Education it is." She said as her best friend smiled, telling her he was proud of her.

"I will begin working on my first novel."

"I will date a musician." She accidentally read from her senior year of high school.

"There's still time for that one, Hales. Chris Keller ringing a bell?" He smirked.

Haley's mouth opened wide, letting out a loud scoff. "Oh, don't make me hit you. I really don't want to be the one who has to explain to Brooke Davis why her fiancé has a black eye on the day of your wedding."

Lucas laughed. "Sorry - that was kind of a low blow, wasn't it?"

"Just a bit." She playfully reprimanded.

The two continued to read through countless predictions - some funny and random; some serious, even sad. Realizing their "first day of school" days were slowly dwindling considering this would be Haley's final year at Duke, Lucas and and Haley changed their prediction, deciding to meet out here every five years - on a date that was smack dab in the middle of summer. With that in mind, the two began writing.

Lucas looked over his finished note paper.

_Publish novel  
Have a baby or talk about having a baby_

Haley did the same once she was finished as well.

_Maybe attend graduate school  
Find a career  
Think about settling down_

Lucas and Haley safely tucked their predictions away in the tin container before he carried it back to their secret hiding spot, pushing it into the slot and placing the brick back into its original position.

He dropped down next to Haley once more. "Do you remember all the milk balloon fights we used to have out here?"

Haley chuckled, nodding her head as she stared straight ahead. "Of course."

"That's good." Lucas stated, smirking.

Suddenly, Haley felt a something pop over her head. A freezing cold liquid cascaded down her body. Her mouth opened wide and she lifted her hands up. "Oh, you are so dead." She warned, slowly enunciating her words. Haley watched as Lucas scrambled from his seat, running off in search of some more balloons. She smiled widely as she slipped the heels from her feet, knowing they would just slow her down. Besides, she knew every inch of this rooftop.

A fight erupted between the two best friends as they chased each other, pelting one another with the other milk balloons that were strategically hidden on the roof. They laughed hard and generally had a good time, enjoying the simple thrills from their youth. Growing up doesn't always mean giving up everything from your childhood. Sometimes the best things in life are being able to do the stupid, fun stuff you did as kids - kind of an escape from the real world.

* * *

Unlike the movies, today was not the most beautiful day for a wedding. The sun was in, hidden deep behind layers of thick clouds. Clouds which were a charcoal gray - black almost. It had begun raining earlier that morning, finally letting up only two hours ago. There was still the threat of more to come, though. The weather reports broadcasted a ninety-four percent chance for, not only more rain, but thunderstorms as well, maybe severe ones. The rain also brought along a cold front. The temperature was a solid sixty-one degrees at the moment and with no sun to provide any heat, there was more than a nice chill in the air.

Despite the uncooperative weather, it was still a perfect day. In fact, most hardly noticed the ugly rumblings of mother nature considering everyone was scampering around, busy with last minute wedding details. The guys were in one of the back rooms of the church, doing whatever it is they were doing, while the girls were holed up in the basement.

Haley stood in front of the full body length mirror as she put the finishing touches to her makeup. She listened to the rambling chitter chatter from Brooke as she applied a final coat of her shimmering lavender eyeshadow to the lid of her right eye. She smiled at the excited tone in her friend's voice. Taking a few more minutes to wet her lips with a shiny pink gloss, Haley then turned around. Her eyes roamed over Brooke's whole appearance. The girl made such a breathtaking bride. Her hair, her makeup, her dress - everything was perfectly flawless. And to top it off, Brooke was positively glowing. She looked so happy - like this truly was the best day of her life.

"Uh, oh." Brooke randomly and suddenly blurted out, alerting every other girl in the room.

"What's wrong?" Karen asked, filled with motherly concern

"I have to pee." The bride announced, turning to head toward the bathroom. "Goldilocks, help me please."

Peyton sighed in irritation. She turned to Haley with a raised eyebrow. "Would you like to be the maid-of-honor for a few minutes?"

Haley laughed and shook her head. "Oh, no. You go right ahead and help that best friend of yours."

"Peyton!" Brooke exclaimed, her voice echoing from inside the bathroom walls.

"Wise choice." Peyton winked at Haley before turning on her heel just as Brooke hollered out once more. "I'm coming, Brooke! Keep your garter on, would ya?!"

Haley continued laughing over the exchange as she strolled to a nearby chair and plopped down, carefully due to her dress. She crossed her left leg over her right when she felt a looming presence over her. Looking up, she found Victoria Davis staring down at her.

"That dress is gonna wrinkle. Are you trying to look sloppy on purpose or something?"

"No, I..."

"Darling, that was rhetorical." Victoria interrupted, lifting up her right hand. "Tell me, were you born an idiot?"

Haley sat there, staring at the older woman. She had a scathing comment on the tip of her tongue that was just itching to be verbalized but Haley, with whatever self-restraint she possessed, held back. Instead, she forced a smile on her lips and pushed herself right back out of the chair.

Victoria only rolled her eyes in response before stalking off.

Haley glanced back at Karen and the two shared a look with one another. Under normal circumstances, they would chalk that up to mother of the bride nerves but considering this was Bitchtoria...well, both decided it was best just to accept it and ignore it. While Victoria was ten times worse, Haley definitely saw where Brooke got her "bitchiness" from.

After another fifteen minutes, one of the church coordinators opened the door and informed the girls it was time. Finding the bouquets and making sure they were all put together, the girls headed out of the room and ascended those stairs leading to the actual fellowship hall.

"Canon in D Major" was strummed along the violin chords as Haley began her descent down the aisle. She smiled as the scent of roses wafted past her nostrils. She first caught sight of Lucas who was smiling gleefully at her which of course only caused her own smile to widen. Next, she locked eyes with Nathan who was standing next to his brother. She smiled softly as she arrived at the altar. Turning, she watched Peyton, followed by Lily who was just the most adorable little flower girl ever. She hesitated, scared at first by the dozens of eyes staring at her, but when Karen inched out aways Lily tore down the aisle, anxious to get to her mom. In her haste, she failed to actually drop any of the rose petals.

The traditional bridal march began next and the door opened, revealing Brooke - a big, boisterous smile still in tact with a slight dampness in her eyes. Ted, Brooke's father, led her down the aisle.

Haley watched silently, listening as the minister greeted everyone and proceeded with the ceremony. Tears stung her eyes - eyes that remained glued to Lucas practically the whole time. It was still so hard to believe that her best friend was getting married. It seemed...surreal in a way. Were they even old enough to get married? Lucas was only a year older than her and Haley couldn't imagine getting married right now. Of course these days, couples were marrying younger and younger with each passing year. At those thoughts, Haley shifted her focus to Nathan. He was watching his brother, a small smile etched in his features. She couldn't help but grin.

She often thought about her own wedding. Not that she was crazy obsessed with when that day may come but she did think about it. Haley envisioned that day - the weather, the season which will probably be during the summer months. Her dress. The colors and the flowers. Her bridesmaids. And of course, the groom. Haley's eyes once again honed in on Nathan. He looked so good in a tux - he would definitely make a very handsome groom. Nathan discreetly glanced at her; it was as if he knew instantly what was running through her mind at the moment. He sent her a small smile before turning once more, his eyes watching as Lucas and Brooke exchanged their vows.

**OTHOTHOTH**

Nathan took a sip of his beer, laughing at the ridiculously random, stupid yet hilarious conversation Fergie and Junk were carrying on with. Those two guys really needed to find themselves some girls - like now. He was momentarily deterred from the conversation to adjust the tie around his neck - the damn thing felt as if it was strangling him. A presence came to stand beside him and he instantly felt a sense of dread. Glancing to his left, Nathan groaned when he saw his father. So much for that good mood he had going on.

"What do you want, Dad?"

"Don't worry, Nathan. I'm not here to give you a hard time." Dan reassured. "Is it so hard to believe that I came over here just to talk?"

"You're really gonna ask me that?" Nathan retorted.

Dan laughed lowly and shook his head. "I guess not." He relented before letting out a sigh. "Look, son - I'm sorry that I get on your case sometimes. I know I can be a real hard ass but it's only because I see your potential. I don't want you to make the same mistakes that I did. I don't want to see you lose everything you've worked so hard for."

Nathan looked at his father.

"You have a real talent, Nathan - more than I ever had. I won't lie. I am kind of living this through you but I also know this is what you want. If you came to me and sincerely said you didn't want the NBA then I would back off. I'd be disappointed for sure but I'd back off. I know you, though. I know this is what you want. Right?"

Nathan sighed. "Yes."

Dan smiled. "Then that's what matters. I was only trying to help you get there, and I realize how wrong my approach has been. I can't guarantee that I'll stop being an ass all the time but I'll try. I will try to back off and let you get there on your own."

Nathan looked his father straight in the eye. "I'll believe it when I see it." He said, not skipping a beat. Lately, Nathan hasn't been letting Dan get to him. He's slowly finding his strength to ignore his dad. While it's still frustrating and he does still occasionally lose that strength, he is realizing that he can't do anything about Dan. That it doesn't matter what his father has to say.

The older man nodded slowly in understanding. Dan knew this wasn't gonna be easy. He knew Nathan, and even Lucas, wasn't going to just take his word for it.

Nathan chuckled sarcastically. "God, did you suffer from another heart attack or something? Is that why you're 'acting' all nice again?"

Dan let out a small chuckle as well and shook his head. "No, I didn't have another heart attack. I just..." He paused, turning more so he could fully look at his son, "I don't want to lose you or your brother. You're both growing up and finding your way - without my influence. I'm not too worried about Lucas; I think my chances of making things right are better with him. Lucas and I don't have that extra strain in our relationship - not like you and I do. And I want to try and fix that."

"Where is all of this suddenly coming from?" Nathan asked, exasperated as he faced his father. "Only two months ago, you were in my face for what happened during the first round of NCAA. What is this all about?"

"You are going to the NBA, Nathan. I listen to all the buzz about you."

"Okay?"

"We knew it would probably happen; it's what you've trained for your whole life. But now, I know it's a reality - it's a done deal." Dan sighed. "I just want to be a part of it. I don't want to be sitting at home, listening to your first game on the radio or watching it on tv. I'm proud of you, Nathan. I just want to experience it with you."

Nathan said nothing - just nodded slightly. He wanted to believe his father but it was hard. If Dan really did want to change and fix their relationship then he had to prove that. Until that happened, Nathan wasn't about to let his guard down around him.

"You seem different." Dan commented.

"What do you mean?" Nathan questioned, confused.

"I've noticed it over the past year or so - you seem happier or something." He said and watched as his son just shrugged it off, looking away. Dan nodded and glanced around the crowded reception hall. "Where's Haley?"

_That's a good question._ Nathan thought to himself. "I don't know. I don't keep tabs on her." He said, wondering why his father brought Haley up at all - it seemed really random.

"Sure you don't." Dan chuckled and continued before Nathan could respond, "Haley looks real beautiful tonight. Don't you think?"

Surveying the herds of people, Nathan searched for that petite girlfriend of his. "Haley always looks beautiful." He muttered without realizing it.

Dan smirked, simply nodding his head as he took a swig of his drink. Although there were so many things he could have said to Nathan, he didn't. Instead, he glanced out at the dance floor. Dan immediately saw Cooper and Carrie. Not too far away from them was where he found Haley, hidden slightly behind another couple. "Who's the guy Haley's dancing with?"

Nathan immediately shot his dad a questioning look and followed Dan's line of vision. That's when he saw her. She was dancing with...Julian? Nathan was almost sure that was the guy. He heard all about Julian - Brooke's ex boyfriend from high school. And the guy his lovely sister-in-law tried persuading Haley to have a, in Brooke's words, "meaningless one-night-stand" with only weeks ago.

Dan watched his son carefully, his smirk only widening. Could Nathan be any more obvious at times? He shook his head and patted Nathan on the back before walking away.

Nathan barely felt the hand patting his back. He didn't even notice his father walking away. His eyes were fixated on Haley still. She was smiling that beautiful smile of hers...and laughing? _What the hell was so funny?_ Tearing his eyes from the scene for a brief moment, Nathan saw his brother just feet away and all but stomped in that direction.

"Hey, Nate." Lucas greeted upon seeing his brother.

"Doesn't that bother you?"

Lucas quirked an eyebrow in confusion. "Doesn't what bother me?"

"That." Nathan bit out, pointing to where Haley and Julian were dancing. "Doesn't it bother you that your wife's ex boyfriend - serious one from what I've heard - is here? Why would he even be invited?"

"No, it doesn't bother me." Lucas answered. "And he was invited because Brooke is still good friends with him."

"Luke, this is a guy Brooke has slept with." Nathan noted incredulously. "How does that not bother you?"

Lucas chuckled. "Okay, do I like the fact that Brooke slept with him - no, I don't. I can admit that. But Brooke and I are over all of that relationship drama - we're married now. If anything, I won so what's there to be bothered about. Besides, I have my own roster that Brooke sometimes comes face-to-face with when we're here in Tree Hill. Oh, look..." He said, gesturing to Olivia Johnson who was sitting at a table, "there's one of my past flings right now. You don't see Brooke making a big fuss about it. If she is over those insecurities then so am I. So again - no, it doesn't bother me."

Nathan shook his head in irritation. _If only it were that easy_. He didn't understand why he was so upset - well, he did. This was pure jealousy. Nathan knew that. He wished he didn't feel it. Lord knows he does, but he can't help it. Nathan knew Haley was true blue - she would never cheat on him. Cheating wasn't something Haley cared for. He was the same way. That may sound strange - unbelievable actually considering his past history with girls. Nathan slept around, having had his fair share of sexual conquests but they were all one-night-stands, so to speak. Occasionally, he slept with the same girl a few times. But none of those were relationships; he's never been in a relationship until now so it technically wasn't cheating. But this thing with Haley - this was a real relationship. He would never cheat on her.

But even those truths didn't stop him from irrationally being jealous. Nathan would always be jealous of any guy who put his hands on Haley, even if it was innocent like a simple hug. He felt it, albeit a mild version, when Lucas and Haley hugged and there was clearly nothing going on there. This wasn't something Nathan could just turn off like a light switch. And seeing Haley out there with Julian, laughing and talking in one another's arms - well, it set something off in him.

The song ended.

He watched, his stomach churning as his muscles tensed, Haley lean forward and kiss Julian on the cheek. She turned, walking off of the dance floor and headed straight towards them. A big, boisterous smile on her lips.

"Hey, Lucas!" Haley greeted, throwing her arms around her best friend. "Your wife..." She paused with a smirk, pulling out of their embrace, "it's so weird to say that."

Lucas laughed; Nathan didn't.

"Anyway, your wife is looking for you - said something about wanting to kiss that sexy husband of hers." Haley informed him with a wink.

"Thank you, my dear." Lucas replied, kissing her cheek. He clipped his brother lightly on the shoulder before walking away.

"Speaking of sexy." Haley's attention shifted straight to Nathan as she smiled. "Hey, you."

Nathan merely grunted in response, not even looking at her.

She sighed. "What did Dan do this time?" Haley asked, watching as he shot her a confused look. "Well, you usually only get like this because of Dan."

"He didn't do anything."

"Nathan," She began, looking pointedly at him, "I saw the two of you talking earlier. What hap..."

"I'm surprised you noticed." He interrupted with a scoff.

Haley's forehead wrinkled. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." He dismissed.

"No, don't even try that with me." She warned, feeling her own anger rising. "You don't get to cop an attitude with me and then say there's nothing wrong. You're obviously pissed and it apparently has something to do with me so tell me. What the hell is your problem?"

Nathan didn't say anything.

"Fine. You wanna be an asshole - go right ahead. But find someone else to act this way to. I'm not gonna stand here and let you treat me like crap without even knowing why." Haley bit out. "So when you're ready to talk like a grown up, please come find me."

Before Nathan could say anything more, Haley was stalking off. He watched her stop a few feet away from him to talk to Millie, Bevin, and two girls he didn't recognize - they had to be friends of Brooke's from California. She smiled along with the other girls but he saw the forcefulness behind it. Nathan sighed heavily. Setting his beer down on a nearby table, he slowly headed her way.

Haley felt a hand caress her right elbow. She knew it was him by that Calvin Klein cologne.

"Hey." Nathan said quietly.

She sighed, turning to face him.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. A slow song began and he cocked his head towards the dance floor. "Come dance with me."

"Why should I?"

Nathan smiled at her stubbornness - not that he blamed her, of course. "Because I'm sorry." He stepped closer to her and leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "And because you're looking really sexy right now and all I wanna do is put my hands on you in any way I can."

Haley blushed, smiling. When he grabbed her hand, she let him lead her out to the dance floor.

The two danced as closely as they could without earning any suspicious glances, listening to Gavin DeGraw's "More Than Anyone" flowing out of the speakers. Other couples surrounded them, essentially blocking them in. They were somewhat _hidden _from everyone else. They danced quietly, neither muttering a word.

"So..." Haley began hesitantly after a few more passing minutes. She didn't look at him, though as she quietly asked, "What did I do to make you so mad?"

Nathan sighed, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "Nothing, Hales. You didn't do anything - this was all on me."

"What happened?" She asked, finally lifting her gaze.

"I got jealous." He answered simply, looking down at her. "I saw you and Julian dancing...I just..."

"Hey, remember what you told me in Vegas - that I have nothing to worry about?" Nathan nodded. Haley smiled and shrugged. "Well, the same applies to you, you know. You don't have anything to worry about, Nathan. I'm not interested in Julian. I'm not interested in anyone else. There's nobody but you."

"I know that." He quickly responded. "Like I said - it's just me. I'm really sorry."

Haley smiled softly. "It's okay, Nathan. Believe me, I understand a thing or two about jealousy. And just so you know, when you're not taking it out on me, it's insanely sexy. It also means that you should come home with me tonight so I can show you just how sexy you really are."

Nathan smirked. "I can definitely do that."

His eyes raked over her form. She was wearing a silk, strapless, knee-length dress. It was a classy beige, sort of khaki, color with lavender, white, and rose-colored flowers and green stems. A lavender ribbon tied around the waist. Her hair was pulled back in a sleek ponytail. "You really do look beautiful, Haley."

"Thank you." She whispered.

"You know, I still remember the day I first noticed you."

Haley squinted her eyes in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Noticed you - like the changes in your body. The day I looked at you more like a girl rather than just another person - as just Lucas's best friend." He explained, smirking at the blush tinting her cheeks. "Before, you were just Haley. And after..."

"After what?" She prodded.

"Well, let's just say I snuck a few peaks." He said as they both laughed. "I was so shocked when I saw you."

_Nathan slammed the cab door shut and watched as the driver backed out of the driveway; he continued watching until the yellow vehicle was completely out of his sight. He turned around and stared at the big, brick house in front of him, sighing with content. It was good to be home - at least it was good to be at this home. As he ventured up the walkway, Nathan heard voices and splashes coming from the backyard - the distinct voices of Lucas and Haley to be exact. The scent of grill cooking wafted past his nostrils, causing him to realize just how hungry he was. The food on the plane - if it can even be considered real food - was anything short of appetizing. A big, juicy cheeseburger right off the grill sounded like heaven right about now._

_He opened the door and walked swiftly inside - the faster he got inside, the sooner he got to eat. Dropping his black Nike duffel bag on the floor, Nathan strolled through the house. He heard a soft female voice ask who was there, followed by light footsteps. Looking past the foyer, towards the kitchen, he saw his mom._

_"Nathan!" Karen exclaimed, both surprised and happy to see her youngest son. She quickly rushed across the floor and embraced him in a tight hug. "What are you doing home? Dan said you weren't coming home until Sunday."_

_"That's because I told him that." Nathan said as he pulled back and noticed the pointed look his mother was sending him. __He laughed, shrugging. "What? I wasn't in the mood to deal with him so I decided to tell a little lie. You know, you can't really be upset with me because this means that I get to stay here for a few more days."_

_Karen sighed heavily. "I guess you have a point." She relented before raising her right hand and pointing her finger at him. "But no more lies, you understand me?"_

_"Yes, mother." He said, fake saluting her._

_Karen laughed. "Well, we're all out back. Lunch is almost ready." She informed him. "Or you could go upstairs and take a nap. I'm sure you're exhausted."_

_"Actually, I'm starving."_

_"That's good because Keith is making enough for a small army out there." She said as they both laughed. Karen gently squeezed his arms and tilted her head to the left in one quick motion. "Go ahead. I'm just gonna finish getting some more stuff from the kitchen. I'll be right out."_

_Nathan nodded before strolling through the hallway and into the family room, sliding the glass doors open as he stepped onto the back, cemented patio. Just as he slid the door shut behind him, he turned and found Lucas strolling his way._

_"Well, well...look who it is." Lucas said as he wrapped his arms around Nathan. "How's it goin', little brother?"_

_"Not bad." Nathan answered, backing out of their embrace. "I thought you'd be in Durham - didn't you have that summer conditioning for basketball?"_

_Lucas nodded. "Yeah but we finished a couple of weeks ago. I decided to come back home for a few more days - spend some time with mom and Keith, Haley...and you, I guess." He joked as Nathan rolled his eyes. "Besides, my classes don't start for another week so I've got some time."_

_Nathan simply nodded in response._

_"What about you? How was High Flyers?" Lucas asked._

_"Awesome." Nathan replied with a grin-like smirk. Some splashing of the water caught his attention and he looked toward the pool area. That's when he saw Haley climbing out of the pool. His mouth went dry upon seeing what she was wearing. __Gone was her normal, unflattering one-piece - replaced with something just a little more revealing. She was wearing an all black tankini. The bottoms were a bikini-style; the top was a halter-style. There was about an inch of her stomach showing - her creamy, kind of pasty stomach. With the v-neckline, there was a small amount of cleavage showing. Since when did Haley James have cleavage? He knew she had pretty decent legs but honestly never paid too much attention in the past. It was hard not to now though as he checked out more of what she had to display. "Damn!"_

_"What?" Lucas asked, confused as to what his brother was focused on._

_Nathan continued watching the petite brunette as she ventured over to Keith. "Haley."_

_"What about her?" The blonde asked, immediately twisting his head in Haley's direction. At first he thought there might have been something wrong but she appeared fine. So what was his brother going on about?_

_"Who knew she'd grow up like that?"_

_Lucas quirked his eyebrows, even more confused. "What the hell are you talking about?"_

_"She grew boobs." Nathan laughed. "Like overnight."_

_"Gosh, Nate." The older brother groaned._

_"How long have I been gone?" Nathan questioned rhetorically. "I don't remember her looking like that before I left earlier this summer. I mean, seriously - look at those tits."_

_Lucas scoffed. "Do you have to be so crude and offensive?"_

_"Come on, Luke. Even you have eyes, big brother." Nathan countered, looking at his older sibling. "Are you seriously telling me you've never checked her out or anything?"_

_"No, I haven't. I never noticed."_

_"Look at her!" Nathan said, pointing at her. "Your best friend is hot. I mean...damn! She has one killer body."_

_"Gross! I'd really rather not look."_

_Nathan shot Lucas an incredulous look. "Man, you two really are just friends." He noted, watching as his brother rolled his eyes. "I thought that would have changed over the years. I guess not."_

_Lucas shook his head in irritation. He glanced at his brother who was still openly checking Haley out - Lucas swears he even saw a little drool dangling from Nathan's mouth. He sighed heavily as he placed his left hand on his brother's arm and forced him to turn._

_"What?" Nathan bit out._

_"Don't even think about it, Nathan!" Lucas warned, watching as his brother rolled his eyes. "I mean it, Nathan. Stay away from Haley. I know that look of yours - I know what that mind of yours is imagining right now and I'm telling you to knock it off. I love you, little brother but we both know you don't have the greatest track record when it comes to girls. Let's be honest - you're a whore."_

_Nathan laughed sarcastically. "A whore?" He questioned. Whore sounded so girly._

_"Yes." Lucas said, not skipping a beat. "You sleep around, going from girl to girl. I'm not judging you - what you do and who you do it with means nothing to me. But it does if you even attempt to cross that line with Haley. She isn't just some girl, Nate. She isn't one of your little meaningless sluts who willingly throw themselves at you."_

_"And what if she does want that?" Nathan countered, trying to rile his brother up._

_Now it was Lucas who was laughing sarcastically. "Yeah right. You and Haley - okay."_

_Nathan glared at his brother. It's not like he had feelings for Haley or even wanted to sleep with her but just the way Lucas laughed at the mere thought had Nathan wanting to prove his brother wrong. If it weren't Haley they were talking about, __he probably would do just that. But this was Haley. Despite what Lucas may be implying, Nathan cared about Haley, too. __He knew what kind of girl she was and he knew she wasn't anything like those "meaningless sluts" - using Lucas's words. In a way, it stung Nathan a little that his brother would be so quick to make assumptions. Just because Nathan checked a girl out and mentally and/or verbally complimented her assets didn't mean he was gonna jump straight to trying to get the girl into bed._

_"Look, just keep away from her." Lucas warned. "Okay?"_

_"Sure thing, Luke." Nathan relented, forcing himself to smile at his brother._

_"Thanks." Lucas said. He playfully punched Nathan in the arm. "I'm gonna go see if mom needs any help with the food."_

_Nathan only nodded as he watched Lucas slide open the doors and disappear into the house. He shook his head in annoyance and turned back around. Haley was still talking to Keith but she must have just finished as she whipped around, heading towards the pool once again. She glanced up and saw him for the first time. She looked surprised and happy to see him. Haley smiled brightly, sending him a quick, little wave before descending down the steps and back into the water._

_This was gonna prove to be one interesting year._

Haley smirked up at him. "I knew you always wanted me, Nathan Scott."

**There you go. Please let me know what you think! I hope to have another chapter for you guys soon. :)**


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three

**I'm back.**

**As always, thank you so much for the story/author alerts I have and continue to receive for this story. And a big thanks to Katie, ThaAnya, courtneylovejason, MatTeneyMoNdlerLoVer, SPNALEY, Othfan48, Kirsty23, saderia, woz1971, 2naley, Crazygirl, NALEYAAF23, JamesLover23, and the guests who left reviews. They always make me smile.**

**AN: I hope I don't offend any Leyton fans out there with something I kind of "stole" for Brucas. I do not prefer one couple over the other but I know how serious some fans take things like that (I do with Naley sometimes, Haha!).**

**Please forgive any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with One Tree Hill.**

_July 22, 2007_

"What are you wearing right now?"

"You are such a dirty boy, Nathan Scott." Haley laughed, holding the phone up to her ear with her right hand, as she pulled into her driveway. She shifted the gear into _Park_ but left the car running, enjoying the cool air that was blowing from the air conditioner. "You need to get your mind out of the gutter."

"You have no one else to blame but yourself, Miss James. You bring it out of me." Nathan flopped down onto his bed, stretching his body along the mattress. "Besides, you haven't even seen my A game."

Haley laughed. "Oh, lord help me if that's true."

"You didn't answer my question, you know." He noted.

Glancing down at herself, Haley grinned. "Let's see - I'm wearing a deep plunge, push-up bra that accentuates my breasts very, very well. My boobs have never been so perky. It's deep purple with an ivory, lace trim." She said with a husky tone. "Hmm...what else am I wearing? Oh, yeah - I have on a matching pair of panties. Well, they're thongs to be more specific."

"Aren't you in your car?" He questioned, amusement spreading through him.

She shrugged, even though he couldn't see her. "You asked me what I'm wearing - the stuff that's hidden underneath is usually the only thing that matters, right?"

"Oh, you're good." He groaned, closing his eyes as he shifted on the bed. This position wasn't quite as comfortable as it had been. His pants were starting to feel a bit constricting. Flinging his head back further into his pillow, Nathan thought of all the amazing things he could do to her.

"I've missed you." Haley pouted into the phone, leaning against her seat with a heavy sigh. "You realize it's been longer than a month since we've seen one another."

"Believe me, Hales, you don't have to remind me of that."

In the middle of June, Nathan went with his mom, Keith, and Lily to Spartanburg, South Carolina; Karen's parents had moved there shortly after Dan and Karen got married. Lucas and Brooke flew straight from Bora Bora, once their 14-day honeymoon ended. Gail has been sick lately, breast cancer, and Karen wanted the kids to spend time with the grandparents just in case anything were to happen - you never know. Due to her illness, Joe and Gail were unable to come to Tree Hill for the wedding. Karen also wanted to spend some quality time with her mother and decided a family vacation was just what they needed. They didn't get home until yesterday afternoon but Haley was so busy she and Nathan had no time to get together. Not to mention, Nathan was exhausted from the drive and needed to sleep.

"Why don't you come over tonight?" She suggested. "I'll let you do things to me."

"Haley!" Nathan groaned, listening as she laughed. "That's not fair."

"Well, I don't play fair - not when we haven't had sex in God knows how long. We haven't kissed. We haven't touched. I really need you - like now but I can maybe wait a little longer if you tell me you're coming."

"I can't come over tonight."

Haley's eyebrows raised. "Why not?"

"I just can't."

"Nathan, you do realize what tomorrow is, don't you?"

"Yes, Hales, I am fully aware of what tomorrow is. It's precisely why I can't come over - I have other plans for you." Nathan stated, smirking. "You know how much I want you, baby but we can wait a couple more days. As torturous as it will be, we can wait. Just think about all the sexual frustration we're building up - that tension is gonna feel pretty damn amazing when it's finally released."

"It better be worth the wait, Nathan Scott." She grumbled.

"It will be." He promised.

"Fine." She relented with a sigh. "I should probably let you go. Talking to you right now is certainly not helping me any. I may just need to go inside and release some of that tension on my own since you're so hellbent on holding out on me."

"You do that - think of me when you do."

"I always do."

Nathan laughed. "See ya, Hales."

"Bye."

Haley sighed, smiling softly as she pushed the _End_ button on her cell phone. Turning the key ignition and killing the engine, Haley grabbed her purse that was sitting in the passenger seat before opening the door to her old, rusty, white Grand Am - the same car she's had since she first got her license. The thing was a 1990 hunk of junk - but it was cheap and ran with hardly any problems. Keith fixed it up for her at the auto shop and sold it to her for only two hundred dollars. Haley named it Miracle because it was a miracle this thing was still running. She climbed out and slammed the door shut behind her.

Haley walked along the cemented driveway, making her way up the porch steps. She easily found the house key from her small collection and inserted it into the lock. However, when she went to turn, Haley found the door was already unlocked.  
Not dwelling on that, thinking she must have forgotten to lock up when she left, she opened the door and strolled inside. The first thing that caught her attention was the smell of something cooking - macaroni and cheese maybe; she had a good nose for sniffing that stuff out. Confusion and slight concern filled Haley considering her parents were in Rhode Island, visiting Quinn. Haley has had the house to herself all summer - like usual.

She took a few cautious steps forward, towards the kitchen where she heard some clanking. Arriving in the room, she saw the backside of a girl with blonde, shoulder-length hair. The girl was dressed in a thin-strapped, pink tank top riding high up her back which revealed half of a scorpion tattoo and a pair of light blue shorts with Love Pink written in black across the backside; the shorts were high up, too, showing about an inch of her ass cheeks.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Taylor, what are you doing here?"

Taylor turned around with a boisterous smile on her face. "Hey, little sis! I'm making mac and cheese - your favorite."

"And the house is still standing?"

"Haha." Taylor deadpanned. "You want some?"

"No. I want to know what you're doing here."

"Nice greeting." The older sister muttered. "I didn't know I needed a reason to come home."

"Normally, no. But I know you, Tay. What'd you do now? Did you get evicted? Fired? Are you pregnant?"

"No, no, and no. Believe it or not, I'm only here for a visit."

Haley smiled sarcastically. "Not."

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Don't believe me, I don't care." She said as she turned back around, twisting the knob to turn the stove off. She grabbed her plate sitting on the counter close by and scooped some of the food onto it. She also pulled out a can of Pepsi from the fridge. "Help yourself if you want." She walked out of the kitchen, brushing past her sister along the way.

Haley sighed, venturing over to the stove. She never could pass on macaroni and cheese; she was like a child in that aspect. She reached above her and pulled out a plate from the cupboard, scooping herself some before following her sister's footsteps. She plopped down on the couch next beside her sister.

The girls were quiet, busy eating their food and watching a rerun of _FRIENDS_; it was one from the later seasons.

"You watched the finale live, right?" Haley questioned after a few passing minutes.

"I can't believe you even asked me that, Bob." Taylor said, shoving Haley lightly as the girls laughed. "I was in my apartment with some girlfriends from work and we made a whole day of it with a _FRIENDS_ marathon. We watched the first and last episode of each season, a couple in between, until the series finale aired. You know, I thought of you - you and Quinn."

"Really?"

The older sister nodded. "Of course. Watching _FRIENDS_ with you and Quinn was one of my all-time favorite past times. Gosh, it was practically the only time the three of us didn't fight."

"You have a point." Haley chuckled.

Memories of watching one of their favorite shows invaded her thoughts. She was only nine when the pilot aired; of course she wasn't watching it then. Haley was thirteen when she fell in love with the show. The two older sisters watched _FRIENDS_ religiously - had movie nights with each other and with their friends. Haley joined them one night. They were watching the fourteenth episode of the fifth season, "The One Where Everybody Finds Out". She instantly fell in love with Chandler and Monica, as both individuals and as a couple. Of course, _FRIENDS_ was a television show where every one of the main characters was awesome. She also loved Ross and Rachel as a couple, even more when Emma came along. Phoebe and Mike were adorable as well. After that night, Haley caught up on all the previous seasons and then watching one of the best shows in the world became a tradition for the three younger James sisters.

Sitting through two more episodes, the two girls gathered their dishes along with the trash and ventured into the kitchen. Haley took both plates to the sink. Taylor watched her sister walk away. A small black thing, on the flesh showing along Haley's lower back, caught her attention. She realized it was a tattoo - or not. Haley Bob James would never get a tattoo. Taylor laughed. "Nice henna tattoo."

"It's not henna."

Taylor rushed quickly over to her sister, running her fingers over the black numbers etched into Haley's skin. "It is real." She noted in disbelief. "23? Is that how many tequila shots it took you to do it?"

Haley shrugged her sister's hand away. "Stop."

"You got a tattoo." Taylor stated, the surprise still settling as she plopped down on the stool in front of the island. "And conveniently, it's in the exact same place as mine." She gestured towards her lower back. "I guess you don't disapprove of your big sister after all."

"Don't flatter yourself."

"So," Taylor began, slapping her palms against its hard surface, "does this mean that you didn't wait until the ring to give it up either?"

"Tay!"

"What?" Taylor shrugged innocently. "Come on, Bob - we're sisters. You can tell me. Is your v-card still in tact or not?"

Haley rolled her eyes, attempting to ignore her sister all together. She opened the refrigerator door and pulled out a can of mountain dew. As she popped open the tab, Haley glanced up and saw that Taylor was still staring at her expectantly, smirking widely. "It's none of your business, Taylor."

Taylor opened her mouth to protest when a knock sounded at the door. Before either of the girls could move an inch, the person at the door just walked right in. They both glanced back at the entryway into the kitchen.

"Haley James!"

Haley smiled when she heard her best friend's voice. She made a mental note to thank Lucas for having the perfect timing. Seconds later, Lucas strolled into the room. He looked good - like really good. He was wearing a light blue, button-down shirt and a pair of dark khaki shorts. His blonde hair looked even more blonde - naturally brighter from the sun. And he had a nice tan going on.

"Hey, Hales!"

The two friends met in a tight embrace.

"I've missed you, Luke." Haley said before inching back. "And how was Bora Bora?"

"Beautiful. Relaxing. Amazing." Lucas began listing.

She smiled broadly. "The sunny beach agrees with you."

"Well, well...Lucas Scott."

Lucas chuckled, turning to face the older James sister. "Well, well...Taylor James."

Taylor smirked, allowing her eyes to gaze over him. "You've certainly filled out over the years. How long's it been anyway - five years since we last saw one another?"

"Something like that," he answered, nodding.

"You look good. What do you say we head upstairs and have a fun reunion?" She suggested, smiling seductively yet teasingly at him. He shook his head. "Oh, come on - you know you want me."

"Sorry, Taylor, but I'm a married man now." Lucas said, holding up his left hand and showing off his wedding ring.

"You had your chance." Taylor shrugged. "Speaking of hot...how is that brother of yours these days? I saw him running as I drove into town this morning. He looked just as fine as he's always been - more muscular and better abs, though. You know, Nathan was pretty great that first time around, but I'm betting he's pretty incredible now with all of his experience. Maybe I should go see if he's up for round two."

"Taylor." Haley groaned, trying desperately to fight that urge to pull her sister's hair. The girl was close enough and Haley had a feeling she could inflict some real pain if she wanted to. She shook her head, ridding away those thoughts. "Can you please just leave Nathan and Lucas alone?"

"Oh, lighten up, Bob. I'm only kidding." Taylor laughed. She then pushed herself up from the stool and exited the kitchen, venturing up the stairs and into her bedroom, leaving the two best friends alone.

"That girl..." Lucas laughed, looking at Haley, "is too much sometimes."

"Tell me about it." Haley grumbled.

The two exited the kitchen and walked into the living room, plopping down on the couch.

"So what brings you by?" She asked, tucking her legs underneath her so she was sitting in an Indian-style position. "Aside from just wanting to see me, of course."

"That is the reason first and foremost." He laughed. "Also - I have a present for you considering your birthday is tomorrow." He said, handing her a medium-sized gift bag; it was black with red polka dots outlined in white - very vintage like Haley loves.

Haley accepted the present and immediately tore into it, throwing the white tissue paper aside and reaching inside the bag. She pulled out a picture frame; the photo behind the glass was a black and white one of Lucas and her at the wedding. She instantly smiled, looking up at him. "Thank you, Luke. I love it."

"There's more - read the card, Bob."

Narrowing her eyes for a split second, Haley grabbed the card and began reading through it.

_I can't put a price on our memories, but I can make them better by adding a few more to the pile. Happy birthday, buddy._

His own words were written on the blank space at the bottom.

_Haley,_  
_You're my best friend, Hales, and you always will be. I love you. Happy birthday!_  
_Lucas_

The words were simple and straight to the point - just like their friendship has always been.

There was also forty dollar gift card to Barnes and Noble - her favorite store cause she's kind of weird like that - tucked inside the card.

"Luke, I really love you, you know that?" Haley gushed, smiling up at him.

He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her. "I love you, too. Happy birthday, Hales."

The two settled back against the couch.

"So now that you're married, what's new for you?" Haley asked.

"Actually, I've got some news."

"Ooh, do tell?"

"You are looking at Tree Hill High's new head coach of the Ravens." He revealed.

"Seriously?" She questioned as he nodded. "That's amazing, Luke! Does this mean that you're moving here to Tree Hill permanently?"

"Yup." Lucas answered, popping the "p". "Brooke and I found a small, two bedroom house. It's right along the coast - I'm surprised we found it so cheap. We thought it was gonna be a real dump but it's not. We both fell instantly in love with it. We move in next month so we're staying with mom and Keith until then. Brooke has gone crazy looking for furniture and decorum. I'm just thankful the basketball season is starting soon which means practices will begin in a few weeks. I'll be away, busy with that, while Brooke's busy doing everything else."

Haley's mouth was open in a broad smile, still absorbing this piece of information. "This is such great news! I can't believe you're gonna be living here! I'm so excited!"

"I also have something else." He continued, holding up a stack of typed papers. "This is my novel - it's finished and I was hoping a certain best friend of mine would care to take a look."

"If you need an extra set of eyes, I would be happy to look."

"Thanks, Haley."

"I was your first editor, you know. Don't hate me if I don't like it." She teased, taking the "book" from his hands and read the front cover aloud. "_The Girl Behind the Red Door_."

Lucas smiled, loving the way that sounded out loud.

"I'm sure it's amazing, and I can't wait to read through this." Haley said, glancing back up at him. "Have I told you that I am proud of you, Lucas Eugene Scott? And how often do I tell you that I love you?"

"Every day, it's implied."

**OTHOTHOTH**

Haley stared up at the slowly darkening sky that was already littered with trillions of stars, breathing in the refreshingly cool air. When she was younger, she used to sneak out of her window. There is a small alcove outside where she was able to sit. Quinn used this as an escape during her high school years, sneaking out to meet up with some friends - mostly boys. Haley, however, came out here for the peaceful quiet - the serenity of it all. She would lounge back and stare up at the sky, trying to count the stars which was impossible due to their infinite number.

"Thought I'd find you out here."

Haley jumped slightly, startled by her sister's sudden appearance.

"I couldn't find you anywhere and knew you had to be up in your spot." Taylor said, letting out a little chuckle. "Is there room out there for me?"

Haley shrugged. "Sure." She scoot to her left, as far as she could, and watched as Taylor carefully climbed out the window, a low curse escaping from her lips every once in a while.

"Jeez, I must be getting old. This isn't as easy as it used to be." Taylor joked, situating herself so she was sitting side-by-side, shoulder-to-shoulder with her baby sister. She tugged her sweatshirt closer to her body, zipping it up. There was a nice chill in the air - not cold by any means, nothing that a warm sweatshirt can't help with. "I just talked to mom."

Haley nodded slowly, still staring at the sky.

Taylor watched Haley's reaction and smiled sympathetically. Their parents were always a sore topic of conversation, especially for Haley. "They met David. He's apparently a great guy - said he's nice and perfect for Quinn."

"That's good. It's nice of them to find the time to meet Quinn's boyfriend of two months but couldn't find the time to come to Lucas's wedding - my best friend for how many years now? Not to mention, his family all but legally took me in when they basically abandoned me." Haley bit out sarcastically, letting out a sardonic laugh. "But hey, anything that revolves around Vivian or Quinn - that's what matters."

Taylor definitely understood where Haley was coming from; she felt the same way. Growing up, she and Haley had always been the ones who were somewhat neglected - Taylor because she was the wild child, the troublemaker and Haley because she was the good girl, the responsible one who didn't "need" that extra attention. This is why Taylor booked it out of this house the second she graduated from high school, never really looking back.

She decided to change the subject, for both their sakes. "How's school going, Haley Bob?"

Haley was thankful for the subject change and sent her sister a look of gratitude before answering, "It's going really well actually."

"Let me guess - my genius sister made the Dean's list?"

"Every semester." Haley confirmed, proudly.

Taylor smiled, side bumping her sister. "I'm proud of you, Hales."

"Thanks." Haley replied, smiling. "What about you? How's the Swinging Donkey?"

Taylor chuckled. "Gosh, that's such a terrible name. Even more ridiculous was that the bar was near a place called Slicklizzard." She said, causing Haley to chuckle as well. "What was I thinking?"

"_Was_?"

"I kind of lied to you earlier." Taylor began, glancing sheepishly at her sister. "There is a reason I came home. But it's not bad this time. It's actually really good." She added, her tone full of excitement.

Haley stared at her, waiting with anticipation for Taylor to continue. She didn't know if she's ever seen her sister so giddy over something.

"I got a new job - in marketing." The older James girl revealed, shrugging. "It turns out I'm kind of good at that stuff. It started out as just a plain old receptionist position but the company had a new client and everyone was brainstorming. I don't know - ideas just started running through my mind. And my boss asked me what I thought for their next ad. Three months ago, he offered me a permanent, full-time position."

"Taylor, that's awesome!"

Taylor nodded. "Yeah, I was pretty excited. I mean, this just takes me on a whole new path in my life. I'm doing really well for myself and I'm so happy. I came home because I wanted to tell mom and dad about it. They weren't home, though. And every time I try to say it over the phone, we always get interrupted. I don't know...I just really wanted to hear them say they were proud of me - at least once in my life."

"I'm proud of you, Tay." Haley said sincerely.

"Thanks, Haley." Taylor smiled.

"This calls for a celebration of sorts." The younger sister declared. "You should come with me to Lily's birthday party - it's on Thursday."

"I thought Lily was born on the nineteenth. Why are they having the party a week later?"

"They've been in South Carolina for the past five weeks so the party had to be pushed back a little." Haley shrugged. "It's not like Lily's gonna remember or notice - she's only two."

"That's true."

"Anyway, you should come with me."

"I don't know, Hales." Taylor hedged. "I don't want to intrude."

Haley waved her hand in the air. "Oh, you won't be intruding. Keith and Karen will love to have you there. And you know, you should really meet Brooke - Lucas's wife. I have a feeling the two of you will get along great." She laughed. "Besides, there's gonna be lots of food...and free beer."

"Oh," Taylor chirped, her ears perking up as her interest definitely piqued, "just tell me what time to be ready."

The two girls laughed.

"You know what I think we should do?" Taylor began.

"What's that?"

"Have a little girls night - _FRIENDS_ marathon? What do you say?"

"I say hell yeah!" Haley exclaimed.

The James sisters scurried out of the window. After changing into some pajamas, they ventured down the stairs with their hands full of their _FRIENDS_ DVDs. As Haley called Pizza Hut and placed an order for a large BBQ and ham, cheese-stuffed crust pizza, Taylor whipped up some frozen, strawberry margaritas in the blender - adding a lot of tequila into the mix. Taylor also checked the freezer to make sure it was stocked with plenty of mint chocolate chip ice cream which was both girls' absolute favorite growing up. Haley must have just bought some considering there were two, unopened containers. They were going to save these for later.

Four hours and several episodes watched later, the girls were sprawled out on Taylor's bed. They were covered, lounging comfortably against the mattress and now empty pizza box, along with two bowls and glasses with small remnants of ice cream and margaritas inside them, sat on the floor next to the bed. They were both drowsy, feeling the effects of both the alcohol and exhaustion kicking in, and were on the verge of falling asleep.

Taylor glanced at the alarm clock sitting on her nightstand. "Hey, sis." She said, nudging her baby sister in the shoulder.

"Huh." Haley mumbled tiredly.

"It's 12:05. Happy birthday, Haley Bob."

**There you go. Please let me know what you think. I know there wasn't much Naley in it - sorry about that. I always adored the Haley/Taylor relationship on the show and wanted to incorporate it into this story. I should have another update for you guys soon - I'm pushing for either Monday or Tuesday.**


	25. Chapter Twenty-Four

**I'm back - a day earlier than I thought I'd be able to.**

**As always, thank you so much for the story/author alerts I have and continue to receive for this story. And a big thanks to NALEYAAF23, kaefoster (chapters 23-24), HBJHOTH23 (chapters 22-23), 2naley, Othfan48, Katie, saderia, Lanette, SPNALEY, JamesLover23, courtneylovejason, GRemy, C, ecampbell3, cassie420, ellie, kissthecook, and all the guests who left reviews. Seriously, you guys are all so wonderful - there are not enough words to describe my feels for you all! :)**

**Please forgive any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with One Tree Hill.**

_July 24, 2007_

Nathan stood side-by-side with Keith, both were nursing a beer. He glanced around the crowded backyard. Everywhere he looked there were people, either conversing or eating. Some were swimming - mostly children who had some of the teenagers watching and/or playing with them. He heard the distinct sounds of "Marco, Polo" being hollered. A few straggling kids were running around the yard, clumsily weaving in and out of the other guests. He saw Brooke and Taylor sitting together at one of the tables, talking animatedly amongst one another. He let out a small laugh - figures those two would find something in common.

Taking another quick swig of his beer, Nathan shifted focus to his left when he heard footsteps approaching. Whitey came into his view.

"Hey, Whitey." Keith greeted, shaking the old man's hand.

"Well, well...Keith Scott." Whitey replied, grinning. "That daughter of yours is a cute, little thing, isn't she?"

"She sure is." Keith agreed.

Whitey then glanced at his former player. "Nathan Scott, how's it going, son?"

"Not bad." Nathan answered as the two shared a quick, one-armed hug with one another. He always enjoyed seeing his old coach. Whitey was at Lucas and Brooke's wedding but they never got a chance to talk to one another - just a quick hello in passing. "It's good to see you around. Still enjoying that ranch of yours?"

"I am. What about you? I've been following all your games. You've had quite a successful college career, Nathan. I'm impressed but not surprised. Basketball is practically your middle name." Whitey joked as the three laughed. "What about this final year of yours - you gonna take home that trophy?"

"That's the plan."

"Well, I'll be watching." Whitey promised, patting the younger Scott on the shoulder. "How's Danny doing? Is he still giving you a hard time?"

Nathan shrugged. "He was but he told me he's gonna try to back off. I guess, we'll see."

Whitey listened as the boy sighed. "You never know."

"I think we have some rough roads up ahead." Keith joined in. "Dan's like an addict - sometimes he's up and sometimes he's down. That brother of mine needs to find some sort of twelve step program."

The three guys laughed.

"So I heard that brother of yours took over my old position." Whitey stated, changing the subject as Nathan nodded. "Lucas was always a good player but he'll make an even better coach."

"Yeah, I think so, too." Nathan agreed.

Keith nodded in agreement as well.

"The dealership doing alright, Keith?" Whitey asked.

"Yeah. It's hanging in there."

Nathan took a swig of his beer and began to tune Whitey and Keith out as they continued with their boring "shop" talk. He felt a tugging on his right pant leg. Looking down, he smiled boisterously when he saw his little sister. She raised her hands and called out his name in that baby voice of hers. He loved when she talked - her words were jumbled together a lot and not always clear as she was still learning the ropes of talking. Nathan bent down and swooped Lily up into his arms, listening as she giggled.

Lily looked incredibly adorable - wearing a light pink dress. It had two thin straps that were tied together at the tops of her shoulders. The dress was flowy, stopping just past her knees. Her light brown hair was down, cut right at her shoulders; there was a pink ribbon wrapped in her hair.

Lily was definitely that typical girly girl.

That was obvious by the theme of this party. Different shades of pink dressed the backyard - light pink table cloths with darker pink center pieces, including flowers and confetti pieces. Pink balloons were strategically laying over the yard, weighted down by party favors for the kids attending. Even the cake was white with various pink flowers all over it. Nathan wanted to gag or make some sarcastic comment to his mom but held it back - this party was for a two-year old girl after all.

"Happy birthday, sweetie!" Nathan said. "How old are you?"

Lily held up the pointer finger and the middle finger from her right hand. "Two!" She exclaimed.

"Two! You're getting so big, Lils!"

The little girl cupped his cheeks, causing him to laugh. He tossed her into the air a few times, listening as she giggled continuously.

"Nathan, swing." Lily pleaded, pointing at the swing set at the far end of the yard.

Nathan carried her a few feet into the yard where a swing set was set up. He sat on the swing, making sure she was still secure in his lap. With one hand wrapped around her waist and the other on the chain, Nathan began to swing back and forth lightly. More of those adorable giggles. He laughed as Lily clapped her hands together in excitement; every once in a while, her hands would grab his hand resting against her stomach and squeeze as they flung backward. But she laughed so Nathan knew it was out of enjoyment. Lily was gonna be a little daredevil as she grew up; he could already tell.

Nathan looked off in the near distance when he heard that all too familiar laugh. He loved the sound of her laugh. His eyes watched as Haley and Lucas stood in front of one another, laughing almost uncontrollably at whatever it was they were talking about. Nathan gazed over her form. Haley was wearing a simple, plain white sundress that stopped at her mid-thighs. The neckline was just a slight v-shaped. She was also wearing a light denim jacket. Her brown hair was down in soft, curly tendrils. It has grown considerably longer over the past few years, cascading down to the middle of her back.

She looked so beautiful, like always - carefree and happy. Haley had this positive aura about her that was infectious to everyone around her. She was absolutely glowing.

It sounded weird but it felt as if time slowed down around her. The other guests - their physical forms as well as their voices blurred and faded out. Nathan watched her, studying and staring at every movement she made. He couldn't hear her...well, except for that angelic sounding laugh of hers. He could see her, though. Her smile was contagious; Haley could easily light up the room - or backyard in this case. Nathan couldn't believe he's went five weeks without seeing her, without touching her. How he did that - he'd never know. Of course, they talked over the phone. They skyped. It just wasn't the same as seeing her in person, though.

Nathan couldn't wait to get her alone. He really wanted to come over to her house like she asked two days ago. Again, he didn't know how he did that. But Nathan had plans for them. Soon they would be together and he could prove to her, and himself, that this time apart has been worth the wait. Besides, he plans to pull her away later and sneak in a kiss or two.

Until later was here, though Lily would keep him company. He shifted focus back to his baby sister, swinging the two of them some more.

**OTHOTHOTH**

Haley stood in front of the fireplace in the family room, smiling as her eyes scanned the framed photographs along the mantle. There were several, including a family portrait of Keith, Karen, Lucas, Brooke, Nathan, and Lily taken at Lucas and Brooke's wedding that was sitting in the middle. Other photos surrounded it. Lucas and Nathan on the day Lucas graduated from Duke University. The brothers with Lily - a couple of those. Keith and Karen from their own wedding day. And engagement photograph of Lucas and Brooke. Lily by herself - one of the professional pictures that was taken when she turned one year old.

Browsing through the framed pictures, Haley paused when she came across one with Lucas, Nathan, and her. It was from the day of her high school graduation. She and Nathan were dressed in their shiny, blue gowns, caps still adorning their heads as Lucas stood in between them. He was wearing a white with blue pin-stripes, button-down shirt and a pair of khaki pants. She smiled at the memory of that day. One memory in particular entered her mind.

_Nathan ascended the stairs, grasping a bottle of beer loosely in his left hand. Two steps away from reaching the top floor, he saw Haley approaching. "Hey. Where have you been all night?"_

_"Your bedroom." Haley answered, shrugging._

_His eyes raked over her; she had changed from her dress into a pair of denim shorts and a green tank top layered over a yellow one. She pulled off the simple look so well, so beautifully. "Waiting for me, huh?" He smirked._

_"Oh, yes. You caught me, Nathan." She joked before shaking her head. "No, I just wanted some quiet for a little bit. It's kind of crazy down there." She explained, gesturing to the staircase._

_"This is a party, Hales." He reminded her as she rolled her eyes playfully. "I'm surprised you came tonight. I thought for sure you'd be off with Lucas."_

_"He wasn't in the mood to do anything after the ceremony - said he was burnt out from finals and wanted to catch up on some sleep."_

_"Lazy bastard." Nathan muttered, taking a swig of his beer. "Well, I'm glad you came. You should enjoy one last soiree before you head to the other side of the country. Speaking of - are you nervous? Stanford is right around the corner."_

_Haley sighed, letting out a small laugh before her lips settled into a smile. "Yes and no. I'm more excited than anything else. I can't believe I'm moving to California."_

_"It is weird."_

_She listened to the tone of his voice - it was quiet, sounding sad almost. "Why Nathan Scott, is that your way of telling me you're gonna miss me?" She questioned, smirking._

_"You know I'm gonna miss you, Hales."_

_Haley smiled. "I'm gonna miss you, too, Nathan."_

_Nathan leaned closer to her and huskily said, "You know, this may be the last time we see one another for a while."_

_"It may be."_

_The two stared at one another._

_Nathan lifted his arm, bringing his beer up to his lips. Before it got all the way, though, Haley intercepted it. She pulled the bottle out of his hands and brought it to her own lips, drinking the remainder of the beer. He didn't waste a second after that. Nathan quickly grabbed the bottle and tossed it off to the side, unsure of where it landed. Luckily, the glass didn't break - not like it would have mattered either way. He cupped her cheeks and leaned forward, capturing her lips with his._

_He climbed up those last two steps so he was standing directly in front of her and roughly eased her back into the wall._

_Haley placed her hands at his hips, fisting his t-shirt in her hands. She moaned as he thrust his tongue forcefully into her mouth. Their tongues met, tangling together in a wet, rhythmic dance._

_Lowering his hands from her face to her hips, he lifted her from the ground. Her legs circled his waist immediately. Never breaking from their kiss, Nathan carried Haley into his bedroom. He slammed the door shut behind them, the sound echoing loudly off the walls. When he arrived closer to his bed, he loosened the grip he had on her and felt her legs unlatch from around him as she slid down._

_Her feet hit the floor, and she kicked the flip-flops off._

_The two immediately began to undress themselves as well as each other._

_Nathan slipped his boxers off, leaving him completely naked. He cupped Haley's cheeks, forcefully pulling her face to him. __He kissed her hard as he lifted her once more - only slightly, though before laying them both down on top of his bed._ _Detaching their lips, Nathan began to plant kisses along her body. He kissed a path right down her chest, reaching the center of her breasts and on down her stomach. He stopped his journey south when he hit her panty line and hooked his fingers into the fabric, pulling the plain white, cotton panties down her legs. His lips landed right back onto her stomach and kissed his way up her body, listening as her breathing increased more rapidly._

_Haley closed her eyes, laying flat against the mattress._

_She could feel her heart beating._  
_She could feel the tremors in her stomach._  
_She could feel the wetness pooling between her legs._

_His hands reached behind her and unhooked her bra. He pulled the straps down her arms before tossing the garment somewhere across the room. Lowering himself, he took her right nipple into his mouth and was instantly rewarded with the sexiest whimper he's ever heard come from someone's mouth. His teeth grazed the nipple as his eyes glanced up at her; __her eyes were closed and her mouth was open, inhaling and exhaling deeply. He devoted a decent, pleasurable amount of time on each of her breasts before moving back up._

_Nathan looked at her, smiling. "You sure you wanna do this again?"_

_"We've come this far - might as well go all the way." She smirked._

_He chuckled, nodding his head before connecting their lips._

_Haley gasped into his mouth when Nathan unexpectantly, without any warning, entered her. Her hands were instantly on his shoulders and she gripped his bicep. She lifted her legs and wrapped them tighter around his waist, digging her heels into the backs of his upper thighs._

_It felt so good to feel him inside her once again._

_Haley couldn't help but realize how different this felt from their first time together two months ago. Both times - so far, at least - felt amazing but still different. While their second time from that first night was much faster in pace, tonight felt a bit rougher. Gone was that sweet, tender Nathan who wanted to make her first time special and meaningful. But Haley liked this version of Nathan as well. She didn't need another night like spring break right now - she needed this._

_And it felt really good - unbelievably good. The crazy thing, though, was that it still wasn't enough._

_"Harder, Nathan." Haley demanded with a breathy tone._

_He was quick to obey._

_Nathan rested his left forearm on the side of her face and moved his right hand down, caressing her body along the way. __He gripped her thigh, raising it higher as he shifted his angle. Nathan increased his pace, thrusting even deeper. Judging by the loud, almost to the point of screaming, moans Haley was letting out, he was hitting her in just the right spots. He buried his face into the pillow._

_He has been wanting to be with Haley again ever since their first time. Nathan never thought he'd get that chance, though; __he figured it was a one...well, two-time deal. He couldn't really explain it but he wanted it again and again. It was like Nathan craved her. Once just wasn't enough. It'd have to be enough after tonight, though. Haley was moving to California in three months, and he was likely not to see her again until Thanksgiving or Christmas, if that even._

_He shook those thoughts away, not wanting to think about such things. Especially when he had Haley laying underneath him, holding tightly to him. He had her now - that was all that mattered at the moment._

_Haley felt the small coat of sweat that was building on Nathan's arms as her fingers began to slip from the grip she had on him. She began planting soft kisses along his neck. Haley could taste the salty sweetness from both his sweat and his cologne. She didn't know what kind of cologne Nathan liked but whatever it was, it tasted and smelled quite intoxicating. He lifted his head and turned to face her. Then, his lips were on hers once again._

_Haley loved kissed him; it was just as good as the sex was. She could spend the rest of her night just kissing him. The feel of his lips. The feel of his tongue. It was enough to drive her insane. His right hand cupped her face, in between her cheeks and her jaw line. Haley wrapped her arms around his back as tightly as she was able to._

_They continued to thrust into and against one another frantically and roughly._

_Minutes passed - how many, they weren't sure._

_Nathan knew he was close; he could feel himself building and building with each passing minute. He wanted so desperately to let go but he couldn't - not until he knew Haley was gonna let go with him. God, it better be soon, though._

_Haley felt that tingling stirring in her core. The sensations were building quickly. Her breathing increased rapidly until it was no longer just air spilling out of her mouth but moans that grew louder and louder with each breath she inhaled and exhaled. "Nathan!" Haley gasped, squeezing her eyes shut tighter. Her fingernails dug into his skin. The coil in her stomach snapped and a tremor shot straight up her body._

_More minutes passed._

_Haley felt her body slowly start to come down. She clung tightly to Nathan as she rode out the rest of her orgasm. He must have finished at the same time considering his thrusts slowed down to a complete stop. He didn't move off of her, though. __She certainly didn't mind. Haley loved the feel of his weight on her, of his naked chest flush up against her naked chest. He eventually shifted from her, landing on his back. She turned her head, watching him._

_"You gonna head back down to the party?" Haley asked._

_"Nah - I ended my night with quite a bang. No need for more."_

_She laughed as he looked at her, smirking widely. Suddenly and randomly, a yawn escaped from her lips._

_"I wore you out, huh?"_

_"A little." Haley answered, lifting her body and pulling back the comforter and the sheet. She sunk lower onto the mattress and turned onto her left side so she was facing the door before covering herself. A second later, she felt the bed dip slightly before feeling his right hand on her hip as he lined his body up behind hers._

_They both fell asleep shortly after, tuning out the noises from the ongoing party downstairs._

**_OTHOTHOTH_**

_The morning sunshine crept through the window, shining directly onto Haley's face. She squinted her eyes, groaning. She couldn't believe it was morning all ready. She really didn't want to wake up. She wanted to sleep all day - sleep in this comfortable bed, wrapped in these warm, strong arms. At that thought, Haley opened her eyes and glanced to her right. __That's when she saw Nathan sound asleep, the side of his face resting peacefully in the crook of her neck. The previous night came flooding back to her._

_Sighing, Haley maneuvered her body out of Nathan's embrace as carefully as she could, hoping not to wake him. She watched his arms fall to the bed. She froze as he shifted onto his back. Once she was positive he was still asleep, Haley scooted the rest of the way out of the bed and searched for her clothes. She found her two tank tops as well as her shorts on the floor, in a heap near the bed. Her bra was dangling on the chair at his desk. She glanced around the room for her underwear, finding them tangled in the sheets underneath Nathan's legs. Reaching under him, she grabbed them before quickly redressing._

_Finding her shoes, Haley reached for the doorknob and opened the door as quietly as she could. She slipped through the crack and tiptoed through the hallway, towards the stairway. Just as she was about to step down onto the first step, a loud clanking noise sounded from the kitchen, echoing through the house._

_"Shoot." Haley somewhat cursed quietly to herself._

_Deb was awake. Haley did not want to risk running into her. The woman wasn't stupid; she would know what happened last night. The last thing Haley wanted was the chance that Deb would go running to Karen with this little piece of information._

_How awkward would that conversation be?_

_"Hi, Karen - remember me? Haley James. Good girl, Haley James - your son's best friend for ten, going on eleven, years. The girl who's worked for you for five years. The girl who practically lived with you for the past year. Yeah, that's me. I'm also the girl who lost her virginity to your other son, who slept with him again last night."_

_Haley shook her head and rushed back into Nathan's bedroom, once again closing the door quietly behind her. She expelled a deep breath, looking over at the raven-haired boy laying in the bed to make sure he was still fast asleep. Luckily, __he was. She glanced around the room trying to figure something out; she really wanted to get home - take a shower and eat something. That's when Haley saw his window. She walked over to it and looked down. It really wasn't that high up._

_"What the hell?" Haley said before opening the window._

_She secured her yellow flip-flops in her hands and climbed out the window, onto the small ledge. Dropping her shoes, she shifted her body so her stomach was laying against the ledge. Haley scooted farther out before she, slowly and carefully,_ _pushed herself away from the window. Not careful enough, though. She landed slightly harder on the ground than she anticipated, falling flat on her ass._

_"Ouch." She muttered, bending her legs before rubbing the backs of her thighs. Yup, that was definitely gonna leave a bruise._

_"Well, well...Miss James."_

_Haley closed her eyes, shaking her head at the sound of his voice. "Damn it." She whispered. Hesitating, Haley glanced up. __Her eyes met the devilish ones of Dan Scott who had a wide smirk forming on his lips. He was dressed in his suit, the newspaper tucked between his left arm and side as he held a coffee mug in his right hand._

_"Rough night?" He questioned, still smirking - only broader._

_Haley noticed his eyes shift up, obviously something catching his eye. She followed his gaze and found Nathan standing in front of his window, his shirtless body leaning out as his hands rested along the window sill. She saw the same smirk on his lips that his father was sporting. Damn those Scott boys._

_Groaning, Haley pushed herself up. She dusted the grass and dirt off the backside of her shorts while slipping her feet into the flip-flops that had fallen near her._

_"You know, I've seen Nathan kick girls out of his bed but I've never seen a girl so desperate to get away from him that she resorted to falling out of the window." Dan paused, glancing up at Nathan for a split second. "How bad was the sex?" He asked casually, taking a sip of his coffee._

_"Mr. Scott..."_

_"Oh, come on, Haley - surely we're close enough that you can call me Dan by now." He once again glanced up at his son. __"Hell, we could be real family one day. You never know." He added, eyeing the petite brunette who was squirming under his gaze. That's a first - Haley was never one to back down from him. He could see how embarrassed she was at the moment. Dan smirked._

_"I gotta go." She whipped around and began strolling towards her car that was sitting on the side of the road._

_"Hey, Haley!" He called out, watching and waiting as she hesitantly turned back around. "Nice tattoo - very classy."_

_Haley blushed, her hand instinctively twisting behind her as her fingers touched her lower back. She inhaled a deep breath before turning once more and rushing away._

_Dan chuckled, glancing back up at Nathan. At least he now knew what that HJ meant on his son's shoulder._

"What are you thinking about?"

Haley jumped, snapping back to the present when she heard his voice. She placed the picture frame back in its original spot on the mantle and turned slightly to see Nathan standing next to her, his infamous smirk in line on his lips. She rolled her eyes playfully and smiled.

"Gosh, I couldn't believe you decided to go out the window." He laughed as he stared at the photo of the two of them and Lucas. A second later, he shrugged. "It was pretty entertaining to watch, though."

Haley opened her mouth in shock. "You were awake the whole time?" Nathan nodded, that boyish grin mounting his lips. "I can't believe you just laid there and watched, you big jerk."

"Come on - it was fun, wasn't it?"

"Oh, yeah." She replied sarcastically. "I especially loved when Dan caught me."

"You know what's weird - my dad never said anything to me about us. This is the guy who went on a rampage after finding me and Teresa in bed together. I had to suffer through an hour-long lecture about gold diggers and babies when that happened, but he didn't say a single thing when it was you. Never once. Not then; not now."

"Who knows what goes on in that man's head?" Haley sighed, shaking her head.

Nathan shrugged - she had a point there. He placed his hands on her hips and drew her in closer. She smiled up at him and he leaned down, kissing her lips chastely, lingering slightly. "I saw that Taylor came with you." He commented as she nodded. "How exactly did that come about? The two of you have never really seen eye to eye on things."

"It's actually kind of nice having her home." Haley admitted, watching as he raised in eyebrows in surprise. "I don't know - it's fun to just talk to her. I think our petty sister drama is over. She's growing up; I'm growing up. There's no more need for that other stuff. And it helps that we both get the shaft where our parents are concerned."

He lifted his arms and wrapped them around her shoulders, feeling her arms wrap around his waist.

Haley lowered her face into his chest and muttered, "God, I've missed you, Nathan."

Nathan smiled, saying he did, too.

"Why can't you just come over tonight? I don't know if I can go another night without being with you."

"Tomorrow, Hales." He stated, watching as she lifted her face to look at him. "I'll pick you up around five tomorrow morning. And..."

"In the morning?" She interrupted, looking at him like he was insane.

"Yes, five in the morning." He confirmed, laughing as she groaned. "It will be worth it, Hales. I have something special planned for us - just the two of us, okay?"

She nodded, smiling. Standing on her tip-toes, Haley kissed him.

**Well, you've reached the end. Please let me know what you think.**

**I hope to have another update for you guys on Friday. As some of you may know, the 9th season of Grey's Anatomy comes out tomorrow (super excited!) - I have no baby, no husband, nothing to do on Thursday and plan to sit on the couch, stuffing my face with whatever junk food I can find, and have a Grey's marathon. My laptop will be planted right in front of me and I hope to get some serious writing done as well.**

**Have a wonderful week and if, for whatever reason, I don't get the chance to update on Friday - have a wonderful weekend! :)**


	26. Chapter Twenty-Five

**Sorry, sorry. My Thursday day off turned into "arguing" with the people at my son's daycare. It was frustrating to say the least but things are better now. And then my hubby and me took an impromptu mini vacation up at the lakes this weekend.**

**As always, thank you so much for all the story/author alerts I have and continue to receive for this story. And a big thanks to cnis24, Beccks, naleylover4ever, Hah5497, Naleylover87, Katie, naleyhumor, HBJHOTH23 (chapters 24 -25), SPNALEY, NALEYAAF23, othfan48, crazygirl, saderia, GRemy, 2naley, woz1971, courtneylovejason, C, naley4ever1980, and the guests who left reviews. You guys are absolutely amazing!**

**AN: I'm gonna be honest. This chapter isn't a favorite of mine. There was really only one aspect about it that I was excited to write about so I had a lot of trouble feeling the motivation to write all the rest. Maybe (hopefully) you will all enjoy it but it's not my favorite.**

**Please forgive any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with One Tree Hill.**

Taylor kissed her sister on the cheek soundly, saying she loved her before skipping to her own car that was parked in the driveway next to Haley's.

Haley said goodbye, waving as she watched her sister start the car and back out of the drive. The two just arrived back at their house; Lily's birthday party ended half an hour ago. They were some of the last two guests to leave - Haley insisted on helping Karen clean up some of the mess, despite the older woman's protests. On the drive home, Taylor received a phone call from an old high school friend, inviting her to a party. The older James sister asked the younger one to come with her but Haley declined, knowing a party wasn't the best idea if Nathan was going to be picking her up at five in the morning.

At that thought, Haley smiled and happily skipped into the house. She ascended up the stairs and went straight into the bathroom after grabbing a couple of towels from the hall linen closet. Turning the shower handle all the way to the left, she quickly undressed and stepped into the shower. The hot water felt so amazing against her skin. Haley cleaned her body with her warm vanilla sugar body wash and then washed her hair with the lavender-scented shampoo. When she was all finished, she exited the shower, feeling refreshed and rejuvenated. She dried her body and hair as best she could before wrapping the towel around her body, tucking the left end into the right over her chest.

Haley arrived in her bedroom just seconds later. She dropped her purse onto the bed right before digging for her phone. A new text message was waiting for her on the phone. She smiled, thinking it was from Nathan but then saw it was from Karen. Her eyebrows raised in confusion, wondering what she wanted at this hour. Karen wanted her to pick something up at the café - she was busy with Lily and Keith was busy with table clean up. Apparently, she needed it before tomorrow.

Haley sighed, tossing the phone onto the bed. She took a few extra seconds to stare at her bed - a bed she really wanted to climb into right now. It was just after nine o'clock which wouldn't be considered late if it were any other day. But Nathan was picking her up in less than eight hours. While she was tired, Haley still needed some time to unwind - get into the bed that looked so incredibly warm and inviting at the moment. She'd pull the book that was tucked behind her pillow and read a few chapters before finally feeling herself able to sleep.

Shaking away those thoughts, Haley walked over to her dresser. She first shimmied into a pair of white, cotton underwear. Then, she pulled out some black cotton shorts and a light pink tank top and dressed, not bothering with a bra. She was just going to the cafe so it didn't really matter. She grabbed a black, zipped up sweatshirt and her purse, throwing her phone into it, before heading back down the stairs.

She made the ten minute, thanks to no traffic, drive and parked on the side of Grace Street. Just in case she needed to call Karen for anything, Haley grabbed her purse and killed the engine before climbing out of the car and strolling up to the café. She unlocked the door and entered into the building, locking the door behind her - even with a small town such as Tree Hill and its relative safety, a person can never be too careful.

When Haley pushed through the swinging doors leading to the back, she noticed a faint light near the stairs. Squinting her eyes in confusion and curiosity, she went to investigate. She found a lit candle, carefully sitting inside a clear glass holder. There was a single-stemmed red rose laying next to it with a note attached. She picked it up and like most would do, brought the flower up to her nose and inhaled a big whiff of its wonderful aroma as she read the note. All it had was an arrow pointing up the stairs.

Haley blew the candle out and headed up the stairs. When she opened the door, Haley found Nathan standing there. The entire rooftop was lit with dozens of candles. Her mouth opened wide in surprise as her eyes continued to glance around the area. She saw an air mattress with some blankets and pillows set up near the brick wall, just under where her and Lucas's hidden spot was. There were red rose petals shaped into a heart on top of the makeshift bed.

"Nathan, what's..." She paused, glancing back at him.

"Happy birthday, Haley." Nathan said, taking a few steps closer to her.

She met him half way. "How did you do all of this?"

"As you know, mom closed down the café all day today and all day tomorrow because of Lily's party." He began as Haley nodded, still recovering from this very nice, unexpected surprise. "I figured this was the perfect spot - no interruptions, nothing. Just the two of us."

Haley took a couple of steps towards him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned into him, standing on her tip-toes. He met her half way and they kissed softly. "Thank you, Nathan. This is..." Haley paused, glancing around the rooftop. "This is all I wanted - just you and me together. The past month has really sucked."

"I know what you mean. The other day, when you asked me to come over - Hales, I wanted to so badly. It was pure torture for me to refrain. There were many times I almost got into my car and said 'screw it'." He laughed. "But I wanted to do this - make this a really special reunion for us."

"So what was all of that five in the morning stuff? Not to mention, using your mother's phone to text me?" She smirked.

Nathan shrugged. "Well, I wanted this to be and stay a surprise so I decided to trick you a little with the five o'clock stuff. I couldn't text you myself, and I knew you would never refuse to do something if my mom asked you. She was busy with Lily so I sent you a quick text and then deleted it before booking it over here."

She planted her lips against his in a lingering kiss and mumbled, "You are so deceitful."

**OTHOTHOTH**

Haley watched as Nathan lined up his putter with his intended target before smacking the hard ball. It went in, making him the winner. She put her left hand on her hip as she sent him a pointed look. "You know, most guys would have let their girlfriends win."

"Well, I'm not most guys." He smirked before shrugging. "Besides, I know you, Hales. You wouldn't want me to purposely lose just so you could win."

She sighed. "Fine. You're right. You better never let me win."

He laughed, watching as she placed her putter aside and unzipped her black sweatshirt, draping it over one of the built golf structures. He definitely noticed she wasn't wearing a bra. He was more than enjoying the view.

"What are you staring at?"

Nathan shook his head. "Nothing." He answered with a smirk.

"Sure." She laughed, knowing exactly what his eyes were focused on just seconds ago.

"I think that's enough with the put-put." He declared as he grabbed her hand, leading her over to the makeshift bed as they plopped down onto it. "I have drinks." He offered, holding up a glass bottle.

She squinted her eyes as she read the label and chuckled. "Is that grape juice?"

Nathan shrugged. "I didn't have time to get to the liquor store and this was in my mom's refrigerator so I nabbed it."

"Fine by me. I don't really feel like any alcohol anyway."

He poured some of the juice into a couple of plastic cups, handing one off to Haley. She accepted it graciously, immediately taking a sip. He followed suit.

"That's good." She commented. "Better than champagne."

"Okay." He laughed.

"No, I'm serious. I don't hate champagne but it's not my favorite. Now red wine - that's some good stuff, especially if you mix it with diet 7-UP. Millie turned me onto it. It's like a spritzer - so good."

"Next time, I'll remember to bring that." He said, leaning forward and kissing her lips lightly. "And I got you something else."

Haley watched as he set a long, rectangular jewelry box in her lap. She sighed. "Nathan, you really have to stop with the presents. I don't need them."

"Hales, we are not going through this again. If I want to buy you a present then I'm gonna buy you a freakin' present. And you better get used to it because when I make it as a big NBA star, the presents are only going to come more frequently. Not to mention, I'll be super rich from my endorsements so expect diamonds - lots of diamonds."

"I think you have me confused with your sister-in-law."

Nathan laughed. "No, I don't. You may not be like Brooke who openly points out every diamond she wants to Lucas every time they walk by a jewelry store but you're still a girl. Girls like diamonds. You don't fool me, Hales. So just open the damn thing already."

She playfully rolled her eyes as she picked up the box and opened it, revealing a simple diamond tennis bracelet. She smiled, looking back up at Nathan and kissed him. "It's beautiful. I love it. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Haley glanced at the bouquet of roses sitting on the cement next to their "bed" and smiled. They weren't just one color. There were three red ones, two white ones, two pink ones, two yellow ones, two orange ones, and a yellow one with a red tip. She liked the assortment - while roses of the same color are equally beautiful and appreciated, the variety was refreshing and absolutely perfect.

"These are beautiful, too, Nathan." She commented as her fingers ran over the petals of one of the pink ones.

"Did you know that there are different meanings to rose colors?"

Haley smiled at him, looping her right arm through his left on and resting her head on his shoulder as he continued.

"Yellow means friendship and delight. Pink is appreciation and grace, admiration. White is purity and innocence. Orange means desire. Red is love and beauty."

"You've done your research." She jumped in with a quiet laugh.

"Not really. The girl at the floral shop was totally into me..." He began, smirking at the pointed look she sent him as he continued, "and flirting with me. She annoyingly talked my ear off. I think she was trying to impress me with her flower knowledge." He and Haley both laughed. "But despite that - the info was helpful when choosing which flowers to get you."

She nodded before reaching for the lone yellow one with the red tip. "And what's this one mean?"

Nathan glanced down at her, waiting as she looked up at him. "Falling in love." He answered quietly, staring deeply into her eyes.

Haley felt her breath catch in her throat, feeling the heat stirring in her body with his gaze. A small, hint of a smile formed from her lips. "You should have got two then." She whispered softly.

The two leaned toward one another, their lips connecting. They kissed softly and slowly, sensually. He wrapped his arms around her waist and gently shifted her body in front of her, placing her in his lap. Her arms quickly wrapped around his neck. Her chest was flush up against his. Her legs enclosed around his legs. Their lower halves pressed against one another with only a few thin pieces of fabric separating them. She felt him harden underneath her. He heard her moans.

He gently pushed his hands up and under her top, inching his fingers slowly up her back. He caressed her skin sensually, loving that she wasn't wearing a bra right now. Her skin felt so soft and warm to the touch. He loved the simple art of just touching her. Pressing his hands flat against her back, he drew her in even closer to him and felt her hold around his neck tighten. He groaned into her mouth as she brushed over his erection, causing him to harden more. It was almost painful.

He began to push the shirt up as she lifted her arms for him. When it was off, he tossed it to the side. Thankfully, it didn't land on one of the lit candles - that could have been a real disaster considering neither of them were paying any attention.  
He then lowered her down against the air mattress. His lips landed on her neck. He slowly kissed his way down her body. He spent several minutes kissing and sucking and gently biting her nipples, taking his time with each. She more than appreciated his actions as she had no problem voicing it.

His lips journeyed down to her stomach. He swirled his tongue in her belly button, feeling her muscles tighten underneath. He hooked his fingers into the sides of both her underwear and her shorts and pulled them down her legs. Again, he tossed the two garments off to the side. Next, he pushed her thighs open and saw that she was ready for him. He lowered his head in between her legs and then his lips and his tongue were on her.

The most wonderful moan escaped from her lips then as her right hand fell to the back of his head and her left hand clutched to the blanket on her side.

It didn't take long until she was panting and moaning, her body quivering in pleasure.

Her hands cupped the sides of his face and she quickly yet gently pulled him up to her. Their lips immediately attached. Their tongues intertwined. They never broke their kiss as he undressed - just once for half a second as he tore the shirt from his body. Then his naked body was laying over hers.

He pushed inside her and stopped instantly. His left forearm was resting against the mattress next to her face as he brought his right hand up to cup her cheek. He stared down into her beautiful, brown eyes as she stared up at him. Her arms tightened around his neck as her fingers raked through his hair. Leaning forward, he kissed her lips. He slowly started to rock in and out of her, using slow, tender thrusts.

Tonight was different. Neither of them pushed for a faster pace. They wanted this to last - to feel something deeper than they've ever felt before. They have had slow encounters before but nothing quite like this. Their trysts have always been meaningful, even the fast quickies they've shared, but tonight...this was them truly connecting as one. Heart, body, and soul. For the first time, they were making love - truly making love.

**OTHOTHOTH**

Haley inhaled a deep but quiet breath as she lay on her left side, listening to the peaceful noises surrounding her. She heard the light hiss from the wind, feeling the small breeze that came along with it every once in a while. She heard the sound of a car sporadically drive by - given the late hour, it was very few and far between. She heard the crickets chirping and the click of the nearby street light changing in the three increments - she had the length of each signal timed perfectly.

And Haley heard Nathan's steady breathing from behind her - a sound that was incredibly soothing. He had fallen asleep about twenty minutes ago. She tried but wasn't tired - not after what an amazing night this has been. She was content and happy with just laying here and listening to him. To feeling him. She loved this - being held in his arms like this, the feeling of his naked chest flush against her naked back. Haley could stay like this forever.

She loved the simplicity of tonight. She loved how natural and easy things were with the two of them. Laying in these sheets, naked and cuddled in his arms, she didn't understand why they haven't been together for as long as they've known one another. Okay, maybe a few years later considering they were only eight years old when they met but since dating became an important aspect of their lives. She tried to pin-point the exact moment their relationship changed. While that first night during senior year of high school seems like the right answer, she knew it wasn't. Yes, their relationship changed but not in a dramatic way. They remained friends, close friends - there was just an extra dose of sexual tension between them. Was it when they started sleeping together on a regular basis? Was it when they made their relationship official? It was obviously before that moment.

Haley didn't know why these thoughts were invading her brain. Why she was analyzing their relationship - a relationship that was full of so many happy moments. Unforgettable moments. Mind-blowing moments. Bittersweet moments. Sweet moments - like tonight. It honestly didn't matter why she was thinking about this. Haley simply wanted to replay all of these moments over and over.

She felt him stir slightly, feeling his hot breath hit the back of her neck as his hold on her tightened.

"I love you." Nathan whispered in the dark.

A smile formed on Haley's lips as tears filled her eyes. "I love you, too."

Haley closed her eyes as he kissed the back of her head before nuzzling his cheek against her neck.

**There you go. Please let me know what you think. I should keep you too long with the next chapter - that one was a little easier for me to write.**


	27. Chapter Twenty-Six

**I'm back.**

**As always, thank you so much for all the story/author alerts I have and continue to receive for this story. And a big thanks to NALEYAAF23, GRemy, 2naley, crazygirl, courtneylovejason, Othfan48, naleyhumor, woz1971, Beccks, saderia, SPNALEY, ****naley4ever1980, and the guests for your reviews. I seriously cannot express how amazing all of you are - you keep me inspired. :)**

**AN: This chapter is kind of a filler chapter.**

**Please forgive any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with One Tree Hill.**

Haley walked into the apartment, not bothering to knock since the door was already open. "Hello!" She hollered. She glanced around the living room; it was very plain and drab. There were a couple of boxes lined against the wall near the door. A plasma television was sitting on a small entertainment center against another wall with some kind of electronical device sitting on the shelf of the center. A small love seat sat a few feet away.

"What do you think?" Nathan asked, strolling into the room.

"I think you two are really boring."

"We're guys, Hales." Nathan noted with a laugh. "We don't need much other than a couch, a tv, and a playstation."

"Please tell me you have a bed."

Nathan smirked widely. "Of course I have a bed, Hales. I have a brand new bed - it's big and it will definitely need some christening later." He stepped closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist as hers remained at her sides, holding a couple of plastic Target bags. "Does that work for you?"

"Oh," She began huskily, "it works for me."

"What's in the bags?" He asked.

"Stuff for brownies. They sounded really good so I picked up a box on my way over here - figured I'd bake them later. And speaking of...come with me to the kitchen."

Holding onto her left hand, Nathan let Haley led him the few steps to the small kitchen area. He watched as she placed the bags on the counter and pulled out a carton of vanilla ice cream as well as some caramel sauce and a bag of Hugs kisses, eggs, and oil.

"All the perfect fixings for brownies." She chirped.

"What are the kisses for?"

"Oh, I'm gonna cut them in half and pour them in with the brownie batter. I tried it once for fun - it's so amazing. If you time it just right and burn the kisses slightly, it's even better."

Nathan laughed at the glee spread all across her face. "If you say so."

Haley placed the ice cream in the freezer and the eggs in the refrigerator before turning to face him. "I do say so."

An hour later, Haley was sitting on his bed with her back against the wall. Her neuroscience text book was open in her lap, yellow highlighter in her right hand. Even though she had no fascination with the medical field, she really enjoyed this class. Her professor was such a good instructor; he was funny and witty - made the class incredibly entertaining. Haley was glad she decided to give this class a chance.

Haley glanced up from her notes and saw that Nathan was still plopped down on the carpet, leaning against the bed. That stupid NBA Live game of his was on; he's been playing that game for the past forty-five minutes. She didn't understand the appeal to this game. She wasn't a big video game person but she'd at least go with something more exciting - like a car racing game. What was so exciting about running up and down a court and shooting a ball through the hoop? Really, didn't he get enough of that in his real life? She listened as he yelled and swore at the tv, occasionally pounding the controller against his hands. Or he'd holler in jubilation, making those cocky comments of his and occasionally pounding the controller against his hands - out of excitement this time. He really was in his own little world right now.

Haley smirked, setting her books and everything else aside, and crawled across the bed. Laying on her stomach, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She leaned down and began planting light kisses along his neck, each kiss lingering slightly longer than the one before.

"What are you doing?" He asked, leaning his head back slightly to give her more access.

"Thinking about giving you a hickey." She answered, letting out a quiet giggle. "Have fun explaining that to everyone."

Nathan laughed. "Yeah - guys don't really get worked up over that kind of stuff. It's kind of typical 'locker room' talk. We give each other crap, laugh about it, and that's that. Believe me, we don't get too embarrassed over it. We brag mostly."

She rolled her eyes. "Okay - what if your mom saw it?"

"Okay - please don't talk about my mom when you're doing that." He pleaded, feeling the vibrations from her laughter against his neck. Nathan really couldn't think about his mom while Haley's tongue and teeth were doing such "naughty" things to him.

Haley stopped her ministrations, crossing her arms further around his neck - loosely though so she wasn't choking him. She sighed as she rested her chin on his left shoulder, watching quietly as he resumed with his game.

After some passing minutes she asked, "Are you ready for the new season?"

Nathan smiled widely. "Definitely."

"You should be - you've been working out like crazy. Blowing me off to do so I might add."

He chuckled, turning his head to face her. "Feeling a little left out?"

"I never thought I'd be jealous of a weight room."

"It is justified, you know."

"And why's that?" She questioned, amused.

"I work up quite a sweat in there." He answered, smirking. He laughed as she playfully rolled her eyes. He couldn't help but keep going. "I tell you - it's the best kind of sweat. Endorphins, baby. It's all about the endorphins."

Haley grinned. "I guess you have a point - I mean, you're not the only one who gets to benefit from your sweat pouring in the weight room."

Nathan shot her an amused, inquisitive glance. He closed his eyes as she leaned into him and began to pepper kisses along his jaw line, traveling up to his ear.

She whispered, "I get to run my hands...and other body parts all over this toned body of yours. So I guess I don't really have a reason to be jealous - I am definitely reaping the benefits as well. Instead of endorphins..." She paused as she tugged on his earlobe, "I get orgasms."

Nathan groaned, twisting his head and capturing her lips in a hard kiss. He smirked, knowing he had caught her off-guard slightly as she gasped into his mouth. Not even bothering to shut the game off properly, he shifted his body while never breaking their kiss. She was holding onto him securely as they both maneuvered themselves up. He climbed on the bed and pushed her back, going with her and landing softly on top of her. His tongue snaked between her lips, through the small, opened crevice. His found hers and tangled together, battling for dominance.

He nudged his right knee in between her legs and pried them open. He felt her own leg then lift and hook over his hips. Lips and tongues still intertwined. He placed his hand flat on her stomach and just as he was about to inch his way higher, she pushed him gently away.

"What?"

"I'm not in the mood." She answered.

Nathan looked at her incredulously. "Are you kidding me?"

Haley shrugged. "Nope."

He flung his body back against the mattress, rubbing his hands over his face. He heard her laughing. "This isn't funny, Haley. You can't just turn it on and off like that."

"Apparently, I can." She replied, laughing as he glared at her. "Oh, come on - I was just trying to get your attention off of that damn video game. It worked - really well if I may say so myself."

"I hate you."

"You love me." She countered. "You told me yourself."

"I lied."

"Sure you did." Haley said, patting his chest lightly. She yelped when he grabbed her hand with his right one before snaking his left arm around her waist, pulling her body on top of his. As he fluffed one of the pillows behind his head, she adjusted her body so she was only laying half on him. She propped her left elbow up against the mattress and rested the side of her face in her hand.

"This is the year, Hales." He stated as she nodded, clearly knowing what he was talking about. "This is my final year at Duke - I need to have the best season of my life. My future is riding on this. Only ten months and I'll have everything I've been dreaming about since I could hold a basketball."

Haley smiled. She loved listening to him when he talked about basketball; he got so passionate about it. She has never met anyone with as much passion and heart for anything in their lives. Nathan has worked so hard, and she was incredibly proud of him.

"Thank you, Hales."

She looked at him confused. "For what?"

"For a lot of things." He answered, letting out a small laugh. "Tutoring me our sophomore year and helping me last year and probably this year as well. Believing in me and encouraging me. And for simply being here - going through this with me."

"I'll always be here, Nathan." She said with great conviction. "I can say the same for you."

"I haven't really done anything for you." He dismissed quietly.

"What are you talking about?"

Nathan shrugged. "I don't know - I just feel like it's me who's taking everything in our relationship. You've helped me with so much and you do it so effortlessly - so selflessly. It's not like I've really done the same for you."

Haley quickly sat up on the bed, waiting as he did the same. She shook her head. "That's not true, Nathan. You have."

"How?" He huffed out. "Who are we always talking about - me. Me and my problems - my classes and my basketball. My future. My dad."

"And? That's what people do with the people you love and care about - we talk and we support one another. I want that. I want you to tell me about your problems because the way I see it, your problems are my problems."

"But..."

"Stop it, Nathan." She demanded, already fed up with where this conversation seemed to be heading. Her stomach dropped slightly as a small sense of worry passed over her. "Where is this coming from? I mean...why...this seems really random. Do you...do you want out or something?"

"What?" He asked immediately, seeing the tears building in her eyes. "No. God no, Haley! I could never want out of this with you."

"Then why are you even talking about this?"

Nathan wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her so she was sitting in and straddling his lap. "I don't want out, Haley." He reassured, placing a lingering kiss against her lips. He felt her fingers rake softly through his hair. "I just...I feel guilty. I feel like you're always so focussed on me."

"I am." She responded.

"That's what I mean. What about you?"

"Nathan, you have always been there for me - way before we started dating." She said, watching as he began to shake his head. She cupped his cheeks and forced him to look at her. "No, you have. When I'm depressed about my parents and need to vent or cry or...whatever, who do you think I immediately want to run to?"

"Lucas." He answered, somewhat teasingly and smiled as she sent him a bemused look.

"It's different from your dad - my parents aren't here. While I always think about them - think about how it used to be and wish it could be different, they are also like an afterthought for me now. I push them to the back of my mind because I don't talk to them all the time. I haven't talked to them in four months. I haven't seen them in two years. Unlike Dan who is here. You see him every holiday. He's at every game of yours - or at least he tries to be. He still lives in Tree Hill. Your issues with Dan are more frequent so it makes sense that we talk about them more often. As far as school goes, me tutoring you is just as helpful to me as it is to you. Gosh, Nathan, do you even realize how much I love tutoring people? Why the hell do you think I'm earning an English major - to be a teacher so I can help people learn."

Nathan chuckled. "You are such a nerd."

"I know." Haley nodded, smiling before turning more serious once again. "Nathan, you are there for me every second of every day. You always have been so I don't understand where this feeling of guilt is coming from. You have no reason to feel it. And you know what, I don't really have any problems because I have you. That's what I focus on when I'm feeling down. My parents are a very small worry of mine nowadays. My life is pretty perfect at the moment."

He smiled softly, nodding.

"Why do you like to irritate me so much?" She laughed, wrapping her arms tighter around his neck. He laughed as well as his hands clasped together behind her back. "For all the nonesense you go on about, it's a wonder why I even love you at all." She teased.

"I love you, Hales." He said, staring deeply into her eyes.

Haley smiled. "I love you, too."

**OTHOTHOTH**

Haley reached over the stove top and twisted the knob, preheating the oven to 350. She heard feet shuffling into the kitchen and looked over her shoulder. "You in here to actually help?" She asked, turning around and placing her hands on her hips as she sent him a pointed look.

"I don't know how to make brownies, Hales." Nathan countered, coming to stand next to her.

"Nathan, it's not difficult." She laughed, setting the box on the counter in front of him and pointed at it. "Look, you just follow those directions. Do that and you should be fine."

"Whatever." He grumbled. "Don't come crying to me if something gets messed up."

Haley rolled her eyes as she began to grease the 13x9 pan. She was smart enough to bring it with her considering neither Nathan nor Tony were the baking, or even cooking in general, types. Sure enough, they had absolutely no bakeware or other cookware. She made a mental note to purchase some since she planned to bake and cook often while she was here.

As Haley was busy with the greasing, Nathan dropped the brownie mix into the mixing bowl, along with 1/4 cup of water, 2/3 cup of oil, cracked the two eggs, and the kisses Haley had already cut in half. He stirred the ingredients all together until everything was well-blended.

"Good job. I'm impressed." She teased.

"I feel so domestic right now."

She raised her eyebrows and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I don't know, honey - maybe the NBA isn't your calling. I'm thinking a house husband or a stay-at-home dad might be your calling."

"Funny." He deadpanned.

Haley smiled as she maneuvered her body in front of his so she was squished between him and the counter. She placed the pan in front of her and grabbed the mixing bowl. She smirked when Nathan placed his hands on her waist as she poured the batter into the pan and began to spread it out evenly - well, as evenly as she could with the chocolate pieces.

"Those look good." Nathan commented. "Good call on the brownies."

She grinned, slipping away from him. She opened the heated oven and carefully slid the pan onto the lower rack inside. She strolled a couple of feet to her left and hopped onto the counter, picking up the mixing bowl as she immediately dragged her finger along the inside, gathering some of the batter.

"That is delicious." Haley gushed after licking her finger clean. "Just as good - almost better than the actual brownies."

Nathan stepped closer to her, settling himself in between her legs. "How about you share the deliciousness?"

"I suppose." She sighed dramatically while scooping some more batter onto her finger and extended it out to him. She smirked as her finger disappeared into his mouth. His tongue sucked on the little appendage, making sure it got every last bit. "It's good, huh?"

"It's good." He confirmed huskily. "You know what we should do?"

Haley smiled as he leaned forward to whisper in her ear. His hands were at her waist, his fingers digging into her flesh. His body was almost flush up against hers.

"We should take the rest of this into the bedroom, get you naked, spread it all over your body, and then let me lick you clean."

Her breathing hitched slightly. She closed her eyes, imagining him doing just that.

"What do you say?"

"I say..." She paused, pushing him back about an inch, "no because then you get to enjoy this amazing batter all to yourself. What exactly do I get to enjoy?"

"Excuse me." He scoffed. "You get to enjoy me. Believe me, I'll make sure you enjoy it."

"Yeah. You see, it's kind of hard to top brownie batter. Sorry."

Nathan chuckled as she patted his cheek lightly before grabbing the bowl again to enjoy the batter once more. He swiped some more for himself and licked it from his finger. He nodded his head in understanding - brownie batter is pretty damn good.

"You know, I was thinking I could make us dinner on Sunday night - a whole meal from scratch. Italian maybe." She suggested.

"Sounds good to me." He agreed.

"I love to cook - there's something so tranquil and soothing about it. I learned from my mother who learned from her mother - so on and so on."

"What about your sisters?"

"Oh, Quinn can't cook to save her life." Haley stated as Nathan laughed. "Taylor is careless - burnt anything and everything. Vivian is pretty good, though."

"The oldest and the youngest - those middle ones are always the worst."

"I think most of my childhood memories with my mom happened in the kitchen. She was always trying to invent new things - most of the time they came out amazing but every once in a while not so much. I was always her official taste tester. Vivian was older and off with her friends by that point. She retired the position onto me. We both loved helping our mom make her famous chicken dumpling soup. 'It was a two-person recipe' is what mom would always say. And it was delicious."

Nathan smiled, listening as she continued.

"I remember sitting for hours on the island, watching my mom. She was so graceful in the kitchen, moving from end to end like a ballerina. I remember thinking 'my mom is amazing. She's a superhero - a beautiful, graceful superhero' and I wanted to be just like her when I grow up."

"Sounds nice."

"It was." Haley shrugged indifferently.

Nathan walked to her, took the bowl out of her hands and placed it on the counter before once again stepping in between her legs. He cupped her face in his hands and leaned forward, kissing her chastely. She smiled at him before jumping down from the counter and checked on the brownies after putting an oven mit over her right hand. She dipped a toothpick in the center of the pan before taking the whole thing out, announcing the brownies were done in an overly excited tone. She placed the pan on the front burner of the stove's surface.

"We'll let them cool for a little bit before eating them." Haley said, smiling broadly at him. She jumped back onto the counter and picked up the mixing bowl, dragging her finger along the inside. "So what about you? What is your favorite memory with your dad?"

"Michael Jordan basketball camp." He answered after a few seconds, smiling. "Yeah, I was about ten years old and Dan pulled some strings to get me in. It was the first day, and we were in this like meet and greet line. Jordan was going to pick one of us kids to play one-on-one with. I remember I was so nervous. My knees were about to buckle. And I think Dan could feel that 'cause he put his hands on my shoulders to steady me. When Jordan finally came by, he just looked at him and said 'this is my son, Nathan. He's got a great jump shot.' And I played one-on-one against the greatest player in history. It was one of the best days of my life."

Haley grinned as she listened to him. Dan Scott wasn't a horrible man - he just had a very messed up way of loving people. He truly did want what was best for his son - for both his sons. He took a more involved interest with Nathan because of basketball. Although Nathan was a different man - different from Dan, he and his father shared a lot more in common. They had a much similar personality whereas Lucas took after Karen and even Keith. Dan wasn't a bad guy. Haley knew this - she saw it. The guy was just misguided.

"Things seem to be a little better between the two of you." She noted, watching as he nodded. "Let me guess - you're still keeping your guard up - still waiting for that 'other shoe to drop', right?"

He sent her a pointed look. "You're not gonna give me a lecture or any words of encouragement, are you?" He smirked.

Haley threw her oven mit at him. "No, I am not." She said as they both laughed. "I was simply making a statement. I don't need to tell you anything I haven't already said a thousand times before - I mean, I would be happy to but I know it won't matter. Right?" She questioned with a twinkle in her eyes as he relented and nodded. "Besides, I know it wouldn't really make a difference to me if we were talking about my parents instead of Dan right now."

Nathan set the oven mit down and walked over to her, stepping between her legs. He cupped her cheeks and layered his lips over hers. "This is why we're perfect for each other." He mumbled against her lips.

"Why's that?"

"We both have at least one shitty parent."

Haley giggled, kissing him some more and the two lost themselves in a little "junior high" makeout session. She moaned into his mouth as he gripped her waist, pulling her closer to the edge of the counter. His hands glided up her legs, up to her waist as his fingers dipped underneath her shirt.

"Seriously?!"

The sound of Tony's voice had them breaking apart, looking over at the doorway.

"This is why we moved into an apartment. We now have separate bedrooms - with doors that close and lock. So please, do you guys mind? I don't want to see that crap. Go to the bedroom or something." Tony pleaded, walking away.

"We made brownies!" Haley hollered after him.

"I'm lactose intolerant!" He exclaimed, slamming the bathroom door shut behind him.

Nathan and Haley glanced at one another.

"Two words for you..." Nathan began, amusement twinkling in his eyes, "sexual frustration." He finished, enunciating the words slowly.

Haley giggled, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him closer to her as their makeout session resumed.

"Damn it, Nate!"

They hastily broke apart again, snapping their heads towards the doorway - again.

She shot him a confused look as he started laughing, almost hysterically. "What is so..."

"This isn't funny!" Tony exclaimed, appearing in the entryway of the kitchen.

A snicker fell from Haley's lips and she immediately covered her left hand over her mouth. She sent an apologetic glance at Tony as he shot her a bemused look. She had to smash her lips hard against one another to stifle any further laughter.

Nathan laughed hard as he stared at his roommate - his roommate who had blue food dye all over his lips and his teeth and mostly likely his tongue. _The old food dye on the toothbrush prank - priceless._

"How in the hell am I supposed to get this crap off? It's seriously stained!"

Nathan merely shrugged. "That's payback." He said as Tony glared at him. "You did replace my deodorant with cream cheese this morning."

"You started this whole thing!" Tony noted before shooting his head towards Haley. "He hid a pair of red thongs in my sheets. Tamara found them and went off on me, thinking I was cheating on her. She slapped me."

"Nathan!" Haley shrieked, slapping her boyfriend on the chest. "That's horrible."

"It was just a joke." He defended himself, scoffing.

"Joke? You call that a joke?" Tony bit out incredulously. He watched as his roommate only nodded. "You suck!" He exclaimed, turning on his heel and stalking off. "You better watch your back, Scott! Payback's a bitch!"

Nathan laughed, turning to face Haley once more. "What?" He asked, seeing the look she was sending his way.

Haley simply rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You guys are pathetic."

**There you go. Please let me know what you think. I should have another update for you guys soon - I'm hoping Monday. I have a fairly low-key weekend ahead of me so I'm hoping to have some time to write.**

**And I know you are all itching for answers to everything and I promise you they are coming soon - real soon. So please just be patient a little bit longer. I hope it will be worth the wait.**


	28. Chapter Twenty-Seven

**I'm back as promised.**

**As always, thank you for all of the story/author alerts I have and continue to receive for this story. And a big thanks to 2naley, NALEYAAF23, kaefoster (chapters 25-27), Katie (chapters 26-27), Othfan48, SPNALEY, Naleylover87, GRemy, amkjo001, saderia, ecampbell3, ThaAnya (chapters 26-27), ****woz1971, naleyhumor, and the guests who left reviews. They always put a smile on my face.**

**Please forgive any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with One Tree Hill.**

_November 24, 2007_

Nathan woke up due to the harsh ray of sunlight shining through his window, directly on his face. He opened his eyes and immediately snapped them shut, cursing the brightness. After a few minutes and after his eyes adjusted more to the light, he glanced at the clock on his nightstand. _8:14 A.M._ He ripped the blankets from his body and climbed out of the bed, rubbing the tiredness out of his eyes as he exited the bedroom and headed towards the kitchen.

"Hey, sleepyhead." Haley greeted.

Nathan strolled over to her. "Happy Thanksgiving." He replied, capturing her lips in a quick, chaste kiss.

"Happy Thanksgiving."

"Hmm...it smells great." He stated as he glanced around, finding the counter completely covered. "How long have you been up?"

"4:40." She answered, distracted.

"_4:40_." He repeated incredulously. "Why so early?"

"Well, someone had to clean this place up and get the food ready. The turkey's in the oven - about two hours left to go on that. I've peeled the potatoes; they're in the fridge, waiting to be mixed. The deviled eggs are finished - also in the fridge, and I got the vegetable tray ready. The..."

"Why are you doing all this?" Nathan interrupted. "My mom only asked you to get the food from the market and put the turkey in - she'd do the rest once they got here."

Haley shrugged. "Karen deserves to have a break. She's been preparing holiday dinners for years now. I thought it'd be a nice surprise for her to get here and everything was done. She can just sit back and relax. Besides, I'm sure they will all be starving and ready to eat as soon as they get here." She explained as he nodded in understanding, saying that was very thoughtful of her. "And I'm kind of enjoying this - it's fun. I just wish I had a bigger space to work with, though. Your kitchen is pretty small."

"You're the one who convinced everyone to come up here for Thanksgiving."

"You couldn't go home because of your game tomorrow."

"You still could have, though."

"I could have..." She began, "but I didn't want to - not without you. And I wanted the whole family together. Karen did, too. Your mom was not happy about your game being the day after Thanksgiving. She was even more upset when I informed her that you weren't even gonna bother with going home to Tree Hill - which reminds me, she wanted me to yell at you for not having the balls to tell her that yourself. Of course, those are my words but it's basically the gist of what she said."

Nathan laughed, nodding his head. "Noted."

"Okay, just as a reminder - Royal and Mae aren't coming, right?"

"Nope." He answered, popping the "p". His tone indicated that he was more than thrilled with this. "They had something else going on this week and won't be able to come, but they said they'll be here for Christmas."

"Well, I like your grandma. I mean, I like Royal as well - he's always been nice to me. I just hate the conversations that happen when he's around. Maybe Dan will continue this good side he's got going on without his father here to encourage the bad."

"I'm glad they're not gonna be here." Nathan admitted, unashamed. "What about Taylor? I know you said something about asking her to come."

Haley nodded. "Yeah, I asked but she has to work. She's trying to put in some overtime so she can get a few days off for Christmas. If she does, we're gonna spend it together so I'm hoping it happens."

"You and Taylor are getting along really well." He noted, smiling as she smiled broadly. "I'm happy for you, Hales. It's good that the two of you are getting close. You're sisters - I think you both need that."

"I think so, too. And speaking of sisters - I talked to yours the other day on the phone. That girl is just so darn precious. She's calling me Aunt Haley now." Haley gushed as Nathan smiled at her. "Lily told me she missed me so much and couldn't wait to see me. It was so cute!"

"Jeez, I feel a little left out - Lily didn't call me, and she's my sister." He pouted, emphasizing the "my".

She shrugged. "She likes me more - what can I say?"

Nathan chuckled, slipping his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck. "So...we're telling everyone today?"

Haley nodded. "We are telling everyone today."

The two leaned forward, sharing a quick kiss.

"You nervous?" He asked.

"A little. You?"

"A little."

Haley chuckled and then expelled a heavy sigh. "I just don't want this to be a big deal. I know it will be, especially to Lucas. I'm not that naïve. It's just...why should this be a big deal?"

"It shouldn't." He replied simply. "But we both know how he is."

"No kidding." She laughed, somewhat bitterly. "It'll be surprising - I expect that. I can't really imagine how your mom will react but I think she'll be okay with it when she sees that we're serious - that this relationship is serious. Brooke will most likely 'squeal' for joy."

Nathan laughed as Haley rolled her eyes.

"The only one I'm worried about is Lucas - he's gonna freak out. I really don't want to deal with his drama today. Gosh..." She groaned, burying her face in his chest, "why can't we stay in this happy bubble of ours forever?"

Haley only asked rhetorically, knowing they needed to come clean. And she wanted to - she wanted people to know. She wanted to be affectionate and honest about her relationship with Nathan in public. The secrecy and the sneaking around was weighing pretty thin nowadays, especially since this has turned into a real relationship - a serious relationship. But she wouldn't lie either - Haley was scared. She was scared of everyone's reactions, whether they'll be supportive or not. And she was a little scared of how this might affect their relationship.

"It's gonna be fine, Hales." He reassured, rubbing his hand up and down her back soothingly.

"Tell that to your face later." She replied, listening as he laughed and feeling her body shake along with his.

"You know..." He began, pausing as he pushed her body away from his slightly, "we could always go take a shower - work off some of this worry and take the edge away." He suggested, raising his eyebrows.

Haley laughed. "I wish I could but there's still so much to do. Karen said they'll probably get here around eleven - give or take a few minutes. There's still a lot of food to get done." She sighed, glancing around the kitchen.

"All right." Nathan said, slapping his hands together. "What can I help you with?"

"Are you serious?"

He nodded. "Of course - the sooner we get things done, the sooner we can have ourselves a little quickie in the shower."

"You're such a little horndog." She playfully chastised as they both laughed. The more she thought about it, though - she did have to take a shower and get ready. A shower with Nathan definitely sounded appealing and it would probably help take the edge off a little. "Fine," She began, looking at him, "you want to help, I've got something you can do while I finish the food."

"Shoot."

"I need you to gather the sheets and blankets off your bed."

"Okay." Nathan drawled out slowly. "Why?"

"You need to take them down to the laundry room and wash them." She said and saw the look of confusion settling into his features. "Nathan, your mom and Keith are gonna be sleeping in that bed tonight. I don't think I need to remind you of a certain extra curricular activity you and I engaged in last night."

Realization set in as he lamely said, "Oh."

"Yeah, _oh_. I really can't have them laying in those sheets without being washed. That is incredibly disturbing." Haley stated, quivering slightly at the thought. She shook her head, ridding those thoughts from her mind and looked at Nathan. "So - go and get those sheets. Come on - chop, chop." She ordered, clapping her hands together.

"God, I think I just caught a glimpse of what married life would be like - it isn't pleasant." He teased as she narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm kidding - kind of." He mumbled that last part as he turned and headed out of the kitchen.

"Don't forget the pillow cases, too!" She hollered.

**OTHOTHOTH**

Thanks to Nathan calling Keith and asking him to bring a table and some chairs with them considering he and Tony didn't have anything, the whole family was gathered around in a rectangular circle. Keith and Dan were sitting at the heads of the table with Deb and Karen at their sides, Lily propped up on her chair in between the two women. Nathan was sitting on his dad's right side and Lucas was sitting on Keith's left side; Haley and Brooke were sitting between the two brothers.

Haley didn't know what was going on between Lucas and Brooke but there was definitely something up with them. Ever since they walked through that door, there was a chill in the air. They hardly looked at one another and when they did, it was always with a glare-like expression, at least coming from Brooke's end. When they sat down, Brooke acted as if it was gonna kill her to sit down next to her husband. Haley didn't pry, though - it wasn't the time. She'd maybe pull either of them aside and ask what was going on.

"This food looks amazing, Haley." Deb praised.

Everyone nodded in agreement, glancing over the table. There was enough food to probably feed a small army - turkey, ham, mashed potatoes, stuffing, corn, green bean casserole, cheesy potatoes, rolls, deviled eggs, veggies with dip, and a cheese platter consisting of cheddar, swiss, and colby slices. In the kitchen, on the counter, the desserts were sitting - pumpkin pie, peanut butter pie, chocolate chip cookies while there was ice cream in the freezer. All of which were waiting patiently to be dug into.

"You must have been cooking for hours." Brooke stated, looking almost disgusted. She was definitely not the cooking type. The proof of that was laying in the drawer next to the refrigerator at her house - at least two dozen different takeout menus called that place home.

"She was." Nathan confirmed.

"Well, Haley, this is all very _domestic_ - like a housewife. I think you may have found your calling." Dan commented, taking a sip of his beer.

Haley smiled sweetly at him, simply shrugging. "I guess we'll have to wait and see, won't we?"

Dan smiled at the young girl, saluting his can towards her.

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I am starving." Karen said, standing up from her seat. "So let's start with our tradition and go around the table and say what we're thankful for. I will go first. I am very thankful that Haley so generously prepared all of this wonderful food for us. It looks delicious, and I am very selfishly thankful that I didn't have to do anything."

Laughter sounded around the table.

Keith and Lucas went next, both saying the basics - thankful for the family coming together.

"Well," Brooke began with that specific Brooke Davis tone, "I am thankful to have a husband who likes to lie - who likes to lie straight to my face."

The table went quiet, except for Lucas who softly chastised his wife, telling her this wasn't the time nor the place. That didn't seem to fase Brooke one bit though as she continued.

"I'm also thankful that said husband went on a date last week with his ex-girlfriend."

Everyone remained quiet, although their attention was now on Lucas. He was shaking his head, looking down at his plate full of food.

"So...cheers to that!" Brooke exclaimed, saluting her drink before sucking back a huge gulp.

Eyes darted back and forth among one another. Nobody knew really what to do - address the issue between Lucas and Brooke, carry on as if nothing was going on...they weren't sure. On one hand, this was the young, married couple's problem and had nothing to do with them. On the other hand, Brooke did just kind of bring them all into their business by what she had just said and done. But still - none of them knew how they were supposed to act.

Finally, after a couple of passing minutes, Haley opened her mouth and decided to ignore the drama between her two friends, "I am thankful that everyone is here together. And I'm thankful that I was able to make this whole meal on my own - maybe with a little help from Nathan."

Nathan grinned, looking at his mom who sent him a smile of approval. "Well, I guess I'm next." He stated.

Haley smiled as she turned her attention towards Nathan. She watched as he stole a glance at her. The way he smiled, while normally would have her heart melting, had her body stiffening. He was about to tell everyone.

"Well, I have something to be very thankful for...you see..." Nathan halted mid-sentence when he felt a foot stomp hard on his own. Instinctively, his knee jerked up and rammed hard into the table, a sharp pain shot through his leg. "Son of a bi..." He cut himself off - his mother was sitting at the table. She was not a fan of swearing, and he didn't want to be disrespectful towards her. Not to mention, his baby sister was sitting adjacent from him.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Karen asked, that motherly concern evident in her tone.

He forced a smile and nodded. "Yeah - just twisted the wrong way and hit the table. I'm fine, though."

"So son," Dan began, capturing everyone's attention, "you were about tell us what you're thankful for."

Nathan quickly stole another glance at Haley. She discreetly shook her head, and he knew she didn't want him to say anything. "I was just going to say that I'm thankful for Duke's perfect season so far. 2-0. NCAA here we come." He covered, feeling Haley's hand on his thigh, squeezing it once softly in gratitude. He slipped his hand under the table and intertwined it with hers.

**OTHOTHOTH**

Nathan lay in the bed, his eyes closed as he tried desperately to fall asleep. He was exhausted but his brother wasn't helping any as he kept moving about, shifting from one position to the next. It was driving Nathan insane. He was two seconds away from kicking his brother's ass when Lucas spoke.

"Remember that stuff I told you - about me and Brooke being over the drama?" Lucas asked as Nathan mumbled "yeah" while nodding. "Well, it was crap - complete crap."

"Are you two okay?" Nathan asked hesitantly, opening his eyes. "I mean, is there anything serious to worry about?"

Lucas didn't say anything as he pondered the question. He stared up at the white ceiling, drawing figures in his mind as he replayed the moments of his relationship with Brooke. He hated to even think it but things were much simpler when they were just dating. He loved Brooke and he loved being married to her but marriage was hard - they fight more now than they did when they were dating, and they've only been married for six months.

"Luke?" Nathan prodded after a couple of silent minutes.

Lucas let out a heavy sigh. "No, not really." He answered honestly. "We fight a lot more now but it's about more mundane stuff - the house and our jobs, at least before this week. We don't get to spend a lot of time together since basketball games have begun. And Brooke is busy with her clothing line; she's been scouting out potential locations for an actual store in Tree Hill. We don't exactly have the money to take on another loan that large so Victoria offered to finance the whole thing - as long as she gets a cut as well. I don't know, Brooke's thinking about accepting her mother's offer. She isn't happy with me because I told her to be careful - Victoria is only looking out for herself."

"Is her mom that bad?"

"Let's put it this way - Victoria is to Brooke what Dan is to you."

"Oh." Nathan replied lamely.

"Yeah." Lucas let out a small laugh before shaking his head. "I just don't want Brooke to get hurt and she can sometimes be naive when it comes to her mom. But now she's being ridiculous, saying I don't want her to have a career. That I don't support her. You know how dramatic Brooke can be."

"I do." The younger brother agreed, nodding. "So what's the deal with this date of yours?"

"There is no deal. It wasn't a date - let me just say that right now. Remember Allison - my junior year of high school?" Lucas asked as Nathan nodded. "Well, she works at the school now - teaches math or something. We ran into one another and got to talking, decided to grab some lunch and catch up. That's all."

"She is your ex-girlfriend." Nathan pointed out.

"And?" Lucas questioned incredulously. "It was completely innocent. I'm married - I talked about Brooke. Allison is in a relationship herself. We didn't even talk about the past at all - just what's going on now. And after lunch was over, we shared one quick, little hug before going our separate ways. I haven't even seen her since."

"Okay, then why'd you lie about it?"

"I didn't. I just didn't say anything to Brooke."

Nathan shot his brother a pointed look.

"Don't give me that look." Lucas quipped with a sigh. "It wasn't like that. It wasn't some grand deception or anything like that. I didn't say anything because why would I - it was two old friends having lunch. I don't tell Brooke every time I have lunch with Fergie or Junk or any of the other guys. If I thought Allison was interested in me or felt I was doing something wrong then I wouldn't have gone in the first place or I would have said something. Believe me, this whole thing has been blown completely out of proportion."

"Look, I believe you. You're not exactly the kind of guy who would cheat but I also know Brooke. That girl is crazy." Nathan stated, putting his hands up in mock defense as his brother shot him a glare. "Sorry but she is. She's not the only one, though. Girls get irrationally jealous and they always say one thing but mean something different. And they are confusing as hell."

"You got that right." Lucas muttered.

"But I don't think Brooke's as upset about your lunch 'date' as she's proclaiming. She's probably more upset about the situation with her mom - maybe even agrees with you but doesn't want to admit that so she's using everything else as an extra arguing chip."

"You're probably right." Lucas sighed, glancing at his baby brother with a newly formed smirk. "When did you get so insightful on relationships and women, little brother?"

Nathan simply shrugged.

In the living room, Haley, Brooke, and Lily were sprawled out on the floor. The original plan was to have Lucas and Brooke together in Tony's bedroom but since Brooke refused to sleep next to her husband, the sleeping arrangements had to be switched around. The boys had offered the girls to sleep in Tony's bed while they took the living room but Lily wanted to have a sleepover on the floor with Haley and Brooke, watching her favorite Disney movie - _101 Dalmatians_. Lily was obsessed with dogs and watched this movie religiously.

Haley lay awake, not entirely sleepy yet. Both Brooke and Lily were fast asleep to her left, light snores coming from Brooke's lips. Haley tried not to laugh; she didn't realize her friend snored. She made a mental note to tease Brooke about that in the morning.

She heard the sound of a door quietly opening and closing, followed by the pitter-patter of light footsteps. She smiled, knowing instantly whose they belonged to - she knew every move he made now. She continued to lay there, listening as he walked into the kitchen. After a few more seconds, she pushed the blanket off of her and gently and carefully stood up from the makeshift bed on the floor before quietly creeping into the kitchen as well, seeing him rummaging through the fridge for a bottle water.

"Hey." She whispered huskily.

Nathan turned around, smiling instantly when he saw her. "Hey."

There was a small sliver of light from the moon shining into the kitchen from the window above the sink. It was just enough for the two of them to see one another's faces.

He watched as she stepped closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "A little daring, isn't it?" Nathan asked, surprised at her actions considering how hell-bent she was on making sure nobody found out about them earlier.

"I'm sorry." She apologized, seeing the confused look on his face. "About kicking you earlier."

Nathan chuckled and shook his head. "It's fine. But what was all of that about? I thought we were gonna tell everyone about us. It's what we agreed on."

"It was but that was before your brother and his wife showed up here, obviously pissed off at one another." Haley replied with a sigh. "After Brooke said what she said at the table...I just didn't think it was an appropriate time to bring the topic of us up. Lucas didn't look like he could handle one more thing."

"Yeah, I guess you have a point." He said, thinking about the conversation he had just had with his brother. "Maybe tomorrow."

"Maybe."

Nathan and Haley both knew they wouldn't be saying anything tomorrow either. Lucas and Brooke weren't going to be over this fight of theirs in the next few hours. Besides, Nathan had his game at noon. His family was getting back on the road as soon as the game was over. That didn't leave the two of them much time to say anything.

Haley sighed, burying her face into his shirt-clad chest.

Nathan enclosed his arms around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. He cupped her cheeks, gently pulling her face up to his as he connected their lips together. He kissed her softly, chastely. "Soon, Hales." He muttered against her lips.

**There you go. Please let me know what you think. I should have another update soon. AN warning - get ready for a little bit of Naley angst in the next chapter. ;)**

**I know, you're probably wanting to kill me for keeping this thing a secret still - BUT I have it all planned out. This whole secrecy thing plays into some of Naley's problems so there are reasons for it.**

**AN: I'm sorry but I have to say this...I totally laughed at myself when I wrote that line about Lucas not being the kind of guy to cheat. No offense to any Lucas fans (I like him, too depending on the storyline/character he's with) but how many times did he actually cheat on the show? Haha!**

**And another couple of AN's (answering some questions): Yes, I do plan on having more Haley/Millie scenes - I love those girls as well. And yes, I have some things planned for Haley and her parents, too.**


	29. Chapter Twenty-Eight

**I'm back.**

**As always, thank you so much for all the story/author alerts I have and continue to receive for this story. It's so great to know people are enjoying it. And a big thanks to Naleylover87, Katie, kaefoster, bacck2blacck, NALEYAAF23, SPNALEY, ****Othfan48, HBJHOTH23 (chapter 26-27), 2naley, girlsjustwanttohavefun, GRemy, saderia, othlove409, Shelley, woz1971, ****NurseB2012, crazygirl, MatTeneyMoNdlerLoVer (chapters 26-28), amkjo001, courtneylovejason, and the guests who left reviews. You are all so amazing - keep me inspired!**

**AN: For those of you who love Scrubs as much as I do, you might recognize something I "borrowed" from the show - so that specific reference, I do not own. That belongs to Bill Lawrence and everyone else who is affiliated with Scrubs. ;)**

**Please forgive any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with One Tree Hill.**

_December 31, 2007_

Nathan stood at the counter, waiting as Rick prepared the drinks. His eyes scanned the crowded club. Everywhere he looked, there were herds of people. Most of them looked to be of high school age - those who were too young to step foot inside any regular bars or nightclubs but still wanted somewhere fun to be to ring in the new year. There were, of course, some other age groups as well. Even a few people he graduated with but never hung around with were here tonight. They sent each other waves or nods of acknowledgments but nothing further was necessary.

He felt another presence near him and turned slightly to his left, finding his mother standing next to him. He sent her a warm smile as she reciprocated. Before either of them could say anything, Lucas joined them on Karen's other side.

"Don't you two have somewhere to be?" Karen questioned, glancing between her two boys. "It's New Year's Eve and you're here. With your mother and stepmother, I might add."

Lucas and Nathan both looked behind the counter at Deb who was now standing with them, smirking.

"You guys are in your early twenties and you're here with your moms. What are you doing?" Karen asked, the amusement twinkling in her eyes.

"We just want to help, mom. It's a little busy in here tonight." Nathan noted, gesturing to the packs of people swarming around them.

"Yeah - and that's why we have employees who work for us." She countered with a little chuckle. "It's like this almost every weekend. This isn't anything we aren't used to or even equipped to handle."

Nathan only shrugged.

Karen rolled her eyes. "You're both young - call up some old friends and go out. Go celebrate New Year's. Have some fun. Get into some trouble - not too much, though. I don't want to receive a phone call in the middle of the night for bail money." She joked, watching as the two boys' lips curved into a slight grin.

"Well, I guess it would be nice to hang out with the guys." Lucas stated, pulling out his cell phone as his eyes grazed through his list of contacts. "Perfect time to do so, too - you know, since Brooke's in California and all."

"Good, it's settled." Karen said, slapping her palms against the counter. "The two of you are getting out of here to find something much more fun to do with your night."

Rick placed the last drink on the black tray. Nathan went to grab it when his mother gently slapped his hands away, taking it herself while telling him to follow his brother's lead and find somewhere else to go. Then Karen was strolling away. Deb sent both boys a smile before disappearing from their sight as well.

Nathan sighed, glancing around Tric. He plopped down on the stool and thanked Rick who had just placed a beer on the counter for him. As he took a swig of the smooth, refreshing liquid, Nathan watched as two girls slowly strolled towards his direction. They were cute - one was blonde while the other was brunette. They were both skinny and petite with pretty, delicate features and dressed in clothing that indicated their clear starvation for getting noticed. The blonde blushed lightly as they caught his eye. She sent him a small, flirtatious smile as her friend waved at him. He only sent a quick nod in response before looking away, hearing them giggle quietly in the near distance. He closed his eyes for a moment, praying they would keep walking. When he was positive they had, Nathan opened his eyes once more and took another swig of his drink. Two things came to his mind when he saw those girls - jail bait and Haley.

Speaking of Haley, he glanced at his phone to check the time. She was at the café since she insisted on closing so Paige could have the night off. He and Haley made plans to meet up afterward. Nathan's original plan was to help her at the café (or most likely wait in one of the booths until she finished) but Haley suggested he see if his mother needed any help at the club. Karen didn't but that didn't stop him from helping regardless. Lucas either. Nathan was also trying to buy some time and keep his mind occupied considering all he could think about was being with Haley later.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a low chuckle, and his attention was now on Lucas.

"My plans are set for the night." Lucas said, glancing from his phone to his brother. "Fergie said there's a huge rager going on. A lot of the guys are there now." He nudged Nathan in the side. "You wanna go?"

Nathan shook his head, informing the older Scott brother that he had other plans.

"Who's the girl?"

Nathan looked at his brother confused and couldn't help but voice that confusion with a disgruntled, "Huh?"

"You'd only turn down a rager if you were meeting up with some chick." Lucas laughed as Nathan sent him a strained smile. "So who is it? Teresa? I saw her at the market the other day; she asked about you."

Nathan rolled his eyes as Lucas's lips curved into a smirk.

"She wanted to know if you switched your number cause she texted you the day she got into town but you never replied." Lucas laughed again, knowing his brother definitely didn't change his number.

The younger Scott brother couldn't help but smirk at the reminder of that particular moment.

_Nathan was lounging back against the couch, his legs stretched out in front of him on the coffee table in the family room at the beach house. His father and stepmother was at some holiday gala for Deb's work. "It's a Wonderful Life" was playing on the television - both his and Haley's favorite Christmas movie. He ran his fingers through Haley's hair softly as she lay sideways along the couch with her head resting on the tops of his thighs; the small throw blanket was covering the length of her body. He was so incredibly relaxed, feeling as if he could fall asleep at any moment. That was until his cell phone chimed, lighting up on the armrest._

_"Who is it?" Haley asked tiredly as he picked it up._

_He let out a low sigh as he read the message. "Teresa. She wants me to come over; her parents are gone for the night - __some party in Raleigh. She knows I'm home since she saw my car in the driveway."_

_"Is she stalking you or something?" Haley asked, the annoyance clear in her tone._

_Nathan let out an incoherent chuckle but before he could respond, the phone was yanked from his hands. He grinned widely, watching as she deleted the text message as well as Teresa as a contact in general before handing the phone to him. __He placed it right back in its original position on the armrest, not muttering a single word as he resumed with watching the film. He thought about teasing Haley a little bit with her obvious jealousy but decided against - he loved seeing this side of her. Haley didn't have anything to worry about and she knew that but it still didn't stop her from acting like the jealous girlfriend from time to time - besides, it was a complete turn on for Nathan. And honestly, he had no room to talk considering he acted like the jealous boyfriend from time to time as well._

"Yeah, I got the text. And no, I'm not meeting Teresa tonight or any other night."

"Then who?" Lucas prodded.

"Luke, it's just some girl I met - you don't know her. No big deal, all right?" Nathan said, watching as his brother seemed to accept that answer as he simply nodded in response.

Nathan finished off the rest of his beer, handing the now empty bottle over to Rick who discarded it for him. He turned back around, listening absent-mindedly as Lucas went on about something or another. Nathan wasn't really paying any attention. He glanced one more time at his phone. _10:43. _ Haley should be done by now or close to it; she was probably finishing up with the cleaning.

"You leaving soon?" He asked his brother.

Lucas nodded. "Yup. Now actually. Just gonna say goodbye to mom - make sure she really doesn't need or want our help and then I'm gonna take off. You sure you don't wanna come?"

"Nah, man. I'm fine. Have fun."

"All right. I'll see you later." Lucas said, clipping his younger brother on the should before pushing himself away from the counter, strolling until he was no longer in sight.

**OTHOTHOTH**

Nathan climbed the two small steps leading up to the unlit porch. Glancing in every direction surrounding him, he opened the unlocked door and stepped into the house. He closed and locked the door behind him. The house was dark, and if he wasn't already familiar with the layout, he would have been forced to flip a light switch on. Instead, he maneuvered his way easily towards the staircase and ascended the steps, hearing the quiet creeks along the way. He walked through the short hallway before disappearing into one of the rooms. He closed the door behind him, and as soon as he turned around, her soft, nimble hands were on his chest, unbuttoning the buttons of his black dress shirt.

"Finally. What took you so long?"

"Sorry." He apologized, wrapping his arms around her waist, growing completely and pleasantly surprised when he realized she was already naked. "A little impatient tonight, are we, Hales?"

"Well, what did you expect?" She asked rhetorically, pushing the shirt off his body and instantly set to work on his belt.

The room was almost pitch black, but he didn't have to see her to know she was smirking. He pulled her into him. "You cut into our foreplay. You know how much I like to undress you myself." He whispered huskily in her ear as she promptly pushed the jeans down his legs and he kicked them off to the side.

"It's not my fault you kept me waiting. You're lucky - I was two seconds away from starting without you." She said, running her fingers along the waistband of his boxers, snapping them lightly.

Nathan chuckled, instantly feeling his body react to her words and her actions. He drew her in closer, if that was even possible.

Haley let out a quiet moan when she felt his lips land on her neck. His kisses were light but it didn't take long at all before he sucked harder, nipping and biting at her flesh. "Don't mark me." She warned, letting out a yelp as his hands unexpectantly travelled down her body, latching onto her thighs.

He lifted her easily from the ground, and she immediately wrapped her legs loosely around his waist as he carried her over to the bed.

When she was laying horizontally along the bed, Haley placed her feet flat on the mattress, bending her knees so she was completely open and ready for him. "At least not anywhere people can see."

Nathan leaned back and could make out the contours of Haley's face now that his eyes were more adjusted to the darkness. She was smiling up at him in that innocent Haley James way. He smirked in return, pushing himself up once more and quickly shed out of his, way too constricting, boxers.

Haley dropped her head back to her pillow, waiting as patiently as she could for him to rejoin her on the bed which she needed to be soon, because the wet heat between her legs was growing by the second. Thankfully, it didn't take much longer before she felt the mattress dip and then, he was hovering above her with their faces inches away from one another.

"Hi." She greeted with a sultry voice.

"Hi." He returned, closing the distance, their lips meeting at long last.

They joined quickly together then.

There was nothing slow and gentle about this encounter. Loud, almost animalistic, moans echoed throughout the room. Their names as well as a few curses here or there were breathed out. Layers of sweat formed over their bodies. They clawed and gripped each other's bare skin which would no doubt result in some light bruising or at the very least result in some soreness of their bodies come tomorrow morning. But none of that mattered at the moment, because right now it felt too damn good.

While neither of them wanted this to end, eventually they let go.

Nathan barely had any energy left but he somehow managed to push himself off of her and dropped onto his back.

"That was..."

"Amazing." Nathan finished for her, breathing heavily.

"Yeah." She agreed with a breathy tone.

"I forget how loud your bed is." He stated with a small laugh.

Haley turned her head and smiled at him.

"I don't know which was louder - the bed or you." He smirked, chuckling at the way her mouth went wide as she let out a playful scoff in defense. He rolled onto his side and placed his hand flat on her stomach, pulling her closer until her side was touching his stomach despite her weak protesting. "Not that I mind, of course. I love hearing what I do to you."

"Don't flatter yourself."

"Who gets the flattery then because last time I checked - it's only you and me in here, and you certainly weren't creating those sounds all by yourself." He said smugly.

"Do you always have to be so..."

"Right." He jumped in.

"Arrogant." She finished with a slightly raised tone - not out of anger but more annoyance.

"You can call it whatever you want, baby, but it was me who just got you off in one of the most powerful orgasms you've ever experienced."

"How would you know?" She challenged.

"Please." He scoffed in response. "Don't even try that on me. I know I'm still your one and only."

Haley sighed, rolling her eyes. "Fine. You win."

Nathan smiled victoriously. He glanced around and noticed Haley's favorite stuffed bear laying on the edge of the bed, almost falling off the side. Picking it up, he smirked. "I think we gave Mr. Waffles quite the show."

She laughed loudly, grabbing the bear from his hands. "Poor guy. We probably scarred him for life."

"You should probably wash him." He laughed, watching as she tossed the bear over the side of the bed.

Haley glanced at the alarm clock on her nightstand. _11:58. _ "Hey, it's almost midnight." She whispered.

"It is." He said, shifting his body so he was hovering half over her. Placing his left forearm against the bed to hold himself up, he brought his right hand to her cheek. He smiled down at her. "Perfect way to ring in the new year. Happy New Year's, Hales."

"Happy New Year's, Nathan." She repeated.

Nathan leaned down, layering his lips softly over hers. He sighed as their lips moved together in a slow, rhythmic pace. He ran his tongue along the bottom of her lip, probing her mouth to open. When it did and he pushed his tongue gently into her mouth, finding her own tongue as they massaged one another. Nathan didn't push for more; neither did Haley. He loved just simply kissing her - chaste, rough, passionate...it didn't matter how. Nathan loved it all. So for now, he was perfectly content with just doing this.

* * *

Nathan was lost in a peaceful slumber when a pair of arms wrapped around his torso. He smiled as he felt her soft, warm lips graze the back of his shoulder. He layered his hands over hers and sighed contentedly. "Good morning."

"Hmm...good morning." Haley mumbled tiredly. "What are your plans for today?" She asked as she continued to pepper his back with light kisses.

"I am all for staying in this bed all day."

She smiled against his skin. "We can definitely do that. I am kind of hungry, though." She moved in closer, pushing right up against his body. "Why don't you go make me some breakfast?"

"That's not gonna happen."

"Please, Nathan." She pleaded, kissing his back more aggressively as she snaked her left hand down over his hips, taking him into her hand and began to slowly pump him.

Nathan snapped his eyes shut, groaning. "You can do that all you want but I'm still not making breakfast." He said, feeling her body vibrate against him as she laughed.

Haley continued on with her hand's assault for several seconds before he turned onto his back and grasped her hips, shifting her body so she was straddling him. She smirked at him before leaning down, connecting their lips together. "How about a little kissing and some heavy petting before breakfast?" She mumbled against his lips.

"How about a lot of kissing?" He countered.

"I can live with that."

He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist as their lips smashed together.

The door flew open as Taylor walked in. "Hey, Hal...oh, wow!" She screeched, covering her eyes with her hands. She could hear the rustling of the blankets and looked through her fingers, watching as her sister scrambled off the guy before making sure they were both covered. Dropping her hands, Taylor got a good look at who that guy was - Nathan Scott.

Taylor let out a low whistle before smirking. "No wonder why you didn't want me tapping that again."

"Taylor, get out!" Haley hollered, throwing a pillow at her big sister.

The older James girl chuckled, pushing the pillow away from her as she turned around. "Have fun!" She sing-songed while strolling out of the bedroom and closed the door behind her.

"Well, that kind of killed the mood." Haley groaned.

"Speak for yourself." Nathan muttered, shrieking slightly as she back-handed him against the chest.

Taylor James sat on the stool at the island, drinking her coffee while flipping through the latest issue of _Cosmopolitan_. She smirked as she heard feet shuffling into the room. Glancing up, she saw her baby sister and Nathan - both appropriately dressed. "Rough night?" She questioned, the amusement laced in her tone, and laughed as Haley shot her a look. "Or satisfying night - whichever works for you."

Nathan and Haley both ignored her as they rummaged through the cupboard and the refrigerator, trying to figure out something to cook.

"Hey, Nathan - keeping it all in the family, huh?"

"Tay, stop." Haley warned, glaring at her sister.

Taylor wasn't at all fazed as she continued, "What about our other sisters? I'm guessing Vivian is a no considering the age difference and all but Quinn - come on, be honest. Did you stick it in her, too?"

"Taylor!" Haley exclaimed.

"Fine, fine." Taylor relented, holding her hands up in mock surrender. She glanced at Nathan who was actually blushing, clearly uncomfortable with this current conversation. A broad smirk formed on her lips. "I think we should compare notes - who's the _better_ sister?"

Nathan knew exactly what the older James sister was doing and while he was hating this conversation - mainly because he didn't want Haley to be upset and have to think of him with his sister, he wasn't about to give in to her of all people. He looked Taylor directly in the eye and answered, "Haley."

Haley sent a quick, triumphant smirk towards her sister before smiling at Nathan. She leaned up on her tip-toes and kissed him chastely.

Taylor playfully rolled her eyes at their display. She was still trying to wrap her head around this. Haley, her baby sister who was the queen of virgins has been sleeping with Nathan. Nathan Scott - a guy who slept around just as much as she, herself, did in high school. How in the world did these two get together? Of both Scott boys, Taylor figured her sister would hook up with Lucas. It still baffled her how Lucas and Haley were so incredibly close yet always remained just friends.

"So...how long has this thing been going on?" Taylor questioned, shifting her glances between the two of them.

"None of your business." Haley answered.

"Oh, come on, Bob - you can tell me. Besides, we're vagingo sisters." The older James girl said, watching the confusion sweep over both Nathan and Haley's features. She rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically. "You know - we've had sex with the same guy. Our vagin..."

"Okay!" Haley interrupted, holding up her hands in front of her. "We get it!"

Nathan merely rolled his eyes.

Taylor simply laughed out loud.

As Nathan turned, Taylor noticed a tattoo on the shoulder of his right arm. His short shirt sleeve was raised slightly higher and she was able to make out HJ. _What on earth did those letters stand for?_ Ridding those thoughts from her mind - she didn't really care anyway, Taylor glanced at Haley who was standing in front of the stove. Taylor's eyes shifted to her sister's lower back. The shirt was riding up just a little bit - she couldn't see the whole tattoo but she saw some of it. Besides, she knew it was there. The 23 immediately flashed through her mind. Taylor squinted her eyes as she shifted focus between Haley and Nathan, her brain working on overload. A wide smirk formed from her lips as she suddenly got an inkling as to what the meanings of those tattoos actually mean.

"Nathan, your jersey number was 23, right?" She asked as he simply nodded, clearly disinterested in what she was blubbering on about.

"Still is." Haley muttered, scooping the cheese omelet in the frying pan onto a plate before handing it to Nathan.

Taylor nodded slowly. She kept silent as she continued to watched Haley finish the omelet for herself while Nathan buttered the toast that just popped up from the toaster before the two plopped down in the seats across from her. Taylor sipper her coffee, finishing the beverage in three sips.

"Nathan," She began, waiting as the raven-haired guy looked up to her with hesitancy, "when did you get your tattoo?"

"Why do you care?" He asked, tiredly.

She shrugged. "Just curious. I don't remember if from when we were together."

"Well, if you must know - about four years ago." He answered, sending her a pointed look. "Satisfied now?"

"Very." She grinned. "Especially since you just answered my earlier question - kind of. You at least gave me a good idea of when this thing between you two started. So thanks."

"Oh, you're so welcome." Nathan replied sarcastically.

"Taylor, you can't say anything to anyone, especially Lucas." Haley jumped in, her voice slightly frantic.

"Ooh, a secret. How deceitful of you guys."

"Taylor!" Haley groaned. "Can you please just keep your mouth shut about this for now?"

The older sister waved her hand. "Don't worry, little sis - your secret's safe with me."

Haley thanked her, letting out a breath of relief as she watched Taylor leave the kitchen while announcing she was going to take a shower. Of course, Taylor made it a point to jokingly tell Nathan he's welcome to come join her. Rolling her eyes, Haley turned around and looked at Nathan with a wide smile. She stepped closer to him, placing her hands around his waist but was surprised and caught off-guard when he shrugged her off.

"What's wrong?"

"Why were you so insistent that Taylor keep her mouth shut about us?"

Her forehead wrinkled in confusion. "Because Taylor has a big mouth and I didn't want her saying anything to Lucas?"

"Why?" He asked, crossing his arms in front of him. "Why does it matter what she says to Lucas?"

"Nathan, he doesn't know about us and the last thing he deserves is to find out from Taylor. Lucas should hear it from us."

"Right." Nathan scoffed, laughing sarcastically as he whipped his body away from her.

"Hey..." Haley began softly, placing her hand on his arm. He shrugged her off again, though. She watched timidly as he faced her once more.

"And when exactly is that gonna be, Haley? Were you actually planning on telling Lucas or anyone else for that matter anytime soon?" He asked, feeling his muscles tense. His anger kept building and building.

"It hasn't been the right time."

"Oh, don't give me that shit, Haley! It's been over a year since we talked about telling people. I understand why we kept it a secret until after the wedding and even at Thanksgiving but now...what the hell are you waiting for?"

"Well, I'm not the only one. You've had plenty of opportunities to tell your brother but you haven't. So what the hell are you waiting for?" She countered.

"You!" He exclaimed, watching as she flinched slightly by his tone. "I'm waiting for you! You're the one who keeps putting this off. Every time we agree to tell everyone, you find some reason or another to stop. Believe me, there have been many times I almost told Lucas but forced myself not to. Because of you. I wasn't about to do something you weren't comfortable with and then have you pissed at me. But why are you waiting? Are you ashamed of this...or me?"

"No! How could you even think that?"

"You tell me." He replied, not skipping a beat. "I can't think of any reason why we're keeping this between us anymore. We already know Lucas is gonna be a dick about it - it doesn't matter when we tell him so what's the point in waiting? He'll get over it; he's a big boy, Hales. Stop letting him have this control over our relationship - this is about us, not Lucas."

"I'm not."

"Yeah, you are!"

"Nathan, it's not..."

"Haley, are we ever going to tell people about us?" He asked, his tone a little softer.

"Yes, of course." She immediately answered, taking a few cautious steps closer to him. When he didn't recoil away from her, she placed her hands against his stomach, her fingers grasping his shirt lightly. "I just...I don't know if...can we wait just a little longer?"

Nathan stared silently at her, long and hard. "I don't think I can wait any longer, Hales." He finally replied.

"What...are you gonna tell Lucas?"

He shook his head. "No, I would never do something you're uncomfortable with or not ready for. But I can't, Hales...I can't keep this a secret anymore. I don't want to. You do - and I can't help but wonder if there's a reason for that."

Haley began to move slowly into him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Nathan, I..."

He took a step back, pushing her softly away from him. "Maybe you need some time to figure things out."

Haley could only watch as Nathan walked out of the kitchen in a haste. Seconds later she heard the front door slam shut.

**OTHOTHOTH**

With her body facing away from the door, Haley lay sideways on her bed. Slow tears strolled down her cheeks. Her phone was laying right in front of her; she had texted Nathan - three times - but he never replied. She felt the bed dip slightly and she closed her eyes. It wasn't long after when she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Taylor asked quietly. "I saw Nathan storm out of here." She sat on the bed, silently waiting for her sister to respond. After a few passing minutes, Taylor continued, "I'm sorry, Haley - if it was because of what I said...I was just jok..."

"No." Haley quickly interrupted, shaking her head. "It was nothing you said. This one is all on me."

Taylor moved her hand up to Haley's hair and began to run her fingers through it lightly. "What happened?"

Haley shook her head again.

"Okay, we don't have to talk about that." Taylor said, not wanting to push this issue and upset her sister even further but she did have another conversation in mind. "So...what is the deal with you and Nathan?" She asked, smacking Haley on the leg lightly.

Haley let out a small chuckle as she pushed herself up and adjusted her body into a sitting position, her legs crossed and tucked comfortably underneath her. She pulled at the sleeves of Nathan's Duke sweatshirt and wrapped her arms around her waist, after inhaling a quick whiff of her boyfriend's cologne.

"What do you want to know?" She questioned, timidly.

"Duh - you know me, Bob. I want to know everything. Dish the dirt."

Haley laughed again. "I lost my virginity to him our senior year."

"That's kind of ironic considering..."

"Yeah, yeah - you and Nathan." Haley interrupted, shaking her head as Taylor laughed. "It was spring break and we went out, got those tattoos - I know you've been dying to hear the story behind that one." She said as her sister nodded enthusiastically. "Anyway, we came back here and...yeah."

"So have you guys been together all this time?" Taylor asked.

The younger James shook her head. "No, that didn't really start until sophomore year. I mean, we kind of hooked up a few times in between but we made things official about a year ago. I don't know...it's weird - I never imagined being with Nathan in this way but..."

Taylor smiled broadly. "What way exactly?"

"A relationship. Being in love."

Taylor smiled at the giddy look on her baby sister's face. She can't remember a time she's seen her sister so happy before. Granted, she hasn't been home a lot in the past five years but it doesn't mean she didn't observe her family. Haley in particular. The two sisters have never been super close growing up and that accounted a lot to their completely different personalities. They fought a lot and were sometimes downright cruel to one another, but Taylor also looked after her youngest sister over the years as well. It's kind of like that unwritten rule between siblings, especially sisters. Taylor really loved to see Haley so happy; and she was really happy that it was because of a guy - because of love.

"Have you ever felt this way?" Haley asked.

"Sadly, no." Taylor answered, letting out a small laugh. "I wish I could say I have but...you know me, Hales. I'm all about the one-night-stands and the 'oh no, I actually care about this guy so I better run away now before things get too real'. I am a complete mess when it comes to guys and relationships. Don't get me wrong because I would love to get to that point with someone but I'm scared to death. I figure it's better to mess things up on my own as opposed to becoming too vulnerable and getting my heart broken. It's crazy but that's just who I am."

"Believe me, it doesn't sound so crazy." Haley muttered.

"What's going on, Bob?"

Haley shook her head and sighed quietly. "That's kind of how I feel with Nathan. We're at this point where we want to be open about our relationship and I want that - I really do, it's just..."

"It's just..." Taylor prodded as her sister's words faded away.

"I'm scared." Haley admitted, tears filling her eyes. "This relationship becomes really real when we tell people. It is real so I know that may sound ridiculous but...I don't know how to really explain it. I just...I shouldn't worry or even care about how anyone else is gonna feel about me and Nathan but I can't help it. I don't know if I've ever loved anyone or anything as much as I love Nathan. And that terrifies me just as much as it thrills me."

"It's okay to be scared, Haley."

"I know but Nathan...he just doesn't get it. He doesn't understand why I'm so hesitant to tell people. And now he thinks it's because of us or because of him. It's not, though. It's not because of him. It's me - it's all me. I trust Nathan with my life but at the same time, I can't help but question things at times. What if he leaves? What if down the line, he decides he doesn't feel the same? Let's face it, he's going to the NBA and what if...I hate myself for thinking these things because I know he loves me and I know he would never hurt me, at least not intentionally but I can't help it. It's just in my head."

"And have you explained this to him?" Taylor questioned, watching as Haley hesitantly shook her head. She let out half a scoff and half a laugh. "Well, what do you expect, Hales? Do you really blame Nathan for feeling so insecure?"

"No, not at all." Haley was quick to respond. "I don't...I can't help but...I'm just waiting for the day he leaves me and maybe if we continue to keep this a secret, I can prolong that. I know it sounds crazy, especially given where we are in this relationship. He's reassured me so many times now that we're together. And how do I tell him this without him thinkin it's about him? This is me - it's all me."

Taylor sighed and shook her head. She grabbed Haley's hands in her own and settling them in her lap. "Haley, Nathan is not our parents."

Haley opened her mouth to protest and ask her sister what their parents had to do with any of this before closing it once more. She didn't really know how to respond to that - were these feelings because of her parents? The truth was, Haley didn't know where these feelings came from but never once chalked them up to her parents leaving eight years ago and abandoning her for all these years...but maybe Taylor had a point. Maybe the situation with her parents has affected her even deeper than she thought.

**There you go - let me know what you think. I hope to have another update for you guys soon.**

**I told you guys the angst wasn't too much - just a small dose for now. :)**


	30. Chapter Twenty-Nine

**I'm back.**

**As always, thank you so much for the story/author alerts I have and continue to receive for this story. And a big thanks to Naleylover87, Othfan48, Mish184, 2naley, SPNALEY, DarkandLovely-2, NsHjs23, othlove409, NurseB2012, rocklesson86, ****courtneylovejason, woz1971, kissthecook, and all the guests who left reviews. I can't stress enough how amazed I am with the response to this story. You guys are so amazing and sweet - you always make me smile. Thanks!**

**AN: This chapter as well as the next one may be a little cliché but I hope I still make it enjoyable. And there's definitely more to come with this particular part of the story. ;)**

**Please forgive any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with One Tree Hill.**

Haley sang quietly along to The Wreckers, glancing at the passing scenery as she drove along Erwin Road.

_You forced me to become strong_  
_When I just craved being weak_

_And you think you know_  
_And I would like to think so_  
_But do you know that when you go_  
_I fall apart_

_Do you know I cry_  
_Do you know I die_  
_Do you know I cry_  
_And it's not the good kind_

Things were running smoothly when all of a sudden, a loud metal click sounded as smoke began to rise up from the hood of her car. Cursing, she quickly pulled off to the side of the road and flicked on her blinkers.

"Great - just great!" Haley muttered angrily.

Haley mentally chastised herself - she knew she should have taken her Miracle into the auto shop as soon as that little yellow light lit up the dashboard. She was never one to truly keep up with the maintenance on her car - something both Nathan and Lucas harped on her for all the time. In fact, it was usually one of those two who checked things for her. She could hear those damn Scott boys chiding her right now.

Growing up with all sisters, not to mention two parents who know zilch about cars, Haley had to seek help and advice from Keith, Lucas, and Nathan. Even Dan a couple of times. All the Scott boys have been dealing with her limited knowledge of cars for years now - all the way back to when she was learning how to drive.

_"Haley, it is not that hard!" Lucas exclaimed, the frustration evident in his tone._

_He closed his eyes, trying to keep his frustration in check. He seriously wanted to reach over and strangle her - actually wrap his arms around her neck and squeeze as hard as he could._

_The two of them have been going at this for the past two hours. Haley's sixteenth birthday was four days ago; in another three days, she was going to take her driving test. Lucas knew she was ready for the written part but she needed some help on the driving part. This wasn't the first time he's been in a car with her in the driver's seat. With Jimmy and Lydia gone, __Keith and Karen have tried helping Haley a couple of times. But they were away at a retreat at the moment._

_Help was definitely what that girl needed._

_Haley was a terrible driver. Lucas was terrified to be in a car with her; he swears he saw his life flash before his eyes a few dozen times._

_"How are you not getting this?"_

_"It doesn't help with you screaming at me every second!" Haley retorted, snapping her head towards him. "I'm trying, __okay?"_

_"Really - you're trying?" He bit out incredulously. "You suck at this!"_

_"Maybe it's not me. Maybe it's the instructor - did you ever think about that?" She countered, angrily climbing out of the car._

_Lucas flinched as she slammed the door shut, effectively getting her point across. He sighed as he watched her march across the driveway, kicking the stones along the way. Yup, she was pissed._

_Haley stormed into the house, slamming that door behind her as well. She breezed through the foyer, heading towards the staircase, only to collide with another hard body._

_"Whoa - what's up with you?" Nathan asked, placing his hands against her shoulders to steady them both. He got a good look at her and saw her angry features - her cheeks were red, her jaw was locked. He could practically feel the tension radiating from her and seeping into his own body._

_"Your brother's an ass!"_

_"Yeah, he is." He agreed, laughing. "What'd he do this time?"_

_"He's just...I'm not...God, he just pisses me off so much!"_

_Nathan flinched at her tone and covered his ears. "Damn, Hales - tone it down a little."_

_Haley narrowed her eyes at him. "Why am I even bothering talking to you about this? You're just like your jackass of a brother."_

_"Okay." He drawled out the word slowly. "What exactly did I do?"_

_"You didn't do anything!"_

_His forehead raised in confusion. "That time of the month?" Nathan couldn't help but chuckle as her mouth opened and an angry huff escaped between her lips._

_"You know what, Nathan, what would you actually say if I said yes to that question? Better yet, how about we go sit down on the couch and I'll tell you, in excruciating details, exactly what goes on during a girl's 'time of the month'. Oh, and not just the fact that we're dealing with a ton of emotions or all the other symptoms we have like cramping and bloating but the fact that there's blood spilling out of a certain area which is incredibly uncomfortable."_

_Nathan was quick to hold up his hands. "Okay - I get it." He said, urging her to stop. The sound of a door opening caught his attention and he saw his brother walking into the house. "What the hell did you do to her, man?"_

_Lucas glanced between his brother and his best friend. He definitely noticed that Haley looked ten times angrier than she did just a few minutes ago._

_Haley looked at Lucas and then looked at Nathan before letting out an irritated groan. "You're both jackasses!" She began to stomp away, ascending the stairs but paused, turning back around. "Just for the record, there's a reason why girls have to suffer the most - guys would never be able to handle the stuff we have to go through!" With that, Haley whipped around and stalked right up the stairs._

_Both Scott brothers stared at her retreating form until she disappeared from their sight._

_"Dude, what did you say to her?" Lucas asked, looking at his brother. "She was pissed but not that pissed at me."_

_"I didn't say anything." Nathan defended himself. When Lucas shot him a look, he relented with a sigh. "Fine. I may have made things worse by asking if it was her time of the month."_

_"Nathan..."_

_"Hey, it's not my fault girls get crazy when you bring that up. I don't get it. Besides, don't try blaming this on me. You're the one who apparently started this. What'd you do anyway?"_

_"I was trying to teach her how to drive." Lucas answered._

_"Is she that bad?"_

_Lucas looked at his brother as if he had two heads. "Uh - hell yes!"_

_Nathan couldn't help but chuckle and nodded his head. "I can see that being the case."_

_"I heard that."_

_Both boys saw Haley coming back down the stairs._

_"Haley, I'm sorry." Lucas began. "I shouldn't have yelled - how about..."_

_The petite brunette ignored her best friend and walked straight to Nathan, stopping directly in front of him. "Can you take me home please?"_

_Nathan sent his brother a quick side-glance before nodding. "Of course." He answered, almost scared of her. Haley James had murder in her eyes right now._

_Haley sent him a tight smile as she turned, heading to the door._

_When she was gone, Nathan glared at his brother. "Thanks a lot. Wish me luck." He said before following in Haley's footsteps._

_"Good luck." Lucas called out, laughing as his brother flipped him off._

_Five minutes later, Nathan and Haley were in his mom's car, driving on their way towards Haley's house. She kept silent the entire trip, staring angrily out the window at the passing scenery. They were currently driving along one of the back, country roads. It was fairly deserted which wasn't completely uncommon during this time of day._

_Nathan glanced at Haley before slowing down his speed and pulling off to the side of the road._

_"What are you doing?" She asked, tiredly._

_He switched the gear into PARK before killing the engine. He pulled the keys out of the ignition and held them up, __dangling them close to her face._

_Haley saw the smirk on his face and she narrowed her eyes. "Don't mess with me, Nathan." She warned with an exasperated tone._

_"I'm not." He was quick to reassure. "You have to learn, right?"_

_"Seriously?"_

_After a quick nod of his head, Haley snatched the keys from his hands as they switched seats. Gliding into the driver's seat, __she fastened her seatbelt and waited as Nathan did the same. She stuck the key back into the ignition, turned, and listened as the engine started._

_"So far so good." Nathan stated._

_"Shut up!"_

_Nathan laughed. "Chill, Hales. I was just teasing. Jeez, what did that brother of mine do to you anyway?" He asked, even though the question was more rhetorical as neither expanded on it any further. "Okay, what exactly are you having issues with?"_

_Haley sighed. "According to your brother - everything."_

_"Well, now we know where to start." He joked, grinning as he managed to get Haley to crack a smile, even a small giggle escaped from her lips. "Let's just start driving. I'll observe as we go."_

_"Okay."_

_Ten minutes later..._

_Nathan held tightly, his left hand gripping the armrest as his right hand gripped the door panel. So far, he could completely see where Lucas was coming from. Haley was all over the place, swerving in and out of both lanes. Nathan couldn't remember feeling so frightened before. Thank God there weren't any cars sharing this particular road with them. __After another half a mile, he instructed Haley to pull off to the side._

_"What'd I do wrong?" She asked quietly, shifting the gear into PARK._

_"Okay, first off - you're so tense, Hales."_

_"It's hard not to be after doing this with Lucas." She argued._

_Nathan laughed. "Do you see Lucas in here or anywhere near us?" He asked as she rolled her eyes. "Look, just loosen your hands a little from the steering wheel - you're gonna give yourself some blisters if you keep that killer grip you've got going on."_

_Haley loosened her grip like Nathan suggested and immediately felt her shoulders drop slightly._

_"Feel the difference?" He questioned and smiled as she nodded while exhaling a deep breath. "That's it - just relax a little. __Get comfortable. If you feel comfortable about driving, you're gonna feel more comfortable while driving."_

_"This does feel much better."_

_"Good. Now...that swerving thing you've got going on."_

_"I know." She sighed. "It's the thing Lucas yells at me for the most. I can't help it, though."_

_Nathan rolled his eyes. "Yes, you can. Let me ask - where do you look when you drive?"_

_She raised her eyebrows in confusion. "The road."_

_He shook his head. "Don't - don't look at the road. When you drive, you want to look straight ahead. Think about it - if you're staring down at the road, you can't see what's going on around you. When your head's lifted and looking forward, __you have your peripheral vision to help guide you. To help you get comfortable with your surroundings."_

_"And this will help with the swerving?"_

_"Believe it or not, it does." He answered. "Now how about we try this again?"_

_Haley nodded as she placed her foot on the brake and shifted the gear back into DRIVE. Before she actually started moving, __she turned to look at him. It was weird and quite frankly, out of character to see the contrast between the two brothers - __Nathan being the relaxed, calm one while Lucas was the stressed out, impatient one._

_"Nathan, thanks for helping me."_

_"Anytime." Nathan replied._

Haley shook her head, snapping out of that memory and returning back to the present. She sighed loudly - she had to call a tow truck and then she had to call someone to come pick her up. Normally, she would have already dialed Nathan's number. That wasn't exactly gonna be the case now, though - and not only because he was in Florida at the moment.

Things between Nathan and Haley have been pretty tense - ever since New Year's. Ever since he stormed out of the house. The rest of that day was pretty uneventful. Haley and Taylor had their typical _FRIENDS_ marathon, indulging in pizza and mint chocolate chip ice cream, in hopes to lift the youngest James girl's mood. All throughout the hours of the day, Haley tried texting Nathan, calling him four times, but never received any replies. She felt ridiculous - felt like the pathetic, clingy girlfriend. She sent one last text consisting of "I love you" before giving in to her exhaustion. Haley awoke to an incoming text message. Relief spread through her veins and she instantly smiled when she saw it was from Nathan. However, that giddy feeling she felt completely deflated after reading what he had to say.

_Want to get on the road soon - be ready in thirty minutes._

That was all the damn text message said. Haley had never felt so rejected in her life. And even the drive back to Durham was unbearably quiet. She tried - she tried so hard to talk to him but he shrugged it all off, turning the music up louder and effectively tuned her out. Haley understood Nathan - she really did, and she couldn't exactly blame him for giving her the cold shoulder, but it still hurt.

The last time they talked was two days ago - and even that didn't exactly resolve anything.

_Haley was sitting on her bed, legs tucked underneath one another. Her laptop was on in front of her as papers filled with information regarding what her research paper was about laying beside it. She typed diligently and quickly as her eyes stared at the screen, occasionally breaking to glance at her resources. A soft knock interrupted her thoughts. Sighing, __Haley pulled the glasses from her face and set them on the keyboard before hopping off the bed and strolling across the room. Opening the door, she was surprised to see Nathan on the other side._

_"Hi." Haley greeted quietly._

_Nathan nodded slightly at her. "Hey."_

_"I wasn't expect...I thought you were leaving for Florida today...for your game."_

_"I am - on my way now." He answered with a side jerk of his head. "I just wanted to...we should get together when I get back - talk and stuff."_

_He wanted to talk - that is never good. Those words are like the kiss of death in most cases._

_Trying to hold back her tears, Haley sent him a small smile and nodded timidly. "Yeah, that...that's a good idea."_

_Nathan nodded._

_The two of them stood in place for several passing seconds - several silent seconds; the quiet was unbearable. Nathan shifted awkwardly from one foot to another while Haley fidgeted nervously with her fingers._

_Finally, Nathan stepped forward and placed a soft kiss to her lips, mumbled "love you" and then took off._

_Haley felt her lips curve up in half a smile. That was a good sign, right? He kissed her - and his lips definitely lingered against hers for a little while. He told her he loved her. She knew she shouldn't be "jumping for joy" - and she wasn't - but after the depressing four days she just had to endure, she wanted to feel something positive. She wanted to feel happy - __even if that happiness was going to be short lived._

Haley smiled a bittersweet smile at that very recent memory. Gosh, she missed Nathan so much. All she could think about was running into his arms and kissing him senseless the next time she saw him. That's exactly what she would have done, too - but Haley knew that wasn't going to happen. He was coming home tomorrow and the nerves in her stomach were fluttering around, making her feel sick. Haley had no idea what to expect when they finally talked. All she knew was that they had a lot of things to discuss and she had to be honest with him. That was the only way they were going to be able to get back to the point they were before all of this.

Sighing, Haley shook her head and picked up her phone.

**OTHOTHOTH**

Haley wiped down the now empty table. She paused, feeling a wave of dizziness pass through her; she placed her hands against the table surface, bending to hunch over. She closed her eyes and took in a couple of deep breaths. After a few seconds, Haley felt a little better and finished her previous task. She pushed herself away from the table and walked behind the bar counter, dropping her wet rag in the sink.

"Hey, are you okay?" Chase asked, appearing at her side.

Expelling a deep breath, Haley nodded her head. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" He asked, the concern etched across his face. "You don't look so good - and I don't mean that in a mean way." He quickly added as she laughed. "Maybe you should get out of here - go rest or something."

"No, I'll be fine."

"Okay. Well, just let me know if you change your mind. It's pretty slow in here tonight; I can handle it. And you know Chris doesn't care."

"Thanks, Chase." She replied.

The two made idle chit-chat for the next twenty minutes as they restocked and organized the bar. It was quiet tonight. There were only about a dozen people here, and there wasn't a band scheduled either so they weren't anticipating a crowd later.

Haley didn't mind the slow quietness. Normally, she liked when they were busy - more tips - but with the way she's feeling, she wasn't sure she could handle anything like that tonight. She could handle one night with some crappy tips. Feeling as if there was someone watching her, she glanced up and smiled when she noticed Millie approaching. "Hey! What are you doing here?"

Millie set her purse on the counter and plopped down on one of the stools. "I was studying and needed a major break. My brain is on overload right now."

"You need an alcohol fix?" Haley smiled.

Her roommate chuckled and shook her head. "Don't tempt me."

"How about some caffeine then?" Haley suggested, setting a glass filled with Millie's favorite - Pepsi and two maraschino cherries.

"Ooh, I will happily accept that." Millie said, immediately taking a sip through the straw. "And to be completely honest with you - I really need a huge Haley heart-to-heart right now."

Haley raised her eyebrows with intrigue. "Well, I don't know if I'm the right person to seek advice from right now but I'll do my best. Spill."

"Well, Marvin has been talking about moving back to Greenville upon graduation; he's wanted to go back home after school for as long as we've been dating. We haven't really been talking about it considering there's still about five months left here but he brought it up last night."

"Okay." Haley said slowly, clearly needing more to go on before she could truly engage in this heart-to-heart.

"He asked me to come with him - to Greenville. He said we could get an apartment and even better, maybe we could even get a job at the same television station." Millie expanded.

"Big step. Is this something you want?"

"Of course it is." Millie replied immediately. "There's nothing I want more."

"But?" Haley prodded. That reply was laced with a _but_.

"I don't know. I don't know how I feel about moving there. I mean, it's a beautiful city. I love going home with him and I get along great with his family so that's definitely a plus. I do want to - I'd love to live there but there's also a small part of me that wanted to go back to New York after graduating. I miss my family like crazy. It was so wonderful to get away from them for the past four years but now...thinking about settling down is really making me miss home."

"That's understandable. Have you talked to Mouth about this?"

"Yes. Marvin, being the amazing guy he is, said he'd be fine with moving to Albany if that's what I want. But I know he really wants to go home. I don't want him to do something he's gonna regret - even if he claims he's okay with it. How would I be able to live with myself knowing I've taken that away from him?"

Haley smiled sympathetically at her roommate. She wished she could give Millie some advice but the truth is, there isn't really any advice to give. This had to be Mouth and Millie's decision.

"What would you do?" Millie asked. "Have you and Nathan talked about any of this stuff?"

Haley tensed at the mention of Nathan and their pending future. She let out a small, sarcastic laugh. "Nathan and I haven't done a lot of talking lately."

Normally, Millie would have smirked at that underlining implication but judging by Haley's tone, this wasn't one of those implications. "How is everything between you guys?"

Haley shrugged. "The same."

"Sorry."

"Don't be - I'm sure things will work out fine." Haley replied. She wasn't sure who she was trying to convince more - her friend or herself. She shook her head and waved her hand. "Let's focus on your problem." She walked to the other side of the bar and plopped down on the stool next to Millie. "Listen, the situations between you two are very different from me and Nathan. I honestly don't know what to tell you."

Millie nodded in understanding.

"For whatever it's worth, I would move wherever Nathan goes."

"Really?"

"Yeah but there are so many factors for that decision. For one, Nathan and I are from the same town so if we both wanted to move back home...well, there you go." Haley said as she and Millie both laughed. "And for another, Nathan doesn't even really get to choose where he has to move - whoever drafts him, that's where he's going. And me, I'm earning a degree that I can use anywhere. We haven't exactly talked about this but it's kind of already implied considering his career choice."

"I guess that makes sense." Millie said. "And you're okay with that - moving anywhere?"

"Well, not exactly. New York - I'm fine with. North Carolina, South Carolina...but I don't particularly want to move to the West Coast. That is too far away from my family and friends. But I will. If that's what it takes for me and Nathan to be together then I'll go wherever I need to go."

"Gosh, you make it sound so simple. Maybe I should just suck it up and move to Greenville."

"Millie, please don't do that just because of me. The circumstances are completely different. You and Mouth have a choice and you should really make the decision together. Make a pro and con list if that helps. I do that quite a bit when I have a tough decision."

"Oh, Haley..." Millie laughed, "I really love your quirkiness."

Haley smiled. "It is one of my better qualities, isn't it?" She smirked before reaching over and squeezing her friend's hand. "Everything will work out fine - just talk things out with Mouth and go from there. You do have some time to reach a decision."

Millie nodded, sipping some more of her cherry Pepsi.

Haley stood from the stool and strolled back around to the other side of the counter.

"Hey, are you okay?" Millie asked, observing her friend closely. "You look a little pale."

"I don't know - I started feeling sick last night."

"Throwing up?"

"No, not at all. It's a nauseous feeling but I haven't actually thrown up. I'm sure it's nothing - probably just a bug or maybe even stress. I mean, the situation with Nathan not to mention the new mess with my car probably isn't helping anything. I also keep getting these small, little dizzy spurts."

"That doesn't sound good." Millie nodded, her concern increasing.

Haley shook her head. "I'm fine - like I said, it's probably just a bug. Besides, I often get this sick feeling before I start and it is about that ti..." Her words died off suddenly. "What's the...today's the...oh my God."

"What?" Millie asked, confused. She watched as Haley stood there, as still as can be with her mouth open. The only thing moving on her body were her eyes which kept darting from one direction to another and her forehead would scrunch up every once in a while - Haley always got this way when she was thinking real hard about something. "Hales?"

"I haven't had a period in forty-two days." Haley said, staring at her friend.

Millie's eyes went wide.

**OTHOTHOTH**

Haley paced the carpeted floor in their dorm room. With the small space, she didn't have much room to make such long strides. Her left arm was wrapped around her stomach as the fingers of her right hand were in her mouth as she nervously chewed at the nails. Her body was actually shaking - just slightly but enough to be noticed.

"Are you okay?" Millie asked, cautiously.

"Of course. Don't I look okay?" Haley asked, halting her pacing to look at her roommate.

Millie shook her head. "Not really."

"That's because I'm not." Haley sighed, flopping down onto her bed. "This is the last thing Nathan and I need to be worrying about right now. Things are already so..." Her words faded out as she shook her head. She looked back up as tears filled her eyes. "I can't be pregnant, Millie."

Millie was quick to shift over to Haley's bed, sitting closely to her friend. "We don't know anything yet - maybe you're not. This kind of thing happens. I've skipped a period before."

"You have?" Haley asked, hopeful.

Millie opened her mouth and hesitated before sighing. "No." She admitted, watching Haley's face drop. "Sorry."

"I just...I can't believe this is happening. We are so careful - I'm on the freakin' pill! I haven't missed any either - I know that for a fact because I am so paranoid about it. I have an alarm that goes off every day to remind me. Gosh...what am I gonna do? I'm too young for this. I'm just finishing school and I'm preparing for a career. And Nathan...oh God, Nathan has his future set in stone. This could...this just changes everything. I can't..."

"Okay, Hales..." Millie quickly interrupted her friend's rambling. "Just breathe, sweetie."

Haley closed her eyes as she inhaled and exhaled a few deep breaths, feeling her body slowly beginning to relax.

Another minute passed.

"Hales," Millie said quietly, waiting for the petite brunette to glance up at her as she pointed at the clock. "It's time."

Expelling one final deep breath, Haley nodded hesitantly. She looked at the white stick sitting on the desk. Just as she was about to stand up and walk over there, she stopped and shook her head. "I can't do this. I can't." She twisted her head to look at Millie. "Will you look for me? Please?"

"Of course." Millie answered. She squeezed her friend's arm softly before rising from the bed and strolling the two feet across the room. She picked up the test and then turned so she was facing Haley once more. Sending her a small smile in what she hoped was at least some kind of mild comfort, Millie looked down at the results.

Haley watched her roommate, silently praying. Millie glanced up at her slowly, timidly and nervously - looking at her with a solemn expression. With that one look, Haley already knew the results. "I'm pregnant." She whispered, only staring as her friend nodded.

**There you go - please let me know what you think. I know - cliché but like I said before, I really hope I can make this enjoyable for you guys. :)**

**I should be able to get the next chapter up for you guys on Monday - I actually have about 95% of it complete; I just need to go through - reread it and make sure it's exactly how I want it.**

**Have a great weekend, everyone!**


	31. Chapter Thirty

**I'm back.**

**As always, thank you so much for all the story/author alerts I have and continue to receive for this story. And a big thanks to 2naley, venica23, othfan48, HBJHOTH23 (chapters 28-29),ThaAnya, cassie420, redglasses97, SPNALEY, vikinglovero4, GRemy, NsHjs23, saderia, DarkandLovely-2, Sara, C, rocklesson86, Katie (chapters 29-30), ****NurseB2012, courtneylovejason, MatTeneyMoNdlerLoVer (chapters 29-30), NALEYAAF23 (chapters 29-30), woz1971, ****ecampbell3 and all the guests for your lovely reviews. I can't believe I'm over 500 reviews - amazing! You guys are simply amazing! I sincerely value everything you guys have to say. :)**

**AN: I hope I did this chapter justice - I kept going back and forth on it while reading through it. I almost didn't put it up today because I wanted an extra day to make sure it was "perfect" but I didn't want you guys to wait. The chapter's either good, bad, ****or in between. Haha!**

**Please forgive any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with One Tree Hill.**

Nathan, with Tony following behind, ascended the stairs. One-by-one he heard the bottoms of his tennis shoes hitting the wood beams. He adjusted the Duke gym bag that was draped over his right shoulder and sighed tiredly. It was well past midnight and he had just ridden in a bus for close to twelve hours. Nathan was exhausted - physically exhausted. Not to mention, he was sore from both the game and sitting for such a long period of time.

Arriving on the top floor, the two boys walked the short distance until they were standing in front of their apartment.

Nathan inserted his key into the lock, turned, and then opened the door. The first thing he noticed upon walking into the apartment was someone laying across the couch - no, not someone but rather Haley. He definitely wasn't expecting to see her; that was surprising to say the least. She lay there perfectly still, and he realized she was sleeping.

He glanced back at Tony who only raised his eyebrows in response. Tony knew all about the little fight between the two of them considering Nathan talked his ear off about it this past week. He didn't know what to do - wake her up, let her sleep?  
Just as he was pondering those very questions, she stirred slightly. Nathan saw her eyes open as she rubbed the sleep from them.

"Haley." He called out her name, watching as she looked at them and seemed to collect her bearings.

"Oh, umm...hi." Haley said, trying her hardest to muster up a smile - it was small and a little fake but it was one regardless.

"Hey, Haley." Tony greeted awkwardly as she returned the greeting. "Well..." He began, turning towards his roommate and clipped him on the shoulder, "I'm beat so...yeah, I'm just gonna take a quick shower and hit the hay. Night, Haley." He said, sending her a small smile which she merely nodded to in response.

The tension in the room heightened as soon as Tony was completely out of their sight, disappearing into the bathroom.

Nathan looked at Haley. "I...umm..." He stammered, scratching his head, "I didn't know you'd be here."

"Yeah...I'm sorry. I knew you were coming home tonight."

"Okay, well...umm...I'm kind of tired - long bus ride. I was really just planning on going straight to bed. Do you think we can do this tomorrow?"

"No." She whispered, lowering her head so she wasn't looking at him.

Nathan was caught off-guard by her response. _No - did she just say no?_ He was about to argue that he really wasn't in the mood to do this right now when she looked back up at him - that was when he saw the tears filling her eyes. He sighed - he couldn't exactly turn her away when she was crying in front of him. Nathan dropped his bag and moved to sit next to her on the couch.

"Are you okay?" He asked, timidly - he really wasn't sure he could do this tonight.

"No."

"Can you say anything other than _no_?" He asked with a small chuckle. She didn't say anything. "Haley, I'm right here. Let's talk about this?"

Concern filled him as her sobs became audible. He scoot closer to her and wrapped his right arm around her back, rubbing his hand soothingly up and down her spine. Nathan quietly asked her what was wrong and waited for her to say something - anything but she didn't. A tear rolled down her cheek and he brushed it away with the outside of his pointer finger.

"Talk to me, Hales." He prodded, cupping her other cheek with his left hand and turned her face so they were looking at one another.

Inhaling a deep breath, Haley didn't beat around the bush as she revealed, "I'm pregnant."

Nathan's hand stilled on her back for a few seconds before he brought it around and clasped it together with his other hand. Resting his elbows against the tops of his thighs, Nathan placed his chin in her hands. He blinked several times, wondering if he heard her correctly. He knew he did so he didn't bother to lamely ask her to repeat herself. Nathan spent the next several seconds sitting there, mentally trying to process this. He didn't really know how long he sat there - time had seemed to stop.

"Are you...umm...are you sure?" Nathan asked quietly.

Haley nodded, sniffling. "Yeah. I took a test last night - it was positive so I went to the doctor today to have it confirmed."

He only nodded in response - his chin still resting in his hands as he stared straight ahead. Again - for how long, he wasn't sure. His mind was spinning - _Pregnant. A baby. Pregnant. A baby._

A quiet sob from her lips caught his attention and he quickly wrapped his arms around her once more, pulling her closely against his chest; her tears were wetting, not only her cheeks, but his shirt as well. He let out a breath, not knowing exactly what to say so he said the first lame thing that came to his mind. "We used protection." His response was ridiculous but he really had nothing else to say. She didn't respond which wasn't a big deal considering he said it in a more rhetorical manner. There was no full-proof form of birth control except abstinence - that word was pretty foreign to them both by this point.

Silence filled the room - the only sounds that could be heard were her crying and their breathing, as well as the shower running in the near distance.

"What are we going to do?" She asked, her voice full of desperation.

Nathan shrugged, honestly not knowing how to answer. He was just as desperate for an answer as she was, not to mention he was still trying to absorb all of this. _What are we going to do?_ He felt her body press even further into his, and he brought his hand up to her head, gently running his fingers through her hair. She felt limp against his body and her breathing was slowing to a steadier rhythm. He realized she was probably exhausted considering how late it was. And knowing Haley, she has most likely been stressing over this all day. Understandably, of course. He could only imagine the emotional rollercoaster she has been riding on today.

He was exhausted, too.

Without saying anything, Nathan stood and picked her up. Haley wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, burying her face into the crook of his neck as he carried her into his bedroom, gently lowering her down to the mattress. He draped the blanket over her body and kissed the top of her head before pushing himself away from the bed.

"Nathan." She called out, halting his movements.

"Yeah?"

"Where are you going?"

"I was...I was just gonna go sleep on the couch." He answered, quietly.

"Please don't." She pleaded. "Can you please just stay in here with me?"

Nathan hesitated for a moment before nodding. He kicked off his shoes before changing quickly into a plain white t-shirt and a pair of gray sweatpants. He lifted the comforter and climbed in next to her. As he was positioning the pillow behind him, Haley cuddled into him, her head falling against his chest. He felt his body tense slightly at being so close to her yet at the same time, a shiver passed through him. He has missed her so much and despite whatever issues they had going on at the moment, it was nice to feel her - to be with her. Reaching for his comforter, he adjusted it over them both.

"Get some sleep." Nathan whispered, kissing her head and immediately inhaled the scent of her lavender shampoo. "We'll deal with this in the morning."

It didn't take long before Nathan heard Haley's steady breathing, indicating she was asleep. He lay there quietly, not moving as he simply held her close to him. He could feel the rise and fall of her chest against his. Nathan ran his left hand soothingly up and down her back; the rhythmic movement was relaxing to him as well. His eyes closed and soon, he also fell asleep.

**OTHOTHOTH**

Nathan was the first to wake the next morning. He was surprised he got any sleep at all but he did - slept really well in fact. His body felt stiff and he wanted to stretch the kinks out of it but Haley was sprawled out on his chest, still asleep. He didn't want to wake her. Glancing at the clock on his nightstand, he saw that it was a few minutes past eleven. They slept later than he thought and intended. It's a good thing he didn't have class this morning considering he didn't even think to set his alarm clock the night before.

He laid there for ten minutes - not moving. Not even really thinking about anything. His mind was kind of blank; there were so many thoughts floating around and he thought it best to avoid any of the heavy stuff - at least for a few minutes. Living in denial for a little bit longer sounded more than appealing.

After another ten minutes, he felt Haley shift slightly on him and heard her let out a quiet sigh of content. He knew she was awake but neither of them said anything or even acknowledged one another.

Nathan instantly thought about last night. Thought about the bomb she had dropped on him. Haley was pregnant - with his baby. Those words were not at all what he expected her to say. It was like the air had been sucked out of him for a mere second.

_Haley was pregnant._  
_Haley was pregnant._  
_Haley was pregnant._  
_Haley was pregnant._

He kept repeating it in his head but every time - it didn't quite sink in. He had so many questions floating around in his mind and he didn't know how to answer any of them. How could he answer them when he was still trying to wrap his brain around this? Haley was having a baby - his baby. He was going to be a father.

Haley had asked him last night what they were going to do. He didn't have an answer for her then and he's been trying to answer that question now. They had a few different options.

First things first - they had a choice to make concerning the baby. They could always - _No!_ Nathan stopped that thought as soon as it entered his mind. He didn't want that. But then again, it was kind of Haley's decision and if she wanted to - _N__o!_ Nathan put a stop to that thought as well. This was his baby, too and he wasn't about to just pass the decision completely onto Haley. Besides, he knew Haley and he didn't think she'd ever consider that as an option.

Even if they haven't talked about it yet, it was pretty much a given that this baby wasn't going anywhere.

Now that that particular subject matter was resolved, Nathan focused on everything else. What did this mean for him and Haley? A baby changes everything - there was no doubt about that. But did it necessarily change what the two of them have? They haven't talked much about the future - just little comments here and there - but it was implied that a future between them was just as much a given as the fact that this baby wasn't going anywhere was.

Before Nathan could even fully comprehend what he was saying he said, "Marry me."

Haley's eyes snapped open, widening greatly. _Did he actually say that?_ She scurried off his chest and sat with her butt against the mattress as she stared down at him. "I'm sorry - what?"

Nathan quickly sat up so he was face-to-face with her. He very briefly pondered his words and realized he actually meant them. "Marry me." He repeated, taking her hands in his. They were shaking slightly and he held them tighter, placing their joined hands in his lap.

"Nathan, we can't get married."

"Why not?"

"I'm pregnant." She said incredulously, letting out a scoff as he sent her a "so what" type of expression. "You...I...we...God, you're unbelievable."

Nathan watched as Haley jumped off the bed and began pacing the floor in front of him. He tossed the comforter off of him and stood up, walking until he was standing a few feet in front of her.

"We're not getting married, Nathan." Haley said, stilling her movements.

"Why not?"

"I can't believe you even suggested that. It's insane. I can't...you're...it's so...stupid! Absolutely absurd!"

"What's so absurd about it?" Nathan asked with a slightly louder tone. The frustration was building and building. He definitely didn't expect this type of reaction from Haley. Sure, he didn't expect her to accept right away or anything but he also didn't think she'd be so quick to shoot him down. They could at least talk about it first. "I don't get what's so crazy about this, Haley."

"And what exactly am I supposed to say when people ask me how you proposed? Hmm...'well, I told him he knocked me up and then he asked me to marry him'. Oh yes, that's a compelling story."

"What do you want me to do, Hales? Do you want me to get down on one knee? Write it in the sand? What?"

"That's even better." Haley quipped sarcastically.

"Well, what do you want? You're the one who's basically calling all the shots in this relationship so please...just tell me what you want, Haley!" He yelled, the exasperation clear in his tone.

"I don't want to get married just because of the baby!" She exclaimed, matching his tone.

Nathan stared at her. _That's what she's upset about._ He waited for himself to calm down before taking a couple of steps forward, until he was standing directly in front of her and quietly asked, "Is that the only reason why you think I'm asking you to marry me?"

"Isn't it?" She argued. "If I hadn't told you I was pregnant, you probably would have broken up with me already."

His forehead wrinkled in confusion. "Wha...what are you talking about? Haley, I'm not...I wasn't gonna break up with you."

She looked shyly at him, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "You weren't?"

"No!" He replied incredulously. "God, Haley! When are you going to start trusting me - trusting us? I'm not going to break up with you because we had a fight. I just needed some time away from you, and I think you needed it, too. There's obviously some stuff we need to talk about but..." He paused, shaking his head, "I don't want to break up with you, Haley. Do you want..."

"No," Haley immediately interrupted, answering his question, "that's the last thing I want."

"Good. Now can we please stop talking about breaking up?" He questioned, not wanting this particular conversation to carry on any further. He could see there was something still weighing heavily on her mind. "What is it?"

Haley sighed. "Nathan, would we even be having this conversation if I wasn't pregnant?" She couldn't help but ask, her tone quiet and soft.

"Well, I...ye...no." Nathan answered, watching as more tears filled her eyes and she turned her head away from him. He quickly cupped her cheeks and forced her to look at him. "But Haley...that's not the only reason. I know we haven't talked about this but I've thought about it - before today. I've thought about our future - getting married and having kids. I haven't exactly picked out a ring but that doesn't mean I haven't thought about it. It doesn't mean I don't want this."

Haley closed her eyes, pushing out a couple of tears and felt them stroll down her cheek.

"Because I do, Haley. I do want this."

"Maybe you only think you want it but later you might change your mind."

Nathan shook his head. "No, I know. I know that I love you. I know that you're the best thing that has ever happened to me. I know that I can't imagine my life without you. I know that my future is you." He leaned in and kissed her cheek, tasting the saltiness from her tears. "I want to marry you, Haley. I want this baby. I want us to be a family."

"This changes everything, Nathan." She noted.

"And you think I don't realize that?" He replied, incredulously yet gently. "I know I'm not the smartest guy in the world but I'm not stupid. I know this changes things but it doesn't have to be a bad change. It's probably gonna be difficult at times but we'll make it work. Things have always been so simple between us - why can't this?"

"You sound so..."

"So what?" He prodded when she paused.

"Sure." She answered. "Why aren't you freaking out? I'm pregnant, Nathan. There is going to be a baby." Haley explained slowly, as if to clarify things for him.

Nathan chuckled. "Hales, I'm terrified." He said, watching as she looked at him suddenly, surprised by his admission. "I'm not ready for this and I have no idea what I'm doing."

"Then why aren't you freaking out like me?!" Haley questioned, her tone slightly elevated. She walked back over to the bed and fell down to it with a huff.

Nathan followed her to the bed, sitting down next to her.

"Someone's gotta be the calm one, right?" He teased, smiling as she rolled her eyes. "Look, I am. I am freaking out, okay - just on the inside. Does that make you feel better?" Haley nodded. Nathan laughed again, leaned forward and kissed her lips lightly. "Let me be the calm one for a change but please stop talking so crazy. Enough about breaking up over one fight. Enough with doubting us. I'm here. You're here. We're together and now there's a baby."

"I don't want you to feel trapped." She whispered, hoping he doesn't take that the wrong way as she turned to face him more.

"I would never feel trapped, especially with you. Haley, if I didn't want to be a part of this then I wouldn't but I do. This baby is a part of us, and I want to be a part of it with you. We can build a life together - we've already started. I can take care of you - of you and the baby. Not that you need that - I know you're perfectly capable of taking care of yourself, but we can take care of each other. You're freaking out now and I'll probably be the one who's freaking out later so there you go - the perfect balance."

Haley couldn't help but laugh lowly.

"We can do this, Hales. So...what do you say?" He smiled. "Marry me, Haley."

He waited, impatiently and nervously, as Haley pondered the question. She was staring at his chest as her fingers fidgeted with the hem of his t-shirt.

"I don't...I...umm...I just need to think." She stammered.

Nathan watched as she scrambled off the bed. He followed her into the living room and watched as she hastily slipped on her tennis shoes. "Please don't leave, Hales." He pleaded, suddenly very afraid.

Haley turned around. "I'm not running away, Nathan. There's just a lot of stuff to absorb, and I need some time to think. Alone. I feel like I can't do that here - with you. Besides, I have class at one. I can't skip considering I pretty much skipped all of my classes yesterday. I'll be back."

"You promise?"

She took the three steps forward until she was standing directly in front of him. Haley cupped his cheeks and leaned in, kissing him slowly. She let her lips linger before backing away so she could look him in the eye. "I promise."

**OTHOTHOTH**

Haley sat on her bed, feet planted flat against the mattress and legs bent at the kneecaps. Her arms were wrapped, almost protectively, around her legs which were drawn in as close to the rest of her body as possible. Headphones adorned her ears, song after song playing. She sang quietly along with each tune in hopes of some kind of clarity. "I Don't Want To Be" by Gavin DeGraw was currently playing. She stared straight ahead, looking at nothing in particular as her brain worked on overload.

Her class ended about thirty minutes ago. Haley didn't even know why she bothered with going; she didn't actually absorb any of the information. She even sat in the back row. Normally, Haley was the front row type. But she didn't feel the need or want of engaging in the lecture - listening or participating. Not to mention, she was trying to avoid having to talk to anyone. It seemed to work - other students greeted her with a quick, casual "hello" or simply waved and smiled but that was all.

Haley was also feeling really emotional; she wasn't sure if it was the hormones or the stress - maybe a mixture of both. She sat, pen in hand, staring down at the open note tablet sitting in her lap when a tear had fallen onto the paper. Haley wasn't even aware that she was crying. It wasn't a heavy sobbing but rather a few tears here or there - thank goodness. Luckily, no one noticed or at least had the decency not to make mention of it. And the last thing she could have handled were any "Are you okay?" or "What's wrong?" questions. As soon as class was over she booked it out of there, skipping out on any lunch like she normally would picked up, and all but sprinted back to her dorm room.

So here she sat - dozens upon dozens of thoughts invaded her brain as she thought about the baby and Nathan's proposal, trying to answer any questions she had. Haley first tried focussing on the baby alone - how she felt.

_Did she want this?_

Well, it didn't matter really because it was a reality. It wasn't like she could turn back time and fix the situation. And she would never be able to go through an abortion so it's not as if she could just "take care of it".

_Was she happy?_

She wasn't not happy but she clearly wasn't screaming in excitement either. She was scared and unsure more than anything else.

_Could she handle this?_

Yes. No. Maybe. Haley has always wanted kids - just never thought it would be now. Like this. She's pretty good with kids - has had a lot of practice with nieces and nephews, younger cousins. She was pretty sure she could handle this. Besides, it wasn't like she'd be doing this alone - Nathan will be there. Haley knew Nathan would never abandon her. Hell, he proposed to her.

_Was marriage the right thing, though?_

Haley wasn't so sure, and she didn't know what to do. There were both pros and cons. As she made a mental list of both, she realized how many more pros were filling the invisible column. Nathan made some really great points - they could really build a future with one another and create a family. Haley has been thinking about a future with Nathan for as long as they've been together.

And most importantly, they love each other.

She wouldn't lie to herself - Haley wanted this. She wanted to marry Nathan. She just thought it'd be after college - maybe in a couple of years. And she certainly didn't expect to have kids for a while - in like another five years or so. But despite the timing of this all, Haley did really want this.

But again, those "what ifs" kept plaguing her.

Haley groaned. "God, why does this have to be so confusing?" She asked aloud. Tears formed in her eyes, blurring her vision. she really didn't know what to do. She needed to talk to someone. She needed another person's point of view. Before she could talk herself out of it, Haley's fingers were dialing a number. She waited through three rings before the other line picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey." Haley whispered, her voice cracking a bit.

"Haley Bob? Is that you?"

"Yes, mom. It's me."

"Well...hello, dear." Lydia greeted.

Haley smiled at the sound of her mother's voice. Despite their somewhat strained - at least on Haley's part - relationship, hearing that soft tone always helped soothe any nerves Haley felt. She hasn't talked to her mom, or her dad, in five months - five long months. Just thinking that was crazy - five months since talking to her parents. Some things just aren't natural.

"This is certainly a nice surprise - I wasn't expecting to hear from you." Lydia continued. "You know, your father and I...oh, hold on a sec..."

Haley chuckled as she heard her mother "arguing" with her father.

"Sweetie, your dad says hi."

"Tell him I said hi, too."

"Your father and I are in California - Palo Alto to be more specific - right now. We attended one of the women's basketball games at Stanford believe it or not and instantly thought of you, honey." Lydia said.

"Yeah, that's great. Umm...there's actually a reason I called." Haley said, hoping for a change in subject.

"Okay. What's...oh, hang on...shoot, that's the other line...Haley, sweetie, Vivian's calling. I wonder what's going on with her now. That poor girl has been so stressed out lately. You know both Danny and Cassie were sick all last week. And Greg just got promoted and has been crazy busy with his new training. Your poor sister is barely keeping it together. Taking care of three kids isn't an easy job, you know."

"Mom, can we..."

"I'm gonna have to call you back, honey."

"Mom, I really need to talk to you. Can you please just deal with Vivian after we talk?"

"Oh, Haley, it could be important. I'll call you right back. I love you."

Haley heard the dial tone before she was even able to mutter another word. She sighed, tossing her phone onto her bed as tears sprung to her eyes. So much for another person's point of view - sure, there were other people she could call but she sincerely wanted to talk to her mom. Why couldn't her parents, just once, be there for her? She actually needed them - verbally told them she needed them and they still didn't care enough to listen. Didn't care enough to put their "favorite" daughter aside for just a few damn minutes to be real parents to her. She didn't know why she even bothered to call them - she should have known this was how it was going to end.

This is how it always ends.

Haley was on her own with this decision - what did she truly want?

**OTHOTHOTH**

Nathan sat on his couch, a fresh beer in his hands. He took a sip of the refreshing liquid as he stared at the television. A Knicks vs Bulls game was on. He wasn't really watching it, though. He glanced at the clock and sighed. Haley's class ended a while ago - six hours, in fact - and she still hasn't come back. She hasn't called. Nothing. Nathan was worried. Rationally thinking, she's probably fine but that didn't stop his mind from thinking the worst.

_What if something horrible happened to her?_  
_What if she freaked out completely and ran?_  
_What if she was at the clinic right now, taking care of it?_

Nathan shook his head. No, she wouldn't do that to him. She wouldn't do that to herself. Haley was fine - she said she just needed some time so that's what she's doing - taking some time.

His thoughts were interrupted as a soft knock sounded at his door. He quickly stood up from the couch, setting the bottle on the coffee table, and rushed across the room. He swung the door open and smiled in relief. Nathan opened his mouth to say something when she beat him to it.

"Yes."

He looked at her dumbfounded, almost speechless. "What?"

"Yes, I'll marry you." Haley said.

Nathan grinned widely and watched as her own lips curved slowly into a smile.

**There you go - please let me know what you think.**

**Don't worry - I am fully aware that Nathan and Haley didn't exactly talk about all of their issues. ;)**

**AN: Just a quick, little warning - I am really going to try to get another update for you guys this week but I am really busy so it might not be until next Monday. I am apologizing in advance but you have my word that I'll work really hard to update sooner than that.**


	32. Chapter Thirty-One

**I'm back. Thank you for being so patient with me.**

**As always, thank you so much for all the story/author alerts I have received and continue to receive for this story. And a big thanks to Othfan48, Naleylover87, JamesLover23, Lanette, redglasses86, ThaAnya, Katie, HBJHOTH23 (chapters 30-31), kaefoster, SPNALEY, courtneylovejason, othlove409, GRemy, kissthecook, woz1971, NALEYAAF23, saderia, NsHjs23, Sara, crazygirl, NurseB2012, 2naley, and all the guests for taking the time to review. I can't say it enough - you guys are all amazing! Thank you.**

**AN: I hope this chapter turned out okay. Like the previous one, I kept going back and forth with whether or not it was "perfect".**

**Please forgive any spelling/grammar mistakes. I honestly didn't proofread this thing very well. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with One Tree Hill.**

_January 20, 2008_

Haley sifted through the rack of clothes, searching for the perfect outfit. She saw shirt after shirt, dress after dress but nothing seemed to be the right thing. There was such variety in this store - as well as the five previous stores she spent her time looking in. Still, she found nothing. Honestly, it wasn't the clothes, though - it was Haley. She felt ridiculous.

"Find anything?"

She turned at the sound of her roommate's voice, shaking her head. "This is stupid, Millie. I mean...what am I doing? What am I looking for?"

"You are looking for a wedding dress." Millie smiled.

Haley narrowed her eyes at Millie. "That's not what I mean." She said pointedly. "Why even bother with this? It's not a real wedding - we're getting married at City Hall."

"So?"

"_So_?" Haley repeated, scoffing while letting out a sarcastic laugh. "So...this is stupid. I might as well wear jeans and a t-shirt."

"Maybe you should." Millie countered casually with a shrug of her shoulders. "Or maybe you could tell everyone and have a real wedding."

Haley rolled her eyes. "You know - as a maid of honor, you kind of suck."

Millie held up her hands. "Oh no, I'm not your maid of honor. It's not a real wedding, remember." She smirked.

Haley couldn't help but smile, rolling her eyes again - playfully this time.

Millie stepped closer to her roommate. "Haley, if you want a real wedd..."

"No," Haley interrupted, turning to face Millie, "it's not about the wedding. I don't need a big, fancy wedding. That's not what this whole thing of mine is about right now. I just...I feel silly doing this and it's still a little weird. It hasn't completely sunk in yet. I'm getting married, Millie."

"Are you sure about this, Hales? The wedding...the marriage...all of it?"

Haley smiled as she pondered the questions, her mind instantly flashing back to just ten days ago.

_Haley walked into the bedroom, closing the door behind her as she tugged the Duke sweatshirt closer to her body. She saw Nathan sitting on the bed, back resting against the wall and legs stretched out along the mattress. What looked to be a basketball playbook was laying open in his lap as he studied the pages, lips moving while silently reading the lines. He glanced up and sent her a smile which she reciprocated._

_"How was your shower? You were in there for quite a while; I heard the water stop running minutes ago. Everything okay?"_

_"Well," She began with a groan, "I think the morning sickness phase has officially arrived."_

_"Ooh, sorry." Nathan said, watching as she climbed into the bed, situating herself underneath the comforter and top sheet. __She leaned into his side, resting the side of her face on his shoulder, and he kissed her forehead. "Are you okay?"_

_Haley shrugged. "I'll live. Something I better get used to now. I am not gonna like this." She muttered._

_He chuckled, kissing her forehead again as he briefly pondered what the next few months were going to be like. Haley was never one to really complain about anything - except when she was sick. She was an absolute pain in the ass sometimes when she was under the weather. Not that he necessarily minds considering he loves to take care of her but still...she was a royal pain at times. Nathan had a feeling she wasn't going to be the only one who didn't like this particular phase. He closed his playbook and placed it on the surface of his nightstand._

_The two sat there quietly for the next ten minutes._

_"So..." Nathan began, interrupting the peaceful silence, "we're getting married."_

_"Umm...yeah?" She said with raised eyebrows._

_"I was just wondering...well, what do you want to do? I mean, about the actual wedding. When? Where? Have you thought about it at all?"_

_"Seen as we just got engaged three days ago...I can't really say that I have."_

_"I guess you have a point." Nathan laughed. "How about we talk about it now then?" He suggested as she nodded, shifting her body so they were facing one another. "Okay, well...when do you want to get married?"_

_"Soon."_

_He smiled at her immediate response. "Really?"_

_Haley nodded. "Yeah. I mean, I'm gonna be showing and I'd really rather not have to worry about that. And I really don't wanna wait until after the baby's born. So...what do you say?"_

_"By soon, how soon are you think..."_

_"This month." She answered, interrupting him. Looking at the expression on his face, she knew she had caught him off-guard. "Unless you don't want to."_

_"No." He quickly responded. "I'm perfectly fine with this month but...are you sure? That doesn't leave us very long to plan. __Don't you want a big wedding?"_

_"Not really."_

_Nathan noticed the change in her tone. It was quiet - a little more solemn actually. He grabbed her hands and placed them in his lap, still clasped together with his own. "Hales, what's wrong?"_

_"It's stupid." She dismissed._

_"Tell me anyway." He prodded._

_Haley exhaled a deep breath. "I just...I don't...I don't want my parents to be a part of this. At all." She answered and saw the look of surprise and worry on his face. Before he could say anything, she continued. "Why should they? I doubt they'd even care let along come so what's it matter? I called my mom to talk to her about the baby and eveything..."_

_Nathan's ears really perked up at that - this was certainly news to him._

_"...and she couldn't spare five minutes, that's all - five minutes to talk to me before hanging up because Vivian 'needed' her. __I just..." Haley paused, shaking her head, "I don't want to deal with it anymore. And if by some chance they do actually care and would come, it doesn't matter anyway. They don't deserve to be a part of this."_

_"Haley, do you really mean that?"_

_"Yes, I do." She answered. "I'm tired, Nathan. I'm tired of wasting my time caring. I'm tired of them constantly disappointing me. I'm tired of them always abandoning me and forgetting about me. I'm tired of wondering if they care about me at all. And I'm tired of letting them control me."_

_"Okay..." Nathan jumped in, "control you? You're gonna have to explain that one to me."_

_Haley felt the tears building in her eyes. She knew this conversation was coming - sooner rather than later. It was here whether she was ready or not. She wanted to be honest with him, and Nathan deserved that._

_"Hales?"_

_"Nathan," She paused, glancing down at their joined hands, "I know you've been wondering why I've been so reluctant in telling everyone about us. I'm sorry - none of this is fair to you. I haven't been fair to you, and I'm sorry. I didn't realize how much all of this was hurting you." She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment before opening them and looking back up at him. "It has nothing to do with Lucas, and it has nothing to do with us or you. I love you and there's nothing I want more than to scream it to everyone we know. I want to be open about us, I do. I just..."_

_Nathan could only nod as he continued listening to her._

_"I was scared. Not of Lucas and his, or anyone else's for that matter, reaction. I mean, I am. I'm scared to death to tell everyone..." She stated with a small laugh, "...but it's not what has been holding me back."_

_"Then what is it?" Nathan asked, both anxious and nervous to hear her answer._

_"First, I want you to promise me that you'll let me explain myself - you have to promise that you'll just sit there and let me finish before jumping to any conclusions, because I really don't want you to take anything the wrong way. And you have to promise me that you won't get mad."_

_"Haley, what..."_

_"No, promise." She cut him off, her tone one out of desperation._

_"Okay, I promise." He said, softly._

_"I know you love me, Nathan. And I know you're serious about our relationship and even our future. I know this."_

_"But?"_

_"But I can't help but have these doubts in the back of my mind, and I don't know how to block them out. Doubts about everything. Even with knowing you love me and are committed to us, I just keep waiting for the day when you decide it's over." Haley saw his mouth open and she placed her right hand against his lips. "No, you promised."_

_"You're right - sorry."_

_"I just...I was waiting for the day you decided you didn't love me anymore and walked away for good. And I listened, okay. __No matter how absurd it sounds, I couldn't help but listen to those doubts. And I couldn't..."_

_Nathan reached up and brushed the tears that were now falling from her eyes away with his thumbs as she continued with shaky breaths._

_"...lose you. I love you so much and I really don't think I could handle losing you. So I kept telling myself that as long as we kept this a secret then it would prolong the inevitable. It would help keep this relationship less real in a way because as soon as it became real, the sooner I would get my heart broken. I don't know if that makes sense, and it's stupid, I know but it's how I felt. How I still feel. And I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."_

_He watched quietly as she looked down and wiped her tears away, trying her hardest to stop them from falling. "Can I talk now?" He asked. Without looking at him, she nodded. "Haley, why didn't you tell me any of this?"_

_She shook her head. "I didn't know how to which is a horrible excuse but it's true. I didn't want you to take it the wrong way. When I say it out loud it sounds like I'm doubting you. I'm not, though. This is all about me, and I didn't want you to think it had anything to do with you. I couldn't even explain it myself. I was so confused where these doubts were coming from...until Taylor."_

_"That's not good." He stated, knowing exactly how Haley's older sister can be. "What did she say to you?"_

_"No, it's not like that at all." Haley clarified, lifting her head up to look at him again. "After you left that day, she and I were talking...I told her about what happened. By the way, you should know that she defended you." She said, sending him a pointed look._

_"I knew I always liked her." He joked, smiling smugly._

_Haley rolled her eyes playfully. "Anyway...I told her about all of these doubts that I keep having and she said something I had never thought about. She told me that you weren't our parents. I didn't know what she meant at first but now...I think she has a point. All these years I never really thought about how much my parents leaving has affected me. I mean, I've always been sad and hurt but I never thought..." She paused, shaking her head. "I guess it's been affecting me even deeper than I realized."_

_Nathan shifted his body closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her gently so she was straddling him. His arms circled around her tightly as she dropped her head down to the crook of his neck. He rested his chin on her shoulder and closed his eyes._

_"I'm sorry." She whispered._

_He shook his head. "It's okay. I just wish you would have explained everything to me. I would have understood."_

_Haley lifted her head and looked at him. "You're not mad?" She asked, quietly._

_"Why would I be mad?" Nathan questioned, raising his eyebrows._

_"I just thought..."_

_He shook his head and cupped her cheeks. He leaned forward and kissed her lips lightly, letting his lips linger against hers. "Haley, your parents have put you through so much. I've always wondered how you've stayed so strong all these years. It's okay to feel betrayed and hurt. It's okay to be angry with them. And it's okay that it affects you like that. You just have to be honest with me about what you're feeling, Hales. I'm not gonna run away just because you have some unresolved issues with your jackass parents. Besides," He shrugged, "I'm glad to hear that you're not as sane as you always portray yourself to be."_

_She narrowed her eyes at him as he grinned at her._

_"What?" He smirked. "I kind of like not being the only one who's coated with issues."_

_"You can be such a jerk sometimes." Haley chastised with a small laugh, shoving his chest lightly._

_Nathan laughed, layered his hand over hers and held them both over his heart. He kissed her cheek and then looked deep into her eyes. "Haley, I love you. Do you love me?"_

_"Of course." She answered immediately._

_"Then trust that." He said. "Look, I don't know what's going to happen in ten or twenty...fifty years from now, __but I can tell you that I love you. I may have proposed to you because of the baby but it's definitely not the only reason. I want to marry you, Haley. I know we can have an amazing future together. I can't do anything to ease those doubts of yours - at least not right now."_

_"That's making me feel better." She muttered, sarcastically yet teasingly._

_"Well, I have ways of doing that." He countered, a smirk forming from his lips as she kissed him. When she pulled away, he grew serious once more. "Like I said, I can't do anything to ease those away right now. I will prove it to you, though. I will spend the rest of my life proving how much I love you and how much I want this. I'll prove to you that those doubts are all in your head. If you let me."_

_Haley stared at him, saw the sincerity and honestly in those ocean blue eyes of his. She really loved his eyes. Leaning forward, her lips grazed his softly. "I can do that. I love you, Nathan." She mumbled against his lips._

_"I love you, too."_

_After ten minutes of going back and forth on trying to select a date to get married, Nathan and Haley decided that the twentieth of January would work out the best. That date gave them some time to apply for a marriage license as well as set things up at City Hall._

_"So now that we've set a date..." Haley began, instantly feeling the butterflies fluttering around in her stomach, "I guess it's time to tell your family."_

_Nathan nodded slowly, observing her facial expressions as well as her body language. She was nervous and apprehensive still but he knew this time, she wouldn't back down. She wasn't going to stop either of them from telling everyone about them. With that in mind, he contemplated the timing of everything._

_"Maybe we shouldn't." He said, surprising them both._

_She looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"_

_"It's just that...we're getting married this month - that's...that's quick. If we tell them now...before then...no matter how they're gonna react, they'll want us to postpone the wedding. I know my mom and if she's okay with this...well, she'll want us to have a big wedding with all of our family and friends. And you know that planning is going to take a few months. __Maybe we should wait till after we get married to tell everyone."_

_"Are you serious?" She asked, surprised that he was the one who was suggesting this. He nodded. "But what about your family? Your mom, your brother, your sister...don't you want them there?"_

_"Yeah but...I don't wanna wait, Hales. I care more about marrying you than some wedding."_

_Haley smiled. "Me, too."_

_Nathan kissed her. "Okay...then we'll wait till after."_

_"When?" She couldn't help but ask. "I mean, we should probably decide when specifically. You know...so I don't chicken out." She teased, even though they both knew there was always that possibility._

_He laughed and nodded. "Well, there are what...like three trimesters? I've heard that a lot of women don't tell other people they're pregnant until they enter the second trimester or something."_

_"Where did you hear that?"_

_Haley saw the blush forming on Nathan's cheeks. She shifted a little down his legs and watched as he twisted his body over the bed, digging for something underneath. When he was upright on the bed once again, he sheepishly held up a book. __She read the title - "What To Expect When You're Expecting" and looked back up at him._

_"When in the heck did you get this?" She asked._

_Nathan shrugged. "Today. After my first class, I made a quick trip to Target and bought it - the sales lady told me this was the book to get. I just...I want to be prepared. I don't know much...well, anything about babies and pregnancy."_

_Haley could only smile at him._

Haley snapped out of that memory and looked at her roommate. "Yeah, I am." She answered.

Millie smiled at the goofy grin on her friend's face. "Okay. Then that's all that matters, Haley. Who cares where you get married, and just because you're not getting married in the traditional sense doesn't mean it can't be really special. This is about you and Nathan. If this is what you guys want then that is what's important. And this is a real wedding, Hales. There will be vows and a best man and a maid of honor played by yours truly." She said, gesturing to herself. "A first kiss. And at the end of the day, you will be Mrs. Scott."

_Haley James Scott_ - Haley really liked the sound of that; it definitely has a nice ring to it.

"Good - now that that is all settled. I found something." Millie said.

Haley watched as her friend pulled out a dress from one of the shopping bags Millie had hanging from her left forearm. The dress was white with a satin, silky material; it had a v-neckline in both the front and back. It was fairly form-fitting and stopped just slightly past her knees; the bottom hemline was a little flowy, though.

"Millie, that's beautiful." She gushed, almost breathlessly.

Millie nodded. "I know. I saw it and instantly thought of you."

"You don't think it's too much for City Hall?"

"Haley James soon-to-be Scott, we just talked about this. First off, it's not - it is absolutely perfect. And secondly, who the heck cares? This is your wedding - you can wear whatever the heck you want."

Haley admired the dress in her hands, smiling. "You're right - this is perfect."

Millie did a little curtsy, saying she already knew that.

"How much do I owe you?"

"Oh, no." Millie declined, holding up her hands. "That is a wedding present from me."

"Millie, I can't..."

"You can and you will." Millie interrupted. "It is my duty as your maid of honor. Besides, it's not like I can throw you a bachelorette party or anything like that...so this is what I can do for you. And speaking of - that dress is your something new. These bags..." She squealed, holding up the other two bags, "have everything else."

Haley raised her eyebrows as she watched her friend dig through the bags. Millie pulled out a small, blue flower pin hair piece - obviously the something blue. Next, Millie pulled out a pair of white heels.

"Remember when I went home during sophomore year for my cousin's wedding - you know, that whole all white-themed ugly ass wedding I showed you pictures of?" Millie questioned as Haley nodded. "Well, these are the shoes I had to wear as a bridesmaid. They were like the only cute and decent things about that wedding. So...here is your something borrowed because I definitely want those things back."

"Nice." Haley said. "It's a good thing we're the same shoe size."

"And this..." Millie unclasped the pearl necklace hanging around her neck and stepped behind her friend, fastening it around Haley's neck, "this was my mother's from when she was younger. She gave it to me when I graduated from high school. And I would be honored if you would wear this as your something old today."

Haley fingered the pearls. "This is beautiful, Millie." She said and turned to face her friend. "I would be honored."

Millie smiled and before she knew it, Haley's arms were flinging around her shoulders. She nearly stumbled back from the force but managed to catch herself and hold her ground. She laughed, embracing the hug. Millie has definitely noticed the hormonal changes her friend seems to be going through at the moment.

"Thank you, Millie."

"You're welcome, Haley."

"Oh gosh..."

Millie's forehead wrinkled in concern as she felt her roommate stiffen and then back out of their embrace. Haley's left hand went to cover her mouth as the other landed flat against her stomach. Millie placed a comforting hand on Haley's arm. "Are you okay?"

Haley shook her head. "No - oh God...that woman..."

Millie glanced at the woman who was standing just a couple of feet to Haley's right side.

"Her perfume - it's strong. Oh, it's bad. It's really bad."

Before Millie could say anything, her friend was rushing out of the store. She stared at Haley's retreating form and hoped the girl made it to the bathrooms in time. She remembered seeing one three stores down but that still might not be close enough. "Well, that's...that, I guess." Millie stated aloud as she picked up the dress Haley had dropped in her haste and shoved it back into the shopping bag before following where her friend had run off to.

**OTHOTHOTH**

Nathan and Tony sat side-by-side on a bench in the City Hall building, located on City Hall Plz in downtown Durham.

Tony glanced at his roommate and observed him. Nathan sat there, as relaxed as can be while his body swayed slightly from side-to-side. "Dude, how are you...you're so carefree about this." Tony noted, seemingly in disbelief.

Nathan shrugged. "It's Haley, Tony. I always figured we'd get married someday so..."

"No, no." Tony interrupted. "I'm not talking about the marriage - I completely get that one. I'm talking about the baby. How are you handling this so well? Me - yeah, I'd probably be in a corner crying or at a bar trying to provoke a fight just to feel the pain. You're so...calm. How in the hell are you pulling that off?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know." Tony said incredulously. "That's all you have to say - you don't know."

Nathan chuckled, turning to face his roommate. "Okay, look - I'm kind of freaking out but...I don't know, something feels right about this. Me and Haley...a baby. I never thought much about having kids but now that it's happening - it's kind of cool."

"Cool?" Tony laughed at his friend's choice of words. "All right - then cool right back at ya."

"Shut up, man." Nathan ordered, laughing along with Tony.

"Well, you sure got lucky with Haley." Tony stated, clapping his hands together. "You snagged yourself quite a hottie."

"Dude, you're a terrible best man. Don't talk about my fiancé like that. Don't even look at her."

"Then tell her not to look so fine all the time."

"Or I can just tell Tamara that you're checking out other girls." Nathan countered.

"Oh, so that's how it's gonna be." Tony stated with a smirk. "Calm down, baller - I'm just giving your girl a compliment. No need to drag my girl into it. I can't help it that my eyes work - doesn't mean I'm gonna act on anything. Tamara knows I am true blue. No worries."

Nathan laughed and rolled his eyes. He glanced at his watch. _12:28 - Where are they?_ He then heard the faint sound of heels clicking against the tile, getting closer and closer. Just as he looked up, he saw Haley and Millie ascending the stairs. A smile instantly broke out on his face as he stared at Haley. She looked incredible, wearing an amazing white dress. Her long brown hair was curled, bobby-pinned together in an updo with small tendrils framing her face. Haley James really was the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. She caught his eye and smiled that sweet, innocent smile of hers. He stood, brushed the backside of his trouser pants quickly, and strolled across the floor, meeting her half way.

"Sorry, we're late." Haley apologized.

"It's okay." He said, shaking his head before kissing her lightly. He grasped her hands in his as they dangled loosely at their sides. "You look beautiful."

"I should hope so - that's why we were late." Millie smiled.

Haley glanced at her friend and laughed before looking back at Nathan. "You don't look so bad yourself." She stated, allowing her eyes to roam over his body as he stood before her in a simple, black suit with a white, button-down shirt and a black tie.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked.

Haley nodded.

Nathan smiled, leaning in to kiss her again.

"Nathan Scott and Haley James."

Nathan, Haley, Millie, and Tony all followed the sound of another voice. A woman, with bright red hair cut to her shoulders who looked to be in her mid-forties and dressed in a black pencil skirt and silky, white blouse, stood a few feet away. Her right hand was holding open a door and her left hand was holding a clipboard.

"Yeah," Nathan began as he turned to face the woman, "that's us."

She smiled warmly at them and gestured with a wave of her hand to come in.

Nathan grabbed Haley's hand and led her toward the room, their roommates following closely behind. They entered the judge's chambers and saw a man sitting behind a desk. He stood upon their entry and held out his hand, introducing himself as Ian Baker.

"Hi. I'm Nathan Scott." Nathan greeted, shaking the judge's hand, before gesturing to his fiancé. "And this is Haley James."

"Nice to meet you, Haley." Ian said.

Haley smiled broadly. "Hi."

She really liked this guy. He was so friendly and had an insanely warm and contagious smile which helped ease any of the nervous knots in her stomach. She expected a judge to all serious and surly, talking fast and stern in an effort to get this whole thing done and over with. Ian Baker didn't appear to be like that at all. He was also younger than she expected; he looked to be in his thirties which was also a strange comfort.

"All right." Ian said, clapping his hands together. "Are you guys all set?" He asked as both Nathan and Haley nodded. He then glanced at the other two people in the room. "Witnesses, I presume?"

Tony and Millie nodded and introduced themselves.

"Well, I've got your marriage license right here in my file." Ian informed them, sifting through the beige folder and pulling out a piece of paper. "It's just waiting to be signed so let's get this ball rolling. If there is anyone present here today who knows of any legal reasons why these two should not get married, please speak now or forever hold your peace."

Nathan and Haley stood, facing one another, as they repeated their vows.

"I, Nathan, take you Haley, to be my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold. For better, for worse. For richer, for poorer. In sickness or in health. In good times and in bad. To love and to cherish. From this day forward until death do us part."

"I, Haley, take you Nathan, to be my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold. For better, for worse. For richer, for poorer. In sickness or in health. In good times and in bad. To love and to cherish. From this day forward until death do us part."

Nathan and Haley smiled at one another, clasping their hands together. Next, they exchanged their rings.

Millie handed Haley the ring.

"With this ring, I thee wed." Haley said as she slid the gold band onto Nathan's left ring finger.

Tony handed Nathan the ring.

Haley's mouth opened wide in surprise when he revealed a silver band with diamonds embedded into piece of jewelry. The ring was simple but beautiful. "Nathan," Haley began breathlessly, "you didn't have to do this."

Nathan smiled and replied simply, "I wanted to."

"With this ring, I thee wed." Nathan said, sliding the ring onto Haley's left ring finger.

The two held each other's hands tightly, smiling as they stared into one another's eyes.

"Well, by the power invested by me and the state of North Carolina, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Nathan smiled widely as he cupped Haley's cheeks in his hands and pulled her into her, their lips immediately coming together in a chaste yet passionate kiss. "I love you, Haley." He mumbled against her lips.

"I love you, too." She returned.

Nathan and Haley signed their marriage license, shook hands with and thanked Ian Baker, and exited from the judge's chamber hand-in-hand with Tony and Millie following behind them. The four of them stopped near the stairs.

"So..." Haley began, glancing around sheepishly, "what do we do now?"

If this was an ordinary wedding, there would have been a reception following the ceremony. But what exactly were they supposed to do now - go to some fast food restaurant and dine on a quality feast, go home...what?

"Actually, I was thinking we could head on over to Sarah P. Duke Gardens." Millie suggested.

"For what?" Haley asked, eyebrows raised in confusion.

Millie shrugged. "Well, it's one of the most beautiful places I have ever been to, and I thought maybe we could take some pictures there." She said, looking at Nathan and then looking back over at Haley. "Come on - you guys need wedding pictures, don't you?"

"I think that's a great idea, Millie." Nathan said, smiling as he faced his wife. "What do you say?"

"I say - what are we doing still standing here?" Haley smirked.

**OTHOTHOTH**

Nathan unbuttoned his shirt, discarding it from his body and draping it over the chair after the last button was undone. He then pulled off the white undershirt he had on, also throwing it over the chair. He lit a few candles - warm vanilla cream and roasted hazelnut which were Haley's two favorite scents. He had already strategically placed them around the room earlier that day. Once the last candle was lit, he flicked off the light before glancing around the room, making sure everything was ready.

Nathan subconsciously twisted the gold band on his left ring finger. After a few passing seconds, he realized what he was doing and halted his movements, looking down at the previously naked finger. Nathan couldn't help but smile. It was still so surreal - he was a married man.

If someone had told him four years ago - even just a couple of years ago - that he would be married now, Nathan would have laughed right then and there. Back then - back when out-of-control parties and one-night-stands and basketball games were his way of life, he never would have given marriage a second thought. But now, he actually laughed at the person he used to be. Nathan definitely realized how much he has grown and changed over the years, maturing from a typical college athlete to a young man. Basketball was no longer the most important thing in his life. Of course, it was still an important aspect for him but it wasn't what he lived for alone anymore.

Nathan had so much to live for and be grateful for. He had a wife who he loved more than life itself. He had a baby on the way - sure, that one was definitely unplanned and still a little frightening but it was now also an important aspect in his life. And while he knew his life would never be the same again, Nathan looked forward to these new developments. He found himself experiencing a series of different emotions - all at once. Every day since finding out about Haley's pregnancy, he's felt scared and nervous and unsure yet also excited and anxious. But most of all, he's felt happy. Nathan felt complete - like every good thing that could happen was happening now and his life was just now beginning.

Maybe he sounded really sappy, especially for being a guy, but he didn't care. He has never felt this way before. Four years ago, Nathan Scott would have told you that his life was perfect just the way it was - now he knew how wrong he had been. There was no such thing as the "perfect" life but by God, what he had at the moment was pretty damn close.

The door opened, causing him to turn towards it. His mouth went dry as she walked inside.

Haley was wearing a bra and panty set - only. They were white with a mixture of both silk and lace in the material. The bottoms were a bikini-style; they were fairly basic but still breathtaking. The bra was slightly more revealing with a deep plunge-shape and pushed her breasts up high. A small bow was located in the center of the material. The white color really enhanced the small hint of a tan she had leftover from the summer months. Her long, slightly curled hair was now cascading down her shoulders.

It was official - well, as much as it always has been - Haley James was the sexiest woman in the world.

"Hey." Haley said quietly, smiling shyly. "Do I look okay?"

Nathan smiled. "You look amazing." He answered, watching the blush form on her cheeks and creep down to her neck.

It amazed Nathan that even after all these years together, after all the sexual encounters they've shared over these years together, Haley could still feel shy in front of him.

Haley took the time to gaze over him. He stood there, shirtless with that delicious six pack and those toned arm muscles. Nathan has always looked so incredibly sexy; she could stare at him all day. How in the world did she get lucky enough to marry him? That was a question she didn't really care to know the answer to because all that matters now is that she did. This man was her husband - still sounded weird but also amazing.

She inhaled a sharp breath as he strolled slowly over to her. Along with the wonderful aroma from the lit candles, she caught the scent of his cologne. She about lost all the control she had and pushed him down to the bed, devouring him like a lion would its prey. But she held back.

Nathan placed his hands around her neck gently. Sending her a soft smile, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. He didn't push for more right away; instead, his lips lingered against her lips for several seconds. Her lips were so soft and warm. He could taste the gloss she had on - strawberry and it tasted phenomenal. It was Haley then who pushed for more, still in a slow manner. She clearly wasn't interested in a rushed encounter either which was good because Nathan planned on taking his time with her tonight - all night.

He picked her up bridal-style and carried her to the bed, never detaching their lips as he laid her on the mattress. He climbed onto the bed himself and hovered over her.

"Are we crazy for doing this?" Haley asked, breaking their kiss.

Nathan nodded and huskily said, "Insanely."

"You realize this is gonna be a disaster, right?"

"Pretty much." He shrugged. "My family is gonna flip when they find out."

"Gosh..." She groaned, "don't remind me of that. Not right now - not when we're laying here doing...well, this." She said, gesturing towards themselves.

"You're right." He stated, lowering his head and attaching his lips to her neck. "There is something else I'd much rather be doing."

Nathan kissed his way down Haley's body. His kisses were soft, barely a touch as he travelled down the center of her chest. He bypassed her bra and continued his exploration south. Her ribcage. Then her belly button where he paused. Nathan lifted himself slightly, staring at her stomach. Taking his right hand, he placed it flat against her skin. He couldn't believe there was a baby in there. A baby he and Haley created together. A rush of emotions soared through him as he lowered his lips to her stomach slowly, leaving a soft, lingering kiss over where their baby was growing. Nathan smiled against Haley's skin as she let out a quiet moan. Before he could react any further, Haley was cupping his cheeks and pulling him up to her. Their lips joined in an explosive kiss as she flipped them over. He landed on his back and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Haley broke their kiss and sat up. She reached behind her and quickly unhooked her bra, tossing the garment somewhere in the room. She watched as Nathan lifted himself also so they were face-to-face with their bare chests touching. His lips landed on her neck, and she thrust her head back to give him better access. It wasn't long before Haley found herself on her back once again. She opened her eyes and saw his piercing blue eyes staring down at her.

Nathan brushed some hair away from her face. "Are you sure you're up for this tonight, Mrs. Scott?" He asked huskily.

A smile immediately formed from her lips. "Say that again." She whispered.

"Mrs. Scott." Nathan repeated quietly.

Haley smiled. _Mrs. Scott. Haley James Scott_. She loved the way that sounded. Nathan must have seen that through her facial expression because before she knew it, he was pulling the panties down her legs. She watched as he then pushed his boxers down his own legs, kicking them away and rejoining her on the bed.

Their lips connected once more and then they made love for the first time as husband and wife.

**There you go - please let me know what you think. I hope to have another update for you guys soon.**

**AN: Sorry about the ceremony but have you ever been to a City Hall wedding? I have once and it was rather boring and very rushed. Haha! So I was just trying to make that more realistic.**

**Quick Irrelevant AN: HBJHOTH23, you are right about my boy. It was my son's first birthday on the 25th which is why I wasn't able to update until today. We had his party on Saturday so I was busy planning and everything. It was a blast. ****Gosh, I can't believe he's one already - time has flown by. :) I actually have some pictures I'm planning on uploading this week; I should have the time.**


	33. Chapter Thirty-Two

**I'm back. Sorry - the past week was much busier than I had anticipated.**

**As always, thank you so much for all the story/author alerts I have and continue to receive for this story. And a big thanks to 2naley, HBJHOTH23, Katie, pinkgurl804, venica23, GRemy, Othfan48, SPNALEY, NALEYAAF23, kaefoster, vikinglovero4, ****woz1971, NurseB2012, rocklesson86, NsHjs23, kissthecook, ecampbell3, MatTeneyMoNdlerLoVer (chapters 31-32), saderia, ****JamesLover23, amkjo001 and the guests for taking the time to leave a review. I really love to hear your guys' thoughts and theories on what's to come. You guys are my inspiration. :)**

**AN: This chapter is a smaller, filler chapter.**

**Please forgive any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with One Tree Hill. Also - the Sunset Inn is a real place in Sunset Beach, North Carolina, ****but everything concerning the owners is stuff that I made up myself.**

_February 13, 2008_

Haley unlocked the door to the apartment, opened it, and walked inside. She shut and locked the door once again behind her before turning around. "Holy shi..." She paused mid-yelp, placing her hand over her rapidly beating heart as she stared pointedly at Nathan. Her breathing was loud and rapid. "What the hell are you doing? Why aren't you in class?"

"I have a surprise for you." He smirked.

"I think you just gave me a surprise." She countered, shaking her head. "I swear...I can practically hear my heart thumping in my chest."

Nathan laughed as he strolled over to her. He grabbed at her bag and pulled it down her arm, dropping it gently to the ground. Clasping her left hand in his right, he led her through the rest of the living room, through the short hallway, and into the bedroom.

"If your surprise is sex then..."

"Shut up, Hales." He said as they both laughed.

Haley's eyebrows raised in confusion as Nathan pointed to the bed where two bags sat. "Okay?" She questioned slowly. "What's with the bags?"

"They're packed."

"Very good, honey." She praised teasingly, patting him on the back. "I'm so proud of you - you packed some bags."

"Haha." Nathan deadpanned. "No, they are packed because I am taking you away this weekend - sort of a honeymoon slash Valentine's Day celebration of sorts." He revealed, watching the excitement in her eyes. "I don't have another game until the seventeenth so I figured it was the perfect timing. I'll only miss one practice and Coach said as long as I promise to exercise this weekend - you know, get a few good miles of running in, then he doesn't care."

"So where are we going?!"

"That is another little surprise - you will just have to wait until we get there, but I promise you'll like it."

"Nathan!" Haley gushed, smiling broadly as she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, immediately smacking her lips against his. "This is...gosh, this sounds perfect. I love you."

"I love you, too." He repeated, kissing her once more. "And..."

Haley smiled as he handed her a single, red rose and a bag of Dove Milk Chocolates.

"For the drive." Nathan smirked.

"You realize I'm gonna totally dominate this bag before we even get there, right?" She stated, snatching the items from his hands as he laughed. She inhaled a big whiff of the rose and smiled up at him. "Thanks, Nathan."

"Oh, and here's the best part..."

"What, there's more?"

Nathan smiled at her as he grasped her right hand, pulling the wedding band from her ring finger. "Since we're going away, we get to wear our rings - all weekend." He said as he slid the band onto her left finger. "There - now it's exactly where it's supposed to be."

"Yes, it is." She replied, watching as he unfastened the chain hanging around his neck and grabbed the gold band from it. A small tremor shot through her body as he placed the ring onto the right finger. "That thing is such a turn on."

He smirked at the sultry look on her face. "You better be careful there, Hales. If you keep saying things like that, I'm gonna drag you into the bedroom and we'll never make it out of this apartment." He warned and saw the grin forming on her lips.

The two gathered up the bags Nathan had packed together, locked the door behind them, and hopped into that black Mustang convertible. Making a quick pit-stop at a Wendy's drive-thru, Nathan and Haley spent the next three hours driving along I-40, chatting about classes and basketball. Haley excitedly told Nathan about The Wreckers who are scheduled to play at Motorco in two weeks.

It was around 3:30 P.M. when they pulled into the parking lot of Sunset Inn. Haley was blown away by its beauty. The Inn was larger than any Bed and Breakfast she had ever seen but still had the charm and quaintness one would come to expect. It overlooks the saltwater marsh, looking out towards the Atlantic Ocean and looked to be just about a five minute walk to the beach. The landscape was beautiful. The Sunset Inn seemed to be the perfect place to escape to for complete relaxation, quiet, and privacy.

Walking into the inn, Haley was even more blown away. Wood floors covered the entrance and the living area was dominated with large windows, allowing light to filter into the room at every possible angle. It was so warm and inviting. She stared in awe as Nathan checked them in. She saw a library off to the side of the living room; she smiled at the books lining the walls. Haley felt Nathan grab her hand, and she let him lead her up the stairs. They arrived in front of their room - one of the four grand rooms the inn provided. The room was equally beautiful, complete with a king-sized bed, wet bar, refrigerator, love seat, and private screened porch. The tub in the bathroom was a whirlpool. A porch swing and two rockers were sitting on the porch.

She really couldn't think of a better way to spend the holiday.

* * *

Nathan spread some cream cheese onto one of the bagel halves. Surprisingly, there weren't any other guests in the dining area. One middle-aged couple was leaving just as he was entering about ten minutes ago but other than that, it was nice and quiet. While spreading some cream cheese on the other half, he heard soft footsteps. Looking up, Nathan smiled as he saw Haley entering the room. She looked so adorable, wearing a baggy, black sweatshirt, a pair of gray sweatpants, and some black flip-flops; her hair was up in a messy ponytail.

"Hey." She greeted with a yawn.

"Hey. I was going to bring something up to you."

"Hmm...everything looks and smells so good." Haley noted, glancing over the different kinds of breakfast foods laid out along the table. Her face contorted in disgust as her eyes landed on a heated tray full of bacon. "Except for that." She said, leaning into his side and wrapping her arms around his waist. "Eat it all for me so I don't have to see it or smell it."

Nathan laughed, wrapping his arm around as he kissed her forehead. "How about this instead?" He suggested, handing her the bagel. He smiled as she bit into it and closed her eyes, letting out a little moan. "What else do you want?"

"Well, another bagel for starters." Haley said between chews as they both chuckled. She looked at what was available again and tried to figure out what sounded the best. "How about...cereal - Golden Grahams."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Seriously? All of this hot food and you want cereal?"

She nodded. "Yup."

"Okay." He nodded, laughing as he grabbed a bowl and poured the cereal and the milk into it. While making himself a plate full of scrambled eggs, sausage, and toast, he watched as she grabbed another bowl and picked out some fruit. He filled a couple of glasses with some orange juice.

Nathan and Haley then headed onto the outside patio. They found a spot with the most gorgeous view of the ocean. It was a chilly sixty degrees but it actually felt refreshing. Haley hasn't been feeling well since the previous night and the cool temperature was a welcoming comfort. It was quiet outside, too which was also nice; only the waves from the ocean and the hiss of the soft breeze could be heard.

"This was a good idea, Nathan." Haley praised, smiling at her husband as she leaned in and pressed her lips against his. "I just wish I wasn't feeling so horrible; it'd make for a much more enjoyable time. I'm sorry."

He shook his head, watching as she settled back in her seat. "There's nothing to be sorry for, Hales. You can't help that you're not feeling well. We can still have a good time - most of your sickness has been in the evenings so we'll make the most out of the mornings and the afternoons. How are you feeling right now?"

"Good. The cold actually feels really nice; it's helping with the nausea." She answered, taking a sip of her orange juice.

Nathan smiled sympathetically at her. He hated this - hated seeing and hearing her get sick all the time. At least when she was sick before, he could bring her some chicken noodle soup with extra noodles or draw her up a soothing bath or any of the other dozen therapeutic remedies he used. Now...well, he felt useless. There was nothing he could do to make her feel better right now. It really didn't help knowing he was partly to blame for Haley's sickness either. This pregnancy sickness was also different than the normal sickness due to the fact that Haley didn't enjoy the doting behavior. She didn't want him to hold her hair back or stand at the door as she threw up. Unlike the other times, she wanted to be left alone.

Nathan and Haley continued to eat their breakfast, making idle chit chat with one another. Even after their food was finished, they sat on the porch and simply enjoyed the view over the next fifteen minutes. The door opened and they both glanced in that direction. An older couple stepped outside. The woman waved and smiled warmly at them; she had one of those contagious smiles which you couldn't help but smile back.

"Hello." She greeted.

"Hi." Nathan and Haley both returned.

"Are you two enjoying your stay?"

"Yes." Haley answered. "What about you?"

"Oh, we always enjoy our stay - every day."

Nathan and Haley sent a confused look at the older woman.

"We're the owners." She clarified, laughing at the younger couple who also laughed. "I'm Betty and this is my husband Phillip." She introduced, gesturing to the man standing next to her.

"I'm Nathan and this is my wife Haley." Nathan said.

"It's nice to meet you." Betty replied.

Phillip told his wife that he was going to go down and start setting up the tables and chairs. Apparently, there was going to be a small wedding this up and coming weekend that the inn needed to get ready for.

"Would you like some help?" Nathan asked, standing from his chair.

"Sure. That'd be great. Thank you." Phillip answered, full of gratitude.

Nathan nodded, bent over to kiss Haley on her forehead, and then followed the older man.

Betty plopped down in the now empty chair next to Haley. The two women sat quietly, facing the ocean as they watched Phillip and Nathan walking down the wooden stairs towards the pier. Once they reached the bottom, the men began their task of collecting the tables and chairs. A slight breeze passed and Haley tugged her black sweatshirt closer to her body. It was chilly but still felt good.

"Gosh, it's so beautiful out here." Haley commented, glancing around. "I have to say - this place is incredible. It's so peaceful and relaxing."

"Well, thank you." Betty replied, smiling widely. "We like it."

Haley smiled as she listened to the older woman continue. She learned that Phillip and Betty opened this Bed and Breakfast thirty years ago. They both had decent jobs earning a steady combined income but something felt missing. Neither of them were truly happy with their lives - career wise so they decided to change it. That's when they opened The Sunset Inn. With the way Betty spoke, it was clear that she was very proud of this Bed and Breakfast.

"How long have you and Phillip been married?" She asked.

"Forty-five years."

"Wow." Haley gushed. "That is remarkable."

"It is - lots of love and lots of hard work. What about you?" Betty gestured to the ring on Haley's left finger. "How long have you and Nathan been married?"

"Twenty-six days." Haley answered, glancing at Betty who was definitely sporting a look like she wasn't expecting that answer. The petite brunette let out a small laugh. "Yeah - not quite forty-five years."

"Aww...newlyweds." Betty smiled wistfully as she nodded her head. "I remember that period with Phillip - very fondly. So young and so in love, full of such life and anticipation for the future. That was a happy time for us."

"Sounds familiar." Haley said softly.

"I can still remember exactly how I felt when I first met Phillip. We were both in our junior year at the University of North Carolina. It was at a party, and yes, one of those cheesy movie moments where our eyes met from across the room. Butterflies immediately began to flutter around in my stomach. I remember thinking he was the most handsome man I had ever laid eyes on. My palms were sweating as he approached me. Phillip told me my cheeks were as red as a tomato, and I felt it, too. Forty-five years later and I still get that same feeling when I look at him and when he looks at me."

Haley's cheek was actually starting to hurt from the broad smile that seemed permanent on her face.

"Was it like that with you and Nathan?"

"Not exactly." Haley laughed. "I met Nathan when we were eight years old. We grew up together in Tree Hill. His brother is actually my best friend and that's how we met. His whole family is really like a second family to me." She paused for a moment as she tried to appropriately explain how the romantic side of their relationship came about, figuring it was best to leave out the whole friends with benefits period of theirs. "We didn't start dating until about three years ago."

"That's nice that you've known one another for so long."

Haley nodded. "Yeah, it is. It's amazing because there's so much we already knew about each other but at the same time, we are still learning so much about each other. And we've also changed a lot from who we used to be as well. It's been quite a journey - a wonderful one, though."

"What about kids? I know you're still young and very newly married, but have you two talked about it at all? Do you see kids in your future?"

Haley blushed, hesitating for a second before admitting she is actually pregnant. She always worries that people will automatically think Nathan married her just because of the baby. She didn't want anyone thinking that - mostly because it wasn't true but also because she didn't like the idea of people, girls in particular, thinking she trapped Nathan. Haley risked a glance at Betty to gauge her reaction and prepare herself for "that" look. The older woman was clearly surprised at the revelation but it wasn't "that" look and she recovered her surprise with a smile.

"How far along are you?" Betty asked.

"I'm in the middle of my twelfth and thirteenth week - at least I'm guessing. I'll know more at my first ultrasound appointment." Haley answered, shrugging slightly. "I guess we kind of got married because of the baby. I mean...well, we always assumed we were going to get married in the future - you know after college and stuff but when I found out I was pregnant we decided to...I guess, get a head start on it."

"Well, I'm someone who believes everything happens for a reason. Regardless of 'why' you got married, you're married now. If this is what the two of you want then that's all that matters." Betty smiled warmly.

"What about you - any kids? Grandkids?"

"No." Betty answered, shaking her head. "Phillip and I never had kids - we weren't able to conceive. My doctor told me my chances of getting pregnant were very low but we tried. You never know. Unfortunately, after years of trying, we realized it probably wasn't going to happen naturally. We decided to adopt and were put on the list; we waited for fifteen years but nothing ever happened with it. Phillip and I accepted that kids just weren't in the cards for us."

"I'm sorry." Haley apologized sympathetically, not even realizing she had placed her hand against her flat stomach.

Betty smiled, shrugging slightly. "It's okay. Some things just aren't meant to be. And you know what, I have been so blessed - I married my best friend and the love of my life, and we are still just as much in love with one another now as we were all those years ago - more actually. We have a pretty remarkable life, even without kids."

"Everything happens for a reason, right?" Haley said, smiling at Betty who smiled warmly at her.

"Exactly."

Haley sat there in silence for a couple of seconds before looking at the older woman. "Do you think Nathan and I can make it work? I mean, the statistics are kind of against us." She asked quietly.

"Statistics don't mean anything. Haley, there is no way of knowing how things are going to turn out. Marriage is about give and take. It's not easy - some days it might be, but others...well, there are a lot of difficult days, too. My marriage - gosh, we are in a good place now but let me tell you..." Betty paused, letting out a small laugh, "we have had our fair share of rough patches. Years four through five and twelve through fifteen...oh, and year twenty-nine - those were some of the hardest. There were times when I wasn't sure we were going to make it."

"But you did." Haley noted.

Betty nodded. "Yes, we did because Phillip and I were determined to make it last. Divorce wasn't an option - not for us. No matter how many rough patches we went through, the love was still very much there. Sometimes love isn't enough but it's up to you to decide what is. If you and Nathan love each other and are determined to stay together, grow old together, then trust in that. Trust in each other. Have faith in one another. You never know what can happen - life is full of unexpected twists and turns. You just have to figure out what you want and decide if you're willing to fight for it or not."

Haley nodded, smiling as she glanced ahead. She watched as Nathan carried a chair over to a nearby table. When he was finished, he looked up and caught her eye. He smiled that charming, sexy smile of his. Even from the distance, Haley could see the love in his eyes. It was the same love she felt for him in her heart. That was more than enough.

**OTHOTHOTH**

Holding her shoes in her right hand, Haley walked side-by-side with Nathan; their hands were clasped together as they strolled in the sand along the beach. Surprisingly, the sand felt a little warm for the cool weather. They knew the water had to be freezing, though so they walked just far enough from where the water washed up along the shoreline. Nathan and Haley had just finished enjoying a fabulous dinner at La Cucina Italian Grill, dining on Baked Stuffed Shells Bolonase and Filet Mignon Marsula. Feeling a little queasy, Haley suggested they head down to the beach for a while.

"You know," Nathan began quietly, breaking their silence, "I never asked you what your plans were."

"What do you mean?" She asked, confused.

He shrugged. "Well, after college. We've never actually talked about it. I'm going to New York...well, at least I hope I'm going to New York but it could be anywhere, but what about you? You've never said what your plans were other than teaching."

"I'm going wherever you go."

"Okay, that may be the case now but..."

"No, Nathan." She interrupted softly, stopping as she turned to face him. "That was my plan - even before all of this. I was planning to go where you go."

"Really?"

Haley nodded. "Of course." She took one step closer to him and circled her arms around his waist. "I can probably get a job anywhere. And I don't care where I live - as long as I'm with you. Being with you is what's important to me, especially now with the baby."

"So you just assumed I would want you to come with me? Did you just assume we'd live together, too?" He asked teasingly, smirking.

"I guess I'll just have to go somewhere else. I'll probably wait till I find out where you're going and then move at least five thousand miles away. We can make the long distance thing work, right?"

"Oh, for sure."

Haley shook her head and laughed, stepping further into him as she dropped her shoes and her purse. "You have been my plan - since this thing between us started." She said, standing on her tip-toes to reach his lips.

Nathan didn't hesitate in kissing her back as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, finding hers and they began a soft, leisurely motion with one another. He felt her body shiver slightly. Reluctantly breaking their kiss, Nathan shed out of his jacket and draped it over her back, closing the two ends together at the center of her chest. "Better?" He asked as his arms slipped around her once more.

"Much. Thanks." Haley whispered, resting the left side of her face against his chest.

The two stood there silently. Their bodies swayed lightly, almost not even moving, as they listened to the waves crashing in the ocean. A few minutes passed as they continued to "dance" with one another. It was so quiet and peaceful - there was nobody else on the beach, and it was as if everyone else knew they wanted to be completely alone right now.

Haley broke the silence a couple of minutes later. "March Madness begins soon, right?" She asked as he nodded. "Are you ready?"

"So ready."

She rested her chin against his chest and tilted her head back so she was looking up at him. "You're gonna do great. I'm so proud of you, Nathan."

"Well, we haven't won yet."

"It doesn't matter - I'm still proud of you."

"Thanks, Hales." Nathan said, kissing her chastely. "We're gonna win, right?"

"Without a doubt." Haley mumbled against his lips.

"I couldn't have made it this far without you, Hales."

She let out a little laugh. "You don't have to flatter me, honey. We both know that's not true - you got here on your own, Nathan. Your determination, your dedication, your skills - that's all you. You have been playing basketball since you could hold the thing. I didn't do that - you did."

"That's not what I meant." He said, shaking his head. "I know I got here on my own but now...none of it means anything without you. You're my inspiration, Hales. When I step out onto that court - you're the one I play for. Basketball used to be my whole world - now I get to share that with you. I want to win for you - for us."

Hot heat spread through Haley's body at, not only his words, but the way Nathan was looking at her. Pressing her body flush into his, she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and smacked her lips against his lips. She kissed him hard and rough, not wasting a second as she pushed her tongue into his mouth, seeking his. Nathan didn't seem to mind her forcefulness as his pace matched her own. Haley felt his arms tighten around her waist, pulling her more into him; her feet actually lifted from the sand.

"Maybe we should get back to the room." Haley breathed out.

Nathan nodded. "Yeah."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Nathan." She said as they made their way back to the room.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Haley."

**There you go - let me know what you think. Like I said - filler chapter. I should have another update for you guys soon. :)**

**AN: I want so badly to answer some of your questions or tell you guys whether your theories are correct or not...but I can't. :( I don't want to give anything away. I will say that things are going to start picking up soon. ;) ****I just hope I'm able to please more than half of you with the ending results. Haha!**


	34. Chapter Thirty-Three

**I'm back. I'm so so so sorry. All I can say is that life with a one year old gets in the way sometimes and hope you guys understand. :)**

**As always, thank you so much for all of the story/author alerts I have and continue to receive for this story. And a big thanks to crazygirl, HBJHOTH23, sassysavvyo, Katie, NALEYAAF23, Othfan48, courtneylovejason, GRemy, SPNALEY, venica23, ****kaefoster, JamesLover23, NsHjs23, woz1971, 2naley, rocklesson86, MatTeneyMoNdlerLoVer and the guests for taking the time to review. Again, I am so blown away by the response I'm receiving for the story. It makes me so happy; you are all my inspiration - even those who aren't reviewing. Much love to you all.**

**AN: I think I did the same thing in LAWKI but for you Grey's Anatomy fans, you'll probably recognize a certain doctor I used my inspiration for. ;)**

**Please forgive any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with One Tree Hill nor do I own anything inspired from Grey's Anatomy.**

_March 1, 2008_

Nathan laughed at the ridiculously stupid and random conversation he and Tony were engaged in as the two boys ventured up the stairs. They walked into the already unlocked apartment, immediately inhaling the wonderful aroma of food. Whatever it was smelled heavenly. Dropping their bags, they headed towards the kitchen where they found Haley.

"Hey!" Haley greeted upon seeing them. She happily skipped over to her husband and threw her arms around his neck, kissing his lips soundly. "How was practice?"

"Exhausting." Nathan answered, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Well, I made spaghetti and garlic bread with cheese."

"Good - I'm starving." He replied, kissing her once more.

Tony didn't waste a second more as he grabbed a plate and quickly filled it with a heaping pile of spaghetti. "Hey, Haley..." He began, turning slightly so he could look at her, "are you aware that there isn't any meat in this? What is spaghetti without meatballs? Come on, Hales."

"Well, Tony..." Haley began, glaring at him, "the moment the smell of meat stops making me want to throw up, I'll make you some damn spaghetti with meatballs. Until that moment comes - deal with it."

He put his hands up in defense, laughing at her miniature outburst.

Nathan laughed, placing one more chaste kiss against her lips, and walked over to the stove to make himself a plate full of the delicious pasta. He glanced at his wife with raised eyebrows. "Do you want some?"

Haley shook her head and closed her eyes at the thought of eating the spaghetti. When the urge to vomit passed, she opened her eyes and focused on the garlic bread, picking up a piece. It smelled amazing which was definitely a positive;  
usually the scent of something was enough for her to know whether or not she could stomach it. The spaghetti - it didn't bother her while she prepared it but its scent was making her nauseous now. The garlic bread however - the garlic bread smelled incredibly enticing; the aroma wafted through her nostrils, making her mouth water and her stomach grumble in anticipation. This has happened to her before, though. Just a week ago, the scent of french fries got to her - in a good way, but not so good when she ate it so Haley knew to proceed with caution as she brought the bread to her mouth and bit off a small bite, chewing slowly and waiting with a sense of dread. She waited and waited, seconds passing as she bit off another piece and then another.

After the two boys each grabbed a couple of pieces of the cheesy garlic bread, there was only one left. Haley contemplated baking a couple more pieces considering that looked to be her dinner for the night. She hesitated, though - it was good now but it wasn't like she was really craving it. For all she knew, its scent and taste could send her heading straight to the bathroom later. Deciding to wait, she grabbed the last piece and placed it on a small plate.

Nathan was grabbing a can of Pepsi out of the refrigerator when he felt a presence near him. Glancing up, he saw Haley right next to him. He smiled at her. "Is there something you want or did you just miss me?" He asked, his smile turning into a smirk.

Haley waited until Tony walked out of the kitchen. "Ask him." She prodded, nudging her husband in the arm.

"Ask him what?"

"You know what." She said, sending him a pointed look.

Nathan rolled his eyes as he grabbed the plate and the Pepsi before following his roommate into the living room. He plopped down on the couch. "Haley wants to know if you're annoyed with her." He said, forking up some of the spaghetti.

Tony looked at him confused. "Why would I be annoyed with her?"

"She's worried that she might be over-staying her welcome."

Tony laughed. "She cooks and cleans, buys the good kind of groceries, and even does my laundry - she can stay here as long as she wants." He said, watching as Nathan joined in the laughter. "Listen, Nate, I like Haley. She doesn't bother me - didn't before and doesn't now. Besides, she's your wife. Haley belongs here with you."

"Thanks, Tony."

Tony nodded and then hollered, "Hey, Haley - you don't annoy me so get your butt in here!"

Her face red with embarrassment, Haley slowly walked into the room. She sent her husband a quick glare as she sat down next to him.

"What?" Nathan asked, shrugging. "You're the one who wanted me to ask him."

"Not like that." She muttered.

"Don't be so embarrassed, Haley." Tony chuckled, carefully leaning over to plop a kiss on her cheek. "You've basically been living here since we moved in. If you bothered me - trust me, you'd know." He winked.

Haley laughed, feeling her body relax.

"Maybe you and Nathan could tone it down some nights, though." He added, glancing at her as he smirked. "I happen to like my sleep."

Her mouth went open wide as her face flushed with embarrassment. Hearing Nathan laugh beside her, she shot him a bemused look before sinking further into the couch, trying to ignore the two boys surrounding her as she stuffed a piece of the garlic bread into her mouth.

Two hours later, the three "roommates" were still lounging comfortably on the couch, watching _Enemy of the State_ - Tony's favorite movie. Nathan loved it, too. This was Haley's first time seeing it but so far, she really liked it as well.

Haley was hugging a carton of mint chocolate chip ice cream to her chest, her legs tucked comfortably underneath her. She scooped up the last remainder of the ice cream with her spoon and shoved it into her mouth, closing her eyes and moaning lightly. She let the ice cream melt on her tongue, savoring its delectable taste. When she was satisfied enough, she placed the now empty carton on the coffee table.

"Are you serious?" Tony asked, staring at the carton. Leaning forward, he looked inside. "You ate that whole thing in one sitting." He noted incredulously.

"No. I had a bowl last night." She defended herself and glared at him as he started laughing. "Shut up. I saw you do the same thing two years ago. I'm pregnant - what's your excuse?"

"Good point." Tony stated through his laughter. As his laughter died down, a sudden thought came to him. His mouth went wide and he whipped his head towards her. "It was you." He said, watching as she looked at him confused. "You're the one who ate all of my rainbow sherbet."

Haley's face twisted in guilt as her forehead wrinkled. "I am so sorry." She apologized.

"I knew it!" He exclaimed, shaking his head as Nathan laughed. "I knew I didn't eat it all. I thought I was going crazy."

"I promise I'll buy you some more." She said, the guilt hitting her full force. "I will - I'm going grocery shopping this weekend, and I promise rainbow sherbet will be on my list."

"It's fine, Haley." Tony laughed.

She shook her head. "No, it's not. I just...it was the only thing that sounded even remotely good to eat, but I never should have just ate it like that. I should have asked you first. I'm sorry."

"Haley," he began firmly, placing a reassuring hand on her arm, "it's really okay. Okay?"

Haley smiled, nodding. "Okay."

Nathan adjusted his body slightly and then wrapped his left arm around Haley's shoulders. He kissed the top of her head as she leaned into his side. "We still have the ultrasound appointment tomorrow, right?"

She nodded.

Nathan was really looking forward to this ultrasound appointment. This was the first one - even for Haley. He's been diligently reading that baby book he bought over a month ago, learning a lot of helpful and fascinating, sometimes disturbing, information. According to the book, he and Haley would get to see the baby and hear its heartbeat for the first time - something Nathan was extremely excited about. They would also receive a more accurate due date which was going to help the two of them decide on when to finally tell everyone - something he was also extremely excited about, nervous but excited.

"So...do you guys get to find out the sex of the baby?" Tony asked, genuinely interested.

Nathan shook his head. "The book said it's probably too early to tell yet." He snaked his hand down to Haley's stomach, placing it flat over her shirt. "You're not feeling him move yet, are you?"

"Not really. I feel a really light flutter every once in a while but I think that's just gas." She answered absent-mindedly while watching the movie.

Tony's face twisted in slight disgust. "Too much information."

"You really should stop calling this thing a him." Haley chastised her husband, her eyes still staring at the television screen. "We don't know what it is - it could be a girl for all we know."

"Nah." Tony jumped in, shaking his head. "Nathan's gonna have himself a little baller. Nathan Jr. - good luck with that one, Hales. I'll continue praying for you." He laughed, smirking at Haley.

"I'm gonna get a water." Haley said, pushing herself up from the couch. "You guys want anything?" She asked and walked away when both guys shook their heads.

Tony watched her retreating form until she was no longer visible and then clipped his roommate on the shoulder.

"What?" Nathan retorted, glaring at Tony.

"What's up with Haley?"

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked, his forehead wrinkling in confusion.

"I don't know. She just...she doesn't seem very excited about the baby. It actually seems more like she doesn't care." Tony explained carefully.

Nathan sighed. "It's not that she doesn't care or isn't happy. Haley is just...she's cautious. She's a planner and a major perfectionist. Obviously, this baby was anything but planned. She's still adjusting to it. And she worries, too - about a lot of things. I think Haley's purposely keeping a distance." He explained.

"Doesn't that bother you, though? Aren't you worried?" Tony asked and watched his roommate shake his head.

"Not really. When Haley's ready to be happy about this, she will be. This pregnancy hasn't exactly been a ray of sunshine for her. Think about it - so far, she's had to deal with morning sickness and more morning sickness. Not to mention, the hormonal changes we've both seen her going through. I think tomorrow will be different, though. We get to hear and see the baby - I know it's going to affect Haley. So no - it doesn't bother me. If she's still distant with everything in a few more months then I'll start to worry."

"Okay." Tony stated, still not completely convinced.

Nathan sent his roommate a reassuring smile. "Haley's fine, Tony. Everything is gonna be fine."

Haley re-entered the room just seconds later, water in hand as she plopped down on the couch. "Did you boys miss me?" She asked teasingly.

"Always." Nathan replied, wrapping his left arm around her as she cuddled into his side.

* * *

Nathan and Haley sat in the waiting room on the third floor at Duke Regional Hospital. Nathan's right knee continuously bounced as he kept glancing at the clock hanging on a nearby wall. Their appointment was supposed to start fifteen minutes ago. He felt himself growing more and more restless as the minutes ticked by. What was taking so long? Wasn't the point of an appointment to actually meet at a specific time and place?

"Relax, Nathan." Haley said softly, placing her hand on his fidgeting knee.

He stopped any movement of his as he looked at her. "Sorry. I just...I wish this thing would start already."

"You're nervous." She noted, watching a red tint form on his lips. She chuckled. "It's gonna be okay."

"I know." He said, defensively.

"You sure about that?" Haley questioned, the amusement laced within her tone.

Nathan looked at her and shook his head. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap."

She laughed, leaning over to kiss his cheek. "You're so cute when you're nervous."

Her words managed to get a small chuckle to fall from his lips.

One of the examination doors opened and a woman with shoulder-length, blonde hair stepped out; she was wearing a pair of navy blue scrubs and a long, white coat. A broad smile was plastered on her lips which made her blue eyes pop. She saw the young couple sitting in the waiting room and approached them.

"Haley Scott?"

The petite brunette nodded, smiling as both she and the guy stood up.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Robbins." The girl introduced, extending her hand out.

Haley immediately shook her hand. "Nice to meet you. This is my husband Nathan Scott."

Dr. Robbins smiled, shaking Nathan's hand as well. "Well, I'm all ready for you. Follow me."

Minutes later, Haley was lounging back in the chair and lifting her shirt to expose her bare stomach. She watched silently as the doctor moved around the room, pulling a machine towards her. Resting her head comfortably back, she closed her eyes for a moment. Nathan shifted closer to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. He was smiling at her - so sweetly and so boisterously. The excitement was very much evident. Haley didn't understand how he can be so carefree and calm about this. She often wondered if there was something wrong with her.

_Why couldn't she feel the same way about everything?_  
_Why did she feel so disconnected from the baby?_  
_Why is she feeling so emotionless about it?_

"This might be a little cold."

The doctor's voice broke Haley out of her thoughts. She jerked slightly as some gel, which was definitely more than a little cold, was dropped onto her stomach. She inhaled a deep breath as some kind of device was placed over the gel and the doctor began to rub it along her stomach. Haley watched a black and white picture appear on the monitor.

"And there is your baby."

"Wow." Nathan breathed out, the amazement seeping from his tone.

"Give me just a sec..." Dr. Robbins paused as a light but rapid pounding sounded in the room, "aww...there we go."

"What is that?" Haley asked quietly, though she had a distinct feeling as to what it was.

Dr. Robbins smiled broadly at Nathan before glancing down at Haley. "That is your baby's heartbeat."

"It's so fast." Haley noted.

"It's normal." Dr. Robbins reassured.

The tears began to build up in Haley's eyes as she stared at the screen and as that heartbeat continued to sound in her ears. That was her baby. _Her baby._ This whole time, Haley has been keeping this pregnancy at an arm's length so to speak - too afraid to let herself get too attached or emotional over. Too worried to let herself feel it. She wasn't sure why she was doing this - maybe it's because of her relationship with her own parents or maybe it was simply because she was terrified. She didn't know. Before, she could sort of ignore the baby; she's just had to endure the symptoms that come along with it. But now, seeing the baby and hearing the baby - this was real; she couldn't ignore it. Haley felt every emotion she's been so desperately trying to keep in.

"Nathan." She whispered breathlessly, staring up at him.

Nathan reached down and brushed a fallen tear away from her cheek. When she smiled at him, he leaned down and layered his lips over hers softly, lingering.

"Well, the baby is measuring at around 4 inches and 2.5 ounces - that's about the size of a naval orange."

"Really?" Nathan asked with a wide smile. "That's so big but it looks so small."

Haley smiled. That sounded like such an oxymoron but she completely understood his meaning. She glanced down at her stomach, trying to picture an orange growing inside her. Without even realizing it, Haley laughed. She saw that Nathan and Dr. Robbins were looking at her, the amusement etched all over their faces. Haley shook her head, telling them both that she was fine as she sent them a broad, reassuring smile.

"Given the size, I'm putting your due date at approximately August 25th." Dr. Robbins informed them, smiling.

"That's a good date, right?" Haley questioned, staring up at Nathan.

He nodded. "The best."

Nathan couldn't help but think this was the perfect date - by then, he and Haley will know where they'll be living and most likely be already moved in and settled. He will still have a couple of months before his games start; sure, he'll have practices and probably a few other pressing engagements but he'll still have quality time with Haley and their baby before life got a little more hectic. Haley will probably be ready to start her student teaching by the time the second semesters begin and will hopefully be able to find something - unless she chose a different route.

He watched as Dr. Robbins wiped the gel from her stomach and then Haley was sitting upright on the bed, adjusting her shirt back in place.

"Do either of you have any questions?" Dr. Robbins asked.

"Actually, I have one." Nathan spoke up and waited as she nodded, urging him to go ahead. "The book says it's okay but I wanted to make sure. It's still okay if we have sex. Right?"

"Nathan." Haley admonished, feeling her cheeks heat up to a crimson shade of red as she felt completely and utterly embarrassed with her husband's question.

"What?" He said, sending his wife a pointed look. "Hales, she's a baby doctor and you're pregnant - she knows we're having sex or else she wouldn't exactly have a job."

"Still." She reprimanded.

Dr. Robbins laughed. "It's okay, Haley. Besides, your husband does have a point - this is my job and believe it or not, I get asked that question a lot." She then shifted her focus on the raven-haired boy. "And to answer your question, Nathan - yes, it is perfectly okay to have sex. It's very healthy actually and can be pretty beneficial - for both the mom and the pregnancy. My only advice is to just be careful."

"Thank you." Nathan replied.

She nodded. "Anything else?"

The young couple shook their heads.

"All right - well, everything looks good. Keep taking those prenatal vitamins and all that other healthy stuff." Dr.  
Robbins said as the three of them laughed. "Before you leave, schedule another appointment at the front desk - ten weeks from now, okay?"

Nathan and Haley nodded.

"And if we're lucky and the baby's cooperating with us - I should be able to tell you the baby's sex if that is something you are both interested in."

Once again, Nathan and Haley nodded.

"Okay - well, give me a call if you have any questions or concerns. Congratulations." Dr. Robbins said, smiling such an infectious smile.

The three of them said their goodbyes before parting ways - Dr. Robbins back to work as Nathan and Haley headed towards the elevators.

**OTHOTHOTH**

Nathan lounged comfortably along his bed, staring at the sonogram picture. He couldn't seem to stop smiling as he stared. This made it so real. It's always felt real before but this - seeing the actual baby and hearing its heartbeat, it was actual physical evidence. Hearing the door open, he looked up. Haley entered, having changed into a black, spaghetti-strapped tank top and a plaid pair of black, white, and pink shorts.

"We need to get this thing framed." He said, shifting his focus back on the sonogram.

Haley stood in front of his mirror - well, the full-length body mirror she bought for herself. She lifted her shirt, staring at her stomach. Wondering what it might look and feel like when she began to show, she stuck out her stomach as far as she could and then laughed at herself.

"Oh, there we go." Nathan laughed, snapping a photo of her with his phone.

Glancing back at him, Haley smiled as she let her stomach go back to normal. She fixed her shirt and turned around,  
sauntering over to the bed. "Sorry, baby - that's just my fat. No baby bump yet."

Nathan smirked as she climbed onto the bed before straddling his legs. Her breasts brushed up against his chest. "Well,  
there may not be a baby bump but I'm pretty sure your boobs have definitely gotten bigger. Maybe I should inspect them." He suggested, listening to her laugh as he brought his hands up and palmed her breasts.

Haley closed her eyes, moaning quietly. Her breasts were extra sensitive at the moment - not sensitive in a hurtful or uncomfortable type of way, though. No - she was aroused.

"My suspicions are confirmed." He said huskily, smirking at the look of pure lust on her face.

"That feels good."

Haley smirked as she reached for the bottom hemline of her tank top and lifted it slowly, deliberately, up her body. She wasn't wearing a bra and loved watching her husband's eyes feast on the sight of her naked breasts. She felt her nipples harden just by the look on his face. She's seen that look over a hundred times but every time it made her insides burn with such desire. Haley would blame it on the hormones but that was hardly the reason - if there was at least one thing she and Nathan did well, it was sex. Even during those encounters where she didn't even orgasm, the pleasure was still very present.

Nathan cupped her breasts, enjoying the feel of her bare flesh rather than them hidden underneath some fabric. Her hard nipples were so sweet to the touch as he rolled the twin peaks between his fingers. Her breathing hitched, causing his cock to twitch. Her eyes were closed but her mouth was open, inhaling and exhaling deeply. There was nothing Nathan enjoyed more than bringing Haley to complete satisfaction.

Leaning forward, he wrapped his lips around her right nipple, swirling his tongue around it and capturing it with his teeth. His touch was light enough not to hurt her but hard enough for a deep, breathy moan to fall from her lips. He switched his attention on the other nipple, showering it with the same attention. She was holding his head to her, her fingers raking in his hair. He felt her own head lower as her forehead rested against his hair, and he could feel her warm breath on him.

Before Haley could process what was happening, she was on her back. Her head was at the foot of the bed. Nathan was on his knees, sitting between her legs. His fingers hooked into the sides of both her shorts and her underwear. Not wasting any time, he slid the two garments down her legs and threw them off to the side. She lay there naked, completely exposed. He was staring down at her body; pure, unadulterated lust swirling in his eyes as his focus was on the open appendage between her legs. Haley felt a burning heat soar through her body. There was something so arousing about having him stare at her - staring so intently that it looked like he just wanted to devour every inch of her.

Her eyes moved down to his chest - his bare, muscular chest. The same chest she loved to run her hands and fingers all over, especially when it was wet from water or sweat. All she could thing right now was "thank God he was already shirtless" because there was nothing better than a shirtless Nathan Scott. The even more incredible thing was that she got to stare at him and touch him whenever she wants. He was hers - completely. Touching him - that's exactly what she did as she placed her hands against his stomach, her fingers running along his well-defined abs.

"You are so damn sexy." She praised, her voice low and sultry.

He smirked. "You are, too, baby."

Nathan shimmied out of his boxers so quickly and effortlessly, neither seemed to even realize he had done it. In an instant, he was down on her. Their lips and tongues met in a passionate, ruthless battle. He made sure to rest on his forearms so all of his weight wasn't crushing her or the baby. Then, he was lining himself against her center and pushing in.

"Oh, God!" Haley moaned, snapping her eyes shut as she flung her head back against the mattress. She wrapped her legs around his hips, digging her heels into the backs of his thighs. He began thrusting harder and faster and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

With their rapid pace, it didn't take long before they were both reaching their peaks.

Haley smiled broadly, securing the sheet over her naked body, as she stared at Nathan who was facing her - also sporting a broad smile. They were laying closely together, maybe an inch or even less of space between them. She leaned forward and brushed her lips against his as his left arm dangled loosely over her waist.

"That was..." She paused, feeling her cheeks flush. _Was she actually blushing?_ "...that was good."

"For me, too."

"I think the baby liked it as well."

Nathan immediately became more alert as he moved his hand to her stomach. "Is it moving?"

"No, it's not moving." Haley said, shaking her head. "I'm just saying...if this thing is anything like its mom then it knows a good thing when it feels it."

He chuckled, though his face contorted slightly. "I can't decide if this conversation is incredibly sexy or incredibly disturbing."

She chuckled, too. "Yeah...I guess it's a little disturbing when you think about it. Sorry."

Haley rested the side of her head comfortably against the pillow, feeling her eyes grow heavy as Nathan began to draw light patterns over her covered stomach. She felt so relaxed and content - more than she has in a long time. She opened her eyes once more and observed her husband. He was just staring at her stomach, grinning that sexy, boyish grin of his. Nathan looked so happy - maybe the happiest she has ever seen him. She knew in that very moment just how much he wanted this - this baby and her.

"You're gonna be an amazing dad, Nathan." She praised in a whispered tone.

Nathan glanced up at her and smiled proudly at the compliment. She said it in such an affirmative manner which made him feel really good and even more sure of himself. Those words were exactly what he wanted to hear in this moment.

"You're gonna be pretty amazing, too."

She sighed heavily. "We'll see."

He smiled softly at her, not even bothering with trying to convince her; it wouldn't really have done any good right now anyway. Nathan understood Haley - understood that, while that guard of hers was slowly breaking, she still had some reservations. She still had some worries, some concerns. This is how they have both always been - Haley was the one who worried while Nathan was the more carefree one. Sure, every once in a while, the roles were reversed but in a general sense - that's how their personalities are.

Nathan knew that a lot of her worry and hesitation stems from her relationship with Jimmy and Lydia. Haley was nothing like her parents; there was absolutely no way Haley could or would ever abandon this child - not now nor fifteen years from now. And he knew that she knew this. That wasn't what this was about. Even when Jimmy and Lydia were there, Haley has always been a very independent child so they were never "true" parents to her. The only real adult role models she's had in her life were Karen, Keith - even Dan and Deb. Nathan understood that. For now, there was no cause for alarm. Like he had told Tony the previous day, she will break down that guard fully when she's ready.

"What do you want?"

Nathan's thoughts were interrupted by her question. He looked at her confused and asked her what she meant.

Haley shrugged and quietly clarified, "A boy or a girl?"

"I don't know."

"Oh please." She scoffed playfully. "You've been calling it a him for a while now - are you really going to tell me that you don't know what you want?"

He laughed. "Okay, it's true that I've been calling it a him but that's just what is coming naturally to me right now. It doesn't necessarily mean that I want a boy or would be unhappy with a girl. Honestly, at this point, I don't really care what it is."

"A son with your eyes." She smiled.

"Or..." He began with his own smile, "a little girl just like you."

Haley stared into his eyes. "I think we'll win with either outcome." She said as he nodded and then asked him if he's thought about any names.

"Well, I think both of our middle names are out. Royal and Bob - yeah, that's just not gonna happen. There is no way we are going to punish our child like our parents did us."

"I couldn't agree more." She stated. "What if...what if we name it after Lucas - you know, if it's a boy?"

"That would be nice. It may even lessen the blow a little when that brother of mine finds out the truth about us - about everything." He sighed and closed his eyes for a brief moment as he thought of just how Lucas might react. A punch to the face is more than likely going to be his first reaction. Nathan needed to get his mind off of that particular thought. "I like the name Emma."

"Emma's a beautiful name. Is there some reason for that name?"

He shook his head. "Not really - it's just the first name that came to my mind, and I really like it."

"I do, too." She responded. "And if it's a boy?"

"James." Nathan answered immediately, staring at her. "After his mom."

"Jamie." Haley smiled, also staring at him and feeling herself getting lost in those strikingly, gorgeous blue eyes. "I like that."

"I'm gonna love you forever, Haley James Scott." He whispered.

"Me, too." She returned, her voice also in a whisper.

The two met in a sweet, lingering kiss.

**There you go - let me know what you think. I hope to have another update for you guys soon - I promise I'll work really hard not to make you guys wait a week for another update. :)**

**AN: I am so sorry, amkjo001 - you had asked me a couple updates back about the chapters of the story and I completely forgot to answer the question. As long as I don't decide to add any more chapters (which I highly doubt I will), there are 18 chapters left all together - 11 chapters until we get to the prologue and 7 chapters (including the one surrounding the prologue) after. I hope that answers it for you. :)**

**AN (completely unrelated to OTH or this story): Was there anyone here who watched Grey's Anatomy's 200th episode last week? I have to say - it was kind of a let down. Don't get me wrong - I loved it, but I felt that there was so much more they could have done with it for such a BIG episode. Maybe I'll feel differently when I rewatch it, though.**


End file.
